Molestia misteriosa
by Alela-chan
Summary: Su historia no fue normal, sino, todo lo contrario: Sakura la popular del instituto y Sasuke el nerd. Ella sociable y él solitario. Ella ocultando una peculiar aficción y él frustrado con su pasión. Ella siempre sonríe y él gruñía indiferente. Dos personas muy diferentes pero tan parecidas por dentro. "Está no es el típico amorío entre la popular y el nerd".
1. Una molestia

¿Qué hago yo aquí? —se encoge de hombros restándole importancia— debería estar actualizando otros fics… ¡pero a la m*erda!

Les traigo este primer capítulo de una historia corta, pero también es dedicado a _**Aislinn**_ cx. Espero y te guste! Al igual que todo ustedes.

Disclaimer: los personaje de Naruto no me perteneciente —desgraciadamente—, si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sama cx. La historia es completamente mía, está historia está publicado aquí y en Wattpad, si alguien lo ve en otra plataforma avísenme inmediatamente por favor

Un poco del trama está inspirado en el anime "Himouto Umaru-chan!" les recomiendo ver ese anime.

En fin, espero y disfruten el pequeño primer capítulo.

* * *

 _[1]_

 _Una molestia_

.

.

.

Aquella chica llego siendo nueva en al instituto. De un exótico cabello rosa largo hasta la cintura donde al final estaba un poco ondulado, junto con unos grandes hermosos ojos jades que reflejaban alegría. Tez blanca pero no tal pálida, de una estatura mediana como de un metro sesenta. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una blusa blanca manga larga con un moño azul alrededor de su cuello, un saco azul marino, una falda que le llegaba poco abajo del muslo dejando ver sus piernas largas y torneadas que eran cubiertas por unas mallas negras, y para finalizar unos zapatos blancos con una franja azul.

Cuando la vio pensó que era como de esas chicas cabezas huecas. Que sólo eran atractivas pero de inteligencia no tenían nada.

Una chica superficial y sin cualidades.

—¡Nerd!

Otro dilema, rodó los ojos.

Si, él, Uchiha Sasuke era el gran "nerd" de la preparatoria. Claro que, no opinarían lo mismo si viesen lo que hay detrás de los lentes rojos de armazón grueso que escondían la mayor parte de su rostro.

—¡Cédele el lugar a Sakura-chan! —ordenó un molesto joven de ojos negros y cabello cafés.

Frunció el ceño, cederle su lugar ni en sueños. Ese era su lugar desde primero, era al último asiento de la fila pegado a la ventana donde podía ver los árboles del patio trasero mientras que la brisa alborotaba sus cabellos negros.

—No te preocupes Kiba-kun —dijo la chica pelirrosa, sonrió— buscaré otro asiento.

 _Genial_ pensó el Uchiha con sarcasmo al ver las miradas fulminantes que se dirigieron a él. Era seguro que aumento su desagrado, pero en verdad le valía un pepino.

Sakura se sentó en la última silla de la fila de alado del azabache. Éste ignoro a la bola de idiotas que se formó alrededor de la chica.

Bola de hipócritas que la seguían por la apariencia, no podía negar que esa chica era bonita pero de seguro no tenía inteligencia y eso podía apostarlo.

La ojijade les respondía sus preguntas con alegría y timidez, esa timidez fingida eso era seguro, o eso pensó Sasuke tratando de ignorarlos, pero era sumamente difícil ya que prácticamente estaba alado de ella.

También relato sus vivencias... ¿A quien le importaba eso? Al parecer a ese grupo de idiotas ansiosos.

Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad para él, sus días eran aburridos pero le gustaba, una rutina motonoma y tranquila. Comúnmente lo molestaban lanzándole bolitas de papel, antes lo golpeaban e insultaban pero con el paso del tiempo él dejo que los comentarios les resbalar como la miel y ellos dejaron de molestarlo más seguido.

Ahora su irritación tenía nombre, si Haruno Sakura. Así se llama esa chica de mota rosa que le fastidiaba cuando hablaba con su vocación chillona.

 _Molestia_ pensó, ella llevaba toda la clase de Química observándolo y eso le incómodo hasta el punto de fastidiarle. Ella estaba haciendo que su irritación aumentará poco a poco.

Así paso la jornada, entre estudios y tareas dio paso al fin de la última clase.

La campana sonó y él saco un libro de literatura, se queda hasta que todos del salón hayan salido porque si va ahí cuando ellos salen, lo empujan y le dan un manotazo. Así que para evitar las molestias y más irritación se quedo ahí leyendo.

Observó a los últimos en salir, que eran la molestia rosada junto con dos alumnos que identifico como Yamanaka Ino y Hyuuga Hinata.

Camino por los pasillos casi desiertos, una que otra alma está por ahí. Llegó a su casillero, le puso la contraseña y lo abrió. Ya estaba de buen humor cual pronto se estropea al ver que alguien se pone alado de él para abrir el casillero de alado.

Maldijo su suerte, ¿Por qué de todos los casilleros disponibles en el puto instituto tuvieron que darle a la molestia el casillero de alado?

No pues Kami si que lo adoraba.

Sasuke la ignoro y metió más rápido sus cosas al casillero.

—Oyes...

— _Genial_ —pensó con sarcasmo, gruño cuando la pelirrosa se dirigió a él.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? —pidió la pelirrosa al azabache que la ignoro emitiendo un "Hn" y siguió con lo suyo.

Frunció el ceño al ver que ese muchacho no le hacia caso, ella solo estaba pidiendo su ayuda nada más. No era como si le insultara.

—¡Oye!

—¿Que diablos quieres? —dijo indiferente, Sakura se encogió de hombros un poco cohibida por la forma de hablar del Uchiha. Bueno, al parecer estaba enfadado por algo.

—Mi casillero no quiere abrirse —dijo elevando sus ojos un momento tratando de observarlo. Y luego al ver que no decía nada agrego—: ya le puse la contraseña

Sasuke la miro desde su altura, él era más alto que ella, una cabeza tal vez. Frunció el ceño, sabía que la chica le iba a estar molestando hasta que él la ayudará.

Golpeó el casillero de alado con el puño y con fuerza, Sakura dio un respingo asustada. Pudo ver a través de sus lentes unos ojos negros que la veían con indiferencia y frialdad.

Sasuke cerró su casillero de un golpe y camino lentamente por los pasillos hacia la salida.

Sakura hizo un puchero ofendida por su actitud. Bueno dejando eso de lado... No pudo abrir su casillero. Suspiro y trato de abrirlo de nuevo y para su sorpresa éste cedió cuando jalo del metal.

Miro por el pasillo donde Sasuke se había ido y sonrió levemente.

~/*/~

Su vida no podía ser peor.

Llego al edificio donde vivía, saludo al portero que era un anciano, este barría la entrada del lugar.

Llego al ascensor y apretó el botón. Espero pacientemente pero luego resulta que está fuera de servicio por fallas técnicas. Gruño por debajo enfadado con la maldita chatarra de metal y tuvo que subir por las escaleras.

El edificio contaba con 40 pisos y él desgraciadamente vivía en el piso 27.

Arrastraba sus pies, apenas y llevaba diez pisos y ya se estaba cansando.

En verdad su vida no podría empeorar.

Llego jadeando al piso 27, se detuvo el borde de las escaleras y tomo bocadas de aire, no era que él no tuviese una buena condición física sino que su querido "Nii-san" lo llamo por teléfono para ver si podía comprar una impresora porque la que tiene en casa la descompuso. Enserio, no sabía si su hermano era un pendejo por nacimiento o por naturaleza. ¿Cómo madres va a llegar a descomponer la impresora? Cada día se sorprende más por las babosadas que hace.

La verdad no iba a comprar ni madres, para que su hermano aprendiera a no estar descomponiendo todo lo que ve, pero un secuestro de su laptop y block de dibujo por parte de su hermano basto como chantaje.

Su familia, se podía decir eso era dueña de las empresas Modelm's Uchiha's. Una empresa de modelos y cuanta cosa. Sus padres murieron cuando él era niño de ocho años dejando todo a su hermano mayor, pero como él apenas y tenía 14 años las empresas lo manejo su tío Madara mientras que, Itachi —su hermano mayor— se preparaba para hacerse cargo de ellas legalmente.

Sasuke no le interesaba eso, él es más de dibujos. Le encanta dibujar y presume orgullosamente que es muy bueno. Itachi le dijo que podía ser parte de la empresa diseñando algunas prendas o anuncios y demás, pero eso ya luego lo pensaría después.

Y se preguntaran, si son prácticamente ricos, ¿Por qué diablos viven en un departamento? Eso se debía a que en la mansión donde vivían no querían estar pues ahí vivieron sus padre y no querían tener malos recuerdos y que la melancolía les llegará en algún momento.

Arrastró la caja grande, lo bueno fue que le dieron un aventon a su casa. Su auto esta en el taller y no lo vera hasta dentro de una semana.

Sasuke llego a la puerta, el piso constaba de dos departamentos y estos eran espaciosos por dentro. Su número era el 52 que estaba colgado en madera —cortesía de la novia de Itachi—. Saco sus llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta por completo. Se quedo de piedra por lo que vio.

En el sillón grande de la sala de forma L, estaban DESNUDOS la pareja del año. ¡Si! Su estúpido hermano mayor y su novia haciendo cuanta perversión. Estaban tan OCUPADOS que no se dieron cuenta que el había llegado.

Volteo asqueado al ver el culo de su hermano al aire y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja al escuchar los gemidos de ellos. Se volvió para cargar la caja y dejarla silenciosamente en el suelo. Cerró la puerta dando un portazo alertando a la pareja que estaba en el sillón.

—Otouto —hablo tranquilamente Itachi, era una versión adulta de Sasuke, en su rostro tenía dos extrañas marcas a los lados de su nariz.

—¡Ya les dije que si van coger que se vayan al cuarto joder! —exclamó indignado, lo bueno de todo eso era que no podía ver la desnudez de Izumi, la novia de Itachi.

No era la primera vez que los encontraba así, la primera fue hace años, cuando Sasuke tenía diez. Estaba llegando tranquilamente al departamento y cuando lo abre... ¡Sorpresa! Tu hermano y tu cuñada cogiendo en el sillón de la sala, ese día quedo traumatizado porque los vio en pleno acto. De ahí en adelante los muy ingratos lo hacían donde podían. Una mañana los encontró en la cocina...

Esos si no tenían pudor.

—Es que la necesidad llega y cuando llega es hacerlo donde sea —dijo aburrido y luego sonrió socarrón ante la mirada asqueada de su hermano.

Sasuke camino hacia el pasillo que daba a los cuartos y cocina ignorando a esos dos por el bien de su salud mental —No quería tener pesadillas esa noche—, mejor se va a preparar la cena en vez de quedarse ahí porque sería como si viera una película pornográfica.

Entro a la cocina, dejo su mochila en una silla y saco su celular y audífonos. Era mejor escuchar música en vez de escuchar los gemidos y gritos provenientes de la sala.

Abrió el refrigerador decidiendo que cocinar.

Él era quién cocinaba en esa casa, porque si fuera por su hermano estuvieran sobreviviendo a puro Ramen. De por sí cuando venía su mejor amigo Dobe de Kyoto a visitarlo comían esa cosa nada saludable.

Sasuke tuvo que aprender a cocinar muy joven.

Una vez que contrataron a una mujer, sin embargo está los estafó. La joven se había quedado una semana sola en la casa y se robo todo de valor. Bueno, a ellos les valió madres eran ricos así que lo cosas iban y venían.

Y para evitar de nuevo ese conflicto, Sasuke tuvo que hacerse cargo de la cocina. Izumi era quién se encargaba de limpiar —ella vivía con ellos desde tres años atrás— y no cocinaba a petición de Itachi. Sasuke lo apoyaba, si la novia de Itachi llegaba a pisar la cocina... El departamento no existiría en cuestión de horas.

~/*/~

Rato después, se ve a Sasuke tener un tic nervioso en su ceja mientras que alado esta Itachi con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Izumi estaba toda sonrosada alado de su novio.

Enfrente de ellos está la impresora —tamaño jumbo— que el Uchiha mayor descompuso o más bien que rompieron él e Izumi.

Izumi era una mujer de aproximadamente veintitrés años, tez clara con unos grandes ojos negros, fracciones delicadas y angelicales. Cabellera larga color café agarrado en una coleta alta y dos mechones rebeldes en su rostro. De un metro sesenta y complexión delgada. Vestía unos pantalones cortos color azules, una blusa de botones de mangas cortas color rojo y unas zapatillas de plataforma de mismo color.

—No quiero saber como madres término eso así —dijo Sasuke alzando su mano extendida al ver que Itachi estaba dispuesto a explicarle la situación.

Itachi era un hombre de veinticuatro años, alto de metro noventa o un poco menos. Fracciones apuestas y toscas pero sin perder el pequeño toque angelical que heredaron de su madre Mikoto. Cabellera negra larga por debajo de los hombros y agarrado en una coleta baja, y ojos negros. Vestía una camisa sin mangas color blanca dejando a la vista sus brazos trabajados y fuertes, y para finalizar un pantalón negro ahogado.

—Como quieras —dijo Itachi burlón.

Sasuke lo ignoro y se fue a su habitación dejado a ese par para que pusieran la Impresora.

Su habitación estaba al fondo, enfrente del baño para su desgracia. ¿Y por qué? Simplemente que la pareja del siglo parecían conejos que donde quiera lo hacían, y cuando cogían en el baño se escuchaba en su cuarto.

El departamento constaba con dos habitaciones espaciosas, la de él tenía pintada las paredes color azul claro y una parte blanco, una cama matrimonial para el sólito de sábanas negras —le gusta el color negro—. Un escritorio alado de esta, y para su alegría vio su adorada computadora y su cuaderno de dibujo —por los cuales Itachi lo chantajeo— encima de ésta.

En medio de la habitación había un tapete rojo —Izumi le insistió en ponerlo—. Del lado izquierdo, alado de la gran ventana está un closet de puertas altas y grandes color café.

La pared que está enfrente de la cama hay un enorme dibujo de la cara de un lobo, sus ojos grandes parecían que te miraban profundamente y te atravesaban el alma, su porte era tranquilo pero mostraba levemente sus colmillos. Justo alado del dibujo de la gran cabeza estaban varios lobos —más hostiles— de cuerpo completo que de igual manera parecían que te miraban fijamente.

Los detalles de los dibujos eran visibles y muy buenos, desde las garras diminutas hasta el pelaje marcando cada cabello. Las sombras y la iluminación dónde deberían estar, pues el dibujo era a puro lápiz. Otra cosa que supiera dibujar y otra que supiera pintar.

Eso lo dibujo hace dos años cuando tenía quince; le entro la inspiración al ver cierto día en la calle un perro de raza extranjera, parecía un lobo. Y por lo que investigó era un perro Alaska o algo así.

El chiste que el perro era grande de un pelaje blanco combinado con negro y gris, aparte de una gran mancha negra que surca del lado izquierdo de su rostro y seguía por su oreja hasta su pata izquierda trasera. Y ojos... Unos ojos azules a zafiro muy hermosos, el pintar los ojos le ayudo Naruto. Aunque fuera un idiota tenía talento con ciertas cosas.

Al principio quiso dibujarlo pero mejor se fue por una jauría, eso sería más interesantes.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se quitaba los zapatos que se le olvido dejar en el recibidor.

Murmura unas cuantas maldiciones al escuchar a su hermano gritando que le tocaba poner la tinta porque no sabía ni madres.

Se despojo de su camisa de botones blanca, se levantó y camino hacia el closet. Como ya era de noche sería mejor tomar una ducha para irse a dormir.

Se quito los lentes y se froto los ojos con su mano.

Otro secreto era que él realmente no era feo, si no todo lo contrario. Se consideraba apuesto, sus fracciones eran apuestas y un poco tocas. Heredo más aparecido de su madre, ella era tez clara pero no pálida y su cabellera negra azulada, eso fue lo que heredó.

Pero su cabello de él era con dos mechones a los costados de su rostro y tenía un peinado extraño, Naruto, su amigo, decía que aprecia gallina y siempre que sacaba ese comentario se ganaba unos golpes en la cabeza.

Sus ojos negros reflejaban frialdad e indiferencia y normalmente los escondía ante los demás que no fuera su familia. Por ser apuesto tuvo una mala experiencia en la secundaria en primer año, su loco club se fans se salió de control y... Prefirió omitir ese recuerdo ladeando que la rostro.

Desde ahí utiliza sus lentes de armazón grueso que cubría la mitad de su rostro, en si tenía problemas de la visión. Veía claro de cerca pero a partir de los dos metros veía borroso. Antes utilizaba lentes de contacto, pero después de ese incidente decidió utilizar sus lentes de armazón.

Saco una muda de ropa refrescante, hacia algo de calor pero con el aire acondicionado casi no se sentía.

* * *

—se prepara para recibir tomatasos por parte de otras lectoras de sus fics— jijijiji, ya verán que pronto actualizaré algo. Cx esto lo hice ya que me quede estancada en mi otro Fic, así que como distracción edite unas notas que tenia en mi celular y me encontré con este.

El fic no será de capítulos largo y extenso como los otros que tengo planeado. Es algo sencillo y divertido para mi —y espero que para ustedes también—. Si les gusto, no olviden decírmelo con un coqueto y hermoso review cx. Ustedes deciden si continuo la historia.

¡Alela-chan fuera! :v


	2. Los hombres son los únicos desordenados

_[2]_

 _¿Los hombres son los únicos desordenados?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Llego minutos antes de que comenzará la clase, había estado en biblioteca terminado un ensayo y se retrasó.

Se sentó en su lugar en la esquina del salón, en el último lugar como de costumbre. Saco un libro para esperar a que sonará la campana para dar inicio a la clase.

Sintió la presencia de alguien alado de él, simplemente lo ignoro como acostumbraba hacerlo.

—Etto... — _otra vez_ , pensó hastiado. Era la quinta vez que la Haruno le hablaba en un mes, no sabía que quería. Siempre le decía cosas simples como: "¿Me podrías explicar esto?" o "¿Comemos juntos? " y "¿Qué lees?"

Sasuke la siguió ignorando, tal vez así se hartaba ella y se iba, mejor así.

—No tuve tiempo de agradecerte por lo que hiciste con mi casillero —dijo tímidamente le ojijade. Sasuke ni se molesto en mirarla, solo emitió un monosílabo típico de él.

Sakura suspiro resignada, ese chico era muy callado, contrabajo y le hablaba o por mucho decía palabras que ni siquiera eran palabras. Al principio creyó que tenia problemas de habla pero después que una clase el profesor le pregunto algo, y él respondió con voz clara y un poco roca. Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, era varonil muy varonil.

Se entero que le decían Nerd y eso era porque es el más listo de la escuela y obtenía las mejores calificaciones. Aparte que lo molestaban pero no mucho pero mayormente también lo ignoraban.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Ino la llamo cuando llego a su pupitre, la pelirrosa la saluda y va con ella no sin antes de mirar de reojo al Uchiha.

—Hola Ino-chan —saludo la pelirrosa sentándose en la mesa. Ino le sonrió.

Sasuke las miro de reojo, Sakura era una chica muy inocente de eso se dio cuenta cuando uno de los chicos le dijo una indirecta pero ella no entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras. Sin duda caería fácilmente en la trampa de cualquier pervertido o depravado, pero eso no le importa a él.

Le tenía un tipo de resentimiento, y eso se debe que hacía dos semanas fueron los exámenes. Por supuesto que el fue el primero en la lista de los resultados. Pero lo que le hizo enfadarse un poco ver que tuvo a alguien a la par con él, ese maldito nombre.

¡Haruno Sakura!

Obtuvo el diez perfecto al igual que él. Eso le hizo enfadarse y resentirse con ella un poco, aunque después de reflexionar sobre el asunto le valió madres y dejo todo así.

Total, nadie lo superaba, aunque lo igualaban no lo superaban.

Aparte para los clubes deportivos él era uno de los mejores, pero no los práctica sinceramente.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no platicaba en un club, claro que estaba inscrito en alguno por ejemplo de fútbol, pero él solo se limitaba a quedarse en la banca a observar el aburrido partido. El entrenador Gai era nuevo y creía que Sasuke no era bueno y eso se debe que el anterior entrenador le hizo el favor de "prevenirle" que para nada del mundo lo metiera en la cancha a jugar.

Y en clase de deportes en general... Casi no hacía nada.

Por otro lado... Estuvo observando sin querer a la pelirrosa, ella era la mejor de las chicas en todos los deportes. Natación, béisbol, basquet y demás; no sabía como ella sabía tanto.

~/*/~

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Sakura aparecía en todos lados, pareciera que lo estaba persiguiendo pero él admitía que era pura casualidad.

Camino por las calles, esta irritado.

¡Toda la jornada vio a la molestia!

En receso se sentó en la cafetería por primera vez en un año, y eso se debe a que el techo, la puerta que daba acceso estaba cerrada con llave. Y como no quería estar en el aula, decidió ir a la cafetería a probar la porquería de alimentos que ofrecían.

Ella se sentó en una mesa apartada y a la vista, y lo estuvo observando por un largo tiempo que fue un milagro que nadie se diera cuenta.

El Uchiha solo la había ignorado leyendo unos de sus libros.

En la hora de la salida se había ido directo a la biblioteca, ese día no hubo prácticas del club y aprovechó a estudiar.

Se había sentado en una de las mesas que quedaba a la vista.

Error.

A los pocos segundos llego la pelirrosa con Hinata, la chica tímida de ojos perlados. Ellas agarraron varios libros y se sentaron en la mesa de enfrente de él, la pelinegra se sentó dándole la espalda y la pelirrosa de frente.

No pudo evitar verla de reojo, pronto se quedo un poco embelesado ente aquella imagen.

Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados, su mirada fija en el libro que leía. Su codo apoyado en la mesa, parte de su barbilla y mejilla apoyada en la palma de la mano. Sus labios delgados y delineados entre abiertos. Mechones de su cabellera larga caían sobre su rostro.

Si querer se le quedo viendo por un tiempo. Y por primera vez le vio atractiva.

Dejó caer su rostro en lleno a la mesa. ¡En que demonios estaba pensado! Se recriminó al pensar que ella era bonita. Bueno si lo era... Pero no para él o eso creía. ¡Coños! Qué cosas pensaba. Por fortuna no llamo mucho la atención.

Sasuke la miro de nuevo, pero ella ni lo pelaba. Sin querer movió sus manos hacia su mochila y saco su libreta de dibujo, y su lápiz. Lo agarró con fuerza y empezó a trazar unas líneas, miraba de reojo a la pelirrosa que ni en cuenta que la veía. Empezó a dibujarla, quien sabe de donde saco el impulso de hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo.

Sasuke se quedo concentrado en el dibujo, cuando tenía ya la base y solo faltaba darle tos toques y demás, alzó la vista para verdad de nuevo. Se concentró en sus ojos grandes, no le salía bien la base.

De un momento otro Sakura alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

Sasuke casi y por poco se sonroja al ver que Sakura lo había pillado viéndola.

El ojinegro se había levantado rápidamente que sólo atino a cerrar la libreta y agarrar el lápiz y una manga de su mochila para salir de ahí a paso rápido antes de que Sakura lo siguiera.

¡Diablos! Lo había descubierto.

Entro al vestíbulo del edificio, el portero lo saludo alegremente y aviso que tenia correspondencia.

Sasuke agarró los sobres que el anciano le extendía.

—Gracias Jiraya-san —dijo el azabache.

Camino hacia el elevador y apretó el botón, miro las cartas mientras ingresaba al pedazo de chatarra. Adentro había una pareja de ancianos que lo saludaron alegremente, el respondió el saludo con un "Buenas tardes".

El elevador dio marcha, paso los sobres que eran más que cuentas que pagar y cartas de amigos lejanos hacia Itachi, y un sobre era de su tío Madara. Él estaba en Estados Unidos en ese momento, le gustaba mucho mandar cartas en vez de utilizar la tecnología.

Camino despacio cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Ingreso al departamento. Dejo las cartas en la mesa de noche para que luego Itachi las leyera.

Un tic nervioso se instaló en su frente al ver que su hermano dejo una nota, pero lo que le hizo tener el tic nervioso fue lo que decía el papel:

" _Sasukito-kun_ (como odiaba que le llamarán así):

 _Fui a visitar a mis queridos y amigables suegros, volveré pera la cena. ¡Ah! Para cuando regrese espero comer algo de pollo en salsa de soya._

 _Atte.: tu espectacular, adonis sex-appeal hermano mayor de todos los tiempos."_

 _¿Qué onda con su firma?_ Se pregunta con un gota de sudor en la nuca. Cada vez su hermano era más pendejo.

Camino perezosamente a su habitación para cambiarse, se puso unos jeans oscuros gastados, una camisa de manga corta blanca con el dibujo de un dragón negro en la espalda. En sus manos tenían pulseras de cuero —regalo de Naruto—. Un collar con el símbolo que representaba a su familia, un abanico de color blanco y rojo.

Limpio el cristal de sus lentes antes de agarrar sus llaves, celular y audífonos; se puso unos tenis negros y salió al supermercado que estaba a cinco cuadras del edificio.

~/*/~

El Uchiha agarró un paquete de pollo, lo compraría solo para que Itachi no lo estuviera jodiendo.

—Parecía un modelo —escucho a una chica que se acerco por ahí junto con otra mujer— ¿Lo será?

—Es lo más seguro, es tan linda —dijo otra con una aura brillante alrededor de ella.

—Debí pedirle su autógrafo —la otra chica hizo un puchero.

Las ignoro mientras pensaba en que más comprar, solo era para hacer la cena de esa noche. Se encogió de hombros al no pensar en más y camino a las cajas para pagar la mercancía.

Puso cara de fastidio al ver que había colas largas y tendría que esperar mucho para pagar sus compras.

Pasaron los minutos y más minutos. Pronto tenía un tic nervioso en su frente hasta que le tocó pagar.

El chico lo miraba con miedo ya que un aura oscura desprendía del cuerpo de Sasuke. Él no era muy paciente y le hostiga estar entre muchas personas.

—Son 1567 yenes —dijo rápidamente el chico. Sasuke le dio el dinero, agarró las bolsas y camino sin esperar su cambio.

— _Maldito Itachi, la próxima vez de jodo dejándote con las ganas del pollo_ —maldecia a su querido hermano por convencerlo.

Pero en seco al notar algo familiar en una de las cajas.

En unas de las cajas estaba Sakura, ella vestía todavía el uniforme de la escuela.

El cajero estaba embobado viéndola mientras que ella buscaba algo en su mochila pero no lo encontraba.

Vio que suspiro con resignación.

—No lo he encontrado... Tendré que regresar todo —dijo con resignación.

El cajero salió de su alucinación para mirarla con compasión, si fuera él, le regalaría todo. Pero no pueden regalar, era una norma.

Un chico de mayor edad que estaba igual de embobado con Sakura le llamó, la ojijade lo mira con curiosidad.

—Si quieres yo te presto el dinero —dijo el tipo con un sonrisa de lado.

—¿Enserio podrías hacerlo? —pregunta ella maravillada.

— _No creo que sea tan ingenua_ —pensó el azabache que escuchaba lo que decía el hombre, sabía que pediría a cambio. Pero ella no podía ser tan ingenua y estúpida.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero me darás algo a cambio —sonrió de forma lasciva cuando vio que esa chica estaba apunto de caer.

— _Corrección, si puede serlo_ —se dijo para si mismo, suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta.

A él no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella, no le importaba. Camino dando pasos rápidos, tenía que hacer la cena de la noche.

Pero pronto se vio en el cajero donde estaba Sakura.

—¿Cuánto es?

Cuando escucho la voz del Uchiha, la pelirrosa se volvió a él rápidamente sorprendida de verlo ahí, y sobre todo queriendo pagar su mercancía.

—5430 yenes —dijo el muchacho un poco receloso. El Uchiha sacó más dinero y le entregó un billete de 10.000 yenes.

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! —llamo emocionada la pelirrosa al verlo entregar el dinero.

El ojinegro tuvo un tic nervioso al escuchar ese "kun" no le gustaba que le llamase así.

Volteo a verla robóticamente con un mirada tétrica que asustó hasta el tipo de atrás que le iba a reclamar por interponerse. El cajero casi se zurra en sus pantalones ante la mirada y la pelirrosa ni se inmutó.

—Vamos —le dijo Sasuke cuando recibió su cambio y agarró dos bolsas; después de todo era un caballero, desde pequeño lo inculcaron hacerlo, así que se jodia en ese momento.

Sakura sonrió alegré y agarró una bolsa que era la menos pesada.

Salieron al exterior, y Sasuke decía de maldiciones atrayendo la atención de varios. Sakura sonrió sonreía divertida.

Caminaron hasta un parque cerca de ahí. Sasuke dejo las cosas en una banca con un bufido, la pelirrosa se sentó en una y busco algo en las bolsas.

Sasuke se rasco la nuca, podía dejarla ahí e irse a su casa a preparar la cena, pero viendo que ella llamaba mucho la atención y cualquier depravado podría secuestrarla…

Pero a él no le importaba eso... ¿O si?

Además no podrá sola cargar esas bolsas tan pesadas. Se maldijo a sí mismo por los modales de caballero que le enseñaron y que él se aprendió.

—Gracias Oka-san, gracias —murmura con sarcasmos mirando el cielo rojizo.

Miro a Sakura y vio que se comía unas frituras de lo más feliz de la vida. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila y agena a los que sentía? Sin duda era despistada.

—Gracias por pagarlo —agradeció la pelirrosa con una sonrisa. Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza no queriendo recordar lo que hizo.

—Te acompañare a tu casa —dijo y pronto quiso golpear el rostro con algún árbol que había ahí. Pensó la opción y en verdad busco un árbol con la mirada.

—Mmm... —Sakura lo miro unos segundos, se dio cuenta que Sasuke buscaba algo ya que miraba a su alrededor desesperado.

Sakura se incorpora de su lugar.

—Me marchó —dijo retratandose de su antigua afirmación cuando se resigno de no poder golpearse contra un árbol. Se da media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—No se donde esta mi casa.

Sasuke paro en seco al escuchar la frase. La miro sobre su hombro con una expresión incrédula. ¿Cómo que no sabía? Se suponía que vivía en su casa y por ende a de saber.

—¿Cómo que no sabes donde madres vives? -pregunta entre dientes dándose la vuelta completamente.

—Solo conozco el camino de la escuela a mi casa y de mi casa a la escuela, de mi casa al cajero y del cajero a mi casa —dijo rápidamente—; mi nana renunció hace una semana y me dejó la nevera llena pero ya se acabo todo. Así que saliendo de la escuela vine al supermercado que nana me dejo dibujado un croquis en un papel —se rasco la nuca y sonrió nerviosa—. Pero perdí el papel y no se mi dirección como para ir en taxi —rió nerviosa teniendo una gota de sudor en la frente.

Sasuke cayó cae al suelo al estilo anime ante la explicación no entendida de la chica.

Esa chica si que era un caso perdido. ¡Hasta tenía una nana, por Kami!. Dudaba que Sakura fuera organizada, con eso que ni siquiera sabía donde vivía.

—Préstame tu mochila —le dijo mientras se incorpora y al haber pensado en una idea. Ella se lo entrego lo pedido sin rechistar.

—No se si encuentres lo que buscas —le advirtió mientras se dejaba caer en la banca para seguir comiendo sus papas sabor limón.

El Uchiha le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que en su mochila había ropa. ¡Así es, ropa! Unas calcetas, una media y una blusa. En verdad que esta chica era un caso perdido.

Encontró su credencial, ahí venía sus datos personales y debía de venir su dirección.

— _Bien, no está tan lejos_ —pensó cuando leyó me dirección, se echo estaba cerca de donde él vivía.

~/*/~

Era un condominio donde vivía Sakura, uno de dos pisos y cada piso tenia cuatro departamentos algo pequeños.

Sasuke espero impaciente a que Sakura abriera la puerta, y cuando cedió ingresaron al lugar.

Se quitaron los zapatos en el recibidor, Sasuke observó el interior con curiosidad.

El piso era de madera, al frente había un pasillo corto. Del lado derecho había una puerta corrediza.

Se adentraron más al pasillo y doblaron a la derecha.

Al instante se encontraron en la cocina, un refrigerador blanco alado la estufa y alado el lavamanos.

Sasuke tuvo un tic nervioso al ver que el lavamanos estaba echo un asco, una montaña de trates sucios y cajas de ramen instantáneo. Se acerco más y sus ojos se pusieron en puntitos al ver el agua verde y con cositas moviéndose en el, casi vomita.

Su frente se volvió de color verde y se llevó la mano cubriéndose la boca y nariz. Sakura ni en cuenta de su reacción.

Justo enfrente de la estufa esta otra puerta corrediza que da a un cuarto.

Había una cama pegada a la pared del lado izquierdo con sábanas rosas y peluches de gatos. A los pies de la cama había un estante de mangas de animes, figuras y demás. Y alado había un ropero algo grande. Del lado izquierdo de la cama había una gran ventana que daba a un balcón.

En medio había una mesa de noche grande y blanca, del lado izquierdo había un escritorio con una computadora. En el piso había otra computadora más grande y con controles de videojuegos; arriba de ellos, había un estante de figuras de plástico de diferentes animes.

Tuvo otro tic nervioso. Y se debió a que por todas partes había ropa por aquí y por acá, envases de ramen instantáneo, bolsas de frituras y chucherías aparte de haber botes de helado. Cojines encima de la cama que era la que tenía menos cosas.

En la mesa había arriba mangas y cajas de videojuegos, además de a ver más envolturas de dulces.

—Ponlo aquí —dijo la pelirrosa tirando las cosas de la mesa en el suelo y dejando la bolsa ahí.

Sasuke hizo lo que le dijo dejando las bolsas ahí.

Sakura se quito su uniforme, su blusa primero y luego su falda, lo dejo ahí en el piso y luego se tiro en la cama a querer dormir.

El Uchiha la observó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Luego miro el lugar, le dio cosa y ñañaras al ver que alguien podía vivir en esas condiciones.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama después de meditar unos segundos.

—¡¿Cómo puedes vivir así?! —pregunta —por fin— alterado apuntado el lugar en general.

Sakura miro a su alrededor.

—¿Así como?

Sasuke se golpeó la frente en la pared, _Kami dame paciencia._

—¡Estás en un chiquero! —exclamó con cara de asco.

—Mi nana era la que limpiaba y cocinaba —se encogió de hombros—. No se cocinar y la verdad me da flojera levantar mi desastre. Aparte tengo muchas cosas que hacer —se excusó alzando ambas manos.

Sasuke cayó al estilo anime, esa mujer no sabía cocinar ¡¿que coños?! No limpiaba su desastre porque tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Que madres hacia?

Se incorpora y mira a la cama, pero ni rastro de la pelirrosa ya que solo se ven los puntitos marcando su silueta, voltea hacia su izquierda y ve a la pelirrosa sentada en un cojín con un control de videojuego en la mano y en la televisión se veía un juego de matanza.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Enserio esa chica desordenada, que está jugando videojuegos y al parecer era un Otaku; es la misma chica delicada, astuta e inteligente que mostraba en la escuela?

Miro de nuevo desorden, no era su problema que ella viviera así, pero... Le dio cosa y ñañaras de nuevo.

Decidido se acerco a la pelirrosa y le quito el control.

—¡Eh! ¡Hiciste que perdiera! —exclamó indignada apuntando a la pantalla.

—A la mierda eso —dijo el serio, la jalo del brazo incorporándola—, tu y yo limpiaremos TODO esto —apunto el lugar.

Sakura infla sus mofles haciendo un puchero adorable.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo lo haremos y ya —dijo de forma brusca, la suelta—. Ahora, empieza por recoger todo el tiradero, mientras tanto yo limpio la cocina —le ordenó mientras caminaba a dicho lugar a grandes sacadas.

Sakura inflo más sus mofles y se cruzó de brazos, vale, otra cosa que estuviera agradecida que la trajera a casa y otra que lo obedeciera, pronto suspiro resignada. Y sonrió de lado, podría aprovechar el momento, total ella no limpiaría la cocina pero...

Miro la televisión con el videojuego, tal vez después de jugar...

—Si no haces lo que te dije no te daré tus controles —dice Sasuke saliendo de quien sabe donde con tres controles en la mano.

Sakura se quedo de piedra, ¡sus bebes habían sido raptados! Sasuke era un tirano.

Resignada empezó a recoger primero su ropa.

Sasuke la miro con satisfacción al ver que ella empezaba a moverse. Se giro para ver la cocina, antes de comenzar saco de su bolsillo delantero su celular, busco el número de su hermano y marco.

Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja mientras se pone de cuclillas para buscar en las puertas de abajo, un delantal y productos de limpieza.

— _¡Sasukito-kun! —_ dijo meloso su hermano del otro lado de la línea.

—Llegaré tarde nii-san, así que tu e Izumi salgan a comer por ahí —aviso mientras ponía encima de una mesa que estaba detrás, unos guantes y productos de limpieza.

— _Y yo que quería como pollo..._

—Pues te jodes, con que no coman comida decente un día no se van a morir.

— _Eres un canijo otouto. ¡Me privas de mi alimento pareciado!..._

El timbre sonó y Sasuke se quedo extrañado, miro como la pelirrosa tenía intenciones de abrir la puerta, pero se fijo por primera vez en la ropa que Sakura traía puesta.

Era un short negro que le llega a medio muslo dejando ver sus piernas delgadas y torneadas, y una blusa de tirantes delgados color rosa.

Tuvo una hemorragia nasal al ver las piernas descubiertas, se llevó una mano a su nariz y se volteo para que Sakura lo lo viese.

Maldita hormonas.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? -pregunta con voz ronca olvidándose que su hermano todavía estaba en línea.

Sakura lo mira.

—Pues a abrir la puerta —dijo como si fuese algo normal.

Sasuke no iba a poner queja pero la apariencia de la chica ponía así a cualquier hombre y eso que él es un tipo "cubito de hielo" que ni por una mujer había tenido una hemorragia nasal, ya se imaginaba la expresión del tipo detrás de la puerta.

—Yo lo hago, sería muy problemático que tu abiertas en esas condiciones —dijo apuntando su apariencia.

Ella se miro así misma ¿Acaso se veía mal?.

—Pero su estoy bien vestida —hizo un puchero.

—Mejor sigue ordenado si quieres de vuelta tus juguetes —Sasuke la miro con burla alzando sus controles de aire mientras camina hacia el pasillo.

—¡Eres un malvado, secuestrador de Pituca-chan y Petaca-kun! —Sakura le mostró su lengua de forma infantil y se dispuso a seguir con lo suyo llendo a la habitación a grandes sacadas.

— _¡Wow! ¿Dónde estás otouto? ¿Acaso en casa de una chica?_ —pregunta su hermano mayor de forma insinuadora al escuchar el diálogo que tuvieron esos dos, Sasuke rueda los ojos.

—No soy un depravado como tu nii-san —reprochó el menor—. Nos vemos al rato —y con eso colgó sin darle tiempo a su estúpido hermano de decir algo.

Miro la puerta, se sacó los lentes. Debía de admitir que sin estos su cara intimidante era más efectiva, se los colocó en el cuello de la camisa y abrió la puerta.

—¡Entrega para usted! Sakura-san... —El chico de paquetes que estaba parado frente a una gran caja, mira interrogante al Uchiha —pues esperaba ver a la Haruno y no a un chico—. Se pone nervioso al ver su mirada seria e intimidante. Trato grueso antes de extenderle la tabla—. Fir-firme aq-ui por favor... —le entendió una pluma y se alejo un poco de él.

—Hmp —Sasuke agarró los objetos y firmo rápidamente.

El chico se fue casi corriendo cuando el azabache se acercó para agarrar la caja.

Sonrió de lado, se puso los lentes antes de entrar al departamento.

Cargo la caja hasta ponerla frente a la mesa del cuarto.

—Esto es tuyo —dijo indiferente y regreso a la cocina.

Sakura miro la caja y al leer el remitente frunció el ceño y dejo eso de lado, se dispuso a terminar de recoger su ropa. Quería de vuelta sus controles.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se está poniendo unos guantes de plástico que me llegaban a los codos, tiene un delantal azul y un cubre bocas. Su mirada brilla al alzar una esponja para tallar y un bote de producto de limpieza.

—A por todo —murmura decidido mirando el lavamanos el lavamanos.

~/*/~

—¡Por fin!

Sasuke se quito los guantes tirándolos a la basura, suspiro cuando también tiro el cubre boca.

Ahora toda la cocina está reluciente que rechina de limpio, los platos y vasos acomodados en la vajilla escurriendo. La despensa ya lo había acomodado en el refrigerador, el lavamanos estaba reluciente y ya no tenía nada que se moviera.

Su pecho se inflo de arrogancia, ¡ja! ¿Y dicen que los hombres son desordenados? También las mujeres.

Tomo un vaso de jugo que se sirvió y camino hacia el cuarto para ver el avance de Sakura.

Por lo menos el cuarto se veía más decente, ya no había ropa tirada ni basura, ahora solo faltaba acomodar peluches y mangas en su lugar.

Sakura metió la última prenda en el closet mientras taranteaba una canción.

Sasuke fue a buscar la aspiradora que lo había visto al fondo de la cocina.

Ahora el Uchiha esta pasando la aspiradora por el piso mientras que Sakura carga los mangas en pilas, ve uno que no leía desde hace tiempo.

Sasuke se mueve por la habitación pasando el objeto por debajo de la cama, luego se gira para pasarla por el escritorio.

—¡Ponte a recogerlos! —le regaña cuando ve a Sakura sentada en el piso leyendo un manga. La pelirrosa lo mira y hace un puchero.

—Ya voy —dice resignada y empieza a acomodarlos en pilares.

~/*/~

—¡Ya acabamos! —Sakura se tiro en la cama con una sonrisa bobalicona mirando el techo—. Estoy satisfecha... —se da palmadas en la panza.

Sasuke esta lavando unos platos, había ido a comprar comida a un restaurante cerca, la verdad no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Se limpio las manos y se sacó el delantal, camino hacia el otro cuarto y se fijo en la ventana.

Ya estaba escuro, era de noche. Si que se llevaron un buen tiempo limpiando y comiendo.

Sakura se sienta en la cama mirando al Uchiha.

—Gracias por hacer esto por mi —dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

—Hm.

—Una nueva palabra para tu vocabulario —rió por debajo y se sentó en el piso frente a la caja.

Sasuke teniendo curiosidad, se sienta alado de ella que habré la caja.

En el interior había bolitas de unicel. Sakura mete su mano y saca un estuche con unos hermosos adornos de flores de cerezos. Lo habré y descubre muchas acuarelas de varios colores y pinceles.

—Uh... —su mirada se oscurece, deja eso de lado y empuja la caja— ya ni saben que enviar —dijo sin emoción alguna en su rostro mientras se incorpora y va meter el objeto en otra caja que está en la esquina.

Sasuke la mira interrogante cuando ella habré la otra caja y mete lo que recibió sin cuidado, luego la patea y pronto sus ojos se llevan de lágrimas.

—Esos idiotas... —murmura y se gira limpiando con su mano las lágrimas que amenazaban a salir.

Sasuke no supo que decir ni hacer al respecto, solo vio como ella agarraba la caja bacía y la ponía en la esquina, luego como se sienta frente a la mesa y abre una frituras.

—¿Quieres? —Sakura le extiende la bolsa y Sasuke para no herir sus sentimientos acepta una, la pelirrosa se quedo pensativa cuando comió otra fritura— ¿Sabes? Nana decía que no me dejara llevar por las apariencias —dijo de repente pensativa, él la miro mientras tomaba un jugo en cartón, el popote se salió de su boca.

—Eso mismo, y tu eres muy despistada con eso —dijo con sinceridad cerrando sus ojos.

—Me lo dice mucho Aniki.

—¿Tienes un hermano? —pregunta interesado el Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

—Aja —asiente con la cabeza—. Sólo que el esta en España... En Madrid o algo así —murmura lo último—. Te digo algo... Mis padres murieron hace tres meses —empezó a relatar con una mirada triste.

De la bolsa de alado saco un helado y una cuchara, a Sasuke le dejo enfrente un flan y puso cara de «te lo comes porque te lo comes». Sasuke agarró el flan con fastidio, no le gustaba mucho lo dulce pero esta vez tenía que hacer una excepción.

—En ese entonces yo vivía en España, viví en Japón por trece años pero luego mi familia se mudo ahí por problemas —dice mientras mete la cuchara al bote del helado de fresa, Sasuke la escucha atento—. La familia de mi padre me odia —sonrió tristemente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Hubo un tiempo que mis padres se separaron... —dijo y se detuvo un momento— ¿Verdad que a ti no te importa si soy una bastarda?

Ese comentario hizo que Sasuke abriera un poco los ojos de la impresión, bueno, él apenas y la conocía no podía saber sus problemas y el motivo de su pregunta.

Sakura al ver que Sasuke no dijo nada se levantó de su lugar y fue al escritorio, abrió el primer cajón y busco algo.

El Uchiha salió de sus pensamientos cuando Sakura le extendió dinero, la miro interrogante.

—Gracias de nuevo por lo que hiciste por mi hoy —dijo mostrándole una leve sonrisa, él agarra el dinero—. Puedes llevarte el flan y el pollo que compre por accidente, total, no lo cocinare —se fue a sentar a la cama y agarró un aparato de videojuegos portátil.

Sasuke entendió esa indirecta, ella quería que ya se fuera. Frunció el ceño, si hubiera respondido la pregunta tal vez ella habría hablado un poco más. Se incorpora mientras que se acomoda sus lentes, la volvió a mirar y ella estaba tan concentrada en su juego.

Se dio la vuelta y agarró la bolsa de las cosas que él compro, antes de caminar hacia el pasillo miro sobre su hombro y ella ni señales de despedirse, así que con un suspiro camino hacia la puerta.

Sakura dejo su dedo al aire cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Sonrió tristemente.

Sasuke había sido la primera persona que se daba cuenta de su situación y no parecía incomodarle.

Dejo el aparato a un lado, se encogió en la cama como un ovillo. Sus rostro se contrajo de dolor y unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por su rostro.

 _ **No tengo mucho que decir, pero esto.**_

 _ **¿Disfrutaron el capi? Espero y les haya agradado :3**_

 _ **Gracias por su alentadores reviews, eso me dio más motivo para actualizar más rápido.**_

 _ **En fin, también gracias a los favoritos y alertas para este fic.**_

 _ **Me despido, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer querido lector.**_

 _ **¡Alela-chan fuera! :v**_


	3. Lidiando con un Otaku

_[3]_

 _Lidiando con un Otaku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por la calle directo a la escuela, ignoraba todo a su alrededor y tenía la vista al frente tratando de alejar sus pensamientos.

O si, y esos pensamientos tenían nombre.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Y Sakura.

Maldijo por debajo.

Desde el día anterior que descubrió su apartamento echo un asco —y por cierto ayudo a limpiar—, no se saco de su mente las palabras que le dirigió.

¿Qué quiso decir con si a él le importa que fuera una bastarda?

Bueno, no era que le interesase el tema, pero el pecaba de ser curioso.

Era su único defecto.

Paso a un susto cuando alguien lo jalo al interior de un callejón cual pasaba.

Estuvo a punto de golpear a la persona quien se atrevió a tocarlo, empero, antes de hacer cualquier acción brutal, se detuvo a analizar quien diablos le había jalando.

Casi cayó al estilo anime al ver frente a él, a la mota rosada dueña de sus recientes pensamientos. ¡Y precisamente ella!

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun —sonrió alegre mientras lo jalaba a interior del callejón.

Sasuke atino a soltar un monosílabo característico de su persona, después de que su mente empezará a procesar lo que ocurría, frunció el ceño soltándose de su agarre.

—¿Qué tanto quieres? —gruño al ver a Sakura hacer un puchero.

—¡Si estoy bien! Dormí con gusto al sentir el aroma del detergente —dijo de forma sarcástica cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke parpadeo varias veces al notar algo en ella, o más bien en su voz.

¡Fue sarcástica! ¡La molestia había utilizado el maldito sarcasmo!

Desde que la vio, y la observó —disimuladamente—, la pelirrosa era una chica tierna, inocente ante los malo del mundo. Ósea que no parecía ser una chica... ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Aristica.

Sasuke ladeo el rostro a un lado con una mueca indescifrable.

—¡Dime algo! —exclamó berrinchuda la pelirrosa dando patadas.

—Ah —se limitó a responder.

—¡Eres malo! Si no fuera porque que quiero que me hagas un favor te dejo aquí en este callejón lleno de cucarachas —sonrió de lado al notar el escalofrió del Uchiha.

Su frente se sombreo de azul con rayitas negras al imaginar una horda de esos insectos yendo detrás mientras que él corría desesperadamente por su vida.

Apoyo su mano en la pared bajando el rostro colorado de verde.

—Me voy —murmura asqueado mirando a sus lados de forma frenética.

—¡Espera! —Sakura lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡No me de tendrás! Tengo que salir de este asqueroso callejón antes de que las cucarachas vengan a nosotros —dijo dramático tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

A grandes zancadas, avanzó rápidamente al exterior del callejón llevándose a rastras a Sakura —quien no se había deshecho del agarre por ni un momento—.

—¿Quieres soltarme? —pregunta irritado al azabache al llegar a la esquina de la calle —y en todo momento la pelirrosa se negaba a soltarlo, es más, se había aferrado más a su mano—. Ahora parecía un bicho rosa pegado a su brazo.

Sakura cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Sasuke tuvo un tic nervioso en su ceja al saber que la ojijade no desistiría de dejarlo ir. Y para empezar... ¿Qué diablos quería? Por alguna razón —cuál no sabia— lo había arrastrado al interior de un callejón.

+/+/+

—A ver si entendí... —el azabache se sobó la frente teniendo un tic nervioso en su labio inferior—... ¿Quiero que yo vaya...?

—Si —lo interrumpió mirándolo con seriedad.

—¡Ni loco voy a comparte un maldito Manga! —exclamó apuntando la tienda donde lo había llevando la pelirrosa alegando que tenía un favor que pedirle.

—¡Por favor! Hoy es martes de 'Jun pince'! —hizo un perchero sacando de su mochila un manga con una portada extravagante. Sasuke se lo arrebato con curiosidad— ¡La semana pasada quedó en suspenso! —saco otra copia y lo señaló al final, se lo puso en la cara a Sasuke— ¡El co-protagonista se reencontrará con su gemelo malvado!

—¿Qué es 'Jun pince' ? —pregunta irritado, antes de que Sakura le respondiera la interrumpió—. Sabes que, no me interesa. ¡Cómpralo con tus propias manos! —exclamó lanzándole el manga.

El manga estampó contra su rostro de forma cómica.

—¡No puedo! Todos me verían con ella. Y en la escuela digo —se excusó y luego puso una voz melosa para hablar—: "en casa no me dejan leer Jun pince, así que no lo conozco, pero este muñequito está muy lindo" —dise con ojos soñadores y luego vuelve a su forma normal apuntándolo con un dedo—. Y yo no me comporto así —señaló con un puchero.

—Qué fastidio —murmura Sasuke irritado—. Sólo cambia de actitud y ya.

—No puedo —negó con la cabeza—. Ciertos rumores se salieron de control... —dice resignada— decían que leía poemarios en mi biblioteca —dijo dramática.

— _Si solo tiene un maldito cuarto_ —pensó Sasuke con una gota de sudor en la nuca—. ¡Olvídalo! Cómpralo o espera de regreso a la escuela —espetó ladeando el rostro cuando vio el puchero de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos marcando más su puchero, luego sonrió maliciosa y de un segundo a otro, tiene sus ojos de borrego mojado y una mirada suplicante.

—¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun!

—No, y déjame en paz —empezó a caminar a la escuela que se la hacía tarde.

La chica al verse ignorada hizo algo que sacó de onda al pelinegro.

Sakura se sentó en una banca y empezó a dar de pataletas mientras hacía un enorme puchero y le salían lágrimas de cocodrilos.

—¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun, cómpralo yo lo quiero! ¡Quiero leerlo ahora! —empezó hacer un drama. Lo bueno que casi no pasa gente, pensó.

Sasuke había parado en seco al escuchar el berrinche de Sakura. Su mirada se volvió crédula y miro con un tic nervioso el berrinche de la pelirrosa.

—¡Tiene que ser hoy y ahorita! ¡Cómpramelo, por favor! ¡Ándale Sasuke-chan! ¡Ve a comprarlo, quiero leerlo ahorita!

— _Una adolescente de 16 años está haciendo un berrinche solo por un maldito manga_ —Sasuke a medida que Sakura exclamaba su mirada se volvía más crédula—. _Cuando la conocí no pensé que ella fuera como me mostró ni mucho menos que hiciera un enorme escándalo por un manga_ —una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca—. _Se supone que es responsable no una niña mimada..._ —una vena creció en su frente y con ojos decididos se acerco a ella y le grito—: ¡Ya cállate que no lo haré!

Al instante Sakura dejo sus pataletas para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Los de Sasuke estaban decididos y los de Sakura llenos de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos conteniendo el llanto cual llego a los pocos segundos al no ver su petición cumplida.

—¡Quiero leerlo! ¡Quiero leerlo! ¡Quiero leerlo! ¡Quiero leerlo!

El tremendo grito le hizo aturdirse y que sus tímpanos retumbaran de dolor. Las sensación de que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor le hizo llevarse sus manos a las orejas tratando de que el chillido no llegará a sus oídos.

—¡Cállate! —pidió doblegándose.

—¡Ve a comprármelo, Sasuke-chan! —pidió en medio de berrinche y con ojos aguados mirándolo suplicante— ¡Es lo único que te pediré en la vida! ¡No te volveré a pedir nada más!

+/+/+

—Gracias por su compra.

Agarró la bolsa donde tenia el manga y salió de la tienda a grandes zancadas gruñendo como perro rabioso.

Al final, la pelirrosa Haruno logró sacarles de sus casillas y así accediendo a la estúpida petición.

Ahora la pelirrosa está sentada en la misma banca leyendo a profundidad el manga mientras él le reñía.

—Eso que hiciste es demasiado estúpido... —decía el azabache cuando escucho algo por parte de la pelirrosa.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun —dijo sin despegar la vista del manga. A Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar que la pelirrosa había recapacitado, y todo se fue al caño cuando escucho lo que dijo a continuación—. Esta parte está interesante, ¿podrías callarte?.

Un tic nervioso marcó su nuca y su cuerpo irradio irritación. Sakura lo miro burlona.

—Además... Si fuiste a la tienda pudiste traerme unas patitas fritas, no te costaba nada...

—Eres una... —su tic nervioso y su vena se marcaba más a medida que apretaba sus puños por los nervios—. ¡Ya es suficiente! —apunto arrebatándole el manga de las manos rápidamente.

—¡Regrésame mi Jun pince!

+/+/+

—¿Qué te sucedió Sakura-chan? —pregunta preocupada Ino al ver los ojos llorosos de la pelirrosa. Ésta sonrió nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

—Tuve una discusión con un amigo, pero no hay de que preocuparse —le sonrió amigable para después de seguir hablando.

Sasuke estaba en su asiento son su pose típica: ojos cerrados, manos entrelazas y apoyando su barbilla en ésta y con su rostro de un diferencia.

Bueno, o eso aparentaba.

Tenía una gran vena marcada en su frente junto con un tic nervioso en la ceja. Escuchaba los comentarios de algunos chicos, como: «¿Quién fue el mal amigo que la hizo llorar?» o «¡Es un poco hombre quien la hizo llorar!» y «Pobre Sakura-chan!.»

Y el tuvo ganas de gritarles: ¡pero si ella es terrible!

+/+/+

Sasuke se recargo de la pared por unos segundos, cerró sus ojos suspirando el sentir el aire fresco de la mañana sobre su rostro.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Dio un tremendo respingo al escuchar su nombre en grito. Se llevó una mano sobre su pecho justo en su corazón ahora acelerando. Fulmina con la mirada a la pelirrosa quien está parada frente a él con las manos en las cinturas en forma de jarra e inclinada levemente hacia adelante.

—Hmp —ladeo el rostro a su costado ignorándola.

Sakura suspiro resignada y se sentó alado de él.

—Vale, lo siento —se disculpa rascándose la mejilla con el dedo de forma nerviosa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja interrogante para después restarle importancia a sus palabras.

—Bueno... —susurra después de unos segundos—. ¿Ahora si me devolverás mi manga? —pregunta ilusionada entrelazando sus manos debajo de su mentón y poniendo ojos de cordero mojado.

El ojinegro tuvo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha teniendo mueca de «no chinges» y murmurar maldiciones por debajo.

—No.

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron puntitos y su boca se abrió solo para protestar.

—¡Pero me disculpe contigo! —hizo un puchero ofendida.

—¡Ni pienses que por disculparte, te devolveré tu maga!

—¡Pues si!

—Déjame decirte algo, niña —Sasuke, inevitablemente acerco mucho su rostro con la de ella, sus narices se rozaron pero los dos tenían en mente no acceder a peticiones del otro—. ¡Nunca te devolveré tu manga!

—¡Eso ya lo veremos, Sasuke-kun! —exclamó decidida incorporándose de su lugar, para luego fulminarlo con la mirada e irse de la azotea a grandes zancadas.

Sasuke de igual manera la fulmina con la mirada no creyendo que le importará tanto un simple librito con dibujos y un trama de lo más aburrido.

+/+/+

—Eres un idiota, Uchiha —pensó algo desolado el pelinegro menor al llegar a su casa, sin mucho ánimo, se dirigió al sillón y se desplomó sobre el suspirando con pesadez.

Después de aquel encuentro en la azotea, el resto de la jornada fue de lo peor.

Sakura nunca le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento y se mantuvo impasible todo el tiempo.

Nunca sonrió.

Su actitud había cambiado radicalmente después del encuentro.

Creyó que todo era un estupidez, un manga no podía ser el mundo de la pelirrosa. Ella estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Al final de la jornada. La pelirrosa se había acercado a él con buenas intenciones.

Ella iba bien, pero él... Al parecer no.

Por eso, intencionalmente la hizo llorar.

 _Flash back._

— _Lamento lo ocurrido hace un rato —se disculpó con sinceridad. Hizo una reverencia frente al pelinegro._

 _Sasuke sonrió irónicamente._

 _Pensaba que todo esa actuación era un trampa para que él se apiadara de ella y le devolviera su dichoso librito._

 _Arqueo una ceja._

— _Aja —le tiro a loca terminando de guardar sus cosas._

 _Sakura apretó los labios mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos._

— _Enserio que no quedo estar disgustada contigo, por eso te pido disculpas._

— _Unas falsas para que yo acceda a tu petición —inquirió irónico hiriendo a la Haruno sin saberlo. No la miro al meter la libreta—. Ese manga tuyo solo encierra las ideas absurdas de una persona sin vida propia, busca la aceptación de los demás base a los dibujos —espetó fríamente apretando sus puños—, al final solo consiguen miradas burlona, la hipocresía y una falsa amistad._

 _El Uchiha creyó que Sakura se dio por vencida a persuadirlo ya que no escucho nada de ella, así que cerró la mochila colgándola en su hombro y se enderezo para mirarla._

 _Frunció el ceño notando que Sakura tenía la mirada gacha, apretando la falda con sus manos y su cuerpo temblaba._

— _Tú que vas a saber... —murmura Sakura apretando más sus puños y los dientes._

— _¿Qué? —interrogó el Uchiha ya que no la escucho bien._

— _¡Tu que vas a saber de nosotros si eres un antisocial! —exclamó de repente alzando la mirada cristalizada._

 _Los alumnos que aún quedaban en el salón, se giraron a ellos viendo sorprendidos como la pelirrosa apuntaba a Sasuke con un dedo._

 _El Uchiha escondió su sorpresa por con su porte indiferente. No le importa ni le dolía que le recordarán que era un chico que se excluía de los demás._

— _¡No sabes nada de lo que significa para mi ese libro! —volvió a exclamar acercándose a él tocando su pecho—. ¡No es el trama! —le dio un golpe con el dedo dando a retorcer al azabache paso a paso— ¡Ni los dibujos! —otro golpe y otro paso— ¡Ni los personajes! —Sasuke sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared, seguía con su indiferente al verla derramar lágrimas de coraje—. ¡Si no por las circunstancias cuales llegaste a preferir ese libro con todo y sus aspecto a un libro de letras! —exclamó dejando de golpearlo con el dedo, llevo sus manos a los costados reprimiendo sollozos._

 _Sasuke quedo anonado cuando ella hablo la última frase de su discurso._

— _Prefiero ser alguien a quien consideren "interesante" ocultando mi afición sólo para obtener amigos falsos, a ser un "inteligente antisocial" solitario que esconde su miedo detrás de sus gafas —murmuró por debajo para que solo él lo escuchará. Lo miro fríamente para después darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo del salón ante la atenta mirada de todos._

—Genial _—pensó con sarcasmo al escuchar los comentarios desaprobatorios que le dirigían._

 _Se quedó mirando como esa cabellera rosada se perdía rápidamente por el pasillo._

— _En verdad la hice llorar —y murmurando eso, se echo a correr detrás de la pelirrosa tratando de alcanzar._

 _En cinco segundos, en verdad se había arrepentido de algo por primera vez en su maldita vida._

 _En hacer llorar a la Haruno._

 _Con la respiración agitada, salió al exterior de la preparatoria tratando de localizar a Sakura._

 _Pero ni rastro de ella. Al parecer se fue corriendo a su casa a terminar de llorar._

 _Apretó los labios antes de dar un pisotón en el suelo enojado._

 _Fin del flash back._

Suspiro tratando de serenarse.

Debía analizar sus palabras, el significado que encierra para poder comprenderla antes de ir a visitarla.

Se sentó en el sillón mirando al frente. Revisó la mochila buscando el causante de la discusión de unos conocidos en faceta de amigo.

Se quedó quieto al ver la portada del manga.

¿Enserio pensé eso?, se preguntó sorprendido.

Nunca en su vida llego a tal faceta con una persona —a excepción de Naruto, su mejor amigo—. Y ahora pensaba en esas cosas de la pelirrosa.

Suspiro sintiéndose más estúpido.

Siguió en su tarea de investigar.

Por lo que entendió, ese libro era un manga.

¿Pero que era un manga?

Se rasco la nuca confundido.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y camino a su habitación a grandes zancadas. Una vez dentro, agarró la laptop del escritorio y se tiro a la cama boca abajo.

La prendió, y cuando dispuso de su amigo —secretamente— internet, taqueo la palabra «manga».

La aparecieron varios resultados, se guio por el primero que decía: ¿Qué es un manga?

Apretó la opción, y leyó.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su frente y le dio ganas de tirar la computadora por ahí, y todo porque aparecía: «una manga, es los que están a los costados de la camisa, bob . Si eres muy brut para saber que es una camisa, busca que es una camisa.»

Respiro tratando de tranquilizarse y se salió de la página regresando a las opciones. Se fue la que le señaló la definición de manga. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que por lo menos, la página se veía más informativa.

Entrecerró su mirada para leer mejor.

«Manga es la palabra japonesa para designar a las historietas en general. Abarca una extensa variedad de géneros y llega a públicos diversos. Es una parte muy importante del mercado editorial de Japón y motiva múltiples adaptaciones a distintos formatos: series de animación, conocidas como anime, o de imagen real, películas, videojuegos y novelas. Cada semana o mes se editan nuevas revistas con entregas de cada serie, al más puro estilo del folletín, protagonizadas por héroes cuyas aventuras en algunos casos seducen a los lectores durante años.»

Se sobó la barbilla pensativo al leer ese cacho de información, sabía que era una tipo revista. Pero lo que no sabía era que era para todo el público y algunos basados en películas o animes.

Se sentó en la cama mientras leía a fondo la información, se acerco tanto a la pantalla no sabiendo que madres eran todos esos nombres que ponían de ejemplos.

Alejo rápidamente la computadora al ver un dibujo de una mujer estructural, solo tenía sobre su cuerpo unas cuantas prendas que permitan ver ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Abajo de la imagen venía algo sobre que era género ecchi.

¿Qué madres era eso?

—Conque eres un Otaku oculto —comento alguien detrás de él.

Dio un tremendo respingo en su lugar, su frente tenía un gran tic nervioso mientras que sus ojos eran de puntitos.

De forma robótica, se volteo a ver al tonto de su hermano mayor parando al pie de la cama mirándolo divertido.

—¡Nii-san! —reprocho con la mirada.

—¡Mi hermanito es un Otaku! ¡Eso es lindo! —dijo meloso el Uchiha mayor.

—¿Otaku? ¡No soy esa cosa! —dijo irritado fulminándolo con la mirada— ¡Y a propósito, ¿Qué demonios es eso?! —exclamó desesperado sabiendo que eso tenía algo que ver con el manga.

—Así se le llama a las personas que les gusta el anime y manga —reveló inocente llevando su mano a la barbilla para frotarla.

Sasuke se irrita de sobremanera, alguien tan estúpido como Itachi sabía más del tema que él.

Un poco alegre y enojado, cerró su computadora de golpe dejando toda la investigación con su amiga internet a un lado, se incorpora de la cama para virarse a su hermano —que aún no sale de sus pensamientos—.

—Un Otaku es quien lee esto —afirmó sacando detrás el manga de Sakura, Itachi lo miro asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Izumi es una Otaku —reveló encogiéndose de hombros al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke.

—¿Izumi? —pregunta sorprendido por saber que su cuñada era como Sakura —versión loca y peligrosa—. Vio el manga y luego a Itachi—. ¿Y por qué no le he visto ningún de estos?

—Izumi cree que te burlarías de ella si la vieras en la sala leyendo. Por eso siempre está en la habitación.

— _Por eso no me deja entrar_ —razonó encontrando la respuesta a la pregunta de porqué no podía entrar a la habitación de Itachi e Izumi.

Se quedó un momento pensativo, mirando a su hermano que estaba intrigado por el repente interés de saber sobre el tema.

—¿Por qué Izumi ve todo eso? —pregunta con seriedad.

—Diversión.

—Creo que la pregunta correcta es: ¿que circunstancias le hicieron que viera todo esto?

Itachi miro por un momento a su hermano seriamente antes de abrir su boca para hablar.

—La muerte de su hermano era algo que nunca supero, desde los 13 años se sumió en su dolor. Pero, encontró algo que le distrajera de su realidad: el anime. Viendo cada episodio, olvidaba el dolor de su hermano al concentrarse en el trama. Alguno de sus historias traen valores y mensajes para quienes lo ven. Hacen recapacitar a uno y hacerlos entrar en razón.

Sasuke se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos al escuchar, recordando los ojos llorosos de Sakura y sus palabras.

 _«¡Si no por las circunstancias cuales llegaste a preferir ese libro con todo y sus aspectos a un libro de letras!»_

Comprendió aquello al relacionarlo con las palabras de Itachi.

 _«¿A ti te importa si soy una bastarda?_ _»_

Eso era.

Sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

—Estas lidiando con un Otaku —atino Itachi, y sonrió de lado cuando Sasuke se detuvo y lo miro sin decir nada—. La mayoría son difíciles, pero no hagas nada que los haga enojar.

—Ya lo hice.

—Mal por ti —sonrió socarrón—. Sólo te diré esto: nunca le digas que el anime y manga es algo insignificante; ni siquiera insultes sobre ello —le corrió un escalofrío por su cuerpo al recordar las consecuencias de su novia cuando él insulto la primera vez—. Pero, también, trata de comprenderlo. Siéntate un rato con él para ver su anime favorito y habla sobre ello, verás que son divertidos —recomendó como un sabelotodo—. No todos son iguales, algunos son gruñones y antisociales, otro todo lo contrario. Pero todos tienes una afición en común: anime, hablando sobre ello, son felices, y si tu te muestras interesado... Ten por seguro que te tendrá todas las tardes junto a él.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo la información que le serviría para llevar una amistad sana con la pelirrosa.

+/+/+

Sakura grito nuevamente de frustración pateando sin consideración la almohada que yacía en el suelo, lo más curioso es que tenia una etiqueta pegada con el nombre de "Sasuke-baka-kun".

—No entiendo... ¡Todo iba bien! —espetó irritada—. ¡Tenía un verdadero amigo! —le dio golpe a la almohada—. ¡Pero tuvo que enojarse por mis gustos! —su voz se volvió ahogada al dar otra patada—. Tal vez mostrarme ante él como soy fue una mala idea —murmuró, abatida se hecho de espaldas para caer en el suave colchón, suspiro triste.

Sasuke fue la segunda persona que no le hizo feo ante sus gustos, y es que no es algo del otro mundo, si no que era algo... Extraño.

Y a la gente le asusta lo extraño.

Por eso se resigno a buscar aprobación en las persona, fingió ser alguien que no es solo para no quedarse sola en el olvido.

Pero apareció él, Uchiha Sasuke atrapando toda su atención.

Tal vez fue en la forma que sus ojos negros la miraban o lo intelectual que la atrajo como un imán.

Por eso, sin querer dejo que viera como era ella al traerlo a casa.

Pero al final fue mala idea.

Sasuke no comprendía nada de ella, y eso para Sakura era importante. Necesitaba alguien que le diera su apoyo y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

¡Así como un anime! ¿Era mucho pedir?

Suspiro pensando que mejor sería despejar su mente jugando videojuegos.

Se arrastró a la pantalla que estaba en el suelo, agarró el control con pereza y cuando iba a presionar el botón de encendido, el timbre del apartamento resonó.

Alzó la cabeza mirando en la dirección a la cocina, extrañada, se levanto caminando a la puerta principal.

Al abrirla, se asombró ver al Sasuke de pie a su apartamento, con su asamblea serio y una mochila negra en sus manos.

Sakura frunció el ceño, para luego querer cerrarle la puerta en la narices. Pero Sasuke interpuso su mano a tiempo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro sobresaltando a la Haruno.

—Me dejarás entrar, si no, todo el valor que me costó obtener en la tarde para venir aquí se esfumara en segundos —murmura tétrico obligando a Sakura tragar grueso.

—¡Hmp! —exclamó haciendo un puchero cruzándose de brazos y caminando a su habitación-comedor-sala.

Sasuke intuyó que ella seguía enojada, y lo comprobó cuando entro a su morada.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca al ver una almohada rosada en el piso toda aplastada, luego un tic nervioso apareció en su labio la ver el nombre que tenia el papel pegado en la funda.

Sin duda Sakura descargo su enojo en la almohada.

Miro a la pelirrosa —quien lo ignoraba— prender la pantalla para jugar videojuegos.

Suspiro sabiendo que él tenía que dar el primer paso.

—Se que hice mal al decirte todo eso —dijo de repente llenando el silencio que los envolvía. Sakura no dejo su acción de poner el videojuego, pero lo escuchaba atentamente—. Me frustraste con tu comportamiento y todo eso del manga, porque... En cierta manera me hizo verme hace unos años —murmuró por debajo revelando uno de sus secretos.

Sakura se quedó quieta al escuchar eso, lentamente se volvió a él alzando una ceja interrogante.

—¿A ti te gustaba el anime? —pregunta emocionada.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza desilusionando un poco a la Haruno.

—No pero algo parecido a tus mangas —se sentó frente a ella cruzando las piernas y poniendo la mochila entre ellos—. Te diré un secreto —sonrió levemente al ver la emoción de Sakura—. ¿Prometes guardarlo?

—¡Claro Sasuke-kun! —exclamó feliz, nunca jamás nadie la dio a guardar un secreto, y en cierta parte se sentía agradable saber que esa persona confiaba en ella. Llevo su mano al pecho encima del corazón e inflo sus mofles—. Promesa del corazón.

Sasuke suspiro sabiendo que podía confiarle su secreto, ella no diría nada porque lo prometió del corazón.

Abrió su mochila sacando su cuaderno de dibujo y se lo extendió a Sakura sin mirarla.

—¡¿Dibujas?! —pregunta impresionada Sakura tomando el cuaderno entre sus manos para empezar a hojear.

—Es una de mis pasiones —murmura algo tímido al ver que alguien —aparte de él e Itachi— veía sus más apreciadas reliquias.

Sakura estaba fascinada al ver todo tipo de dibujos: animales como gatos, lobos, perros y pájaros, entre otros. Los detalles de cada dibujo era excepcional y únicos, resaltaba cada músculo del cuerpo o pelaje. Y en el caso del pájaro, todas sus plumas.

Ese tipo de dibujo era profesional o eso creía la pelirrosa ya que se parecía a los dibujos que hacen los Mangakas.

Hojeo unos hermosos paisajes: el sol ocultándose entre las montañas, donde de ahí descendía un arrolló hasta una pequeña población con casas estilo oriental.

Otro paisaje que le llamo la atención, fue un campo de flores. Una colina abajo repleto de árboles.

—Son hermosos Sasuke-kun —sonrió alegre al verlo, casi chilló de la emoción la ver al pelinegro tener un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

—Ahora los son —dijo en susurro—. Hubo un tiempo en que yo buscaba la aceptación de los demás mediante los dibujos, ya que no soy muy sociable que digamos —se sobó el cuello nervioso—. Un día, decidí mostrarle a todos mis dibujos. Pero en ese tiempo no era tan bueno, y pues... Se burlaron de ellos —sonrió con tristeza al recordar las miradas de burlas que le dirigían sus compañeros, como las palabras y después los apodos—. Desde ese día no volví a enseñárselos a nadie, y me volví más solitario.

—¿Hace cuanto fue? —pregunta cerrando el cuaderno mirándolo intrigada.

—Tres años, fue en segundo de secundaria.

—Tres años te llevo en mejorar —sonrió levemente cerrando sus ojos—, si me los hubieras enseñado a mi, te hubiera dado ánimos para mejorar. Todo se puede en esta vida y no hay ni un imposible.

Sasuke parpadeo varias veces anonado por sus palabras, se acerco rápidamente a ella poniendo una mano en su frente mirándola con seriada cuando ella abrió sus ojos.

—¿Te sientes bien? Creo que tienes fiebre, no es normal que digas cosas interesantes —se burló disfrutando como ella se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero ofendida.

—¡Hmp! —saco humo por las orejas entre ofendida y divertida—. En momentos serios puedo dar buenos consejos.

—Ya me di cuenta —se aparto sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

—Así que ya hay reconciliación de amigos —dijo Sakura después de unos segundos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que si —asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Hay que celebrarlo jugando videojuegos! —exclamó alzando sus manos, Sasuke puso mueca de fastidio desanimando a Sakura—... Bueno... Creo que podemos hacer algo que te guste —ofreció.

Sasuke suspiro recordando las palabras de su hermano.

—O ponemos jugar —sonrió levemente al ver que los ojos de Sakura se transformaron en estrellas.

—¡Yeah! ¡Vamos a ver como estas en conocimientos gamer! —exclamó poniendo un cojín alado de ella y ofreciéndole un control a Sasuke.

Él no le quedó de otra más que agarrar el control y sentarse alado de ella.

+/+/+

—GAME OVER.

—Eres muy pésimo jugando, Sasuke-kun —dijo divertida Sakura al ver el tic nervioso del aludido.

—¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! De seguro te la pasas todo el día jugando —gruño enfadado de haber perdido.

Sakura soltó una risilla divertida al verse descubierta y Sasuke soltó el aire que tenia—. Enserio es terrible —pensó el azabache al escuchar que Sakura quería otra ronda de videojuegos.

* * *

 _La siento si tarde mucho en actualizar, no hay excusa alguna eso si lo puedo decir._

 _¿Que les pareció el capi? Pobre Sasuke, se convirtió en almohada pisoteada :v pero se lo merecía, eso le pasa por ofender a Sakura._

 _Esto es como se vería si en verdad tuvieran un amigo así y ustedes insultan a su apreciado manga vx_

 _En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera! :'v_


	4. ¿Orgullo perdido?

_[4]_

 _¿Orgullo perdido?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Podrías llevarme al cajero? —pregunta Sakura estando frente a su casillero cuya puerta está media abierta, entrelaza sus dedos por debajo de su barbilla y mira a Sasuke con ojos de corderito tratando de convencerlo.

El Uchiha —como de costumbre— la ignoro vilmente, y metió los libros acomodándolos perfectamente en un pilar como le gustaba hacerlo.

Sakura hizo un puchero gracioso al verse ignorada.

—¡Hmp! —exclamó cruzándose de brazos ladeando el rostro a un lado.

Los alumnos caminaban por los pasillos sumergidos en sus conversaciones, uno que otro saludaba efusivamente a Sakura, y ésta sonreía de oreja a oreja correspondiendo el saludo.

Sasuke termino de acomodar sus cosas y cerró el casillero tratando de no hacer ruido, su vista se dirigió a la pelirrosa que le daba la espalda, sabiendo que Sakura conversaba con Ino, una extravagante rubia con cara bonita y curvas extravagantes. Al parecer la rubia ignoraba completamente su presencia y eso le favorecía a él.

Se dio media vuelta girando sobre sus talones alzando un poco los hombros queriendo pasar por desapercibido, pero no dio ni un paso cuando Sakura se echo sobre su espalda utilizando sus brazos como pinzas para detenerlo.

—¡Acompáñame al cajero!

—¡Porque no le dices a unos de estos idiotas! —murmuró girando su cuerpo de cintura para arriba a la derecha, con sus manos trato de quitarse a la mota rosa que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza y se aferraba a él como hasta casi sacarle las tripas.

—Porque yo no quiero ir con ellos —dijo esbozando una sonrisa coqueta.

El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró y su respiración fue pesada, «maldita molestia», pensó por ser ella quien provocara aquellas extrañas reacciones en él.

—Tal vez Inuzuka sea mejor acompañante —comento de pronto para que no viese su reacción.

—¡No!

—Como sea, haz tu berrinche, total, estamos en la escuela —dijo indiferente dejando de empujarla y acto seguido sonrió de lado al ver el rostro sudoroso de Sakura—. ¡Cierto! Si haces un berrinche todos descubrirán tu secreto —se burló.

La pelirrosa se alejo de él dando un gran paso hacia atrás, su rostro se mostró serio para luego esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

«Eso es mala señal», pensó el Uchiha. Se irguió sobre su estatura y quiso salir del pasillo, pero Sakura se adelanto unos pasos a su lado de puntillas y le susurro de forma desinteresada al oído:

—Puede que, mañana en tu mochila aparezcan un puñado de cucarachas —dijo para después sonreír con burla al ver la frente del ojinegro colorearse de color negro.

—No te atreverías… —le reto el Uchiha sin querer entrecerrando sus ojos ónix. Sakura no sería capaz de darle un susto de muere, aunque… el anime la alocaba un poco, así que no estaba muy seguro.

—¿Quieres probarme? —pregunta mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. Inhalo profundamente y se preparo a gritar—: ¡A UCHIHA SASUKE...!

Antes de poder completar la frase, Sasuke le cubrió la boca con su mano mientras que un tic nervioso aparecía en su ceja. Intuyo lo que diría la pelirrosa: ¡A UCHIHA SASUKE LE DAN MIEDO LAS CUCUARACHAS!

Los alumnos se habían quedado curiosos ante el grito, sobre todo el reconocer el nombre del Nerd. Cualquier cosa relacionado con la popular y el Nerd les interesaba para hacer chismes.

—Creo que me apetece estirar las piernas —sonrió algo nervioso con el tic marcado en su ceja.

Sakura sonrió triunfante.

—Ya me lo suponía.

*/*/*

—Uh... —la pelirrosa se detuvo en seco en medio de la banqueta, mirando sus pies algo nerviosa, removió de nuevo la mano dentro de la mochila y la sonrisa se marco más.

Sasuke ni siquiera la pelo, estaba más concentrado maldiciéndola hasta los codos en su mente por hacerlo caminar hasta el dichoso cajero automático.

Una vez que identifico uno muy cerca, se giro sobre su talones para hacerle señas a la Haruno, ella se quedó unos 5 metros lejos de él mirando los zapatos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

—Aquí hay uno —indicó la máquina con el dedo y se apresuró a la pelirrosa—. Anda, que no tengo toda la tarde.

Y era cierto, Sasuke llegaría a preparar la cena para el idiota de su hermano y la «querida» cuñada, y para matarla de amolar, el hermano de Izumi iría a cenar.

Todo eso fue porque hace unos días, el hermano de Izumi (que no se acuerda como diablos se llama) indicó que iría al departamento para ver que tan muertos de hambre eran los Uchiha.

Claro que, el ego y orgullo de Sasuke e Itachi se elevó a los cielos cuando el mendigo piso el departamento y se quedó estático el ver lo lujoso que era (Sasuke e Itachi pasaron toda una mañana comprando cosas innecesarias para adornar el lugar).

Los Uchiha no eran ostentosos como los comunes riquillos, preferían guardar las apariencias. Pero el cuñado los obligo a sacar su fajo de dinero para no ver estropeado su orgullo.

Nada de muertos de hambre, no señor.

Pero la cosa no acabo allí, Itachi lo telefoneó en la mañana para avisarle que el hombre iría a cenar esa noche, queriendo probar las artes culinarias de Sasuke, cosa que supo ya que Izumi no paraba de elogiarlo.

Oh, y el menor de los Uchiha no se dejaría. Su orgullo estaba en riesgo, haría una cena digna de chuparse los dedos, así que tenía que salir todo perfecto para que eso ocurriera.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa antes de caminar a la máquina, dio una mirada rápida el Uchiha y se preparo mentalmente para el griterío que vendría a continuación.

—Nee Sasuke-kun —empezó vacilante—. ¿Qué pasaría si..., si olvidará mi tarjeta en la casa? —pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa, se rasco la mejilla con su dedo y movió sus ojos a varias direcciones.

—¿Olvidar tu tarjeta...? —dijo al aire mirándola interrogante al principio, después su mueca paso a una de sorpresa para acto seguido se quedara estático en su lugar.

Sakura presenció como el tic nervioso en la frente de Sasuke se marcaba más, una mueca extraña adorno su rostro y sus hombros tiritaron de irritación al mirarla.

—¡¿Olvidaste tu tarjeta?! —explotó moviendo las manos al aire sin creérselo, más que incrédulo estaba sorprendió por la capacidad de Sakura por olvidar detalles —que casualmente son importantes—.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa llevándose las manos detrás de la espalda. Tal vez no fue buena idea pedirle que la acompañara, ahora ya estaba furioso.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpo con sinceridad poniendo las palmas frente a él—. ¡Estaba leyendo mi manga y se me olvido meterlo en la mochila!

—¡Maldito manga!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No insultes a Manga-kun! ¡Él no tiene la culpa!

—¡Oh, por Kami! —exclamó exasperado alzando las manos al aire, se dio la media vuelta para frotarse las sienes con los dedos y así poder apaciguar su irritación.

Esa molestia le causaba muchas... molestias (ahora con más razón le dirá así), ¿como mierda pudo olvidar algo importante? Solo a ella le podía pasar.

Miro la hora en su celular.

No había tiempo, si iban a la casa de la Haruno y volvían allí, él estaría más que retrasado para llegar a cocinar. Se le haría tarde para ir a comprar los ingredientes y llegar a casa para cocinarlos.

No tenía opción.

—Iras sola —espetó enojado sin mirarla, ladeo el rostro para presenciar los ojos verdes cristalizados.

—¡Lo siento! Sé que debí ser más cuidadosa...

—Déjalo ya —pidió al no soportar escuchar disculparse. Suspiro ya un poco calmado pensando en una manera de hacer un pequeño mapa para Sakura.

Ésta se intrigo cuando lo vio sacar un cuaderno de la mochila que colgaba sobre su hombro; Sasuke se recargo del cajero automático y empezó a escribir algo de sobre la hoja.

Sakura quiso saber que tanto hacia, así que se arrimo a un costado queriendo ver sobre el hombro de Sasuke, pero debido a la espalda ancha del azabache y el hecho que fuera casi una cabeza más alta que ella no ayudaba en nada.

Una vez que termino, Sasuke se incorpora de golpe y ella dio un sobresalto.

—Toma —Sasuke rasgo la hoja del cuaderno y se lo extendió a Sakura. Ésta lo agarró de inmediato descubriendo que Sasuke dibujo un croquis detallado sobre cierta parte de la cuidad—. No podré acompañarte —dijo soltando el aire, Sakura no replicó y se dedico a contemplar el croquis—. Pero sigue el croquis y no te perderás...

—¡Bien! Eso haré —decidida, hizo un saludo militar acompañado de un puchero. Si Sasuke se tomó el tiempo de dibujar un croquis y acompañarla hasta allí, lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir ese reto.

Sasuke sonrió divertido ante su actitud, sabía que para ella eso era una prueba. No conocía la ciudad y con facilidad se perdía o perdía las cosas, así que sería muy difícil para andar sola por esos rumbos desconocidos.

—Trata de no perderte, ¿si? —le mostró una pequeña sonrisa causando que Sakura hiperventilara y se pusiera toda roja.

—L-lo intentaré.

Con eso, le acarició la cabeza y se marcho a toda prisa en dirección de metro que lo llevaría al supermercado y compraría lo necesario para la cena.

Sakura se quedó de pie hasta que su vista perdió la silueta del Uchiha. Apretó el papel entre sus dedos arrugado un pedazo y su mirada se torno decidida.

—¡Bien! ¡Hagamos que Sasuke-kun se sienta orgulloso de mi! —exclamó al aire sonriendo alegre.

*/*/*

—Esto... —Se rasco la nuca desconcertada, miro el croquis para luego alzar la mirada a la pared frente a ella que le obstruía el paso—. No, ¡tome de nuevo la ruta equivocada!

Salió del callejón con una aura desolada, hasta pareciera que una famosa nube de la desgracia se mofaba de ella al estar sobre su silueta dejando caer la mala vibra.

Con el ceño fruncido contemplo nuevamente el croquis, y al no encontrar alguna tienda conocida, dio unas tremendas pisadas en el concreto frustrada.

No había pasado ni 15 minutos desde que se separo de Sasuke y ya estaba perdida.

¡Pero sí siguió todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra!

Solo debían ir a su departamento, buscar la tarjeta e irse al cajero que ella conocía.

Así de sencillo.

¡Pues no lo era!

Creía en esa frase que decía: es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

Camino a su lado derecho, volvería al punto donde partió (esa era la quita vez) y nuevamente retomaría rumbo.

Al llegar, se quedó de pie observando la calle, y del otro lado una tienda de donas.

—A ver... —susurra mirando el croquis—, si la tienda de donas está aquí —apunto el nombre de «donas»— y yo aquí... Debería doblar por la derecha —se dijo girando sus talones a su izquierda redundado su caminata.

*/*/*

«Tienes que regresar», se dijo al mismo tiempo que esperaba el metro en la estación.

No, no podía, tenía una cena que preparar y era de suma importancia.

¿Más que la molestia?

Oh si, más que ella. O eso quería creer. Su orgullo era más importante... ¿Verdad?

«Esa ni tu te la crees», se dijo cuando el metro llegó al edén acompañado con un fuerte ventisca revoloteando sus cabellos.

La dejó sola en medio de la ciudad, prácticamente se sintió como si abandonase a un lindo y hermoso cachorro dejándolo a merced de las personas, y algunas la tratarían mal... No todas eran buenas y bondadosas.

Podrían hacerle daño.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y la gente se abrió paso dándole leve empujones para que avanzará.

¿Y si alguien la atacó?, no podía negarlo, Sakura era hermosa y cualquier hombre caería a sus encantos, y ella era tan ingenua para no descubrir malas intenciones por su cuenta.

De seguro estaría llorando por estar sola...

¡Maldición!

Se abrió paso a bruces entre la gente en dirección contraria, tirando de su mochila que se quedaba atascada entre los cuerpos, y hacía un enorme esfuerzo por llegar a las escaleras.

Su típico tic nervioso apareció en la ceja al llegar a un lugar menos concurrido, respirando de forma agitada y dando bocazas de aire tratando de recuperar la respiración, se alivio unos segundos en ya no estar entre tantos cuerpos sudorosos.

Una vez recuperado, subió las escaleras de dos en dos esquivando a las personas; en el exterior la luz del sol parecía que iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, el cielo empezaba a tornarse en un azul-morado al horizonte.

Se dedico a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, rogando a todas las deidades y dioses existentes que la pelirrosa estuviese en el cajero.

Para cerciorarse, saco su celular, le marcaría para saber si seguía allí. Pero cayó en cuenta en algo al mismo tiempo que chocaba en lleno con un poste de luz.

Su culo se impacto con fuerza en el concreto y sus mano trataron de retener la caída en vano. Espetó una maldición mientras se frotaba su frente con la mano libre. Las risas estallaron a su alrededor haciendo que se avergonzara y un ligero sonrojo cubriera su pálidas mejilla. Se paro de golpe y siguió corriendo apretando el celular entre sus dedos.

Se dio cuenta que no tenía el número de Sakura registrado entre sus contactos, nunca se lo pidió porque siempre estaban juntos desde que se conocieron, si no era en la escuela —en el tiempo libre—, era en su pequeño departamento; se había hecho costumbre pasar las tardes con ella.

Su corazón y respiración estuvieron tranquilos al llegar donde estaba el cajero, trago grueso y se apresuró a caminar rápido.

Divisó la mota rosada sentada en una banca frente al cajero donde se extendía una larga cola de personas impacientes por tener dinero en la mano. Sakura miraba fijamente el croquis y su mirada era triste.

Llego a ella, y sin decir, nada se sentó a su lado tomando un fuerte suspiro.

—Lo siento, no pude lograrlo —murmuró sin quitarle los ojos del papel. Sasuke la miro de reojo al notar la desilusión en aquellas gemas jades—. No pude hacer algo tan sencillo como seguir unas indicaciones.

—Oye... —Se dejo caer contra el respaldo—. Lo hiciste bien. Veo que te esforzaste.

—Si, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a casa —se lamento parpadean para no llorar—. Siento causarte problemas, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha no comento nada al respecto dándole la razón a la pelirrosa con muy pesar, ella estrujuro el papel entre sus dedos mirando al frente.

—Vamos —ordenó el azabache incorporándose de la banca.

—¿A dónde?

Sasuke la miro como si fuese obvio.

—A tu departamento, la tarjeta esta allí ¿no?

—Pero... ¿Y tus compromisos? —pregunta dando un salto.

—Ya no importan —mintió, y noto la preocupación en el rostro de Sakura, así que le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa—. Andando.

*/*/*

Sasuke está de espaldas de Sakura, mirando con un deje de aburrimiento los carros pasar por el pavimento y las personas cruzar éste cuando el semáforo se ponía verde.

Una vez, dos veces y tres veces más. Ya perdió demasiado tiempo, y no podía recuperarlo.

Sakura metió la tarjeta en el cajero automático, espero paciente a que leyera el chip e ingreso la clave. Una vez que retiro el dinero, se acerco a su amigo posicionándose alado de él y mirándolo al rostro.

—Ya.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien.

Caminaron por la cerca dirigiéndose al parque donde alguna vez estuvieron los dos. Sasuke iba algo ido, mirando el cielo empezar a tornarse naranja.

Suspiro.

Ni modos, la cena sería un fracaso. Y su orgullo se iría al caño una vez que el mendigo ese cruzará el umbral de la puerta y descubriera que no habría cena.

Aunque bueno, valió la pena perder ese compromiso, logró conseguir que Sakura cobrará su dinero para tener de cenar esa noche, el día anterior que estuvo en su casa no tenía nada en la alacena.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas, dejando que el viento cálido ondeara sus cabelleras y los rayos del sol en lleno en sus pieles sintiéndose reconfortante.

Sakura apoyo las manos en las rodillas y miro de reojo al Uchiha, lo veía desanimado desde que volvió.

Estaba consciente de que le causaba muchos problemas, desde que se conocieron hace unos dos meses Sasuke estaba al tanto de ella, le cocinaba e incluso le ayuda a limpiar su guarida. Eso era algo que no cualquiera lo hacía.

Miro al frente.

Tenia que hacer algo al respecto, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como el orgullo de Sasuke recaía por su culpa.

Esa cena tenía que estar antes de las 7.

Uh, y eran las 5, con suerte te tendría tiempo hasta las 8.

Decidía, tomo su mochila y saco algunas monedas.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te puedo molestar con algo? —pregunta sin verlo,y escucho un sonoro suspiro proveniente de los labios contrarios.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías ir a comprarme un helado? Estoy cansada de tanta caminata —se excusó apuntando el carrito de helados y sonriendo levemente.

Sasuke asintió, se incorporó tomando el dinero que le ofrecía y sin decir nada, se dirigió al dichoso carrito.

Sakura espero unos segundos antes de echarse sobre la mochila del azabache. Si no mal recordaba, él apuntaba las cosas importantes detrás de las libretas por si de un imprevisto se le llegarán a olvidar.

Hojeo todos los cuadernos pero en ninguno venía una lista de las cosas por comprar, miro a Sasuke y se dio cuenta que el señor de los helados le señalaba los sabores.

Reviso en el interior de la mochila descubriendo un papelito abandonado al fondo, sonrió triunfal antes de meter todo rápidamente porque Sasuke ya venía en su dirección.

Metió el papelito en la bolsa de su falda junto con su cartera y le sonrió al azabache que se sentó alado de ella al momento que ésta se incorpora de golpe. Él la miro interrogante ya que Sakura no agarró el helado que le extendía.

—Me acordé que tengo que ir a comprar algo —dijo dejando la mochila en su lugar—. ¿Podrías esperarme? Vengo en 15 minutos —alzó sus dedos y sonrió alegre—. ¿Necesitas algo en especial? —pregunta dando por hecho que la esperaría.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y le extendió nuevamente el helado.

—Apúrate.

—Si, si —dijo empezando a correr al supermercado que estaba cerca, por lo menos se aprendió ese camino.

Sasuke la miro irse con rostro de resignación y una sonrisa cansada se escabullo entre sus labios, miro el helado de chocolate y volvió a sonreír.

Como que sonreír se le está haciendo costumbre desde que conoció a la molestia.

Miro fijamente el helado con exasperación recordando que odiaba el chocolate dulce y empalagoso.

*/*/*

Sakura corría por la banqueta gritando a todo pulmón que abrieran paso, con una frase de: «¡No respondo chipote con sangre!».

Derrumbó uno que otro hombre que estuvo dispuesto a levantarla del suelo sin enojarse, a niños que le mostraban la lengua gritando «¡eres una bruja chiclosa!», y una que otra femenina que la fulmina con la mirada.

Llego al supermercado a trompicones y jadeando, al parar frente a las puestas automáticas y éstas se abrieran lentamente, se horrorizo por lo que vio.

—¡Nooooo! —exclamó llevándose las manos en las mejillas y llorando a cascadas.

En las cajas de cobro había largas colas, donde las personas fatigadas, casadas y molestas esperaban su turno para pagar sus compras.

Dejo de horrorizarse y corrió al interior, no tenía mucho tiempo si quería que todo saliese bien. Agarró a tientas un carrito y corrió con el por los pasillos tratando de buscar las cosas que conocía.

En el área de carnes, se quedó unos momentos con dos paquetes de jamones en la mano.

—En la lista solo dice jamón —comento para sí frunciendo el ceño sin saber que hacer.

Su problema se soluciono al instante, lanzó los dos paquetes de jamón en el carrito y continuo con las compras corriendo por los pasillos.

La empleada del lugar no pudo evitar reír divertida, esa chica había pasado por esa sección innumerables veces en busca de algo, cuando lo encontraba agarraba dos diferente marcas, las analizaba con ojo crítico que al fin de cuentas metía los dos al carrito.

En las especies se le dificultó todo, empezó a perder los minutos al no saber cual era cual, y ahí es donde se lamentaba por no saber mucho de artes culinarias.

Por fortuna, una ama de casa pasaba por el pasillo empujando su carrito muy despacio y mirando con detenimiento los productos.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Señora! ¡Señora! —la llamo desde su lugar. Por inercia, le mujer miro a los lados curiosidad hasta encontrarse con la mirada acelerada de Sakura—. ¡¿Podría ayudarme?! —pregunta alterada alzando las especies al aire.

La señora se quedó extrañada pero sonriendo con gracia al ver que todos miraban a la hermosa chica sonrojadas de las mejillas por tanta carrera que daba.

*/*/*

Sasuke cambio de postura, ahora apoyo la pierna sobre la rodilla y sus manos en la pierna apoyada y pie.

Soltó un gruñido, ya había pasado 15 minutos exactos y la molestia no volvía.

¿Y si se volvió a perder?

Eso ya era el colmo de los colmos.

Miro el cielo, estaba empezando a intensificar el color naranja dejando ver extrañas figuras en las nubes.

Pensó en que, tal vez hubiese ido a casa y preparado la cena con lo que tenía, pero ahora ya no tenia ánimos de nada.

¡Hasta se comió el puto helado de chocolate!

Enserio, ¿que le sucedía?

Cerró los ojos dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, se quedó tanto tiempo con la mente en blanco que solo reaccionó al escuchar la voz de sus problemas.

—¡Ya regrese!

Al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Sakura tratando de regularizar su respiración agitada, con las mejillas rebosando un color rosa pálido y una sonrisa feliz en sus labios.

En sus manos traía un sin fin de bolsas blancas donde se veía que eran cosas comestibles, y por supuesto, pesadas.

—¿Qué...? —el Uchiha no lograba procesar la imagen.

La pelirrosa dejo todo en el suelo al momento de dejarse caer de rodillas en éste.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta algo preocupado el azabache acercándose a ella.

—Si, solo me falta aire —reconoció—. Pero no importa. ¡No tenemos tiempo!

—Debiste decirme que comprarías cuanta cosa —la ignoro, como solía hacerlo. Cerró sus dedos en el brazo de la pelirrosa y la obligó a incorporarse—, se ve pesado.

Claro, Uchiha Sasuke aun conserva su orgullo varonil de caballerosidad y dignidad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, lo agarró de las soplas y se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del Uchiha.

—Se que por mi culpa, la cena que prepararías no quedará —dijo sintiéndose culpable—, por eso, quiero ayudarte. Te cause demasiados problemas... Y... ¡Pensé que debería ayudarte esta vez! ¡No puedo dejar a un compañero con el orgullo destrozado!

Sasuke parpadeo varias veces sorprendido por las palabras de la pelirrosa, llevo una mano al rostro de Sakura y la miro burlón.

—¿Acaso te esta afectando que hoy no viste anime?

Un tic nervioso apareció en el labio inferior de la ojijade mientras sonreía de forma macabra que ni a Sasuke le daba miedo, es más, le causaba gracia. Muy pocas veces veía a la pelirrosa cabreada, mayormente era él quien estaba así, por si disfrutaba sutilmente del espectáculo.

—Síguele, que para la otra en vez de comida te traigo cucarachas.

—¡Deberíamos irnos ya! —dijo de pronto Sasuke nervioso separándose de ella y agarrando las bolsas.

Sakura sonrió triunfante, sin duda Sasuke le tenía un horrible asco a los insecto que vuelan.

O mejor dicho, a las cucarachas.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo ~~~ no tengo excusa, bueno si una: no se me ocurría nada, escribía y borraba, hasta que quedó esto.

No me culpes si no les satisface *Hmp!* lo hice con el kokoro en la mano ^.

No se para cuando traeré la próxima actualización, pero ya se de que tratará. Pero si les dejaré el nombre del capítulo: ¡¿La novia de Sasuke?!

Ya se imaginaran *mirada socarrona*

¡Alela-chan fuera! :'v


	5. ¿La novia de Sasuke?

_[5]_

 _¡¿La novia de Sasuke?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a la entrada del edificio con la respiración pesada, ya que cargaban entre los dos —aunque el primero más— las bolsas de compras, y pesaban hasta lo que no debían.

La pelirrosa soltó un silbido impresionada por el edificio cual se alzaba frente a ella, nada comparado con el cuchitril de su hogar.

Ingresaron por la puerta a paso apresurado, pasando por el vestíbulo, se dirigieron al ascensor aliviados de no subir las escaleras.

Sasuke dejó las bolsas en el suelo que se precipitaron a éste brutalmente, nada del interior sufrió daño, y aunque lo hubiese sufrido no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo.

Apretó apresuradamente el botón del ascensor, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara entre divertida y seria.

—Solo se necesita apretar el botón una vez... —se cayó al instante que Sasuke le envió una mirada fulminante.

—Está fallando nuevamente —de quien sabe donde, Jiraya apareció sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un control remoto, lo jugueteo entre sus manos desinteresadamente.

« _¡MALDITA CHATARRA!_ », grito internamente el azabache casi queriendo subir por las paredes del enojo que sentía. Farfullo una que otra palara obscena dirigido al pedazo de chatarra, que a pesar de ser reparado constantemente, la porquería seguía fallando.

—Tendremos que subir por las escaleras —indicó Sasuke señalo los escalones, Sakura hizo un puchero al no gustarle la idea de ascender lo escalones cargando las pesadas bolsas entre sus dedos. Pero bueno, no podía quejarse, ella solo cargaba una bolsa.

—Pero, pesan —se quejo, y alzo la bolsa haciendo énfasis al hecho.

Por lo que, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada diciendo: ¿acaso tu las cargas?—. Además —continuó— intuyo que son muchas escaleras.

Sasuke la miro con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Puedes intuir cosas? —preguntó, y fingió una mueca sorpresa.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—Como sea —el muchacho le resto importancia al asunto—, es mejor apresurarnos.

Sakura se resigno a la idea de subir las escaleras cargando el peso muerto de los productos que compro, para otra ocasión, lo pensaba mejor y compraba una sola marca en vez de dos al no tener idea de cual sabía mejor.

A paso perezoso, empezó a inclinarse al suelo para agarrar la bolsa que dejo con anterioridad, una vez que se incorporo soltando un suspiro de resignación, sus ojos captaron dos siluetas juveniles del exterior dirigiéndose a las puertas de cristal. Una idea cruzo como un destello de luz por su mente, y, dirigiéndose al azabache, lo agarro por la parte de atrás de la camisa deteniendo su caminata.

—¿En que piso y numero de apartamento vives?

Dudoso, Sasuke la miro sobre el hombro con intriga.

—Piso 10, apartamento 57… ¿y para que quieres saber?

Sin decir mas, la chica le arrebato las bolsas de las manos a Sasuke de un jalón; Sasuke gruño indignado queriendo protestar, pero la pelirrosa ahogo todo intento de quejas al empujarlo con brusquedad a la barra donde Jiraya observa el computador, aburrido; soló despejo la vista de la pantalla para presenciar como Sasuke se estrellaba contra la barra, y por lo consecuente, termino por caerse de cabeza quedando alado de Jiraya.

—¡Agáchense y no hablen! —susurró la pelirrosa a los dos varones que estaban detrás de la barra.

Jirafa se agachó alado del azabache, le pico la mejilla con un dedo preguntado si se encontraba bien. Sasuke se medio incorporó con desgano, y una mueca de dolor cruzó por su rostro rojo mientras se llevó una mano a su frente justo donde se dio el golpe.

—Maldita molestia—murmuró el chico poniendo una expresión sombría, se puso de rodillas y estuvo a punto de incorporarse, pero Jiraya lo agarró de la cabeza, y Sasuke bufó cuando la puerta principal fue abierta y prestaron más atención.

Dejaron entre ver sus ojos sobre la barra, para presenciar la actuación que haría la chica.

Los dos jóvenes entraron por la puerta dándose golpes entre sí, riendo estrepitosamente hasta que se percataron de la linda chica que estaba frente al ascensor, apretando el botón de la chatarra con desesperación.

—¡No funciona! —exclamó Sakura haciendo un mohín, y por consecuencia, los dos muchachos se sonrojaron y no dudaron al acercarse a ella y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda para algo.

Jiraya y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas iracundas cuando Sakura les pidió a los jóvenes que cargarán las bolsas, y felizmente ellos aceptaron.

—¡Cuente con ello, señorita! —dijeron al unísono los dos, mirándola con coquetería.

« _Principiantes_ », pensó Sasuke mofándose de ellos solo por ponerse extasiados al cargar unas simples bolsas para ayudarla. Si supieran que él la ve casi todos los días con un short sumamente pequeño y que se ceñía a su pequeño y redondo trasero. Se bofeteo mentalmente al tener esos pensamientos indecentes nada propios de él, con otra bofetada, se obligó a prestar atención a la actuación de Sakura.

—Esa niña es increíble —susurró Jiraya, divertido, y Sasuke bufó sarcástico.

A continuación, los tontos (por así decirlo) se inclinaron para tomar las bolsas, y al querer incorporarse con ellas, las bolsas dieron más peso obligándolos a doblegarse.

—¿Están bien? —Sakura entrelazo sus mano y los miro inocentemente—. Las bolsas pesan un poquito —señaló la cantidad de los dedos.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, y sonriendo con autosuficiencia, le restaron importancia queriéndose lucir con ella. « _¿Qué carajos trae aquí, piedras_?», compartieron el mismo pensamiento mientras se incorporan sobre su estatura con las bolsas.

—¿Son valientes o estúpidos por cargar las compras? —preguntó de forma retórica y sarcástica el Uchiha al verlos subir las escaleras con las pesadas bolsas en las manos.

Jiraya y Sasuke salieron de su escondite yendo tras ellos fingiendo no conocer a la pelirrosa, que por cierto, iba delante de ellos. Y unos escalones abajo, los muchachos iban casi arrastrando las compras y pensando seriamente que para la otra, menor le piden directamente el número de teléfono antes vez de ofrecerse estúpidamente hacer un acto de caballerosidad.

—¿Señorita? —dijo uno vacilante.

—¿Si?

—¿Falta mucho?

—Uh... algo... ¿Ya se cansaron? —preguntó la chica deteniéndose al borde del siguiente piso, y los miro preocupada.

—¡No, no, no! —negaron los dos frenéticamente sudando frío. Ni locos le decían que si, tenían que mostrar su hombría.

—Que bueno —Sakura se mostró aliviada.

—Lo decía porque a de tener mucha prisa —comentó uno de ellos como si nada siguiendo su camino.

Sakura les lanzó una sonrisa divertida por el hombro, provocando que ambos muchachos se sonrojaran hasta las orejas.

« _¡Deja de hacer eso,_ _Molestia_ _!_ », pensó Sasuke frotándose el rostro con la mano tratando de ocultar su propio sonrojo de sus mejillas, por lo que, Jiraya lo miro socarrón.

—Tengo algo de prisa... ¡Y aquí es! —exclamó feliz al encontrar el apartamento del azabache.

Los dos muchachos dejaron las bolsas en el suelo, aliviados que hubieran llegado al fin a su destino. Por un poco más y sus brazos se desprendían de los hombros.

—¡Muchas gracias, chicos! —agradeció Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

Jiraya y Sasuke se quedaron al borde de las escaleras asomando únicamente sus cabezas

—Fue un placer —dijo uno de ellos, y moviendo su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, saco su celular.

Sasuke mostró una mirada recelosa ante aquello, sabía que ellos le pedirían su número a la pelirrosa, y ésta se los daría sin más, por ser tan ingenua.

—Y bueno... Tal vez, no sé... —vaciló el joven del celular, al alzar la vista, Sakura decidió echarle un vistazo al reloj de la muñeca soltando una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Es muy tarde, chicos. Gracias por todo, pero debo preparar la cena para mi amorcito —dijo melosamente, y se llevó las manos a las mejillas sonrojadas.

«¿A-amorcito?», pensaron los muchachos mirándose entre sí, horrorizados, «¡¿Tiene novio?!».

—¿Es tu perro? —preguntó uno de ellos, acelerado y por dentro desolado por tratar de ligarse a una chica que tenía novio.

—¿O tu gato? —se apresuró a decir el otro.

—Es mi novio —respondió Sakura moviendo su cuerpo como gusano.

—¿Y como es? —inquirió el joven del celular sabiendo que era grosero con su pregunta.

—Bueno... —Sakura se llevó un dedo a la barbilla de forma pensativa, no tenía a quien idealizarse como novio en ese momento. Miro de reojo a las escaleras y descubrió a Sasuke y Jiraya mirándola expectantes. Y así, soltó la primera descripción de la persona que vio—. Es alto, de un sedoso cabello azabache junto con unos hermosos ojos negros... Y, ¡ah! Utiliza unos bonitos lentes rojos —señaló sus ojos haciendo énfasis a la descripción.

« _¡¿Qué yo que cosa?!_ », pensó horrorizado, queriendo salir de su escondite y estrangular a más no poder a la Molestia. Unos leves goles en las costillas atrajo su atención y observó a Jiraya quien lo miraba con picardía.

—No me dijiste que era tu novia —el anciano le reprochó con la mirada.

—Porque no lo es —mascullo el Uchiha entre dientes esperando momento de que esos dos idiotas se perdieran de su vista, para así salir a apretarle las mejillas a la chica por meterlo en sus locuras.

Por otro lado, los dos muchachos fueron rodeados por un aura desolada, y despidiéndose cordialmente de Sakura, se marcharon por las escaleras discutiendo entre susurros audibles.

Una vez que se marcharon, Sakura sonrió triunfante por su hazaña: lograr subir las bolsas sin cargarlas. Dispuesta a presumirle a Sasuke, se da media vuelta con una sonrisa cual se tensa al ver la silueta de Sasuke frente a ella, mirándola desde arriba con la frente coloreada de negro, los labios fruncidos y su típico tic nervioso en la ceja.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun? —preguntó nerviosa tragando grueso.

—¡¿Por qué carajos me describiste como tu novio?! —explotó, y sin poder contenerlo, le pellizco las mejillas mientras las estiraba.

—¡Porque fuiste el primero que se me vino a la mente! —se excusó ella con dificultad—. ¡Duele, duele, duele!

—¡Pudiste describir a tus novios 2D!

—¡Pero ellos son divinamente hermosos!

—¡Por eso mismo!

Jiraya contempló la escena con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, y se rasco ésta al escuchar por parte de Sakura decir: « _¡Pero tu también eres hermoso!_ », por lo que Sasuke le respondió: « _¡Soy "guapo" no "hermoso"!_ ».

*/*/*

Una vez que Sasuke dejó de torturar a la pobre pelirrosa, ingresaron al apartamento apresurados al recordar que no tenían mucho tiempo.

Entre los tres, metieron las comprar al interior en penumbras, la puerta fue cerrada y Sasuke tanteo la mano por la pared en busca del interruptor de luz. Al instante, la estancia se iluminó, y Sasuke se quedo estático en su lugar, Sakura se mostró curiosa y Jiraya permaneció tranquilo.

—No sabía que te habías mudado de casa —comentó la pelirrosa, intrigada, y lo observó tener otro tic nervioso justo debajo de su labio inferior.

—Y no lo hice —murmuró el muchacho mirando los nuevos sillones cubiertos de plástico, junto con las cajas de cartón apiladas por toda la estancia y un gran televisor nuevo colgando de un soporte por la pared.

Sasuke miro repentinamente a Jiraya exigiendo una respuesta satisfactoria, cosa que, era difícil de conseguir en ese estado.

El portero soltó un «¡Ah!» al entender que Sasuke no sabía el porqué su casa de encontraba así.

—Itachi trajo una remodelación esta mañana —explicó Jiraya—, y bueno, me pidió que ayudará a acomodar todo.

—¡ITACHI! —grito el menor de los Uchiha fuera de sí respirando agitadamente. El ingrato de su querido y estúpido hermano mayor lo dejo a cargo de la cena, y ahora de la remodelación.

Sakura se sumió de hombros ante el potente grito, sabía que el nombre pertenecía al hermano mayor de Sasuke, y al parecer fue responsable de ese desastre.

Sasuke echo una vistazo al reloj digital de su celular, era tarde; si no empezaba a cocinar en ese mismo instante, la cena no estaría a tiempo. Pero también debía acomodar el desastre de la sala.

—Jiraya-san, ¿podría acomodar la sala? —pidió de favor el azabache mostrándose serio, y añadió:— Necesito cocinar.

—No hay problema —aseguró amigable el aludido, y se dispuso a empezar su labor asignada.

Sasuke y Sakura arrastraron las bolsas a la cocina que milagrosamente seguía intacta: el refrigerador grande de dos puertas del lado derecho mirando a la puerta, la estufa de seis hornillas con horno se encontraba del lado derecho del refrigerador, y entre ambos, el lavamanos donde arriba se extendía la almacena de alimentos en latas o bolsas; y por el lado derecho, una barra se encontraba a la altura de la ventana de tamaño mediano que dejaba pasar la brisa de la tarde-noche.

Dejaron las compras en la mesa, y Sasuke se dispuso a empezar su labor, mientras que Sakura terminó de poner los productos en la mesa.

—¿En que te puedo ayudar? —preguntó ella esperanzada por cocinar junto a Sasuke.

—En quedarte allí: sentada y calladita —respondió él.

—Eso no es ayudar —Sakura hizo un puchero ofendida.

—Para mi sí —confesó Sasuke sacando verduras del refrigerador—, tu voz me molesta.

—Con mucho más razón hablaré —dijo ella ceñuda.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada serena por el hombro.

—Ponte a jugar Candy Crush.

—No me gusta, porque siempre pierdo —protestó berrinchuda. Su vista se dirigió a las verduras que él coloco en la barra, solas, sin que nadie les prestará atención—. ¿Puedo cortar las verduras? —preguntó ilusionada.

El azabache mostró una expresión pensativa, recordando esa misma pregunta pero en diferente escenario: el departamento de Sakura.

Un día, la Haruno le pidió que le enseñará a cocinar alegando que Sasuke no podría hacerlo todo el tiempo, por lo que éste acepto estando consciente de que no estaría cuidando de ella para siempre. Así que empezaron por cortar las verduras, pero después de dos minutos, Sakura tenía una curita alrededor de su dedo índice.

—No —respondió decidido Sasuke.

—¡Solo quiero ayudar! —exclamó Sakura dejándose caer en la silla, enojada.

—Ya hiciste demasiado —objetó él sin mirarla, y ella supo a que se refería al mirar las bolsas.

—No es suficiente para mi —susurró la chica sintiéndose alagada.

—No es asunto mío —contestó él terminando de prender las hornillas.

—¡Eres malo!

Cuando Sasuke la miro sobre su hombro derecho, fue víctima de el insultó favorito e infantil de Sakura: mostrar la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Por impulso, él también hizo lo mismo y se mantuvo así por unos escasos segundos, antes de regresar su atención a la carne sin cortar no notando el intenso sonrojo que asalto el rostro de Sakura.

Ésta no cabía de la impresión, euforia, ternura, felicidad y bochorno mezclados. ¡Sasuke le correspondió el insultó! El nunca hacía eso, ni mucho menos seguirle el juego, ya que lo consideraba estúpido.

Avergonzada escuchó la sugerencia de Sasuke de ayudar a Jiraya acomodar la sala.

—Bien —respondió ella sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago, y frotándose las palmas secas de sus manos, se dirigió a la sala dejando a Sasuke ajeno a sus pensamientos.

*/*/*

Hora y media después, al terminar de acomodar adecuadamente los muebles, la mesita de noche junto con los floreros (con flores naturales) que reposaban sobre ella, lámpara y cuanto adorno ostentoso, Jiraya y Sakura estaban sentados en uno de los sillones donde el portero programaba la televisión.

—¿Hay algo que no sepa hacer? —preguntó intrigada la chica, hasta ahorita, Jiraya se mostró con conocimientos de hacer todo lo que le rodeaba.

Jardinería, electricista, carpintería, decorador y un sin fin de cosas.

—Levantar una sola ceja —aseguró al apretar los botones del control, mientras que el televisor se iba a ajustes—. Nunca me ha salido.

—¿Así? —Sakura arqueo una ceja, y su rostro se torno intrigante.

—¡¿Tú también?! —exclamó, y resignado, se dejo caer cómicamente de lado.

La muchacha rió y se concentro en la guía de canales que se mostraba en la pantalla, y casualmente paso un canal donde transmitían exclusivamente animes.

Sus ojitos jades brillaron de felicidad, y miro a Jiraya con curiosidad.

—¿Es un canal de anime? —preguntó interesada, Jiraya la miro sonriendo amigable.

—Si, al parecer uno de los Uchiha les gusta el anime. Ya que cada vez que programo los canales, me piden que este.

Indignada, Sakura pensó que Sasuke estaba empezando a caminar por el sendero de convertirse en un Otaku hecho y derecho. ¡Y no le había dicho nada a ella! Como buena amiga y Otaku, debía ayudar a los principiantes a embarcarse a mundos y sensaciones desconocidas.

¡Debía guiarlo por el sendero de la vida!

—¡SASUKE-KUN!

Ante el potente grito, Jiraya soltó el control repentinamente y trato de sumirse de hombros para no quedarse sordo.

A los pocos segundos después, Sasuke apareció por el pasillo portando un delantal azul marino cual se veía una gran mancha roja en el centro, al parecer era salsa que se le escurrió hace unos momentos.

—¿Qué quieres, Molestia? —preguntó el mostrando una mueca de irritación.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que empezaste a ver anime?! —exigió saber Sakura, exaltada y mirándolo con reproche—. ¡¿Quieres ser Otaku?!

El azabache arqueo una ceja interrogante cruzándose de brazos sobre el torso, y ante tal acción, Jiraya descaro la mandíbula y farfullo que los niños de ahora solo sabían mofarse de los ancianos.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños —la riñó, ceñudo por estar sacando conclusiones sin sentido—. Una cosa es que vea de vez en cuando anime contigo, y otra muy diferente a que « _supuestamente_ » lo vea solo.

—¡Pero el canal de anime está en la guía! —apunto ella el televisor con un dedo y una cara de circunstancia.

—Es por Izumi —respondió él chico ante la mirada emocionada de Sakura—. Ella es una Otaku.

—¡Quiero conocerla! —exclamó Sakura moviéndose frenéticamente en su lugar, feliz, y mostrándose entusiasmada.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, dejando que el enojo con la pelirrosa por haber provocado un sobresalto en él por el grito que dio (y por lo consecuente, la salsa lo manchara), se esfumara. Miro una vez más el rostro entusiasmado de Sakura, recordando que fue la misma expresión que mostró la primera vez que él accedió ver anime con ella.

Tal vez sería buena idea que Sakura se hiciera amiga de Izumi, ya que en la preparatoria no se sabía que ella era una Otaku, y por eso, no podía compartir esas aficiones con alguien más que no fuese él. Pero, vamos, Sasuke no era un Otaku/Gamer y no podía hablar mucho de ese tema.

« _Sakura e Izumi, amigas_ », pensó Sasuke cerrando los ojos con una mueca pensativa, « _las dos son Otakus/Gamers, y bueno... Están locas en cierto modo_ ».

—No sé si Izumi está más loca que Sakura, o viceversa... —murmuró pensativo abriendo los ojos, se llevó la mano a su barbilla para sobarlo—... ¿O las dos están igual de locas? —su frente se coloreo de azul ante la idea descabellada.

—¡Te escuche Sasuke-kun! —protestó ella abalanzándose sobre el respaldo del sillón mirándolo con un puchero.

—Que bueno —concedió el muchacho yéndose a la cocina dentro de sus cavilaciones, donde un mundo era gobernado por esas dos maniáticas Otakus.

—¡Termine! —informó Jiraya sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y se viró a Sakura, quien contenía una gran sonrisa de alegría. Al ver que el portero le extendía el control, no pudo evitar chillar de la emoción. Había pensando que se perdería los animes de la tarde, pero eso no sucedería.

¡Alguien allá arriba la amaba!

Ante ese pensamiento, su corazón se estrujara al recordar a su familia, pero rápidamente desplazo ese pensamiento y decidió no tomarle importancia.

Cambio el canal en el momento que Jiraya se dirigió a la cocina, donde al llegar al umbral, le embriago un olor rico a comida y le hizo agua la boca.

—Aquí tiene, Jiraya-san —Sasuke le entrego una pequeña olla donde venía una porción de lo que cocino—. Disgústelo.

—Gracias, muchacho —agradeció el anciano ansiado por probar la comida de Sasuke, no por algo se le daba bien cocinar, lo tenia atrapado en su sabor—. Estaré en recepción si necesitas algo —se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza y se alejo de la cocina alegremente.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro cansino, por fin había terminado de preparar la cena y para su buena suerte, aun faltaba una hora para que llegará el idiota de su concuñado.

Avanzó a la mesa con la intención de acomodar los víveres que sobraron en su lugar; entonces cayó en cuenta que, todo eso lo había comprado Sakura, con el efectivo que retiro hace unas horas del cajero automático. Anonado, escucho un una sonora exclamación y de fondo una banda sonora trágica.

Era cierto, la muchacha trato de enmendar su error —en si no fue su error sino que, un descuido—, y triunfo en ello, ya que la cena estaba lista antes de lo debido.

Así que Sasuke sentía la obligación de recompensarla por su arduo trabajo.

*/*/*

Cuando se quedo sola buscando un capítulo, unos minutos después, al estar acomodada viendo «Yuuri! On ice», su celular vibro en el interior de su mochila, al recuperar su bolso, rebusco en el interior.

Una vez que encontró su celular, deseo no haber ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Su mirada se oscureció y su rostro se mostró inexpresivo.

Dejo que la llamada cesará y dejo su mano caer con el celular en el sillón.

—¡Nos vemos, Sakura! —Jiraya la sobresalto ante su grito, dio una especie de respingo antes de poner su mejor sonrisa fingida y despedirse del portero feliz, en verdad le alegro haberlo conocido.

Subió el volumen al televisor una vez que los comerciales acabaron y trato de despejar sus pensamientos; pero nuevamente se escucho el tenue sonido de llamada entrante.

Se empeño por ignorar el sonido, una, dos, tres y cuatro veces más, hasta que, soltó una exclamación exasperada y contesto la llamada con el único propósito de decir inexpresiva:

—Déjame en paz, ¿entiendes? No quiero saber nada de ustedes.

Colgó la llamada, y sin más, bajo un poco el volumen antes de agarrar su mochila e incorporarse del sillón. Si las llamadas continuaban, no quería que Sasuke se enterará de sus problemas familiares, no quería preocuparlo más de lo que estaba.

Camino a la cocina, y se asomo por el umbral preparada para fingir una de sus sonrisas.

Lo encontró mirando las compras pensativo.

—Me tengo que ir —hablo ella sacándolo de sus cavilaciones de golpe, haciendo que él le dirigiera una mirada serena—, no quisiera ser inoportuna cuando lleguen tus invitados —se excusó, y vio los ademanes de Sasuke al querer hablar, así que añadió:— Además, si no me voy ahorita, el espacio del comercial de 20 minutos acabará y no podré ver el anime en vivo.

—Por eso no te preocupes —logro decir Sasuke antes de que ella pudiese interrumpir lo, se acomodo los lentes con su dedos antes de sentenciar:—. Te quedarás a cenar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, y en ese instante, su celular vibro contra su mano. Así que alzó el celular y desbloqueo la pantalla.

Era un mensaje, de la misma persona, que decía:

" _Solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes contestar mis llamadas?_ "

Sasuke pudo notar el dolor y resentimiento en el rostro de Sakura por unos escasos segundos, antes de que volviera a su sonrisa, bajará el celular y lo mirara a la cara.

Con su sonrisa falsa y forzada.

—Solo sería una Molestia —siguió diciendo ella, marcando más su sonrisa—. La cena es una reunión familiar, ¿no? Sería una intrusa.

—No lo serás... —aseguró el azabache quitándose el delantal. Se acerco a ella lentamente mientras Sakura negó con la cabeza, y mostró una sonrisa seca.

Vaya, Sasuke pensaba eso de ella, y le hizo sentir mejor. Mucho mejor.

—Me voy... —pero aun así se iría.

—Hey —dijo él cuando Sakura se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse—. Yo te acompaño, podrías perderte.

Sakura trato se negarse, excusándose de tomar un taxi, pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sola sabiendo que posiblemente le ocurría algo. Así que la chica sonrió resignada y accedió a que la acompañará.

*/*/*

El trayecto al parque donde siempre iban transcurrió en un tenso silencio, Sakura no hablaba como comúnmente lo hacía ni mucho menos trataba de mirar al frente.

Esos pequeños detalles alertó los sentidos de Sasuke, sabiendo que algo ocurriría con ella, y era algo malo.

Un sonido irrumpió el silencio tenso sobresaltando a ambos. Sakura se detuvo en seco apretando el celular entre sus dedos, y en cambio, Sasuke se detuvo medio metro lejos de ella, así que se dio media vuelta para mirarla y preguntarle si no iba a contestar la llamada.

Sakura sonrió de forma tensa antes de responder que no lo haría, porque era un número desconocido.

El Uchiha pudo alcanzar ver en la pantalla del celular, el nombre del remitente « _NO CONTESTAR_ », antes de que lo metiera a la mochila.

—Puedo irme sola desde aquí, conozco el camino a casa —dijo ella cerrando su mochila sin mirarlo, sentía que si lo hacía, se echaría a llorar a sus brazos.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió el chico, preocupado por su bienestar—. Puedo...

—Si, estoy segura. Y mira, ¡me aprendí el camino a tu casa! —exclamó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su dolor tras su falsa sonrisa, que ni siquiera llegó a sus ojos.

A Sasuke no le quedo de otra más que asentir con la cabeza, a pesar de estar oscuro, sabía que ella podría llegar a casa sola. Quería darle esa confianza para hacer las cosas por si misma.

Pero a la vez quería acompañarla y así saber que ocurría, ¿por qué mostraba esas sonrisas falsas?

Odiaba eso de ella.

—Cierto, préstame tu celular —pidió de repente la pelirrosa extendiendo su mano, recordando hacer algo.

Dudoso, él saco su móvil y se lo entrego a Sakura, y ésta tecleo al rápido en la pantalla antes de entregárselo con otra sonrisa tensa.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió la Haruno, y se le olvido el pequeño detalle de darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke. Y así, empezó a avanzar pasando a su lado aún sonriendo.

En ese preciso instante, Sasuke dio media vuelta, la agarro de la muñeca y tiro de ella para que chocará contra su torso con el rostro escondido en éste.

Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder al sentir su cara contra la tela de la camisa escolar de Sasuke, y éste, le acarició su cabellera con la otra mano transmitiéndole tranquilad.

—Si sucede algo... —empezó a decir en susurró, vacilante—... Lo que sea, ¿me lo contarás? —preguntó estrechándola en un abrazo.

Sus ojos jades se cristalizaron, pero se negó a derramarlas en ese momento, no ahora. Pero aun así, asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. Y con eso, Sasuke dejó que se separará de él lentamente, y mirándolo a los ojos, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

—Te lo diré, pero hoy no es el momento —prometió, alejándose de él. Y tras despedirse nuevamente, ahora si se alejo caminando por el sendero del parque a paso apresurado.

Sasuke se quedo con una preocupación creciente, pesando que sólo quería saber que ocurría con ella, pero al parecer no obtendría respuesta hasta que estuviese lista. Y él esperaría pacientemente, aunque presentía que sería más pronto de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, chan *sonido de suspenso* ¿Quien era la persona que le llamó a Sakura?**_

 _ **Eso yo solo lo se *mirada socarrona***_

 _ **Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, no se para cuando traiga el siguiente, pero ya saben, no lo dejaré por nada del mundo. Lo acabaré.**_

 _ **Y bueno, este fic no será de muchos capítulos, así que no cuenten que será un Long-fic a lo mucho unos 10 o menos, o unos dos más, pero de allí no pasa.**_

 _ **¡Alela-chan fuera! :v**_


	6. Dulce y amargo

**¡ACTUALIZACION!**

 **Se que me he demorado muchoooooooooooo tiempo para actualizar esta beia historia, pero realmente no tenia idea de como continuarla. Anteriormente había comentado en mis otros fanfics que mi celular se rompió (literalmente le paso una llanta encima) y ahí tenía la mitad de este capítulo. Pero como ya no pude recuperar nada de ahí, me quedé en blanco con este fic.**

 **Enserio, mis disculpas.**

 **Para el próximo año planeo terminar el fic a como de lugar (todo bien hermoso y asi) ¡propósito de año nuevo! *es rodeada por un aura de fuego***

 **¡Les agradezco su infinito apoyo y por la espera (la gran espera) por la actualización! Prometo recompensarlos con algo ;)**

 **Gracias por los fav, alerts y reviws, me da una alegría ver esos números en aumento *mi droga personal :v*, y también a los lectores fantasmas, aunque porfis, anímense en dejar un review, harán feliz a esta escritora aficionada.**

 **Sin más, les deseo una feliz navidad (atrasado xp) y feliz año nuevo (eso no es atrasado xp).**

* * *

 _[6]_

Dulce y amargo

 _._

 _._

 _._

El calor no se sentía en aquella habitación debido al aire acondicionado que bailaba sutilmente en la estancia que refrescaba la estancia, cuya luz escaseaba por las cortinas recorridas contribuyendo a un pacifico sueño enternecedor para la dueña de hierbas rosadas, profundamente dormida sobre la cama.

Pequeños de rayos de luz que se filtraban por las franjas entre las cortinas pronto alcanzaron el rostro de Sakura, así logrando, en cuestión de minutos, que empezará a mover los párpados ante la molestia de la irritación sobre su piel.

Se removió entre las sábanas rosas con irritación por ser interrumpida en medio de un sueño hermoso (protagonizada por un azabache hermoso) y apretó los labios conteniendo un bostezo enorme que de seguro asustaría a cualquiera. Suspiro y pasó sus manos por las cuecas de los ojos sopesando la idea de seguir durmiendo o levantarse de la cama debido a que debía ir a la escuela. No había dormido más que un par de horas y era seguro que se dormiría en clases.

Y su insomnio se debía a que la misma persona que la hostigaba desde hace un mes con llamadas, volvió a hacerlo por la madrugada, pero con persistencia que le llego a colmar los nervios. Las llamadas no cesaban de su celular, por lo que le quito la pila y pensó que no la iban a molestar más, pero se retractó de su pensamiento ingenuo cuando el teléfono fijo empezó a sonar, así que no tuvo otra opción que desconectar la línea y así no habría más comunicación con nadie.

Y no pudo dormir al estar pensando en sus problemas familiares, torturándose en la conciencia hasta que, sin proponérselo, quedo profundamente dormida.

Apartó la sabana entre patadas y se sentó lentamente con extrema pereza considerando la posibilidad de tirarse a la cama y seguir durmiendo. Pero se acordó que tenía que ir a la escuela y, con resignación, desplazó su mirada por todo su apartamento donde parecía que había pasado un huracán, en busca del reloj analógico.

El sueño se fue a la mierda y dio un brinco sobre sus pies, provocando que se enredaran entre la sábana y así, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¡Eso dolió! —chillo dramáticamente llorando a cascadas y dejó caer su rostro en el suelo, quejándose nuevamente.

Torpemente se levantó con una mueca de horror, se arrodillado cerca de la cómoda agarrando el reloj digital como si lo que viesen sus ojos fuera una broma macabra, y de muy mal gusto. ¡Alguien allá arriba la odiaba!

¡El mendigo reloj marcaba las 05:43 pm!

No creía lo que sus ojitos venían, es más, considero la posibilidad de que fuera una alucinación causada por comer tanta comida chatarra; Sasuke ha le había advertido de una forma muy gruñona que esas cosas dañinas afectaban su mente, y ella que no le quería creer.

Sin embargo, la hora estaba perfectamente. Asique se levantó se golpe frotando su rostro ante el dolor injusto que recibió su bello rostro, y jalo las cortinas para ser bañada con los rayos anaranjados del atardecer.

Carajos.

Estática, se movió como robot hacia su cama, sin terminar de creer que había dormido casi un día entero. Compuso una mueca de fastidio al pensar que no desayuno y almorzó como sea debido. ¡Necesitaba sus tres comidas al día para sobrevivir!

Se quedó de piedra al pensar en el "desayuno y almuerzo". Había estado todo el día durmiendo, eso quería decir que...

—¡Joder, me perdí los animes de la mañana! —exclamó horrorizada poniéndose de pie con una mirada de espanto, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio—. ¡Y todo es tu culpa reloj-kun! —grito apuntando al aparato como si fuera la causa de sus desgracias (porque lo era).

Cayó al suelo de rodillas con una mirada pasmada, apoyando su cabeza contra el suelo y dando golpes con sus manos, al mismo tiempo que daba pataletas prolongando el berrinche con chillidos, repitiendo una y otra vez que la desgracia la acompañaba.

–¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es injusticia divina! ¡Me dejaron sin mi anime y comida! ¡Las dos cosas que más amo en el mundo! —apretó los puños a la altura de su quijada llorando a cascaditas por si desgracia—. Aunque también me gustan las frituras y la Coca-Cola…

Sin esperar más tiempo, se levantó de sopetón mostrando una mirada indignada a su alrededor, echo un chiquero por doquier. Camino hasta el refrigerador, sacó una gran Coca-Cola y tomó un par de frituras, y finalmente se dejó caer contra el suelo abriendo furiosamente las envolturas y destapando el refresco.

Bebió de sopetón y con frenesí, después de eructar sin consideración y terminar sus frituras de una manera impresionante que hasta ella misma se asustó, se sintió feliz y su boba sonrisa de satisfacción la delataba.

—¡Esto es vida! —chilló dando palmadas a su estómago, con un hilillo de baba escurriendo por sus labios.

Después de atragantarse con más comida chatarra que estaba acomodado selectivamente (cortesía del malhumorado Sasuke en su última compra de "compensación por la cena" hace un mes) y beber hasta más no poder mientras veía un maratón de anime de la tarde, decidió prender su celular cuando la tarde dio paso a la noche.

Se acomodó en la cama, haciendo un puchero al ver el techo blanco y un póster de los protagonistas de un anime que odiaba ahora. ¡Maldita casa productora que no saco segunda temporada! Dejaron con la intriga, ¿quién de los dos gemelos sobrevivió a la epidemia? ¡Eso no se le hace a una bella damisela! Prometió quitar ese póster para poder uno de su Sebastián de " _Kuroshitsuji_ ".

Sentó en la cama flexionando una rodilla y apoyando la quijada en ella mientras observaba la pantalla con desinterés por los mensajes de WhatsApp enviados por su pesadilla, las llamadas perdidas y el buzón de voz. Mostró una mueca de fastidio mientras conectaba el teléfono de casa y luego volvió al celular para borrar los mensajes.

—Eso, sufran mi indiferencia, estúpidos —susurró con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro a medida que borraba los mensajes.

En medio de toda la basura, el nombre de "mi querido y amargado Sasuke-kun" relució en una conversación. Apretó frenéticamente la pantalla para poder leer los mensajes que le envío el azabache, a diferentes horas del día.

 _07:35 am. Has faltado a la escuela, ¿sucedió algo malo?_

 _09:40 am. Hn, molestia, ¿estás en tu casa? Podría ir a verte después de la escuela y llevar tu asquerosa comida chatarra._

 _09:43 am. Prometo llevar tu jodida bebida nada saludable._

 _03:35 pm. ¿Dónde carajos te metiste molestia?_

 _05:50 pm. Te compre una figura de tus jodidos monos 2D. ¿Los quieres? ¡Pues contesta mis malditas llamadas!_

 _05:55 pm. Sakura, no me ignores._

 _05:57 pm. Sakura._

 _06:00 pm. ¡Sakura!_

 _06:01 pm. Hmp._

Sakura sido frío y sintió un retorcijón en su estómago al ver que Sasuke escribió su nombre, siempre se refería ella con adjetivos o "molestia", pero no su nombre. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, identifico el último mensaje como un "córtalas". ¡Sasuke había estado llamando! Lo supo puesto que su celular tenía más de dos llamadas perdidas de él —algo sumamente impresionante, porque si Sasuke te marcaba y no atendidas, puedes estar seguro de que no volvera a marcar hasta que tú le regresaras la llamada—, y todos directo al buzón de voz.

Se sintió mal por haber apagado sus teléfonos sin considerar que su amigo estuviera preocupado. Desde ese día de la cena (así decidió recordarlo), Sasuke la miraba fijamente cada vez que una llamada de "NO CONTESTAR" asaltaba a su celular, pero no la forzaba a hablar, puesto que respetaba su silencio y esperaría paciente hasta que ella decidiera contarle. En verdad él se notaba dispuesto a escucharla sin replicar ni juzgarla, pero ella tenía miedo de que podría pasar después. Aun así, Sasuke no se merecía esa incertidumbre de muerte, debía hacer algo al respecto.

Miró de soslayo la hora, « _06:25 pm, muy bien_ », se levantó decidida con un aura de fuego rodeando su cuerpo y apretando un puño —una pose muy heroica según ella—.

~/*/~

Sasuke estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido. No sabía cómo matar el tiempo.

Ya había hecho toda la limpieza de la casa con ayuda de Izumi, e Itachi se ofreció a hacer la cena (un acontecimiento sumamente extraño, contando que el idiota de su hermano aborrecía cocinar). En eso último había visto a su hermano como un bicho raro e inclusive consideró la posibilidad de que estuviese enfermo.

Dejando eso de lado, tampoco encontró "inspiración" para dibujar en su bloc y tampoco hacer un boceto en las paredes de su cuarto. En conclusión: su mente estaba en blanco, o más bien ocupada en otro asunto.

La molestia.

¡¿Cómo una persona diminuta puede creer tanta ira en él Uchiha-don-cubito-de-hielo-Sasuke?!

Frustrado era la palabra correcta para definir su estado de ánimo, antipático y gruñón, más de lo normal. Lo hacía cada dos por tres mientras pasaba los canales de la televisión, sólo para mantener sus manos ocupadas y no estrangular a quien pasara frente a él.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de ahorcar a la molestia. ¿Cómo se le ocurre no contestar sus mensajes y llamadas? ¡Lo estaba ignorando! Había ido a su casa después de clases con la intención de saber porque no fue a la escuela, y frustrándose cuando nadie le abrió la puerta después de tocar incansablemente. ¿Adónde carajo pudo haber ido? ¡Si no conocía del todo la ciudad!

Pensó en la posibilidad de que se encontrara en aquel lugar donde iba a perder el tiempo jugando sus malditos video juegos —en él que era toda una máster chingona, según ella— o comprando sus estúpidos productos de anime. Pero descarto la posibilidad inmediatamente. Sakura no tenía dinero; desde que compro la despensa hace un mes, él se encarga de administrar su dinero (se percato que no podía hacerlo porque prefería comprar sus mangas y chucherías que comida decente) por lo que era imposible esa idea.

Gruñó con desconformidad. Era cierto que estaba furioso con ella, pero también ligeramente preocupado. ¿Y si la atacó un pervertido que andaba vagando por ahí a altas horas de la noche? Había descubierto que Sakura tenía el mal hábito de salir por la madrugada a comprar frituras en la tienda a dos cuadras de su departamento. Tal vez fue víctima de un asalto o fue secuestrada.

—Maldición. Ver anime gore con la molestia me está afectando —murmuró Sasuke, sombrío por sus pensamientos paranoicos, al igual que sus ojos. Su frente se sombreo de color negro y una mueca se extendió en su semblante antes sereno.

—¿Qué tanto murmuras? —pregunto interesada Izumi, llego a sentarse alado de Sasuke con una bolsa de frituras, le ofreció al chico, pero él refunfuño recuperándose de su estado y tomando el control nuevamente—. Insufrible —insulto, rencorosa por rechazar su fritura.

—Llorona —espetó Sasuke irritado.

—Emo.

—Neurótica.

—Gilipollas.

—Loca.

—... —Izumi se quedó en blanco al no saber qué decir, agacho la cabeza con un aura oscura rodeando su cuerpo y obteniendo una sonrisa triunfante del pelinegro. Maldito Uchiha. Normalmente era ella quien ganaba esa disputa porque el pelinegro "no se rebajaba a su nivel de estupidez", pero había ocasiones —como esa— que se mantenía en blanco.

 _«¿Dónde quedó mi intelecto?»,_ se preguntó llorando a cascadas.

A su lado, Sasuke miraba la gran pantalla con desinterés pasando los canales en busca de algo entretenido; no era mucho de ver la televisión, asique para que se sentará en la sala a idiotizarse con la pantalla de 32' pulgadas frente a él y unos programas de los más absurdos, era porque verdad estaba aburrido. O, mejor dicho, trataba de distraer su mente en otras cosas que no fueran la molestia de mota rosada.

En la guía, su vista capto el nombre del canal donde transmitían anime. Miró por rabillo rojo a Izumi y vio que comía las frituras con deleite, pero su mirada estaba pegada a la pantalla con un brillo de anhelación en sus ojos cafés. El mismo cuando un Otaku escucha "anime" o algo por el estilo.

¿Acaso todos eran así de obvios?

Suspirando, apretó el canal y al instante apareció el anime que transmitan en la noche, posteriormente le extendió el control a Izumi con una mueca de resignación.

Ella estaba asombrada, pasando su mirada de hito a hito con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos como platos.

—¿Te gusta el anime? —pregunto Izumi con asombro.

—Tks, tengo una amiga loca, como tu comprenderás —le tiro el insulto con una sonrisa de lado, y la mujer tuvo un tic nervioso en su labio inferior—. Pero tu si vez anime.

Izumi no supo contrarrestarlo una de sus aficiones, al parecer Sasuke estaba muy seguro de su afirmación, asique, resignada, acepto que era un Otaku.

—¡Anda ríete todo lo que quieras! —mascullo Izumi cruzándose de brazo con puchero.

—¿Cuándo me has escuchado reír como loco? —se indignó el chico, y mucho—. Yo no soy igual de estúpido como mi hermano.

—Pero esto es algo para que reírse, todos lo hacen —refunfuño enojada.

—Te dije que tenía una amiga igual de loca que tu —gruñó el chico y dejo el control sobre la cabeza de Izumi—. Así que ya me acostumbré a sus jodidos "maratones de la felicidad"… estúpidas casas productoras de anime por hacer los capítulos largos.

—¡Pero su ellos son los dioses de los dioses! —defendió Izumi en un chillido.

—¿Qué clase de comparación es esa? —dijo y se incorporó con su tic nervioso en su ceja.

Se desató una disputa sobre "quien tenía la razón" en el asunto de las casas productoras. Sasuke creía que era absurdo e Izumi los defendía a capa y espada, no por algo era una Otaku hecha y derecha.

Desde la cocina, Itachi cantaba " _la la la, la la la, la la la, la la la_ " en voz alta y desafinada que era sorprendente que su hermano no haya llegado a la cocina a darle un coscorrón para que se callara, porque parecía oír un animal agonizando, o eso había asegurado Sasuke desde que se le pego por cantar el tono del anime que Izumi lo obligó a ver con ella.

Quedó traumatizado e intrigado.

¿Cómo carajos se construyeron las murallas en _Shingeki no Kyojin_? ¡Estaba intrigado y su novia no contribuía en restregarle que ella sabía "el cómo"! Desde que vio ese anime donde los titanes devoran a los humanos (¡tanta sangre para sus inocentes oclayos!); y el último capítulo donde muere un borracho, la cancioncita lo persigue en sueños, incluso en pesadillas haciendo que se levantara a las tres de la mañana gritando como nena.

Pero aun así la cancioncita era pegajosa.

Se quedó quieto al escuchar los gritos procedentes de la sala y se preguntó si era una de las pelas entre su estúpido hermano menor y su hermosa novia. Intrigado, apago la estufa —por suerte ya había terminado de cocinar Curry— y se apresuró a la sala con una mirada intrigante.

El espectáculo que presenció era el mismo de siempre: Sasuke e Izumi enviándose rayitos con una mirada fulminante. Eso quería decir que ninguno de los tenía argumento para continuar "su disputa", por lo que ahora empezarían a insultarse mutuamente.

Empezó a contar mentalmente mirándose las uñas, « _Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno..._ » cuando termino, se escuchó la voz de Izumi, irritada.

—¡Eres un emo!

—¡Tu una loca!

—¡Gilipollas!

—¡Neurótica!

—¡Cuatro ojos!

—¡Infantil!

—¡Cabeza de gallina!

—¡Histérica!

—¡Amargado!

—¡Aficionada a los dibujos chinos!

—¡No soy todos chinos, también hay son japoneses!

Itachi se rasco la nuca cuando empezaron a mirarse de forma asesina, si no hacia algo llegarían a un nivel más alto en la pelea.

—Vamos, no estén peleando por cosas sin importancia —intervino Itachi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Grave error.

Los dos voltearon repentinamente a él con una mirada asesina, que a Itachi le sorprendió que ninguno de los dos se rompieran el cuello por la brusquedad de la acción. Trago grueso. Carajos.

—¡No es un asunto sin importancia, idiota! —gritaron al unísono apuntándole con un dedo de forma acusadora.

Itachi fue salvado por el timbre del apartamento, normalmente era Sasuke quien se molestaba en abrir la puerta, pero ahora esa opción se le antojaba a salvación. Asique prácticamente se lanzó sobre la puerta para dar un abrazo a quien lo haya rescatado de su asesinato.

Al abrir la puerta, bajo la mirada con las cejas alzadas, observando con curiosidad a la hermosa chica de cabello rosado y unos grandes ojos verdes parado frente a él y mirándolo con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, pelirrosa-chan? —preguntó intrigado.

—¿Está Sasuke-kun? —pregunto nerviosa al estar bajo la mirada penetrante de Itachi, le inspiraba miedo en su metro noventa.

Itachi la miro con asombro por haber preguntado de su hermano, y regreso su vista a Sasuke e Izumi que se murmuraban insultos, luego regreso a Sakura.

—¿No te equivocaste de nombre y departamento? —murmuro incrédulo.

—No… —murmuro ella, extrañada por la actitud de Itachi.

—¡ _Baka-otouto,_ ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías una linda novia?! —reclamó Itachi apuntándolo con un dedo de forma acusadora desde la entrada del departamento.

El Uchiha menor lo miro con fastidio.

—¡Estúpido, no tengo novia!

—¿No? ¿Y entonces quien esta linda señorita? —pregunto indignado jalando a Sakura al interior del departamento y la apunto con una mirada obvia e indignada.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa al ver el tic nervioso en la ceja de su amigo azabache, de seguro estaba cabreado y lo confirmó su mirada fulminante.

—Ella es Haruno Sakura, es una amiga...

No termino la oración puesto que Izumi salto por encima del sillón y prácticamente corrió hasta Sakura, al llegar a ella chilló de la emoción provocando que los tres la miraran con un signo de interrogación por su actitud de niña que obtiene un regalo.

—¡Parece una muñeca de porcelana! ¡Eres tan linda! —grito llevándose las manos a las mejillas y moviéndose como gusano retorcido.

—G-Gracias...

—Ella es mi linda novia, Tachibana Izumi –presentó divertido Itachi al obtener la atención de Sakura—. Y yo soy tu cuñado, el guapo e irreemplazable Uchiha Itachi —se alago asimismo tocando su pecho con una mirada soñadora—. Un gusto Sakura-chan —dijo tomando sus manos y cerrando los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Itachi, que no es mi novia! —gruñó malhumorado el chico de los lentes rojos.

—¡Deja de negarla ante la familia! —reprocho Itachi con el entrecejo fruncido. Luego se volvió a Sakura con una sonrisa socarrona—. Te admiro Sakura-chan, aguantar a mi _baka-otouto_ es un gran reto, tienes muchas agallas, pequeña.

—Itachi-san, no soy novia de Sasuke-kun —rebatió Sakura desilusionando al Uchiha mayor, esa niña era linda—. Yo ya tengo novio.

—¿Qué? —Itachi puso cara de corderito mojado mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura la miraba suplicante—. Se novia de mi hermanito malhumorado, te pagare horas extras y sus gruñidos incluidos, ¿Qué dices?

—¡Ni loco sería novia de ella! —exclamó Sasuke desde la sala.

Sakura lo miro con un puchero.

—¡Pero si soy linda! ¿Porque no Sasuke-kun?

—¿Quieres engañar a tu sus "novios 2D"? ¡Además, eres una demente!

—¡Pero ellos son de chocolate! ¡Y no soy una demente! ¡En cambio tu eres un paranoico!

Los dos se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido para después soltar un "¡Hmp!" ladeando el rostro en direcciones contrarias, molestos con el otro.

Izumi e Itachi observaban la escena con gracia, preguntándose quien era en realmente esa chica, el hecho de que Sasuke discutiera con ella ya la hacía especial, puesto que él sólo se rebajaba a hacer eso con ellos y Naruto —el estúpido chico que tiene como mejor amigo—.

Ya, enserio, ¿quién era?

~/*/~

Después de una hora, Itachi invito a cenar a Sakura para conocerla mejor, y entre todo el disparate, Izumi y Sakura estuvieron chillando de alegría al tener una nueva compañera para ver anime y jugar sus video juegos sangrientos.

Ante la confesión, Itachi se había quedado con cara de "¿qué diablos?" nunca pensó que esa linda señorita fuera una Otaku, entonces recordó el "amigo" de Sasuke y su repentino interés por el anime, así que no dudo en molestar a su querido hermano menor, claro que se ganó un buen golpe por andar chingando a Sasuke.

Y éste estuvo huraño durante la cena, procurando que Sakura comiera como era adecuado —por el simple hecho que siempre comía sus fideos asquerosos nada saludables—. Gruñía cuando ellos fabulaban en su contra para molestarlo y decirle que se volviera novio de Sakura, y ella decía que estaba dispuesta a aceptar el cargo, como si en verdad fuera algo importante.

¿Pero qué coños les sucedía a los tres idiotas?

« _Kami los crea y solos se juntan_ », pensó con desagrado lamentándose de su cruel destino de tener que convivir con tres locos. Sin duda necesitaría ir a un psicólogo para no volverse igual de estúpidos que esos tres, no soportaría ser un idiota andante. Sería el fin de su reputación.

—Sasukito-chan, ¿no quieres un poco de postre? —pregunto meloso su hermano, mirándolo con añoranza y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y un tic nervioso en su ceja, odiaba que lo llamara por ese estúpido apodo.

—Jodete Itachi.

—Que mal educado, tenemos visita —ofendido, Itachi lo miró con desaprobación mientras apuntaba a Sakura, quien comía frenéticamente el Curry con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro—. Se caballeroso con la bella dama.

—¿Cuál dama? Yo solo veo a un par de locas —espetó con indiferencia y una mirada de burla dirigida a las dos chicas Otakus que lo miraron de forma asesina.

—¡Sasuke/Sasuke-kun! —gritaron las dos indignadas.

El Uchiha menor ensancho su sonrisa burlona, pero se quejó cuando sintió que Itachi le dio un coscorrón que le dolió hasta lo que no debía. Maldiciendo a su hermano mayor entre dientes, se incorporó de su asiento refunfuñando, e ignoró a todos para irse a refundir a su habitación.

—Se ve que Sasuke-kun está de mal humor —comento Sakura intrigada por la actitud del pelinegro, aunque siempre estaba serio y arisco, ese día en especial estaba muy gruñón… y pronto se acordó por qué.

—Así nació el pobre. No le hagas caso —Itachi sonrió divertido y agitó su mano restándole importancia al humor de su hermano.

—Si, sí. Mejor veamos los animes de la noche —propuso Izumi emocionada con estrellitas en los ojos y una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Cómo no negarme? ¡Lo mejor es el anime! —exclamó a Sakura con las manos al aire y una mirada soñadora. Pero pronto tuvo un presentimiento que le hizo poner una mueca de duda, por algo había ido a casa del azabache, se preguntaba porque...

¡Ah, ¿cómo olvidarlo?! Debía disculparse como era debido.

—Lo siento Izumi-san, pero debo disculparme con Sasuke-kun —se sonrojo apenada de que los dos la miraran con diversión—. Hice que se preocupar por mí y yo...

—Dime una cosa Sakura —Itachi aparto el vaso y entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa, con una mirada serena—. ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Inmediatamente, Sakura se sonrojo a más no poder y sus labios emitieron un titubeo incoherente ante la repentina pregunta. Su mirada fue una tan obvia para Itachi e Izumi, la sonrisa feliz les dio a entender muchas cosas.

—Me gusta mucho —termino en confesar en voz alta. Se llevo las manos a las mejillas con una sonrisa bobalicona, pero la sonrisa se le borro al continuar hablando—. Pero Sasuke-kun siempre ha dejado en claro que soy una amiga loca con delirios de Otaku, y que nunca, jamás, se fijaría en mi como chica —su puchero fue enorme y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Ambos jóvenes se enternecieron ante la imagen tan tierna que Sakura profesaba e inevitablemente soltaron un sonoro "¡Ah...!" con una sonrisa divertida.

—Mi _otouto_ puede ser un amargado y arisco, pero tiene su lado sensible —aseveró Itachi apoyando una mano en la mesa y con la otra le acaricio la cabeza—. No le hagas caso si sale con sus babosadas, te aseguro que eres especial para él.

Los ojos jades brillaron esperanzados ante la noticia tan inesperada, parecía una niña chiquilla escuchando que vería al verdadero Santa Claus. Y su sonrisa sincera se ensancho lentamente mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, y sus ojos se desviaban emitiendo un "Ah, ¿sí?".

—Toma —Izumi se había puesto de pie para buscar algo entre la mercancía, y una vez que lo hayo, se volvió a sentar a su lado y le entregó una caja de chocolate amargos.

—¿Chocolates amargos? —pregunto dudosa la Haruno, tomando posesión de la caja.

—A Sasuke no le gustan los dulces empalagosos —aclaró el pelilargo señalando la caja con un dedo y una sonrisa de lado—, pero los chocolates amargos son la única excepción.

Sakura regreso su vista a los dulces amargos y sonrió con alegría por los puntos que se ganaría en llevarle la caja a Sasuke.

~/*/~

Sasuke refunfuñaba sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados firmemente y el ceño fruncido, su mirada negra estaba clavada en la pared en blanco frente a él; ese pedazo vacío cual necesitaba ser llenado con algo significativo, pero aún no encontraba ese 'algo'. Y era frustrante. Mucho, a decir verdad.

Se ajusto los lentes y deslizó su cuerpo por la cama hasta el escritorio, alcanzó su bloc de dibujo y sus lápices para sentarse nuevamente con las piernas cruzadas, acomodando sus herramientas para poder trabajar.

Busco el boceto que hizo unas semanas atrás, el contorno de un rostro muy conocido y unos grandes ojos que iluminaban la misma oscuridad. Una característica única que le atraía...

Agitó la cabeza ferozmente. ¿Había pensado eso de la molestia?

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Cerró el bloc de dibujo y lanzó los lápices a las almohadas, y con un suspiro cansino, se dejó caer contra el colchón dispuesto a dormitar. Pero su acción fue frustrada por unos toques en la puerta. De mala gana, se incorporó de la cama con una mirada asesina, y fue a abrir la puerta con el propósito de fulminar con la mirada a quien sea que esté del otro lado. Solo quería dormir, pero alguien impedía que se olvidara de todo.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Sakura de pie frente a él, estuvo tentado a cerrarle la puerta en las narices para que dejara de molestar, empero, observó con una ceja alzada, como ella le extendía una caja de chocolates —no cualquier chocolate, si no su favorito—, con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas. No supo porque, pero su rostro parecía un tomate —tan rojo por la vergüenza—, y él gustaba de los tomates.

—¡M-me disculpo por las preocupaciones que cause! —exclamó agachado la mirada y alentando a Sasuke a tomar la caja—. ¡Acepta este presente de mi parte! —se sentía tan avergonzada que deseaba que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y desapareciera.

Sasuke la miró de forma respectiva por unos cortos segundo, creando incertidumbre en Sakura, pero sorpresivamente, le arrebato la caja con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras que con la otra mano se cubría su rostro. El chico ingreso a la habitación y accedió a qué Sakura conociera su espacio más íntimo.

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja, y miró a su derecha, por el pasillo, donde Izumi e Itachi asomaban sus cabezas por la orilla y con los pulgares alzados y un giño, acompañado con un "¡bien echo cuñadita!". Sin más, ingreso la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al toparse con un gran lobo mirándola fijamente, como si quisiera analizar cada parte de su alma, tan intimidante y protector a la vez; ese sentimiento permaneció en su pecho por mucho tiempo. Volteo a su costado, descubriendo que Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, con la cajita de chocolates abierta, pero su mirada se dirigía a ella.

—¿Alguna vez los has probado? —preguntó Sasuke con sospecha. El que Sakura le trajera esos chocolates —específicamente esa marca— le intrigaba. De seguro Itachi le ayudó, no cabían duda. Sin embargo, lo que conmovió a Sasuke, fue el esfuerzo y las intenciones de la torpe y despistada de la Haruno. Sólo eso.

La chica sonrió tímidamente, Sasuke la había descubierto.

—Jamás. Sólo me gustan las cosas dulces —hizo una mueca.

—Hmp. Siéntate y prueba uno molestia.

Ella hizo un puchero ante al apelativo favorito de Sasuke al referirse a ella. ¡Incontables veces le pidió "amablemente" que la llamara por su nombre! Pero Sasuke se hacía de oídos sordos y alegaba que era una característica única de ella. Y era molesto ser llamada así por él...

Que ironía.

Sin más remedio, se sentó en la cama soltando un monosílabo y un puchero, no tuvo más opción que agarrar un chocolate de la caja. Sintiendo más curiosidad, lo metió a su boca con advertencia al sabor e inmediatamente sintió el sabor amargo en su paladar.

—¡Amargo! —chilló ella negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, sacando una y otra vez la lengua después de tragar el chocolate.

Sasuke reprimió una risa al escupir y murmurar « _que ingenua_ » con una sonrisa divertida, claro que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Sakura, quien no dudo en reclamarle.

—¡Eres un malvado Sasuke-kun, sabes perfectamente que odio todo lo que no sea dulce!

—Hn. Solo quería ver tu cara disgustada.

—¡Perverso! ¡Disfrutas del sufrimiento ajeno! ¡Te de mandaré en el departamento de Otakus!

—Hazlo, si es que existe ese dichoso departamento —se mofo el Uchiha llevando un chocolate a su boca, disgustando el sabor siguió hablando, también disfrutando del enojo de Sakura, se veía linda y sexy en esa faceta—. Acúsame de matar tu paladar con los "chocolates amargos". Veremos quién gana, molestia.

Sakura chilló frustrada con su amigo y le mostró la lengua de forma infantil, tanto así que le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados soltando un sonoro "¡Hmp!". Se hayan muy enojada y ofendida por las burlas de Sasuke. ¡Era muy injusto!

—No me extraña que comas chocolate amargo si siempre fuiste sido así de amargado —protesto con una mueca ofendida y sin borrar su pose.

Sasuke agarro un pequeño trozo entre sus dedos, observándolo detenidamente para después llevárselo a la boca con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—En eso te equivocas —hablo depuse de un corto silencio, atrayendo la atención de Sakura, quien se viro a el con una mirada incrédula.

—¿En qué me equivoco?

—Cuando tenia cinco años, Itachi me regalo unos chocolates caseros, fueron los primeros dulces que comí —sin saber porque, Sasuke empezó a soltar un monologo, contraído de recuerdos. Y Sakura no podía más que permanecer callada ante el arranque de sinceridad—. Mis padres no permitían que comiera algún dulce ya que tenía altos niveles de azúcar en la sangre, pero Itachi quería verme feliz, asique me hizo unos chocolates especiales y mamá permitió que lo probara… aunque estaban muy duros —ladeo una mueca al recordar la sensación única en su vida—. Por lo que mamá decidió hacer los chocolates por su mano, para evitar que se me cayeran los dientes, y a mi me encantaba comerlos. Siempre esperaba con ansias los viernes por la tarde, los días que mi mamá los horneaba.

—Si te gustaban los dulces… —vacilo el preguntar, puesto que el semblante de Sasuke se tornó nostálgico y desolado, y no quería hacerlo sentirse abatido—… ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

El azabache bajo la mirada ante la pregunta, mirando fijamente sus muñecas enfundadas por las pulseras de cuero. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la caja y sus oídos atraparon los suspiros preocupados de Sakura. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué le contaba un acontecimiento tan intimo a ella? No tenía sentido no para su mente, pero su corazón pedía agritos ser liberado de la tormentosa carga de su familia.

—Tenía siete años y quise hacerle un regalo a mi madre para su cumpleaños: chocolates caseros —empezó a relatar, bajando cada vez mas la mirada—. Itachi me ayudo gustoso, fuimos a comprar todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacerlos, volvimos a casa ansiosos y los preparamos, luego nos pusimos a jugar a la espera de nuestros padres para entregarle el regalo a mamá —una sonrisa amarga asomo sus labios, y un sentimiento de tristeza centello en sus orbes oscuro—. Pero nunca llegaron.

El rostro de Sakura se deformo en una mueca de sorpresa y tristeza el presenciar como Sasuke frotaba su rostro en un intento de serenarse, pero le era inútil. Con delicadeza, se deslizo hacia él y le quito los lentes, lentamente, con cuidado al temer un rechazo, pero Sasuke no se apartó, permitió que Sakura viera a través de sus lentes, de su protección autoimpuesta para personas falsas, y Sakura era una persona única, y ella estaba consciente de eso también.

Los ojos de Sasuke eran tan negros que apenas se podía diferenciar la pupila del iris, un rasgo que fascino aun mas a la chica, quien no dudo en pasar una mano libre en la frente del pelinegro, apartando los mechones largos y sedosos que escondían una mirada exhausta. Su rostro era mas apuesto para sus ojos, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico solitario que conoció.

« _Si fuera un anime, lo besaría en este momento_ », pensó ella, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Era la realidad, no sus programas ficticios.

—No te gustan los dulces porque te hacen recordar a tu madre —afirmo dejando los lentes reposando sobre sus manos, y ambos alzaron las miradas, pero él contemplo la enorme sonrisa que Sakura le ofreció—. Se como te sientes Sasuke-kun, yo también he perdido a mis padres, pero ¿sabes? Soy feliz al recordarlos —fue sincera, decidió alejar su faceta de niña berrinchuda y caprichosa para dejar que Sasuke la conociera mejor, y así también poder comprender sus sentimientos.

Sasuke no despego su mirada de ella.

—Estoy agradecida el amor y cariño que me profesaron, aunque no en las circunstancias cuales vivía —tercio el gesto, empero ese no era el tema—, me amaron tanto como yo a ellos, y me llenaron de pocos, pero gratos recuerdos felices que atesorare por siempre, porque padres solo hay uno, nadie puede remplazarlos. Y vivirán aquí… —poso una mano en el corazón del azabache, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba su ser, y alzo la vista para toparse con sus posos negros y duros—, en tu corazón, por siempre.

—Pura mierda —el comentario de Sasuke la hizo congelarse completamente, y estuvo a punto de alejarse de el con indignación y frustración, pero se quedo impactada al ver un atisbo de lagrimas en los ojos negros—, una mierda disfrazada de esperanza y felicidad no importa como lo veas, esa es la realidad.

Tal vez al día siguiente se arrepentiría por lo que iba hacer, y se daría topes contra la pared insultándose hasta no poder, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Dejaría a un lado su orgullo y carácter pedante para que Sakura conociera una parte de él, sólo deseaba que ella lo hiciera. No supo porque (y tampoco era que tuviera prisas por saberlo), pero Sakura ya lo tenia atrapado bajo su molesto hechizo perverso, y era tan aterrador como reconfortante.

No permitió que Sakura se fuera de su lado, se dejó caer contra el hombro de la pelirrosa provocando que ella abriera los ojos al extremo al sentir el tacto tan real por parte de él, y eso le subió el ego a Sasuke pase a la situación que lo conllevo a cometer tal gesto intimo para él. Suspiro ladeando el rostro para ver a Sakura tan sonrojada de las mejillas, con sus ojitos jades brillando de ilusión y deseo.

Tan hermosa…

Al darse cuentan del rumbo de sus pensamientos, Sasuke bajo la mirada hacia sus lentes en manos de ella, la protección que impedía que los demás vieran totalmente sus expresiones yacía en manos de ella, la única chica cual tenía una relación de amistad, pero un amago de sentimientos diferentes entraba a su corazón, totalmente diferentes.

Vaya, si la situación perteneciera a un manga empalagoso (que no le interesa saber), estaría seguro de que los lectores estarían gritando de la emoción por el acercamiento. Ya había visto a Sakura ver sus animes románticos y se ponía histérica —loca, extasiada y un sinfín de adjetivos eran poco a decir verdad—, y esbozaba aquella sonrisa estúpida que le provocaba escalofríos.

—…Aunque ya no se sabe que es una ilusión y la realidad —murmuro Sakura con una sonrisa afligida.

Sasuke tuvo unos enormes deseos de estrangular algo para liberar la frustración y enojo al ver sus ojitos jades opacarse de tristeza, deseaba golpear a quien sea que provocara eso.

—Pero —otra vez una sonrisa. Era una capacidad de ella que vislumbraba a Sasuke, lo dejaba sin aliento, sin fuerzas de contradecir sus palabras— solo hay que continuar por el camino que esta por delante.

—Vaya —Sasuke se separo de ella con una mueca de sorpresa —por supuesto que fingida— y sonrió de lado—. No sabia que la molestia era toda una consejera sentimental. Y eso que te pones como una loca desquiciada cuando pierdes un juego…

—¡No te burles, Sasuke-kun! —se ofendió la chica y formo un mohín. Pero no le duro mucho el gusto puesto que Sasuke tiro de su mejilla con fuerza provocando dolor en su cachete—. ¡Duele, duele, duele, duele!

—Esa es la intención —dejo ver Sasuke y soltó su mejilla para después sonreír de lado cortando la respiración de Sakura ante la desdicha de verlo en su totalidad.

Verlo sin lentes era un avance —por kami, era igual o mejor que sus novios 2D, y eso era mucho que desear—, y con esa sonrisa ladeada de autosuficiencia era sumamente hermoso. ¡Juraría que le tomaría una foto si no fuera porque estaba tan impactada! Su mente deseo estar dentro de un anime Shojo para que así Sasuke la besara.

Pero vamos, Sasuke jamás haría eso. Rayaba la locura para él y nunca sería un loco.

Un aura desolada rodeo su cuerpo, y sus ojos fueron unos puntitos negros desorientados haciendo que Sasuke se preguntara internamente que provoco esa actitud tan repentina en ella.

 _Hn, bipolar._

—¡Me persigue la desgracia! —lloro Sakura a cascaditas dislocando mas al joven Uchiha por su comportamiento, por lo que la miro como un bicho raro—. ¡Jamás estaré con mi novio! —siguió llorando desconsoladamente, hasta pareciera que iba a inundar la habitación con sus lágrimas.

Si Sasuke antes pensó que podía ser algo mas que amigos, en definitiva, su neurona murió de estupidez —¿tener al usurantokachi como amigo le estaría afectando? —. ¿Qué más pruebas quería? ¡Esa chica era bipolar! en un momento era tímida, luego decidida, después seria y abatida, y terminando con llorona y berrinchuda. ¿Cómo jodidos una persona puede cambiar de ánimo tan rápido?

Y seguía convenciéndose que ella no era normal. ¿Todos los Otakus eran así de bipolares?

 _Si lo son_ , pensó con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al recordar a Izumi y sus ataques de nervios.

—Ya molestia, veamos un poco de anime —alentó el Uchiha, y para su suerte —o mejor dicho desgracia—, ella alzo la vista con una enorme sonrisa que pareciera que se sacó la lotería del millón.

—¡Maratón de anime! ¡SI!

Enserio, ¿Qué hizo en su antigua vida para merecer tan castigo? No pudo ser tan malo… ¿o sí?

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la sonrisa socarrona de Sakura mientras buscaba su laptop por la habitación.

¿Y ahora la molestia estaba feliz? Es como si le dijera adiós al fracaso y hola al éxito.

Gruño.

En definitiva, esa chica estaba loca, loca… muy loca.

Pero sólo la hacía ver más sexy y deseable ante sus ojos solitarios.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **¡khe! Eso es todo por ahora, mi Sasukito esta empezando a caer ante la loca de Sakura *risa macabra* es cuestión de tiempo.**

 **No se con exactitud cuando actualice el siguiente capítulo, pero será para enero (lo más seguro que a mediados), pero es seguro… eso quiero creer.**

 **Repito, ¡repito! Que jamás dejare una historia inconclusa, puede que me lleve meses (muxhos meses), pero yo termino lo que empiezo. Mi prometer y no prometo lo que no puedo cumplir.**

 **¿Por qué esa frase me suena familiar? :3**

 **¡Alela-chan fuera! :v**


	7. En verdad eres una molestia

_**Disclaimer correspondiente.**_

¡Hola!  
No hay excusa por el retraso de dos meses, bueno si, la escuela esclaviza a uno.

Pero ¡pero! Ya les traje el siguiente capítulo de esta beia historia, y vengo a darles una buena y mala noticia.

¡PERO SERA DADO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO! *Soy bien mala*

En fin, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _[7]_

 _En verdad eres una molestia_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡KANADE!_

—¡No te vayas Kanade! ¡Buaaa!

El insufrible y absurdo llanto de Sakura llegó a oídos de Sasuke que se encontraba en la pequeña cocina, preparando la cena. Otra vez Sakura veía animes que se encargaban de dejarla con una caja de pañuelos a sus pies y un sin fin de moco regado en el suelo, y como si eso no fuera poco, él terminaba por limpiar su desmadre.

Le resto importancia a los lloriqueos nada compasivos, y se concentro en terminar de hacer las hamburguesas que tocaba ese día, viernes por la noche.

Hace un mes, Sakura le reclamo del porque disminuyo sus comidas "asquerosamente-nada-nutritivas" y le armo un alboroto en pleno centro comercial. No le quedó de otra más que aceptar a regañadientes y con un tic nervioso de lo más marcado, predominar unos días de comida chatarra.

Lunes, miércoles y vienes, sería un menú de comida decente (preparado por el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, por su puesto); y martes y jueves, menú de sopas instantáneas y comida empaquetada nada nutritiva.

Y para que no se le olvidara —según Sakura—, pego un estúpido calendario en el refrigerador, y el título era "para mi amargado amigo, Sasuke-maestro-de-las-artes-culinarias-kun". Qué leyenda más estúpida, ¿no? Y lo peor, es que Itachi e Izumi le ayudaron a realizar el dichoso calendario.

¡Así es! La molestia se ganó el cariño de la pareja tortolita (por no decir su confianza). No sabía si alegrarse de que por fin Sakura compartiera sus aficiones con Izumi (dejándolo a él en paz por unos miserables días a lo mucho) o lamentarse, ya que cuando esos tres confulaban en su contra, eran exasperantes que le daban ganas de retorcer el cuello de cada uno de ellos.

Eran desesperantes.

Se percató que Sakura llegaba a su lado arrastrando los pies con el alma fuera, su aura negra era muy notoria. Ella se colgó de de su cuello sollozando a moco suelto, de seguro estaba triste por el final de un anime y quería "consolacion". Cuando hacia eso, su pequeño cuerpo se pegaba sutilmente a su espalda y él reaccionaba con un respingo y pesadez en su estomago, su mente se quedaba en blanco y luego gruñía.

Últimamente Sakura hacia ese gesto de rodear los brazos en su cuello casi echándose sobre su espalda. Era molesto tenerla sobre él incitándolo inconscientemente, pero muy en el fondo disfrutaba de su cercanía, podía aspirar ese aroma floral de Sakura y la tensión de la parte baja de su cuerpo, era placentera. _Tks, no soy de piedra molestia._

—Sasuke-kun —gimoteo Sakura con un puchero, su aliento choco contra la oreja de Sasuke provocando que la espalda de este se tensara. Y sonrió de lado al haber logrado una reacción como esa. Vaya. Seguir los consejos de Izumi sobre provocarlo para llamar su atención estaba funcionando.

Desde que confeso sus sentimientos a Izumi e Itachi, le ayudaban dándole ideas y consejos de como atraer la atención de Sasuke para que la viera como una chica bonita. Entre bromas, Izumi le propuso "utilizar sus encantos de mujer" pero no vulgarmente, sino, conseguir a cercanía, y vaya que Sasuke al principio la apartaba y se disgustaba, pero entre más frecuente se volvían los abrazos, notaba que él se tensaba, pero no decía nada. Parecía que le gustaba. Era un paso.

Ya una vez conseguida su atención, lo conquistaría.

—Kanade desapareció —siguió diciendo triste.

—Hmp. Me vale un pepino —protesto él intentando moverse en la cocina, pero Sakura parecía lapa a él—. Pesas molestia. Tanta comida chatarra esta pasando de caducidad.

Sakura le dio un tremendo zape en la cabeza y supo que le dolió por el gruñido que soltó el chico. Ese Uchiha era un grosero e irrespeturoso. Mira que decirle que estaba gorda.

—¡Eso no se le dice a una chica, idiota! —refunfuño separándose de él componiendo un puchero al cruzarse de brazos—. Eres un grosero.

—Y tu una loca —contradijo Sasuke sin despegar la vista de la estufa mientras cocía la carne.

—Hmp.

La chica lo ignoro mientras se dirigía al refrigerador para sacar helado y asi poder sumirse en su lamentación por la muerte de Kanade. Estaba de luto.

~/*/~

« _Hora de partir_ » se dijo Sasuke mientras guardaba todo en el refirgerador.

Era de noche, y el verano era sofocante en la habitación de Sakura. Quería llegar a bañarse y dormir todo lo que restara del verano. Por fortuna estaban de vacaciones y podría hacerlo sin problemas.

Por un lado, deseaba alejarse unos días de Sakura, porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma tonta y placentera cada vez que ella rondaba a su alrededor. Benditas vacaciones.

Además, iría con Itachi e Izumi a Kioto para ver a su tio Madara, el viejo deseaba verlos y ellos como buenos sobrinos lo visitarán. Y bueno… no tendría horas de siestas placenteras.

—¿Ya te vas Sasuke-kun? —preguntó desilusionada la chica desde su cama sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

El Uchiha, asintiendo con la cabeza, le dio un golpe en la frente con su dedo, y ella protesto en un puchero por el ligero ardor y un pequeño sonrojo.

—Te veré dentro de una semana. Estaré al pendiente de mi celular por cualquier cosa. Sólo envía mensaje si es realmente urgente —advirtió. No quería que le llamara por cosas absurdas.

Sakura hizo un puchero, pero se resignó. Una semana sin Sasuke sería un completo suplicio. Se aburriría demasiado. Lo bueno era que Sasuke le dio dinero para que fuera a "perder el tiempo en sus vidiojuegos". Le agradecía enormemente que le ayudara a administrar su dinero, porque era un desastre.

—Está bien —dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla en son de despedida—. Que te vaya bien.

El Uchiha se enderezo con un ligero sonrojo por el beso de Sakura. ¿Qué le sucedia? Él no se sonrojaba ante eso, no entendía porque ahora lo hacía.

De seguro esa mota rosada hizo brujería en él.

—A-adiós —terminó por tartamudear el chico para salir disparado del departamento de la chica.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando sorprendia por donde se fue el ojinegro. ¡Sasuke se sonrojo por su beso y termino por tartamudear! Chilló eufórica y se levantó de su cama bailando como una loca, celebrando que Sasuke empezaba a verla bonita. Él pocas veces mostraba esa actitud, y cuando lo hacía, era porque estaba nervioso.

—¡Esta victoria merece un maratón de anime y Coca-Cola! —exclamó poniendo sus manos en las caderas en forma de jarra—. ¡Sasuke-kun caera en mis encantos tarde o temprano! ¡Jojojojojo! —se rió como una loca desquisiada a todo pulmón. Y sus vecinos, al escucharla, creyeron que Sakura estaba viendo algún porgrama educativo.

Y Sasuke se detuvo en medio de la calle al tener un enorme escalofrio en su cuerpo.

—De seguro el idiota de Itachi esta pensando en hacerme una estúpida broma —se quejo frotándose los brazos con sus manos sin imaginar lo que en verdad provocaba aquello.

~/*/~

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que llegó a casa de su tío y nunca había estado tan hastiado que ese momento.

Le agradaba su tío Madara, después de todo les ayudo cuando sus padres murieron, era un tipo bueno. Pero cuando decidió bautizar el último día de su estancia con ellos como "el día MadaChi", bebía con Itachi y nadie los podía detener, ni la misma Izumi. Sentía pena ajena ante los gritos y el karaoke que cantaban en medio de la sala.

Eran otros insoportables.

Y si, a Itachi le gustaba beber, pero no era un borracho descabellado, tampoco su tío Madara, sólo que cuando convivían, los dos eran muy extraños. Al parecer se entendían, y como él era menor de edad, no se unió a la convivencia. _Mejor para mí, no quiero parecer un idiota._

Y claro que él aborrecia eso.

Acostado en medio de su cuarto, con las puertas abiertas, miraba el jardín trasero con detención. La casa de su tío era del estilo tradicional, por lo que la madera bajo se espalda era calida. Pero el calor insoportable le hacía jurar que se convertiría en un pollo asado.

Agarró su celular y miró la recepción, por lo menos la carcacha tenía señal, sino se moriría de aburrimiento. Ahora pensaba en los cavernícolas en la prehispania. ¿No se aburrían de ver solamente rocas? O en la época feudal, ¿el único entretenimiento era matar?

Tal vez la última opción le agrade mucho.

Se despojo de los lentes para tallarse los ojos y los dejo a un lado, luego prendió el aparato al escuhar el característico sonido de mensaje, lo abrió y leyó atentamente debido a que era Sakura quien le envio el mensaje.

 _03:23 pm. ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! De seguro te estás muriendo de aburrimiento sin mi suculencia presencia._

 _03:24 pm. Te estraño gruñon TnT_

Al leer lo último, se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y era porque Sakura enviaba mensajes todos los días para saber como estaba y preguntarle sobre su estadía en la ciudad. Y enviaba mensajes de ese tipo que no podía evitar sentir unos agradables escalofríos y que sonrojarse sin querer (¿se vería muy estúpido al hacerlo?).

Y es que joder. Desde unos días empezó a tener ese tipo de reacciones al estar cerca de la molestia, eran placenteras y provocaban un escalofrío agradable en su columna. Pronto se reclinaba mentalmente por tener esas reacciones involuntarias, pero no podía evitarlas.

—Es que es irremediablemente sexy… —aceptó a regañadientes—… y gritona, y berrinchuda y una Otaku sin remedio…

¡Incluso ha soñado con ella un par de veces! Y no precisamente algo inocente como hubiese preferido (¿o no?) …, bueno, al principio eran besos (si, soño que la besaba), pero esas escenas fueron subiendo de tono cada día hasta que…

Agitó su cabeza despejando esos pensamientos pervertidos de su mente, quería y no quería recordar esos sueños. Eran absurdos… y placenteros.

Se le ocurrio la "magnifica idea" de contarle todo a su hermano mayor (sin muchos detalles), pero el idiota —como no— dijo que "no fuera un polluelo y que hiciera sus fantasías realidad", pero claro, que se podía esperar de Itachi que parecía conejo con su novia cogiendo por toda la casa. _Maldita sea_. No se podía contar con el estúpido de su hermano para estos casos, era otro infantil —aún era un misterio como Izumi lo soportaba—.

Frunció el ceño al pasar una mano por su rostro y gruñó de incorformidad. Todo lo que le hacía pasar la mota rosada.

Abrió los ojos al extremo al evaluarse: sensaciones placenteras, esas estúpidas "mariposas en el estómago", su tensión cuando ella se pegaba a él, que cada vez la veía más irresistible a sus ojos, más bonita y sexy, que le gustara pasar tiempo con ella (cuando al principio sólo deseaba verla lejos de él) y sus recientes celos cuando la observaba hablar con otro chico de la preparatoria.

¿Acaso será que… estaba enamorado de ella?

—¡Jamas! —gritó fuera de sí sentándose de sopetón. Y pronto se quedó estático al considerar esa posibilidad y sus ojos se volvieron unos puntitos negros y un aura desolada rodeo su cuerpo—. ¿O… sí? —murmuró con desaliento.

No lo creía, y era sincero consigo mismo, ¿qué caso seguir engañándose?, Sakura era bonita, atractiva, ¿inocente? —eso últimamente lo ponía en duda—… cualidades que atraían a la mayoría de los hombres, y él —Uchiha-cubo-de-hielo-Sasuke— no se salvaba de ello.

—¿Qué clase de hechizo perverso pusiste sobre mi, Sakura? —se preguntó mirando su celular y los mensajes. Muy pocas veces decía su nombre, pero empezó a sentirse agradable en sus labios.

~/*/~

En Tokio, Sakura suspiró al ver que Sasuke la dejo en visto y comenzó a odiar esas palomitas azules, hizo un puchero y metió su celular en el interior de su pantalón. Suspiro tratando de serenarse y no tener pensamientos de retrocerle el cuello a cierto azabache de lentes rojos.

Entorno los ojos al ajustar su mochila, bajo la cabeza, su gorra y flequito cubrían su rostro, pero no acultaban esa sonrisa perversa de sus labios. ¿La razón? Simple: estaba frente de una tienda de anime, y a lado se hallaba su lugar favorito: los videojuegos. ¡Era una maravilla tener sus dos lugares favoritos en el mismo lugar!

Se adentro al interior confiazuda, nadie la reconocería con ese aspecto: una gorra roja cubria todo su cabello rosado y ocultaba ligeramente su rostro, un sueter rojo donde tenía varios broches de las iniciales de su nombre "S", "H" y "C" (de chan), junto a un pequeño short negro y unas mallas negras finalizando con unas zapatillas rojas deportivas. ¡Ah! Y su mochila azul, su queridísima mochila.

Ese día era como el de siempre desde que empezaron las vacaciones: ir a entretenerse en sus videojuegos, y de paso, comprar algún artículo de anime a la moda.

Empezo a visitar todas las secciones de artículos, almohadas y varios posters, fue tomando del anime que la hizo chillar en cada capítulo: _Angel Beats!_ ¿Por qué no hubo una segunda temporada? Juraba que algún día iba a castrar a la creadora de las novelas ligeras.

También agarró un tomo del manga que estaba terminando de ver, donde relata la historia de un niño ninja cual su deseo era convertirse en Hokage de su aldea, le encantaba ese anime —al igual que Jun Pince—. Su personaje favorito era "el ninja vengador", ese chico consumido por la soledad, pero en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo era un buen tipo, solo que fue manipulado y comsumido por el odio.

—¿Sakura-chan? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y la chica se congelo, la sonrisa de su rosto se quedo estática.

¿Esa era la voz de Hinata?

Se volteó robóticamente con sus ojos de puntitos y su frente coloreada de azul, y se encontró con sus dos amigas de la preparatoria: Hinata e Ino. Ellas se veían sorprendidas.

—H-Hola —Sakura sonrió nerviosa y se percató de que tenía muchos artículos de anime en las manos, asique las escondió detrás de su esplada.

¡¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?! Ino y Hinata no sabían de sus gustos al anime. Aun no se atrevía a decírselos por miedo a que la rechazaran, porque ellas no tenían aspecto de gustarle esa clase de cosas, entonces ¿qué hacían ellas ahí? Y lo mas importante, ¿cómo la reconocieron?

—¿Qué haces qui? —preguto Ino sorprendida. Ella pensaba que Sakura ignoraba comletamente el mundo del anime, no es que le gustara tanto, sino que le fascinaban los llaveritos que vendían ahí.

Y Hinata… bueno, ella también, pero ella iba por los peluches.

Sakura rió nerviosa con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

— _¡Nooooo! ¡Ino-chan y Hinata-chan saben mi secreto! ¡Ya no querrán ser mis amigas!_ —pensó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros marcando más su sonrisa.

—Nunca pensé verte en un lugar así Sakura-chan —dijo asombrada la rubia—. ¿Acaso te gusta el anime?

—Ah… —Sakura se resignó bajando la mirada y fue rodeada por un aura desolada—. Es una de mis pasiones —murmuró al final llorando cascaditas creyendo que sus amigas ya no serían sus amigas.

—¿Y por qué no nos dijiste? —indignada, Ino se cruzó de brazos formando mirándola de forma desaprobatoria.

—¿Eh? —la Haruno las miraba confusa—. ¿No están enojadas?

—¿Enojadas, por qué deberíamos? —Hinata no entendía la actitud de su amiga pelirrosa.

—¡Si! Les engañe mostrándoles una persona que no soy: gentil, delicada, que solo lee novelas y poemarios —empezó a parlotear rápidamente Sakura, estaba nerviosa—. Cuando soy una Otaku/Gamer despistada y desordenada, que le dejo de apasionar pintar cuadros, ¡ni siquiera se cocinar! —chilló lo ultimo como si hubiese cometido un homicidio.

Ino sonrió nerviosa y Hinata formó una "o" con su boca. Ninguna de las dos imaginó que su amiga fuese en verdad así.

—Y de seguro me odian por haberles mentido —dijo Sakura desanimada.

—Bueno, no es tan grave ser una Otaku —ánimo Ino pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

—¿En serio? —inquirió la pelirrosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

—M-mi hermana es una Otaku —Hinata se sonrojo ante la mirada ilusionada de Sakura—, y por eso a mi me gustan los peluches que venden aquí.

—Y a mí me gusta el guapo de _Tomoe_ —menciono Ino con una sonrisa bobalicona—. Asique no hay problema con que seas un Otaku, es parte de tu personalidad —le mostró una sonrisa alegre mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Consternada, Sakura parpadeo varias veces al mirar a sus amigas. No la rechazaron pase a decirles una de sus aficciones y como era realmente. Pensó que ellas eran chicas de elite que no miraban a las personas de su tipo, empero demostraron ser todo lo contrario.

Sus ojos jades se volvieron aguados y su boca emitió balbuceos incoherentes. Sus dos amigas la miraron con diversión y ternura.

—¡Las quiero chicas! —lloró Sakura echándose en brazos de ambas para llorar a moco suelto. Ino y Hinata sonrieron a su modo alegres de que Sakura se diera cuenta de su verdadera amistad. Ahora estarían mas unidas porque Sakura ya no sería esa muñeca perfecta que solía mostrar.

Después de que Sakura se separara de ella y comprarán artículos de anime, las tres chicas salieron de la tienda riendo entre sus bromas y charla. Sakura descubrió una nueva faceta de ellas y viceversa con Ino y Hinata.

Se dirigían a la tienda de videojuegos, las dos chicas decidieron acompañar el resto de la tarde a Sakura en lo que fuera que hiciera, deseaban conocerla en esa faceta.

—Por cierto, Sakura-chan, dijiste que no sabías cocinar —recordó Hinata y la miró con preocupación.

—Eh… —Sakura rió nerviosa rascándose la cabeza y con una gota de sudor en la nuca—. Estoy aprendiendo… o lo estaba haciendo —se excusó.

—¿Y qué has comido en todo este tiempo? —preguntó Ino con preocupación. Ellas estaban al tanto que la chica vivía sola en su pequeño departamento.

—Al principio sopas intantaneas y frituras…

— _¿Al principio?_ —pensaron sus dos amigas con una gota de sudor en la frente.

—…Pero Sasuke-kun decurbio mi secreto y desde hace medio año cocina para mí —reveló como si nada con una sonrisa bobalicona al recordar el sazón del Uchiha, ¿cómo un hombre podía cocinar así de rico? —. ¡Su sazón es único!

—¿Uchiha-san/el nerd? —preguntaron Hinata e Ino al unisono, sorprendidas.

—No es un "nerd", es mi mejor amigo —alegó la pelirrosa formulando un puchero—. Él me ayudo cierto día que me perdí, me hizo limpiar todo el cuarto y cocino para mi. Desde ahí se la pasa casi todas las tardes en mi casa viendo que coma bien.

—No pensé que él fuese gentil —confesó Ino. Y ella que pensaba que el Uchiha era un antisocial, puesto que nunca lo vio hablar con nadie…, bueno, excepto con Sakura, en los últimos meses esos dos hablaban más. Nunca se imaginó que fuesen amigos tan cercanos.

Sakura bufó.

—Es un amargado, gruño, inteligente y muy ordenado… pero también es guapo y cocina rico —terminó por decir con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Te gusta! —gritó de repente Ino con los ojos abiertos sin creérselo.

Sakura se sobresalto al girarse a Ino, movió sus manos frenéticamente mientras chillaba.

—¡¿Es muy obvio?!

—Si —protestaron las dos al unísono.

Sakura se llevo las manos a las mejillas y su mirada brillo, en verdad estaba enamorda.

—Es que es lindo y gentil a su manera —se movió como gusano retorcido—. Y me dice "molestia".

—¿Eso que tiene de lindo? —preguntó incrédula la rubia.

—No lo sé, pero me gusta —dijo como si nada y pronto estuvieron frente a la tienda de videojuegos—. ¡Yhei! ¡Esta noche será maratón de anime con videojuegos! —exclamó triunfante y un brillo de diversión se instaló en sus ojos.

Las amigas de la chica presenciaron como ella ingreso corriendo a la tienda, como una chiquilla en busca de su dulce favorito. Se movía de aquí y por allá mirando los juegos en ofertas. Les dio tranquilidad al verla tan feliz, siendo ella misma.

En la escuela, ellas habían notado un brillo triste y nostálgico en su mirada cuando conversaban, pero nunca se atrevieron a preguntar por temor a lastimarla. Pero ahora que la veían así de contenta, ese brillo se desvanecía un poco.

—¡LA EDICION ILIMITADA! —gritó Sakura con sus ojos de estrellitas al ver en un estante el videojuego que estuvo buscando por internet y no lo hayo. Pego su cara a la caja de cristal donde se guardaba el videojuego.

—Es la última copia que tenemos —comentó el empleado de la tienda.

—¡Lo quiero! —exclamó Sakura. Pero lo extraño era que una voz masculina se unió en coro.

La pelirrosa giró su cuello a un lado sorprendiendo a sus amigas de que no se haya roto su cuello, y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a un rubio de ojos azules y fracciones zurronas a su lado. El chico le devolvía la misma expresión y con cautela. A los pocos segundos, ambos se empezaron a enviar rayitos con la mirada.

La tensión en el aire se hizo presente para el empleado que sonreía de forma nerviosa, Hinata tenía la misma expresión que el hombre e Ino sonreía de forma socarrona al ver el aura de ambos contricantes elevarse por los cielos.

Pronto los dos chocaron cabezas y empezaron a rechinar los dientes mientras eran rodeados por un aura de fuego intenso. Los dos querían la última copia y no darían su brazo a torcer ante el otro.

—Lo siento pelirrosa-chan, pero yo vi primero este ejemplar —dijo entre dientes Naruto y la fulmino con la mirada fingiendo una sonrisa gentil.

—Oh, perdone usted rubio-kun, pero es descortés de su parte, ¿no sabe que las mujeres piden primero? —contestó Sakura con la misma expresión del rubio y un tic nervioso en su frente.

—En el mundo de los videojuegos esa regla es invalida, pecho plano.

—Esa no me la sabía —el tic nervioso de Sakura se marco al escucharlo decirle "pecho plano"—, ¿ha estado mucho tiempo en la época prehispánica SEÑOR?

—¡¿SEÑOR?! —se escandalizo el rubio—. ¡Aun soy joven y podría patearte el trasero en los videojuegos dattebayo!

—¡Entonces deberíamos comprobarlo ahora mismo! —le reto la chica a gritos.

—¡Me parece bien!

—¡Quien gane se quedará con el videojuego!

—¡Es un trato dattebayo!

Los dos se separaron y se miraron desafiantes, inconscientes de que pusieron una pose muy heroica dando por echo de que seria una pelea épica. A su alrededor, las personas miraban entusiasmados el enfrentamiento, ver dos Gamers destrozándose no tenía precio.

—¿Está bien dejar que Sakura-chan haga esto? —le preguntó en murmullo Hinata a Ino.

—Esta bien, no habrá sangre —bromeo Ino—. ¡Deztrozalo Sakura! —grito entusiasmada provocando que Hinata lo mirara con un deje de incredulidad.

~/*/~

Al día siguiente, Sasuke arribo a la casa de la pelirrosa con una cara de cansacio por dos cosas: el pesado viaje y por haberse torturado mentalmente con los sueños que tuvo de Sakura. ¿Por qué kami lo trataba de esa manera tan cruel? ¡No era un pervertido!

¿O sí?

Suspirando con pesadez, llegó a la puerta de la casa de la chica.

Había llegado a Tokio por la mañana, y Naruto, su mejor amigo le llamo dándole la grata sorpresa —eso fue sarcasmo— de que estaba en la ciudad y deseaba verlo. Pues quería pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo y contarle con detalles que conoció a una chica que le gusto, y al parecer la invitaría a salir.

No negaría que tenía unas inmesnas ganas de ver a su mejor amigo, llevaba un año sin hacerlo y verle la cara de vez en cuando era agradable. Pero lamentablemente su mente solo tenía espacio para Sakura en ese momento, asique rechazo la invitación posponiéndola para después, porque "tenía algo muy importante que hacer".

Tocó la puerta del departamento esperando a que ella estuviese en casa.

Escuchó su melosa voz revoloteando por el pasillo y segundos después la puerta se abrió revelando a la hermosa chica de cabellos rosados, portando una simple blusa azul de tirantes y un pequeño short rosa que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas. Y eso causo un derrame nasal a Sasuke, quien le dio la espalda llevándose una mano a la nariz ocultando su sonrojo y sangre.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó emocionada Sakura sin percatarse de la reacción de Sasuke.

—Hola molestia —dijo el con voz ronca limpiándose la sangre, se volteo a ella sólo para recibir un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo sin aliento y las orejas rojas.

La Haruno se extraño por la actitud tranqulia de Sasuke, desviaba la vista y podía ver un pequeño reflejo rojo en sus mejillas, pero inmediatamente se dijo que era la sombra de los lentes. Agitó su cabeza y lo tomo de la mano para que entrara su departamento, iba a decirle algo estupendo.

—¡Tengo una sorpresa, conocí a un amigo hace unos días! —decía la chica emocionada dando saltitos de alegría mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Sasuke compuso una mueca de incredulidad y la vergüenza se fue al carajo. _Amigo…_ su rostro se deformo en una mueca de irritación al pensar que Sakura fue ingenua, deseguro ese chico tenía intenciones nada gratas con ella. Pensó en la posibilidad de partirle la cara a ese desgraciado, o traumarlo con uno de sus juegos psicológicos, o decirle a Itachi que le mostrará su arma súper secreta…

La palabra celos estaba tatuada en su rostro.

—¿Dónde lo conociste? —cuestionó inmediatamente el Uchiha deteniéndose en seco en el pasillo. La miró exigente y ella seguía sonriente. Eso le crispo los nervios y sus celos pedían a gritos golpear a ese pobre chico que tuvo la osadía de ver a Sakura.

—En la tienda de videojuegos. ¡¿Puedes creer que quiere ser un Otaku?! —siguió dicindo emocionada con estrellitas en los ojos, ignorante de que a cada palabra la irracion de Sasuke iba en aumento.

—¿A sí? —Sasuke la miro desde arriba con un tic nervioso en su labio inferior y una mirada nada grata—. Pues deberías invitarlo a jugar tus dichosos videojuegos que dejan a la gente más estúpida de lo que está. Así me dejarías en paz —sugirió sarcásticamente.

—Ya lo hice —la respuesta de Sakura lo dejo completamente helado—. De hecho, esta aquí —dijo como si nada sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La cara de Sasuke fue un poema para Sakura, quien en su mente se reía de forma malévola al ver su rostro contraído de incredulidad. ¡Se lo merecia por dejarla en visto! ¡Hhmp!

—¿Qué hiciste que cosa? —murmuro tétrico el azabache caminando a grandes zancadas al pequeño cuarto del departamento y se paro en el umbral de la puerta dispuesto a sacar a patadas al chico que estuviese usurpando ese lugar.

¿Se podría estar más incrédulo de lo que estaba?

Quien estaba sentado en un cojín, mirando la pantalla embobado y moviendo sus manos desquisiadamente sobre el control negro y portaba una cara de idiota ¡era Naruto, su mejor amigo! ¿Por qué coños estaba él ahí?

—¿Eh? ¡Teme! —Naruto se dio cuenta de su prescencia muy rápido y se levantó del cojín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Con que venir a ver a Sakura-chan era eso "importante" que tenías que hacer —sonrió de forma socarrona y movió sus cejas insinuante.

Uzumaki Naruto era un chico alto de espalda ancha y cuerpo normal, su piel bronceada resaltaba sus ojos zafiro y esa sonrisa zurrona. Siempre utilizaba una gorra con la visera superior hacia atrás y portaba unas pulseras iguales a las de Sasuke en su mano derecha. Era un idiota sin remedio, se reía por todo, al igual de sus malos chistes, muy risueño y escandaloso adicto al ramen.

Y aún se preguntaba, ¿Cómo ese idiota era su mejor amigo —casi hermano—, si es totalmente opuesto a él?

Era un misterio que jamas se resolverá.

Pero lo que llamaba su atención, es que presisamente Naruto estuviese en casa de Sakura. _Esperen…_

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí dobe? —cuestionó duramente el Uchiha ancarando a su mejor amigo y mirándolo desafiante.

Naruto era un completo despistado que nunca haría daño a nadie, asique por ese lado estaba seguro de que no le hizo nada malo a Sakura. Por lo que dejaba otro hueco a su imaginación… y sus celos.

Recordó que Naruto le dijo que conoció a una hermosa chica mientras visitaba Tokio, ¿se trataría de Sakura?

—Conocí a Sakura-chan en una tienda de video juegos —un flechazo le dio al corazón del pobre azabache que aguantaba las ganas de gritar—, competimos por uno y ella terminó destrozándome —el rubio sonrio apenado y se rasco la nuca.

—Despues de eso fuimos a comer un helado y entre platica descubrimos que ambos te conocíamos —intervino emocionada la chica y Naruto asintió varias veces estando de acuerdo—, asique lo invite a jugar hoy aquí pensando que tal vez vendrías a verme, ¿no es maravilloso? —terminó por decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– _Tal vez lo fuese si a Naruto no le hubieses gustado y si estuvieras vestida de otra forma_ —se dijo del Uchiha con un tic nervioso muy marcado.

—¡Eh! Además, Sakura-chan me esta enseñando muchos animes y mangas —dijo animadamente Naruto no percatándose de la mirada de espanto que mostro el Uchiha al imaginarse que…—. ¡Quiero ser un Otaku!

 _¡¿Es mucho pedir tener animos normales?!_ Por kami, si Sakura era una loca desquisiada cuando se ponía a ver animes, Naruto sería aun mucho peor, ese idiota gillipollas no lo dejaría en paz. _¿Qué clase de juego macabro era su vida?_

—¡Lo estoy guiando por el sendero de la vida! —entusiasmada, Sakura alzó sus manos al aire y Naruto imitó su expresión con estrellitas en sus ojos—. La mejor noticia es que Naruto vivirá en Tokio e irá en la misma preparatoria que nosotros, ¡así podre verlo todos los días e intruirlo!

Sasuke bajo la cabeza al ser rodeado por un aura oscura y su cabello ocultaba su expresión, por ende, Sakura y Naruto bajaron las manos y lo miraron con curiosidad, pues no podía ver su expresión y el Uchiha no emitió palabra alguna —no lo dejaban hablar al pobre—.

—Uh… apostaría que estas molesto por algo Sasuke-kun —dijo inocentemente Saskura, pero mirándolo con cautela.

En ese momento, Sasuke alzo la cabeza y se apreció una sonrisa carismática en su rostro logrando que Naruto y Sakura lo miraran con extrañes, pues conocían a Sasuke y sabían que él no sonreía de esa forma.

—Pienso que molesto es muy poco para describir lo que siento —aseguró Sasuke sin borrar su sonrisa y hablando de una manera muy sutil.

—¿Eh? —expresaron desconcertados sus dos amigos.

—¡Estoy sumamente enojado y fuera de mí mismo! —terminó por gritar colérico el chico de los lentes provocando que Sakura y Naruto se abrazaran entre sí, asustados por su arranque de ira.

La frente de Sasuke era marcada por una vena que palpitaba, con un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha y movía sus manos haciendo ademanes.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a un desconocido a tu casa estando completamente sola?! —siguió gritando—. ¡Da gracias que el idiota del usurantokachi no tiene esos pensamientos depravados! ¡es tan idiota que ni siquiera tiene novia!

La chica trago grueso ante ese comentario. En verdad no pensó que eso podría pasarle, era muy confianzuda para pensar que otras personas quisieran hacerle daño de esa forma. Naruto no tenia cara de depravado.

—¡Y tu idiota —Sasuke seguía envuelto en su cólera y apunto al rubio que aún seguía abrazado de Sakura, logrando que el pobre diera un tremendo respingo de miedo—, espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo porque si no, te castro con una cuchara caliente!

—¡Ya teme! No es para tanto… —expreso nervioso.

Error. No debio decir eso, pues el Uchiha explotó nuevamente, el pobre tenía los nervios destrozados.

—¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! —la cara de Sasuke en verdad daba miedo—. ¡¿Sabes cuantos dejenerados miran a la molestia a diario?! ¡Alguno de ellos han de estar planeando secuestrarla o asaltarla en la calle! ¡y ella como es muy ingenua y despistada se dejará engañar y será raptada! —dijo paranoico.

Sakura y Naruto solo temblaban de miedo compartiendo el mismo pensamiento de que Sasuke era un completo paranoico.

~/*/~

Ya pasado el arranque de ira del Uchiha y de que gritara un par de cosas más, se tranquilizo y decidió preparar la cena para los tres tratando de despejar sus pensamientos homicidas para esos dos que le sacaban de quicio.

Enserio. ¿Por qué no tenía amigos normales? Kami lo torturaba, ¿acaso hizo algo imperdonable en su vida pasada? Preferiría estar encerrado en un manicomio que estar con ese par. Los de ahí estarían más cuerdos que Sakura y Naruto.

Dio vuelta al panqueque y escuchó la risa de esos dos, la voz de Sakura explicándole a Naruto todo referente a los animes. _Genial, otro que se une a la nación de locos._

Después de terminar de preparar la cena, entre los tres acomodaron la mesita y se dispusieron a comer.

—¡Itadakimashu! —agradeció Naruto devorando su plato de comida como si no hubiese un mañana.

El Uchiha lo miro con asco al ver las migajas caer en la mesa.

—Come bien, asqueroso —exigió el Uchiha teniendo en sus manos un panqueque.

—¿Qhe cosha? —cuestiono el rubio alzando la vista con las mejillas manchadas de miel.

Sasuke suspiro resignado ante la actitud de su mejor amigo y se propuso a ignorarlo por el bien de su salud mental.

—¿Y entonces que planeas hacer? —dijo de pronto Sakura mirando de forma dudativa al rubio. Y Sasuke la miro con una ceja alzada al no entender a que se refería.

Naruto comprendió al instante y se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, y compuso una mueca confusa cerrando los ojos.

—No lo sé… es que es muy linda —se sonrojo al recordar a cierta chica tímida.

—Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo — _o que me excluyen a propósito_ , pensó el Uchiha mirando de hito a hito a sus amigos.

—Es que a Naruto le gusto mi amiga, Hinata-chan, y quiere invitarla a salir —dijo sonriente Sakura dejando aun mas confuso a Sasuke.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la chica Hyuuga con todo esto? —preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues verás… —Sakura dejo de comer y trago grueso—. Ino-chan y Hinata-chan descubrieron que soy una Otaku/Gamer, y cuando dabamos una vuelta en el centro comercial, vi un videojuego de edición ilimitada y que casualemnte Naruto quería…

— _¿Por qué no me sorprende su relato?_ —se preguntó Sasuke con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—… Y después de darle una paliza a Naruto en los videojugos, pasamos a comer un helado y a él le gusto Hinata-chan. Y bueno, en gran parte por eso vino, a pedirme consejos para invitarla a salir.

—¿Tu dándole consejos al dobe? —Sasuke sonrió con burla provocando que Sakura hiciera un mohín—. Es como explicarte que eres una loca aficionada a las caricaturas.

—¡No son CARICATURAS, es anime! —reprochó ella con la mirada.

—Como sea —movió su mano el azabache restándole importancia, y miró a Naruto—. Invitar a salir a una chica es sencillo… pero para ti es misión imposible —siguió burlándose de su amigo que dio un tremendo respingo ante el insulto.

—¡Eres un desconsiderado teme! —lo apunto con sus palillos de forma acusadora.

—¿Le gusta ir el parque de diversiones o al cine? —le preguntó eso ultimo a Sakura.

—¿Eh? —la chica lo miró desconcertada.

—¿A la chica Hyuuga que le gusta?

—El cine sería una buena opción, no le gusta mucho el bullicio.

—La invitas al cine, ven una película que les guste a los dos y luego llévala a cenar a algún lugar que le agrade. Trata de no comer como un marrano y utiliza un poco de esos modales que aprendimos de las clases que tía Kushina nos pago —dijo Sasuke a su amigo. Por lo menos se quito un peso de encima al saber que a Naruto le gustaba Hinata, no Sakura—. Di las estupideces que comúnmente dices, si la quieres hacer tu novia tiene que saber desde el principio a que se enfrenta.

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada ante el comentario que hizo.

—De ahí puedes obtener su número y si te lo da, es posible que quiera otra cita contigo. Y después de comer, la vas a dejar a su casa. ¿Fin?

—Vaya Sasuke-kun, sabes como impresionar a una chica normal —bromeo la pelirrosa, sintiendo una especie de celos al pensar en las chicas que él invito a salir en la secundaria, y se sintió un poco decepcionada y triste por no ser "normal". ¿Sólo así él la vería como una chica de verdad?

—Tenía una vida antes de la preparatoria —se encogio de hombros restándole importancia al comentario cuando en realidad, nunca tuvo una novia. En la secundaria si acepto una que otra cita, pero las chicas no le agradaron.

—¡Bien! Eso hare —sentencio triunfante el chico rubio—, gracias teme, Sakura-chan. ¡La cita ira de maravilla!

Después de cenar, Naruto se retiro despidiéndose de ambos y prometiendo verlos después de la cita con Hinata para contarles todo con lujo de detalles.

Se extendió un silencio entre Sasuke y Sakura que era llenado por las miradas de ambos y un suspiro procedente de Sasuke hizo que la chica dejara toda tensión de su cuerpo, pues pensó que cuando se fuera Naruto, Sasuke le reprendería.

El Uchiha se levantó de su asiento y fue directo al fregadero para lavar los platos de la cena. Esa acción desconcertó a Sakura que sólo procedió a mirarlo con extrañeza por su actitud.

—Hum… —Sakura se levanto de su lugar y lo siguió de cerca—. ¿No me dirás nada? —preguntó dudativa. Prefería mil veces la reprimienda de Sasuke que su completo silencio.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sakura? —inquirió serio el chico logrando, nuevamente, tensar el cuerpo de la Haruno ante la mención de su nombre y no un apelativo—. No soy tu padre para que te de reprimiendas o te cuide a todas horas… no soy nada tuyo más que un amigo —se dijo más para él mismo que para ella. Dejo de lavar los platos y su vista se enfocó en sus manos.

Era cierto. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? No se percató que desde que apareció Sakura, su vida se fue transformándose poco a poco, cambiando de una forma muy inesperada y siendo atrapado bajo el hechizo perverso de ella. ¿Por qué la cuidaba de esa forma? Estaba mas que claro que él no la veía como una amiga, sino como algo más.

—Para empezar… no se que estoy haciendo aquí —murmuró contraído de emociones el azabache.

La chica sintió un nudo en su estomago y las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos verdes al escucharlo, llevo una mano a su pecho y agacho un poco el rostro. Las palabras de Sasuke calaron en lo mas porfundo de su mente.

Era cierto, él no era su padre o hermano, hasta cierto punto, alguna vez fue un desconocido para ella. Pero… ahora no, estaba enamorada de él, lo quería.

Y ahora, Sasuke se estaba cansando de ella, de su imprudencia, de su ingenuidad exagerada, de que fuera despistada, desordenada y olvidadiza. Se cansaba de ella y eso le dolía, se reclamaba a ella misma por no ser mejor. Él no tenia porque ir a su casa a cocinar y hacerle la limpieza, o cuidarla de cualquier persona que ella no se percatara de sus malas intenciones. Él…

Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke decía que se iba. Sin mirarla, dejo los platos limpios y empezó a caminar al pasillo. Sin despedirse.

Sakura corrió al pasillo. No iba a permitir que Sasuke se fuera así.

—¡Yo…! —lo detuvo su voz cuando ya tenía la puerta abierta y se fue acercando a él con presicion. La espalda de él estaba tensa—. ¡Sé que soy una chica desastrosa y parezco una mentirosa al poner mi actitud angelical con los demás! —las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos sin remedio, en verdad deseaba que no se fuera. Si él salía por esa puerta, era seguro que jamas le devolvería la palabra—... yo… tú… eres especial para mí, eres la primera persona que vio lo que en verdad soy, lo que ocultaba tras esa sonrisa angelical. Sé que aún tengo muchos secretos sobre mi persona y familia, pero…

Sakura notó como él ladeaba el rostro, pero no pudo ver sus ojos puesto la luz se reflejo en las gafas del chico.

—En verdad eres una molestia —dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta para encararla y hacer lo que deseaba desde que la vio por la tarde.

Se acercó a ella apreciando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes ante la distancia que los separo por unos segundos. La tomó por los hombros mientras ella alzaba su mirada sorpresiva y él estampo sus labios con los ella, robándole, o mas bien, robándose torpemente el primer beso de ambos.

El tacto de sus labios era suave, y su sabor de cerezas le volvió loco. Movió sus labios inexpertos con un deje de brusquedad y se aferró al cuerpo de la chica, deseando prolongar el beso cuando ella correspondió tímidamente y de la misma forma torpe. No eran unos expertos, sino unos primerizos en el amor. La tomo por la cintura pensando que era una forma desesperada de aferrarse a ella y enredó sus dedos en su cabello sedoso para que no se separa de él. Con los ojos cerrados procedió a profundizar el beso, a perderse en su sabor único.

Sakura se sentía que el aire le faltaba a los pulmones. La felicidad inundó su mente y el entusiasmo sus sentidos, se embriago al sentir su aroma varonil y los labios sobre los suyos. Suspirando, abrió un poco la boca dándole acceso al interior de su boca; y él la aprisiono contra la pared fundiéndose en cada segundo a sus labios. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y lo escuchó suspirar. Sus bocas producían sonidos pegajosos y jadeos de anhelo y desesperación.

El Uchiha se separó ligeramente de ella, y sus bocas fueron unidas por un hilillo de saliva que él limpio con el pulgar. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas y la adrenalina recorría sus venas.

Los lentes de Sasuke estaban desacomodados por la brusca acción al igual que la ropa de Sakura pase a que él no metió mano mas allá.

Sakura mantenía su mirada brillosa en la de él esperando a que le aclarara el beso. Estaba más que fascinada de que porfin Sasuke la viera de esa forma, pero también atemorizada.

—¿Qué clase de hechizo perverso me pusiste, Sakura? —cuestiono él sin soltarla, junto sus frentes y sonrió de lado, pues el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura no desapareció—. Me has atrapado… y la verdad, no deseo salir nunca.

—¿E-eso es una confesión? —preguntó ilusionada la chica, su mirada brillo y Sasuke noto la esperanza en sus ojos verdes.

Cuando la conoció, pase a que siempre estaba sonriente, fácilmente noto un brillo nostálgico y triste en su mirada. Y cuando descubrió su secreto pensó que ese brillo desaparecería, pero no fue así, seguía ahí. Y ahora… ese brillo era opacado por la felicidad.

Y él, bueno, no tenía culpas. Sólo era un chico que perdió a sus padres, pero no vivía atrapado en eso. A quien le apasionaba dibujar con detalles, y un serio sin remedio.

—Si piensas que te lo dire, esperas mucho —Sasuke emitió su típico monosílabo y ladeo el rostro, con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza.

Sakura emitió una risilla. ¿Qué esperaba de don-cubito-de-hielo?

—Pues yo si te lo dire —se echo a sus brazos y le sonrió ampliamente—. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, Sasuke-kun… —Sakura pudo ver un rubor en las mejillas de Sasuke gracias a la cercanía—. Prometo ser mas responsable y cambiar mi actitud, aprenderé firmemente a cocinar y no me perderé más en la calle. ¡Porque seré tu novia!

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante la afirmación e intento besarla, pero…

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HACES A MI HERMANA PERVERTIDO DE QUINTA?!

… una tercera voz a grito —y masculina— interrumpió a Sasuke, dejándolo estático… y a una pelirrosa sudando frío.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Hey! ¿Qué les pareció pequeños saltamontes? Ya se prendió esto, Sasuke y Sakura por fin se besaron… ¿y quién carajos es la persona que apareció a lo último?_

 _¡Chan, chan, chan! Eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Bueno, aquí las noticias._

 _La buena: subiré capitulo dentro de unas dos semanas, (ven que eso si es una buena noticia)._

 _Y la mala: esto ya se va a cavar señoras y señores. Tres capítulos más y esto se acaba *llora desconsoladamente*, planeo traer tres capítulos más, ¿y quién sabe? Un epilogo cortito no mataría a nadie. Pero la charla emocional lo pondré ya cuando acabe *risa*_

 _Lectores míos, les agradezco de todo corazón de que me soporten con las actualizaciones que tardan una eternidad, y especialmente a quienes siguen la historia desde sus inicios, ¡el 8 de octubre de este año cumple 2 años este fic! *llora más*_

 _Ya, ya, ya. Dejen de leer esto y pongan hacer sus cosas *risa*_

 _¡Gracias por dejar un review, querido lector!_

 _¡Alela-chan fuera!_


	8. Sentencias y revanchas

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto, creador del manga. Yo solo tomo sus personajes para fines sin lucro._**

* * *

 _[8]_

 _Sentencias y revanchas_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¡Déjame!

Sakura forcejeo sin compasión contra el terrorífico hombre de dos metros que la cargaba como un costal de papas sobre sus hombros. ¡Ni que fuera un objeto! Chilló de impotencia mientras le daba golpes a puño en la espalda y lanzaba patadas al aire. Pero el hombre no se inmuto en ningún momento.

—¡Suéltame de una jodida vez!

—Nunca espere escuchar esa palabra de tus labios, Sakura —dijo una voz varonil. El hombre caminaba frente al guarura. Su cabello rojo se agito ante el viento y observo a Sakura de reojo—. Recuerda que eres una delicada señorita, compórtate.

—¡Jodete Sasori! —gruñó malhumorada la chica.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano mayor.

—¡Me vale un carajo!

Entonces, ambos hombres llegaron a la entrada de una enorme mansión que se alzaba impotente desde el suelo. Las puertas fueron abiertas por un mayordomo en el interior, e ingresaron escuchando las quejas de la chica pelirrosa. Las puertas se cerraron y el gran hombre bajo a Sakura de un movimiento ágil evitando recibir más golpes.

Cuando la Haruno se vio libre inmediatamente volteo a la puerta percatándose que dos hombres con trajes negros estaban ahí, vigilando la entrada. No expresaban nada, pero apostaba que no la dejarían salir de ahí.

Furiosa, Sakura encaró a Sasori rugiendo.

—¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?! —chilló.

¡Si Sakura estaba feliz! Por fin Sasuke acepto sus sentimientos por ella y la beso, y tuvo que aparecer su medio hermano mayor arruinando el momento tan fantástico. En ese instante tuvo que pedirle a Sasuke que se fuera de su departamento, y él se resistió tanto que Sasori casi lo amenaza, pero al final se fue obedeciendo a regañadientes.

Y con Sasori fue diferente: lo hecho a patadas sin dejarle decir ni una sola palabra, y él extrañamente no insistió. Claro que él tenía un truco bajo la manga porque regreso a los pocos días después con guaruras que la sacaron a rastras de su departamento y la llevaron a esa mansión.

—Primero: porque un niñato pervertido tocaba a mi hermana —el de ojos cafés entrecerró sus ojos ante la de indignación de la chica.

—¡Sasuke-kun es mi novio, y no es ningún pervertido! —lo defendió.

—Te estaba besando.

—Eso hacen los novios Sasori.

El mayor le restó importancia al asunto.

—Y segundo: me has mentido Sakura, y está vez estoy muy, pero muy cabreado —dijo extrañamente impasible, pero en sus ojos estaba ese brillo de enojo.

—En ningún momento te mentí. Tu querías que estuviera lejos de España, ¿y adivina donde estamos? ¡En Japón! —alzo sus manos y lo miró con obviedad.

—Debiste tomar un vuelo a China, no a Tokio —gruño Sasori.

—¿Qué más da Sasori? —se encogió de hombros—. Sea el lugar que este, tu solamente me visitarías una vez al año. Además, aquí está mi tía Tsunade.

—¿Estando tu sola? Por favor Sakura, ni siquiera sabes cocinar. ¿Cómo pretendes sobrevivir sola sin saber lo básico? —pregunto con ironía—. Te pierdes con facilidad, careces de orientación y eres muy confiada con todo mundo. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en el peligro? Aun eres una polluela como para vivir sola en una gran ciudad desconocida. Esto no es un puto anime donde todo es fácil, es la vida.

La chica se sonrojo, pero no por la vergüenza, sino por el coraje que sentía en ese momento. Su hermano la estaba humillando haciéndole resaltar sus defectos.

—Solo me tienes a mí Sakura.

—¡He sobrevivido un año sin tu ayuda! —grito Sakura—. ¡Y no eres el único en quien puedo confiar!

—¡Oh vamos! —Sasori rodo los ojos conteniendo en decirle una mentira: que todo estaba bien.

No quería seguir lastimando a su hermana, pero debía ser cruel para que ella entendiera las cosas. Amaba a su pequeña hermana y no deseaba verla destruida y sola en esa ciudad, sin nadie protegiéndola.

—No conoces a nadie por aquí y dudo que un desconocido te extienda las manos sin pedir nada a cambio.

—¡Pues eso fue lo que hizo Sasuke-kun desde que llegue! —renegó la chica moviendo sus manos—. ¡El cuido de mí, me enseñó a andar en la calle y a cuidarme de las personas falsas! ¡me dio cobijo con su familia y, ¿Sabes qué?! ¡Su hermano mayor si apoya sus sueños! —le echó en cara. Sasori le insistía en que estudiara negocios para seguir con el legado de su padre, pero ella deseaba volver a pintar esos maravillosos cuadros con acuarelas.

La mirada de Sasori es oscureció ante las palabras de la chica. Se dio cuenta de que ella había sabido como ingeniárselas en Tokio para vivir sin muchos problemas. Pero… no, debían regresar a España. Tendría que llevársela a rastras si era necesario.

Sus abuelos pelearon la custodia de Sakura durante esos casi dos años para hacerla heredera de toda la fortuna, y lastimosamente la ganaron. Tsunade no pudo obtenerla y él fue advertido por sus abuelos. La custodia de Sakura ya no le partencia a Sasori como en un principio, lo peleo con uñas y dientes porque sabía que, pase a que sus abuelos estuviesen arrepentidos de toda la indiferencia que le brindaron a Sakura en su infancia, ahora que la querían de vuelta.

Sin embargo, la harían trabajar duro en una carrera de negocios y ser una dama de sociedad. Y no cruelmente, ellos creían que ella lo deseaba, cuando era en contra de su voluntad.

Desafortunadamente, Sasori ya no podía meterse más en el asunto, y no era porque no quisiera, no. Si no llevaba a Sakura con ellos, los desheredarían a ambos —aunque no le importaba mucho el dinero— y se haría completamente publica la noticia de que Sakura era la hija bastarda de Haruno Kisazhi, y atraería dolor a su pequeña hermana. Muchos desprecios, maltratos, y seria llevada a un internado donde pasaría el resto de su vida en el anonimato.

Prefería parecer el malo de la historia a que Sakura despreciara más a sus abuelos.

—Qué lástima que conseguiste amigos y no puedas disfrutarlos más, porque esto se acaba ahora —espetó indiferente Sasori dándose la media vuelta y eso le dio mala espina a la chica—. Regresaremos a España.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, impactada con la noticia que sus piernas temblaron y su boca se secó. En su mente se repitió esa frase como una tortura.

—No… —susurró bajando la mirada ya apretando los puños, luego alzo su mirada determinante—. ¡N me iré contigo Sasori!

—Lo harás quieras o no —impasible, Sasori empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, necesitaba urgentemente un baño—. Dentro de un mes nos iremos, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos.

—¡Que no me iré contigo! —rebatió la pelirrosa y lo siguió por detrás, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos desesperados.

—Si vendrás conmigo —se detuvo a medias escaleras y la miro fríamente—. Y como castigo por tu terquedad no podrás salir a menos que sea para abordar el avión.

—Pe-pero… —Sakura ya empezaba a doblegarse al sentir la presión de todo, sus ojos verdad se llenaron de lágrimas ante la tristeza y desolación—. Y-yo… mis amigos… —balbuceo apenas.

—Es mejor que desaparezcas de la nada, así no tendrás que dar explicaciones innecesarias —alegó Sasori terminando de subir las escaleras—. ¡Sayumi, prepara una habitación para mi hermana!

Sakura se quedó inmóvil el borde de las escaleras, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y temblando deliberadamente. No… su hermano no podía ser tan cruel como para llevársela de la ciudad, donde estaba construyendo su vida, donde tenía verdaderos amigos y un novio único y maravilloso. Donde se sentía a gusto por primera vez desde hace años.

—Señorita Sakura, por aquí —la señora de canas y ojos azules llegó a su lado y le señalo su costado, donde al final del pasillo había una gran puerta, al parecer su habitación.

La chica reaccionó entre lágrimas y chilló frustrada entre sollozos alertando a la señora y al mismo Sasori que jamás había escuchado ese desgarrador llanto, ni siquiera cuando su padre y Mekubi —la madre de Sakura— murieron.

—¡TE ODIO SASORI! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! —cuestionó a todo pulmón mirando con rabia a su medio hermano mayor. Los ojos cafés de Sasori se afligieron ante el sentimiento que reflejo los ojos verdes de la chica—. ¡TE ODIO! —repitió cerrando los ojos y corriendo hacia la habitación entre sollozos.

—¡S-señorita! —exclamo la señora yendo tras ella.

Y Sasori se sintió un cruel hermano mayor.

~/*/~

Sasuke andaba por los pasillos de la escuela con un humor de perros, que incluso ahuyentaba a todos a su alrededor, lo más extraño era que tenía un enorme tic nervioso en la ceja y su mirada era todo menos amistosa. Pobre del diablo que se acercara a él con intenciones de molestarlo (como comúnmente lo hacían desde que Sakura apareció), porque no estaba de buen humor para soportar a esa bola de payasos.

¿Por qué carajos estaba de mal humor? La respuesta —como siempre—: Sakura.

Desde ese día que la beso ya había pasado un mes completo. Y la situación se complicó cuando apareció ese tomate podrido en la puerta de la casa de Sakura, queriendo molerlo a golpes por estar "abusando de su hermanita", afortunadamente para el idiota ese, Sakura intervino le pido a él — ¡a él carajos! — que se marchara, y que luego lo contactaría por mensaje.

Pero no hubo ningún mensaje, ni una llamada, ni una siquiera una mísera señal de humo.

Y estaba preocupado tras esa capa de enojo. Porque, después de una semana se atrevió a ir al departamento de la chica para saber de ella, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que estaba vacío. Y uno de sus vecinos le dijo que ella se había mudado un par de días atrás.

Por eso estaba así, además que empezaban el nuevo año escolar y ella había faltado tres días seguidos. Y ella odiaba faltar a la escuela, decía que se perdía de todo lo bueno y entretenido.

Cuando llegó a su aula correspondiente, entró el salón a grandes zancadas dirigiéndose a su pupitre, pero dos chicas interceptaron su paso. Eran Hinata e Ino.

—Sasuke, ¿sabes dónde podría estar Sakura-chan? —inquirió la rubia cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja—. Sabemos que tú la vez más seguido.

El Uchiha le miró. ¿Quién se creía esa chica para exigirle esa clase de cosas? Pero recordó que son las "verdaderas" amigas que tenía la Haruno. Y sinceramente no quería ganarse más enemigos, así que aguardo silencio por unos largos segundos antes de hablar.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber.

Sin más, paso entre las dos dejándolas con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió a su pupitre. La sola mención de Sakura le crispaba los nervios.

Las clases fueron una tortura para él, pasó hora tras hora mirando el pizarrón sin prestar verdadera atención, y cuando hubo recuperado las fuerzas, el idiota de su mejor amigo le habló desde atrás.

Uh, era otro martirio. El idiota ingreso el primer día de clases y mágicamente se convirtió en el chico popular de la preparatoria. Y como Naruto sólo lo conocía a él, muchos lo empezaron a notar más y.… molestar. Por si fuera poco, esa palabra y cualquier sinónimo le hacía recordar a la chica de mota rosada y crispaba sus nervios.

—Psss, Teme —susurró su amigo picándole la espalda con su lápiz.

El Uchiha mantuvo su rostro impasible y no se limitó a ignorarlo, no gastaría su apreciada saliva con ese idiota carente de neuronas. _Hmp, que se joda._

—Psss, Teme.

— _Solo ignorarlo Uchiha_ —se dijo el azabache cerrando los ojos tratando de buscar paciencia, pero un tic nervioso empezó a marcarse en su ceja derecha a medida que Naruto insistía.

—Sa-su-ke —pronunció lentamente el Uzumaki sabiendo la reacción de su amigo.

El Uchiha se dio un pequeño respiro y bajo la cabeza mientras un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo. Alzó lentamente su mano mientras temblaba ligeramente de rabia y una mirada asesina asomaba por su rostro. Como odiaba que Naruto pronunciara la "u" haciendo que su nombre sonora estúpido.

Continuó ignorándolo por unos largos segundos hasta que Naruto pronunció un apodo que lo sacó de quicio.

—Hazme caso baka-suke.

—¿Qué carajos quieres? —susurró Sasuke mirándolo sobre su hombro y con un aura oscura.

—¿Sabes cuándo viene Sakura-chan? —preguntó en susurró el chico rubio.

—¿Y por qué carajos me preguntas a mí dobe? —farfullo Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Es que tu...

—Uchiha y Uzumaki.

La voz de Kakashi interrumpió la "conversación" que sostenían ambos chicos, se sobresaltaron por el susto y pronto se dieron cuenta que el maestro estaba de pie frente a ellos, inclinando oído para saber que tanto se decían.

—Parece que su conversación es mucho más interesante que mi clase —la sonrisa de Kakashi era amable, pero todos lo que le conocían, sabían que era una amenaza—. ¿Se podría saber que tanto se dicen o es un secreto?

—¡Claro que no es un secreto Kakashi-sensei! —dijo sonriente Naruto.

Sasuke le envío una mirada de desesperada a Naruto, y que claramente decía: "cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate". No quería quedar al descubierto con todo el salón, pues la parda de sus compañeros tenían la atención.

—Solo le preguntaba al teme si no sabía porque Sakura-chan ha faltado a clases —respondió el rubio como si nada sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Claro que no se percató de que todas las miradas del salón se posaron en el Uchiha y de que Sasuke ya lo había matado diez veces en su cabeza—. El teme va a visitar seguido a Sakura-chan a su casa, por eso pensé que sabría más —finalizó inocentemente mirando a su amigo.

El Uchiha ya tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja y temblaba ligeramente de la rabia. ¿No se podría ser más estúpido que Naruto? Porque él mismo alcanzó su nivel alto de idiotez.

—Te he dicho que no me digas teme, dobe —reclamó Sasuke entre dientes que solo el maestro y Naruto lo escucharon.

—¡Yo que no me digas dobe, teme! —se indignó el rubio apuntándolo con un dedo de forma acusadora y le miró ofendido.

—Dobe.

–Teme.

—Dobe.

—¡Teme!

–¡Dobe!

Y se pusieron a discutir en medio del salón, entre sus compañeros y a mitad de la clase.

Kakashi los miraba sin interés alguno, pero por dentro se mordía el labio para no soltar una carcajada ante lo maniático que se veía el Uchiha por querer estrangular al Uzumaki que lo sacaba de quicio. Sin duda ese par era muy entretenido. Si que le tocaron alumnos muy singulares.

—¡Eres un usurantokachi!

—¡Y tu un amargado sin remedio!

—¡Bueno! ¿Por qué no continúan su "platica" en el pasillo? Estarán más a gusto si nadie los ve —Kakashi los interrumpió y les mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

~/*/~

Uchiha Sasuke era un alumno ejemplar, que siempre sacaba diez en todas las materias y que, no practicaban ningún club de deportes más eso no evitaba que no supiera. Además de encantarle dibujar, sabía Kido y jugar excelente el fútbol. No por algo iba a Kioto en las vacaciones a retar al idiota de su mejor amigo siendo triunfador y raramente vencido.

Y siendo un alumno así, pocas veces se le veía molesto o irritado pues nadie buscaba su compañía, sino que reunía de ella. Sin embargo, Naruto logró crisparles los nervios en más de dos materias que terminaron de pie, en el pasillo. Oh, como maldecía y estrangulaba al rubio en su mente.

—Idiota —Sasuke se mantenía recargado contra la pared del pasillo, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de fastidio. Esa era la cuarta vez que los sacaban al pasillo, y por fortuna era la última clase, ya luego seguían los clubes.

—¡Ya Sasuke! No sigas insultándome —se quejó Naruto a su lado, pero estaba sentando en el suelo y lo miraba con lágrimas falsas en los ojos—, tengo sentimientos.

—Vaya, si no me dices yo ni enterado —mascullo el azabache irónico.

—Y te haces llamar un nerd dattebayo.

El Uchiha lo miro con obviedad y exasperación. ¿En verdad ese gilipollas no comprendía el sarcasmo? Considero seriamente la opción de tatuarle en la frente "soy un gilipollas", a ver si así se le dispersaba un poquito la idiotez, aunque eso ya era pedir un milagro que ni Kami podía cumplir.

Sasuke ahora no estaba molesto. Si no furioso. Su aura oscura iba en aumento a cada segundo que sus dedos se aferraban a sus antebrazos con insistencia e inspiraba miedo a los pobres alumnos de primero que desconocían de él.

Pues ahora ya no era alumno de segundo, si no de tercer y último grado. El "senpai" de muchos.

Al sonar la campana fue libre de separarse del pasillo y se lanzó a los vestidores. De alguna forma tenía que sacar la tensión de su cuerpo y dispersar el malhumor de perros que cargaban desde días atrás.

~/*/~

Escondida detrás de las gruesas cortinas, Sakura entrecerró su mirada verde hacia la puerta esperando el momento indicado de que el guarura se fuera a comer y el mayordomo abriera la puerta.

Se froto la nariz tratando de calmar su tensión y su llanto. Desde que llego ahí no hacía más que llorar y resignarse de que pronto se iría de Tokio. Se lamentaba de que Sasori fuese su hermano mayor y tuviera a la ley de su parte.

 _«Si te quedas, acusare a Tsunade-sama de secuestro. Puedo refundirla en la cárcel»,_ esas fueron las palabras de Sasori en una de las tantas discusiones que mantuvieron en todo ese mes.

No quería involucrar a su tía, tampoco quería herir a sus amigos. Asique se despediría de Sasuke como era debido y le explicaría la situación. Pero… seguía dudando de eso último.

No había intentado escapar para que todos se confiaran. Por eso, cuando el mayordomo cerró la puerta, abrió la ventana y salió por está dando un gran salto. Miró a sus lados y cuando noto que todo estaba despejado, emprendió una gran carrera a la salida.

Afortunadamente Sasori no se encontraba en la ciudad, regresaría dentro de una semana y eso le daba ventaja a ella. Había dejado una nota que regresaba en ese lapso y por eso huyo momentáneamente. ¿Patético no?

~/*/~

El silbato sonó en las canchas de fútbol, los jugadores se dispersaron nuevamente para beber agua, el calentamiento había finalizado.

Sasuke se hallaba sentando en las bancas de descanso, con la cabeza echada para atrás y con los brazos recargados en el respaldo. Por fin podía respirar tranquilamente y se debía a que Naruto no estaba revoloteando a su alrededor. Así que lo dejo completamente solo —para su suerte—.

Pero la paz acabaría.

—¡Teme! —el Uzumaki llegó trotando a su lado y moviendo su mano para atraer la atención de Sasuke.

Pero su amigo azabache no se movió ni un músculo de su lugar, más bien lo ignoró.

—Me encanta esta escuela dattebayo. Gai-sensei es un excelente entrenador de fútbol —dijo el rubio animado, pero Sasuke siguió ignorándolo—. ¡Además los chicos están buscando nuevos reclutas para su equipo de fútbol!

—Hmp.

—Vamos a inscribirnos —le animó sentándose a su lado mientras bebía de una botella de agua.

—Naruto, ¿no te preguntas por qué diablos estoy en la banca? —preguntó tranquilamente el Uchiha. Al parecer el mar humor iba disminuyendo.

—No. Pero no eres un mal jugado, me has vencido muchas veces —aceptó lo último a regañadientes—. ¡Podrías ser el capitán del equipo si te lo propones! —siguió insistiendo entusiasmado.

—¿Uchiha-nerd como capitán? —preguntó una voz ajena.

Los dos chicos voltearon a un costado percatándose de que Kiba junto a un paliducho de nombre Sai, se acercaban a ellos y el primero observaba a Sasuke con mofa. Pues no se creía que ese nerd fuera capaz de ser capitán del equipo de fútbol su nunca ha jugado en la escuela. No le quitaría su puesto.

Ahora Sasuke se enderezó bien, pero no se levantó de su asiento, sino que alzó sus ojos para verlo a través de sus gafas rojas.

—¿Tienes algún problema Inuzuka? —cuestionó con voz de terciopelo y sus ojos oscurecidos. Se acordaba perfectamente de que Kiba era uno de los que anteriormente le molestaban.

—No podrías ser líder de equipo por tu inteligencia. Puedes ser un cabrón para las clases, pero aquí es mi campo y especialidad. Yo soy el capitán —Kiba sonrió de lado y cruzó los brazos sobre su torso.

—Además que su pene es mucho más grande que el tuyo —la extraña sonrisa de Sai provocó un poco de escalofríos en Sasuke, pero no se sintió inferior, si no que le dio ñañaras su comentario.

A su lado, Naruto se rió ante lo que dijo Kiba.

—¡El teme podría patear tu trasero cuando quieras! —exclamó energético Naruto levantándose de su asiento y apunto a Kiba con un dedo, mirándolo desafiante.

—Por favor, si nunca ha jugado fútbol –se mofo Kiba afilando su mirada café a Sasuke.

Pero el Uchiha no caería en provocaciones contraproducentes. Era bien sabido que Inuzuka era un completo idiota bravucón y estaba coladito por Sakura —una razón más para desafiarlo—, pero repetía, es contraproducente caer.

—¡Si supieras que...! —Naruto iba a seguir diciendo más verdades, pero lo interrumpió Sasuke al tocarle el hombro e incorporándose de su lugar.

—No caeré en provocaciones contraproducentes Naruto —formuló Sasuke sonriendo de lado ante la mirada de enojo de Kiba—. Este idiota sólo busca que le patee el trasero. Pero hoy no estoy de humor para jugar con niños.

Kiba gruñó enfadado por la humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar el Uchiha. Como lo odiaba. Además de ser el mejor alumno de la escuela, se llevaba toda la atención de cierta chica de hermosos cabellos rosas. Y era un fastidio escuchar a Sakura decir que ese nerd era su mejor amigo. Y por supuesto que Kiba no se tragaba eso, estaba enamorado de Sakura y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para humillarlo y así Sakura vería su gloria y lo miraría a él.

Observó como Sasuke y Naruto empezaba a alejarse de ellos. Pero no deseaba que las cosas terminaran de ese modo, asique utilizo su última carta, esperaba que funcionará.

—Sabía que eras un cobarde y debilucho para los deportes —dijo elevando su voz con intención—. Sakura-chan estará muy decepcionado de que su "mejor amigo" sea un asco en los deportes cuando ella es la mejor. Pero que se le va a ser, un nerd solo sirve para ser un erudito y nada más.

—Además de tener su pene muy pequeño —agregó Sai sonriente.

En ese preciso momento, Sasuke se detuvo de su caminata con la cabeza gacha. Sus hombros tiritaban de enojo y rabia. " _Sakura_ ". ¿Por qué ese día todos se empeñaban a recordarla?

—¡¿Qué?! —se escandalizo Naruto. Se volteo a Kiba y regreso para mirarlo desafiante—. ¡El Teme te vencería con los ojos cerrados!

—¡Pues quiero ver que tan bueno es, porque así le pateare su trasero intelectual! —rugió Kiba chocando frentes con Naruto y ambos rechinaron los dientes mirándose desafiantes.

—Te haré tragar polvo Inuzuka —murmuró de forma tétrica el Uchiha. Sus lentes cubrían sus ojos que destilaban ansias de carne fresca y la sombra de su rostro lo hacía ver más terrorífico. Incluso el propio Naruto casi se hace en sus pantalones.

~/*/~

—¡Oh!

Se pego al cristal donde exhibía una edición ilimitadas de videojuegos, y sonrió de bobalicona pensando en ingresar a la tienda y comparar el ejemplar.

—¡Espera, no! —se dijo separándose del cristal y dándose palmaditas en las mejillas, luego apretó los puños y miró al frente—. ¡Concéntrate Haruno!

Sin más, empezó nuevamente su caminata.

Sakura andaba dando vueltas en la misma cuadra desde hace una hora y apenas se dio cuenta, así que cruzo la calle y emprendió caminata a otra tienda de donas. Se guiaba por ellos para buscar el cajero automático. Entrecerró su mirada analizando a su alrededor y recordó la calle, así que corrió hacia la banca donde alguna vez se sentó con Sasuke y empezó a recordar ese día donde retiro el dinero.

—Izquierda, derecha, derecha, derecha, izquierda, recto, derecha —susurró cerrando sus ojos. Esas indicaciones eran para llegar al supermercado situado cerca del parque donde ella y Sasuke iban a menudo.

Mirando a sus lados, avanzo con precaución escondiéndose en cada esquina y detrás de las máquinas expendedoras que se encontraban a lo largo de la calle. Intentaba pasar desapercibida pero lo que no sabía era que llamaba más la atención con esa blusa de tirantes gruesos y una falda blanca junto a unas medias negras, y una capucha escondía su cabello rosado. No parecía delincuente, sino adorable.

Refunfuñando, maldecía —sí, ella también podía— a su hermano. ¡La recluyo durante un mes en esa mansión sin su consentimiento! Alegando que no podía vivir en el exterior porque no era independiente. _«Ni siquiera sabes cocinar Sakura»._

Necesitaba ver a Sasuke a toda costa y despedirse de él. Podría aparecer que por fuera tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero por dentro estaba destrozada por completo. El rastro del llanto iba desapareciendo a medida que avanzaba entre las calles.

Llegó hasta el supermercado y siguió derecho afirmando la mochila que cargaba en su espalda. Pero dudo qué camino tomar pues no se acordaba muy bien del lugar y tampoco tenía un croquis cual seguir, solo la dirección grabada en mente —Sasuke la obligó a memorizarlo—. No tenía dinero porque unas cuadras atrás compro un juguito y una barra de chocolate para recobrar energías —en ese momento se preguntó porque no agarro algo de la cocina de la mansión—, asique no podía tomar un taxi, pues tontamente pidió al que agarró a unas cuadras de la misión que la llevara a donde compraba sus accesorios de animes.

¡Pero no iba a perder la paciencia! Preguntando se llega a Roma —dijo alguna vez alguien—.

Entrecerrando los ojos, detalló a las personas a su alrededor, por un posible candidato para preguntar sobre la dirección. Se fijo en un chico de apariencia amable que estaba de pie mirando los autos y pensó en acercársele.

 _«¡Que no molestia!»._

La voz de Sasuke retumbó en su mente al recordar que específico NO PREGUNTARLE A HOMBRES. Mejor sería preguntarle a una chica o señora, mejor si la persona iba con un niño.

Rápidamente localizo a una pareja joven, la mujer iba empujando una carriola y el hombre sonreía a su esposa.

 _«Procura que sea una mujer sin compañía de algún hombre»._

Ni estando lejos Sasuke dejaba de darle indicaciones.

Bufando, mejor se acercó a una señora que agarraba de la mano a su pequeño hijo y se veía un bulto en su estómago. Al parecer estaba embarazada.

—¡Buenas tardes señora! —Sakura se posición frente a la mujer y está detuvo su caminata para mirarla con curiosidad—. Perdone, pero me podría ayudar a decir cómo llegar a esta dirección —sonrió apenada y le entrego el papelito donde venia escrito la dirección.

La mujer lo tomó y leyó rápidamente, mientras que su pequeño hijo decía que la chica tenía el cabello como un algodón de azúcar.

—Estas muy lejos —sentenció la madre y la miró con preocupación al ver la mueca de exasperación de Sakura.

—¡Ah! ¿Enserió? No importa, ¿cómo puedo llegar ahí caminando? —preguntó desesperada. Tenía el tiempo limitado.

—Mamá, esa chica es linda —dijo el niño jalando la mano de su madre y apuntando a la chica.

—Lo es cariño —aceptó la madre a su hijo y miro a Sakura, pensativa. Luego se volteó al frente y apunto la calle siguiente–. Ve por esa calle todo derecho hasta toparte con la primera tienda de 24 horas, después giras a la izquierda, y dos calles más a la derecha. Luego, ahí busca en la esquina la heladería "sonrisa perfecta" y dobla a la derecha, a unas cinco cuadras más, encontrarás un pequeño parque y podrás ver los edificios rojos. De ahí es la dirección.

Sakura recibió la información como un niño al explicarle que era el aire. Sonrió nerviosa mientras movía sus manos.

—Uh... ¿Podría repetirlo una vez más?

~/*/~

Se sentía glorioso, victorioso y satisfecho de todos los resultados.

El Uchiha se encontraba cerca de la portería respirando agitadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y el sudor perlado cayendo por su frente. El uniforme se pegaba a su piel por el sudor y una sonrisa de lado adornaba sus labios, un grutesca y llena de orgullo. Como no, si el marcador del juego se encontraba de siete a cuatro, a favor de su equipo.

—¡Hemos ganado! —gritó eufórico Naruto brincando de alegría muy cerca de su amigo azabache, y todos los de su equipo empezaron a gritar emocionados y silbando.

Desde lejos, el equipo derrotado los miraba con rabia, en especial Kiba quien tenía los puños apretados fuertemente y casi asesinaba al Uchiha con la mirada. No podía creer que ese nerd les ganó la partida.

Sasuke advirtió de su mirada y le devolvió una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

Después del fugitivo encuentro entre esos dos, Sasuke había ingresado furioso en el primer tiempo. Sus compañeros dudaron mucho en dejarlo jugar pues se creía que era pésimo en los deportes, y, durante el primer tiempo, se arrepintieron de dejarlo jugar con ellos, puesto que el equipo de Kiba les metió cuatro goles.

Pero lo que no sabían era que Sasuke dejaba que Kiba se confiara para así humillarlo más.

Ya después, en el segundo, Kiba se confió demasiado que no se esperó que, cuando Sasuke obtuvo uno de los pases, avanzara directamente a la portería lanzando pases demasiados largos a Naruto. Y éste, con ayuda de Lee y Shikamaru, eludieron a los del equipo contrario. Y cuando Naruto se hayo cerca de la portería, regreso el balón a media cancha donde Sasuke esperaba el pase, y en ese mismo instante, metió el primer con precisión. Sasuke podía meterlos desde media cancha, su puntería era perfecta y corría demasiado rápido era ágil y audaz al momento de esquivar a los del equipo contrario.

Dos goles fueron metidos por Naruto, uno entre Shikamaru y Lee, y cuatro pertenecieron a Sasuke. En este, los últimos tres los metió a una distancia corta de la portería que, cuando pateaba el balón, el temeroso portero casi no metía las manos puesto que la fuerza bruta del impacto dolía a horrores.

Y así termino el partido. Sasuke vencedor y Kiba humillado.

Sasuke recibió una botella de agua que le paso Shikamaru y asintió con la cabeza como agradecimiento, en verdad estaba cansado.

—¡La llama de la juventud esta con ustedes! —Guy los felicito dando palmadas a todo el equipo y sonrió alegre.

—Buen partido Uchiha, jamás pensé que fueras un gran jugador —comento Shikamaru realmente sorprendido. Nunca le dirigió la palabra a Sasuke pues pensaba que era un completo antisocial. Shikamaru también era inteligente pero su gran defecto era que su pereza le ganaba.

—¡Naruto y tu han vencido al capitán y al capitán con seis goles! —dijo Suigetsu, un chico albino de ojos violetas era el portero de su equipo —realmente bueno—, sonrió socarrón al mirar al azabache.

Sasuke se sintió extraño al ver que más compañeros se aceraban para preguntarle varias cosas. Se encogió de hombros a medida que su especio personal era invadido y soltaba gruñidos y monosílabos. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto alboroto, de por sí cuando Sakura lo jalaba a esa zona de videojuegos se sentía invadido.

—¡Oye Sasuke! ¿Practicas futbol a diario?

—¡Tienes una gran destreza!

—¡Enséñame a jugar como tú!

Eso decían los demás jugadores.

—¡Wow, Sasuke-kun es el mejor!

—¡Salgamos un día de estos!

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo Sasuke?

Y eso era por parte del grupo de las porristas, una en especial, Karin se apegaba mucho al Uchiha y sonreía de forma insinuante.

Pero Sasuke no miraba a nadie y deseaba desaparecer en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué carajos pensó en aceptar el reto de Kiba? Ah, sí, porque mencionó a Sakura. _Maldita molestia, las cosas me haces hacer._

Shikamaru lo observo en silencio y se percató de su tensión.

—Chicos, no hostiguen a Uchiha —Shikamaru empezó a correrlos a los vestidores. Y a ellos no les quedo de otra más que obedecer a regañadientes e irse gritando por la victoria.

Sasuke soltó el aire que había contenido hasta ese entonces, en verdad si se sintió hostigado.

—No entiendo porque se alegran tanto por la victoria. Si solo fue una revancha —espetó bebiendo de su agua.

—Es que no es cualquier victoria, "es la victoria" —dijo emocionado Naruto y Suigetsu asintió varias veces con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

—Guy-sensei dijo que el equipo ganador sería el representante de la escuela contra los torneos entre escuelas, y los perdedores estaría en la banca —informó emocionado Suigetsu.

El azabache no comprendía del todo lo que decían, pero entendió que ahora estaba dentro de ese equipo.

—¿Qué? —murmuro para sí. No. Pase a que él le gustaba jugar el futbol, no sería parte del equipo—. No pienso jugar. Me voy —espeto malhumorado alejándose de los chicos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera Sasuke! —grito Suigetsu y corrió hasta él, Naruto y Shikamaru le dieron alcance pues también no se creían lo que decía—. Eres demasiado bueno jugando, te necesitamos en nuestro equipo.

—Que conveniente para ustedes. Yo solo rete a Inuzuka, nada más. No me interesa ser parte del equipo.

—¡Serás capitán del equipo!

—Con más razón me largo —farfullo Sasuke.

—¡Vamos teme! Sera divertido —imploro Naruto haciendo un puchero y mirándolo como corderito mojado. Incluso lo detuvo al arrodillarse frente a él, implorando que se uniera al equipo.

Sasuke tuvo una especie de tic nervioso en el labio inferior y prácticamente patio el rostro de Naruto con su pie, y espetó que ni en un millón de años accedería a esa patética cara.

—¡Te daré todo mi cuerpo si es necesario!

—¡¿Qué carajos crees que soy idiota?! —grito Sasuke con un aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo, e intensifico la patada que le propinaba a Naruto. Era un estúpido—. ¡Me repugna tu cuerpo!

—¿Y si te ofrezco el mío? —tentó Suigetsu moviendo las cejas de forma insinuantes. Quería ver que reacción ponía el nerd.

La frente del Uchiha obtuvo un color verde y miro al chico albino como si fuese una especie de microbio altamente contagioso.

—¿Deseas morir joven?

—Mejor que morir virgen —después de decir eso, Suigetsu se largó a reír ante el rostro poético de Sasuke ante sus palabras. Pareciera que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—¡Yo me largo! —gruño Sasuke terminando de patear a Naruto que rodo como pelota por el suelo y prácticamente corrió a los vestidores en busca de su mochila para largarse de ahí.

Naruto se levantó de un brinco y compuso un puchero al ver la espalda de su amigo alejarse de ellos.

—¡ESE TEME MALHUMORADO! —chilló indignado Naruto.

—Que problemático —opinó Shikamaru rascándose la nuca y cerrando los ojos—. Uchiha es un buen jugador, sería un desperdicio si no se uniera al equipo.

—Pfff —Suigetsu sonrió—. Sasuke es demasiado gruñó que me sigo preguntando como Sakura lidia con él.

En ese momento Naruto se largó a reír haciendo que Shikamaru y Suigetsu lo miraran como un idiota.

—¡Eso es! Ya sé cómo convencerlo —aseguró entre risas—. Aquí no es como Sakura-chan soporta al teme, si no, como el teme soporta a Sakura-chan —sonrió orgulloso ante su afirmación.

—¿Sakura-chan? Pero si ella es muy tranquila y bondadosa —alegó Suigetsu.

—No, no, no, no, no —Naruto negó frenéticamente con la cabeza—. Sakura-chan es muy energética y la he visto sacar de sus casillas a Sasuke, aunque el teme no es demasiado paciente que digamos —se quedó pensativo.

Shikamaru y Suigetsu no se creyeron lo que se decía de Sakura, pero mejor le dejaron a Naruto la labor de convencer a Sasuke de unirse al equipo de futbol.

* * *

 _Bueno~~~_

 _Sé que dije que iba a traerlo en dos semanas. Y ya tenía el capítulo, pero no concordaba para nada. Como dije desde un principio, no pensaba hacer largo esto. Incluso iba alejarlo con un final abierto desde el capítulo 3 pensando en dejarlo como un Tree-shot. Pero muchos pidieron más y seguí. Asique, esto ya está acabando._

 _La buena noticia es que escribí y escribir que este capítulo iba ser de 30 hojas, pero decidí dividirlo en dos (si ya lo tengo escrito)._

 _Pienso subirlo mañana o pasado mañana (si se me mete la loquera en unas horas), porque siento que este capítulo lo deje como ñaaa._

 _Y ya después ya veré si el capítulo siguiente del siguiente xpxpxp se extiende también lo divido en dos._

 _Y a quienes dejaron reviews, ¡en verdad muchas gracias_ _ **hitsupink**_ _,_ _ **Melina Fernndez**_ _y_ _ **Uchi-Haru**_ _! También quienes agregaron a fav y pusieron alert y follw este fic. ¡lectores fantasmas *giños*!_

 _Y con referente al capítulo:_

 _Sasori no es malo, los verdaderos malos son los abuelos de Sakura. Pero no se verá participación de ellos los dejare de incognito._

 _En fin, ¡nos leemos pequeños saltamontes!_


	9. Sasuke-kun

…

Estoy loca por subir al día siguiente el capítulo, lo sé xp.

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

Hitsupink: _Pss, al fin estaban juntos, te vas a morir del susto al leer el capi YuY_

feather3heart: _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace feliz saber que incluso de otros idiomas me leen_ _¡gracias por tu review!_

 _ **¡A leer!**_

* * *

 _[9]_

 _Sasuke-kun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke andaba tranquilo admirando el atardecer desde el parque, caminando con parsimonia y con la vista gacha al suelo, sumergido en sus cavilaciones.

Se sentía abrumado por todo. Primero al aceptar el duelo contra Kiba, salir victorioso y después la atención que recibió. Pensó que era hipocresía y falso interés, y pudiera que así fuera, pero con esos dos —Shikamaru y Suigetsu— percibió un interés genuino por conocerlo pase a todas las estupideces que dijeron.

No obstante, admitía que tenía miedo. Si, él, Uchiha Sasuke temía tener nuevamente amigos y que estos se burlarán o traicionarán en algún momento. Hacia tanto tiempo que no mantenía mucha interacción con personas de su edad, que se sentía extraño, como un bicho raro. Estar entre personas que no tomaban importancia que fuese inteligente y de una posición social alta, era una sensación de paz.

No llegó a ninguna conclusión pues al levantar la vista para seguir el camino de piedra del parque, su mirada negra capto inmediatamente una cabellera rosada que caminaba rápidamente por el otro lado de la calle, ingresando al edificio donde vivía.

Su corazón se aceleró y golpeo furiosamente contra su pecho, su respiración se cortó y no dudo en echarse a correr tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieran, ansioso por el encuentro que se avecinaba.

Cruzó la calle despejada de cualquier vehículo e ingreso al edificio encontrándose con Jiraya que venía bajando las escaleras.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! —saludo Jiraya observando al Uchiha detenerse en el recibidor apoyando las manos en las rodillas dando bocazas de aire recuperando la respiración.

—Jiraya-san… —balbuceo. Trago grueso una vez que recupero un poco la respiración y se incorporó inhalando con fuerza—. ¿Sakura acaba de llegar?

—Oh, claro que sí —aseguro Jiraya mirándolo con picardía—. Llego preguntando por ti, pero como no habías llegado y no hay nadie en tu apartamento, le abrí la puerta. Itachi lo autorizo...

Hasta ahí dejo de escuchar, se precipitó a las escaleras. _Maldito elevador descompuesto_. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos jadeando por el cansancio, pero no se detuvo. Al llegar a su piso, las piernas parecían gelatinas y su respiración más acelerada. Sin perder tiempo, camino al pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento. Ingreso al interior buscando con la mirada a la chica e inmediatamente la encontró.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón, a su lado reposaba la mochila rosa y en sus manos sostenía un pequeño cubo Rubik que trataba de armas. Y sobre la mesa había un juguito y una envoltura de galleta. Su mirada parecía estar concentrada en el objeto que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que le hablo.

—Sakura —le llamó a medida que se acercaba a ella.

Inmediatamente Sakura alzo la vista hacía él con una enorme sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro. Dejo el cubo olvidado a un lado y se incorporó de sopetón. Sin esperar más, corrió al Uchiha para abrazarlo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —su nombre fue exclamado por Sakura de una forma tranquilizadora. Y ella se abalanzo a él rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y piernas de la cintura.

De los labios de Sasuke salió un jadeo de sorpresa ante la acción cometida por su… ¿novia?, sus piernas temblaron y sin previo aviso, ambos fueron a dar al suelo.

Sasuke se quejó del dolor y en cambio la pelirrosa se enderezo un poco esbozando una gran sonrisa. Y sin esperar más tiempo estampo sus labios con los del Uchiha en un beso desesperado que inmediatamente fue correspondido por él, quien apretó el agarre de la cintura sintiendo el cuerpo de la chica pegarse al suyo, una sensación de deleite se extendió en su ser a medida que mordía los labios femeninos y se perdía en su aroma a cerezas.

Sasuke tuvo que controlarse para no cambiar de posiciones e intensificar el beso, pues la manera que ella estaba sentada sobre sus caderas e inclinada hacia él lo enloquecía. Asique separo los labios y ambos mostraron una respiración pesada. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban de emoción al ver a su adorado azabache y los ojos oscuros eran envueltos en una capa de intensidad y deseo por ella.

—Te extrañe tanto —confesó ella besando delicadamente sus labios, y Sasuke se dejó ser.

—Hum… —espetó entre el beso sintiendo calor. Tuvo que separarse de ella—. Por fin apareces molestia.

Sakura hizo un puchero.

—¡Tuve muchos problemas para encontrar tu departamento! —exclamó con el entrecejo fruncido. Se compadeció del azabache quitándose encima de él y ayudándole a levantarse—. Sería más fácil si vivieras cerca de las tiendas de anime y videojuegos —opinó con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Entonces Sasuke la detallo mejor y pudo notar su rostro de cansancio, sus ojos hinchados y ligeramente rojos, ¿estuvo llorando?

—¿Acaso tu uniforme está sucio? —la Haruno detallo más a su novio, ambos se miraban, y sonrió alegre al llegar a una deducción—. ¿Estuviste jugando futbol? —se emocionó.

—Hmp —asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Ja! Imagino que ganaste —alardeo Sakura dándose la vuelta y apretando su puño en una pose victoriosa—. Nadie puede contra ti.

—Sakura —le interrumpió con voz ronca y ella se viró para verlo sin variar de expresión—. ¿Qué ha pasado? No me contactaste, tu celular me envía a buzón de voz…

—¡Oh! ¿Escuchaste mi nueva contestadora? "Si no te contesto, es porque no quiero, ¡márcame nunca!" —recitó entre risas, tratando de atrasar el tema de conversación—. Pero no te ofendas Sasuke-kun. Tu eres la excepción.

—Tu departamento está completamente vacío —prosiguió con voz firme y mirándola exigente ignorando lo que dijo la chica—. Desapareciste un mes completo.

Sakura se sintió sumamente culpable por la angustia que se reflejó en los ojos de Sasuke y evadió su mirada. Estaba ahí porque decidió ser completamente sincera y contarle todo referente a su familia. Pero al mirar sus ojos negros y su mirada de dureza, se ponía muy nerviosa, sintiendo que él la rechazaría.

—Yo… —tragó grueso, y se inclinó al sillón recogiendo el cubo y su mochila—. T-te lo diré. Pero primero date un baño, te has de sentir sucio —intento postergar unos minutos lo inevitable, para retomar el valor.

Él noto la incertidumbre en los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa, asique, suspirando, tomo de su mano sorprendiéndola y jalo de ella hasta su habitación, no la dejaría sola en la sala.

Cuando ingresaron a su habitación, Sakura dejo la mochila en la cama junto a la de Sasuke, y este se fue directo a ducharse. Mientras tanto, Sakura se sintió nerviosa. Pues estaba sola con Sasuke y no había nadie más en el departamento, además, fuera de eso, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Frustrada, se dejó caer en el colchón haciendo un puchero y cerrando los ojos, imaginando un cuadro colorido en un atardecer, combinado con perfectos marices y un paisaje hermoso. Pintado con acuarelas y retocado con su propio estilo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso. Tanto se enfocó en ver anime y leer mangas para olvidarse fugitivamente de sus problemas, que no se percató que también su pasión por pintar cuatros se iba desvaneciendo. No quería perder esa hermosa habilidad adquirida de su madre, era el único recuerdo de ella que poseía.

Tan sumergida estuvo en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Sasuke salió del baño, tampoco que se la observó sin los lentes, en silencio por unos largos segundos con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos negros. Hasta que sintió su mano pasar por su frente, abrió los ojos lentamente para enfocarse en sus orbes negros.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —Sasuke se dejó caer a su lado y ambos viraron su rostro para verse mutuamente.

—Que soy la novia más afortunada en tener un chico apuesto como novio —dijo ella sonriente y se movió a su costado sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, y Sasuke tiro de su mejilla provocando en Sakura una extraña sonrisa.

—Hmp, y tú eres muy linda —murmuro él con voz ronca provocando un gran sonrojo en la Haruno, bajo su mirada roja y sus ojos nerviosos. Sasuke no era el tipo de personas que haría un cumplido.

—¿Q-que tanto dices? —balbuceo.

Entonces, Sasuke paso su mano por el cabello sedoso de la chica, sintiendo su textura suave y sus cabellos largos envolvieron sus dedos.

—Necesito una explicación. He esperado demasiado y merezco una respuesta —fue directo al grano.

Le había dado por mucho tiempo su espacio, esperando a que ella le revelara lo que tenía guardado en su corazón. Pero él ya no podía más con la incertidumbre y las dudas que envolvían a la pelirrosa.

—¿Quién eres Sakura?

—Yo soy… —Sakura bajo los ojos—. Una chica que huye de su vida, pero que se ha dado cuenta de que es una cobarde y desea afrontar todo. Porque si lo dejo pasar… me convertiré en alguien falso.

Tales palabras dejaron un gran impacto en Sasuke, que ladeo su rostro intentando ver la sonrisa de Sakura, pero no apareció a tiempo. Su boca era una línea fina cual se curveo con alegría al dirigir sus ojos verdosos a su rostro.

—Enfrentare mi vida Sasuke-kun.

—Estaré ahí para ti —sentenció el Uchiha decido pase a no tener la menor idea de que se trataba.

Sakura tembló ligeramente ante la respuesta de Sasuke, y sonrió demasiado bien ocultando el dolor de su corazón. En verdad deseaba afrontarlo todo con Sasuke a su lado…, pero eso no sería posible. Su futuro ya estaba sentenciado. Se avecinaban tiempos difíciles y debía afrontarlos sola para estar segura de ella misma.

—Uchiha Sasuke, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo de pronto Sakura y se acercó a él abrazándolo, sorprendiendo a Sasuke que no tardo en devolverle el gesto a su manera.

—Hmp —quiso decirle que se sentía diferente a su lado, pero las palabras murieron en su boca, en ese momento estaban de más.

—El que llegó a mi casa… es mi hermano mayor —reveló Sakura contra su pecho—. Me fui a vivir con él, me castigo por lo que hice quitándome el celular y no saliendo para nada.

—Pero ¿qué hiciste? —inquirió Sasuke pensando en que ella organizo alguna travesura o fue berrinchuda al momento de pedir algún videojuego o figura de anime.

—Después de la muerte de mis padres, mi hermano, Sasori, en iba a enviar a una escuela de Artes en China.

—¿Escuela de Artes? —estaba desconcertado.

—Oh, ¿nunca te había dicho verdad? —Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al olvidar ese detalle, y sonrió alegre—. Me encanta hacer cuadros con pinturas, acuarelas, óleo —dijo tratando de hacerlo comprender.

—Eso… no lo sabía —susurró asombrado el Uchiha, e inmediatamente encontró la respuesta a las cajas que ella recibía en ocasiones con acuarelas y pinceles.

—Perdón por no decirte. Deje de pintar desde la muerte de mis padres —se avergonzó por ocultárselo—, pero es una de mis pasiones. Últimamente he encontrado mucha inspiración —guardó el secreto que él era su inspiración.

—Bien, ¿y qué más? —intento retomar el tema.

—Bueno, como no quería ir a esa escuela cambie todo el papeleo y llame a mi tía que vive aquí. Sasori apenas se vino a dar cuenta de ello después de un año —movió sus manos con nerviosismo.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño pensando lo peor.

—¿A que ha venido tu hermano?

—A regañarme por mi imprudencia, a conseguirme un nuevo departamento y de paso contratarme una sirvienta —no se inmutó ante lo dijo, pero para verse natural, soltó una risa. Le dolía mentirle a Sasuke, deseaba decirle la verdad, pero no quería ser egoísta. Su hermano se lo advirtió.

 _«—¿Por qué eres tan cruel Sasori-nii-san?_

— _Siempre pensando en ti, eres egoísta Sakura»._

—Cree que no sobreviviré base a comida instantánea.

—Pues no lo harás —refunfuño el Uchiha—. Ni lo hubieras hecho, si yo no te cocino apuesto que te hubieses intoxicado con tanta comida chatarra.

—¡Pero si son la gloria! —gruñó ofendida ella.

—Pura mierda.

—¡Hey!

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa ante lo adorable que se vio Sakura con ese puchero, deseando que más días así se avecinaran. Esa molestia en verdad logro cambiar algo dentro de él. Lo estaba volviendo un poco más expresivo.

Y Sakura se odio por mentirle al Uchiha, se acobardo de decirle la verdad. No quería verlo sufrir.

—Vamos a comer algo, has de tener hambre —ofreció Sasuke tirando de ella para que se incorporara de la cama. Así, se dirigieron a la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

—¿Y si comemos ramen? —preguntó ilusionada la chica al ver los botes de fideos instantáneos en la almacena. Tomo uno entre sus manos y sonrió de oreja a oreja como si hubiese ganado la lotería.

—No —gruño él arrebatándole la porquería de su mano, y la chica se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero—. Comeremos algo de Curry que deje preparado en la mañana.

—¡Llevo más de un mes sin probarlos! —renegó alzando sus manos de forma exagerada—. A donde estaba solo servían comida "de alta calidad" —pronuncio las últimas palabras con desagrado.

—Aunque sea así, esto es mierda.

—¡Por favor Sasuke-kun! —suplicó la pelirrosa juntando sus manos y mirándolo con insistencia.

—No —sentencio el chico dejando el ramen bien guardado y empezó a moverse en la cocina encendiendo la estufa.

—¿Y si te doy un beso a cambio?

—Eso los puedo obtener cuando quiera —dijo altanero minándola con mofa.

Sakura lo miró con mala cara.

—Entonces no te daré uno hasta que me des un ramen —le reto con sus ojos verdosos.

—Ah, ¿no? —Sasuke sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba a la chica que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y miraba a su costado con un puchero.

Paso un brazo por su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, pero los brazos de la chica no dejaban hacer el contacto que él deseaba, y no se dignaba a mirarlo, lo ignoraba. Tomo apretó sus mejillas con los dedos y sus labios se volvieron un pequeño poquito, giro su rostro para que lo mirara, pero la molestia desvió los ojos.

— _Con que esas tenemos molestia_ —pensó y un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos—. _Quieres jugar sucio._

Sasuke bajo la cabeza rozando sus labios en la oreja de Sakura logrando que ella se estremeciera al sentir la respiración de Sakura en un ligar tan delicado. Su respiración se entrecorto el sentir como la nariz de Sasuke con la respiración pesada, se deslizaba por la línea de su cuello mandando pequeños escalofríos placenteros a su cuerpo. Tragó grueso al sentir los labios de Sasuke rozar su hombro. Sentía calor en sus mejillas y sus hormonas alborotadas.

—¿Ahora si me darás mi beso, Sa-ku-ra? —susurró de forma ronca alzando un poco el rostro para que su respiración chocando en su oreja.

—Juegas sucio Sasuke-kun —jadeo la pelirrosa enfadada y a la vez extasiada.

—Hmm… —aprenso su cuerpo obligándola a descruzar sus brazos—. Pero te gusta ¿no? —sonrió altanero bajando sus manos de la espalda a la cintura, despego su vista y se envolvió en los ojos verdosos de ella, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada llena de vergüenza. Esa imagen quedo grabada en su mente.

—So-solo por esta vez —balbuceo ella dándole un escaso beso en los labios y luego rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del azabache, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con su tierno sonrojo—. Ya recibiste tu beso, ahora pon el agua para el ramen.

—Tramposa.

Sakura jugueteo con sus cabellos y sonrió de forma socarrona.

—¿Acaso esperabas algo más? —preguntó de forma insinuante.

El Uchiha se atraganto con su saliva al verse en descubierto. _Maldita sea._ Es que estar tan cerca de ella lo descontrolaba. Se contuvo por varios meses aun cuando eran amigos. Eso lo detuvo en un momento, sus fantasías y ella no contribuía en pasearse delante de él vestida con esos diminutos shorts y blusas de tirantes que dejaban a la vista mucha piel.

—No —espetó alejándose de ella tratando de controlar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. Empezó a buscar la tetera para calentar el agua.

Sakura se sonrojo visiblemente al adivinar los pensamientos de Sasuke y se preguntó en que pensaba exactamente. Balbuceando, junto sus manos pensando que esa podría ser la última interacción intima que tendría con él. Ante ese pensamiento se entristeció, pero no dejo que es sentimiento invadiera su mente. Había ido ahí para pasar su última semana en Tokio con Sasuke. La única persona importante que tenía.

Y que perdería por caprichos de la vida. En serio pensaba que arriba alguien la odiaba o hacia estragos en su contra.

Armada de valor, se fue acercando al Uchiha esperando a que este terminara de esperar el agua caliente, lo llamo en un susurro y él se tensó cuando ella se coló por sus brazos y le estampo un feroz beso en la boca.

Sasuke jadeo de sorpresa al corresponder al beso, sus manos estaban al aire y poco a poco fueron posándose en la cintura de la chica, que se abalanzó a él rodeando sus piernas en su cintura, teniendo más contacto de lo que estaba permitido.

—Estas jugando con fuego, Sa-ku-ra —tembló de deseo y entre el beso dejo sentada a la chica en la mesa y se separó ligeramente de ella con un hilillo de saliva uniendo sus labios—. Vamos muy rápido.

La miro intensamente por su flequillo negro y ella con sus grandes ojos verdosos.

—No lo hagamos entonces —dijo jadeante la pelirrosa y tomo una de sus manos blanquecinas y la coloco en su mejilla, sonriendo con las mejillas arreboladas—. Solo… tócame.

Sasuke apretó los labios conteniéndose. Eran unos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, envueltos en tensión sexual… ¿y si se descontrolaba?

A la mierda sus dudas.

—Tks. En verdad eres una molestia —repitió entonces las mismas palabras de ese entonces y se propuso a besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez con intensidad y con sus manos bajando de sus brazos hasta su cintura.

Sakura recibió gustosa sus labios, y cerró los ojos jadeando cuando sintió una de las manos de Sasuke posarse sobre su blusa, apretando ligeramente su seno derecho, la sensación placentera la hizo removerse en su lugar y separar ligeramente las piernas, donde estaba Sasuke sin hacer mucho contacto.

—En verdad son pequeños —susurró el Uchiha con la respiración pausada y las mejillas sonrosadas, pues acaba de tener su primer contacto íntimo con una mujer. Ella se sintió un poco ofendida—. Perfectos porque caben en mi mano —lo apretó un poco logrando sacar un jadeo a Sakura.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun... —apretó su camisa y apoyo su frente en la de él. Procedió a meter su mano por debajo de su camisa rozando con las yemas de sus dedos el estómago del chico.

Sasuke gruño ante la caricia y siguió moviendo sus manos posando una en la pierna, a la altura del muslo estirando el elástico de las mallas, tentó su muslo y soltó un suspiro. Entonces, la otra mano toco la piel de su vientre mandando pequeñas descargas por debajo de su cintura.

 _Control Uchiha, control._

Fue subiendo su mano para apretar el mismo seno, pero ahora cubierto por el sostén, sentía un poco la piel expuesta bajo sus dedos y beso los labios de la chica lentamente disfrutando de la sensación, un calor que lo envolvía ferozmente. Sus dedos acariciaron el entorno el seno, perdiéndose en la textura y la sensación placentera que enviaba y recibía.

Sakura apretó los párpados ante esa caricia y mordió el labio de Sasuke, enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura provocando un contacto íntimo y un jadeo por parte de él. Su voz era más ronca de lo normal y el aliento caliente.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de meter la mano para estrujar el seno sin compasión, pero todo se detuvo abruptamente cuando se escuchó la puerta de la entrada y la voz de Itachi e Izumi llegaron a sus oídos.

El azabache se separó de golpe de la chica respirando de forma agitada y con las mejillas sonrosadas, Sakura se hallaba en las mismas condiciones, pero su vergüenza era más notoria. Ella escondió el rostro entre sus manos y murmuro algo ininteligible.

Reaccionó inmediatamente y se acercó a ella acomodándole la blusa y falda que se subieron en el acto. Le ayudo a bajarse de la mesa y Sakura balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles.

En ese momento aparecieron Itachi e Izumi en la cocina cargando varias bolsas de compras y se alegraron al ver a Sakura. Fue entonces que el Uchiha mayor notó la tensión en el aire y los miro con picardía y alzando sus cejas de forma insinuante.

—¿Qué tanto hacían pequeños? —inquirió sonriendo de lado.

Sasuke se atraganto y Sakura los miró avergonzada.

—¡Oh! —Izumi se sorprendió en ver a Sakura toda sonrojada y muy cerca del Uchiha—. ¡¿No me digas que ya son novios?!

—S-si —Sakura asintió con la cabeza, aun abochornada pensando en la situación anterior. Eso le hizo sonrojarse a mas no poder que hacia contraste con su cabello.

—¡Genial, ya tengo cuñada! —grito emocionada Izumi dando saltitos de alegría a medida que se acercaba a la pelirrosa. Parecía que se ganó la lotería.

—Mis condolencias cuñadita, ser novia de mi hermanito gruñón es un gran reto —dijo Itachi con burla y recibió un tremendo codazo por parte de su hermano, quien refunfuño cuanta grosería maldiciendo a Itachi por su aparición.

—Cállate nii-san. Que tú eres peor que yo.

—Yo no soy gruñón —se quejó Itachi sobándose la parte dañada—. Soy todo carismático.

—Y un estúpido conejo —bufó al ver la sonrisa ladina de Itachi. En verdad ese no tenía pudor.

—Si quieres te puedo aconsejar… —empezó a decir Itachi.

—¡Arg! No necesito tus "sabios consejos", imbécil —rugió el Uchiha y tanteo a sus espaldas agarrando un cucharon, un brillo siniestro apareció en sus ojos al virar a su hermano con cara de asesino.

Itachi supo que se avecinaba un golpe y dejo de joder a Sasuke, y se volvió a Sakura que ahora platicaba animadamente con Izumi.

—¡Sakurita! ¿Quieres que te diga el punto débil de Sasukito? —pregunto con dobles intenciones.

Claro que Sakura lo miró con duda sin entender del todo. Parpadeo varias veces pensando en que podía utilizar "su punto" débil para que viera muchos animes con ella.

—¿Punto débil? —se mostró interesada.

—Si sigues dando tus "hermosos consejos", olvídate del estofado de res —dijo como si nada el menor de los Uchiha al mover con el cucharon el Curry.

El mayor sonrió nervioso y jugueteó con sus manos.

—Sakura, ¿estabas en tus cinco sentidos cuando aceptaste ser novia de mi hermanito?

Sakura rió.

Después de eso, todos se sentaron a disfrutar de una agradable cena. Y Sakura le contó que estuvo recluida en la mansión de su hermano y que la comida de ahí era asquerosa, por eso prefería la sazón de Sasuke, en verdad era único.

El pecho de Sasuke se inflo de orgullo y su ego se elevó hasta las nubes.

—Hmp.

—No te creas tanto hermanito —refunfuño Itachi.

—Sakura-chan, con mucho gusto puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras —propuso Izumi con una gran sonrisa al pensar que tenía una compañera de diversión.

Ante la petición, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, gustoso, e Itachi empezó a decir que deseaba dormir por las noches a gusto, asique no deseaba escuchar mucho ruido, y eso provoco que ambos chocos se sonrojaran y que el mayor recibiera un tremendo codazo de Sasuke que le falto el aire.

—Cállate nii-san que ustedes parecen conejos —espetó el Uchiha avergonzando visiblemente a Izumi. E Itachi sonrió como si le hicieran un alago. En serio ese no tenía pudor.

~/*/~

Una semana paso lentamente para Sakura agradeciendo cada minuto que pasaba alado de Sasuke. No regreso a la escuela pues Sasori se encargó de avisar que tendría cambio de escuela y por supuesto que todo fue discreto.

Deseo pasar más tiempo con Sasuke pue las clases se llevaban la mitad de sus días con él, pero se resignó pues eso parecería sospechoso para y lo que menos deseaba era darle preocupaciones. Nunca tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad, no quería lastimarlo.

También se enteró de que Sasuke estaba haciendo amistad con Shikamaru y Suigetsu un día que llego con ellos junto a Naruto.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó emocionada al verlo llegar. Se encontraba sentada en el sillón viendo anime y salto de su lugar para correr hacía el azabache, no se había percatado que tenían compañía—. ¡¿Adivina qué?!

—¿Por fin dejaste de ser una molestia? —inquirió queriéndola molestar.

Sakura hizo un puchero ofendida, pero rápido olvido su enojo y sacó de la nada un tomo de anime y se casi se lo restregó en la cara.

—¡Habrá una tercera temporada de _Shingeki no Kiojin_! —chilló emocionada.

Sasuke tomo el dichoso librito y miró las ilustraciones con una ceja alzada, recordaba vagamente un anime así —lo hacía porque Itachi solo cantaba " _la,la,la,la,la_ " con su voz desafinada—. No se percató que Naruto y Suigetsu miraban sobre sus hombros con curiosidad y Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza con aburrimiento.

—¿Qué carajos? ¿se está devorando a las personas? —el rostro de Suigetsu se veía perturbado.

—¡¿Una tercera temporada?! —Naruto dejo de ver el manga, pues Sakura le puso la tarea de investigar ese anime en las vacaciones. Por lo que no se sorprendió, si no que emociono, incluso la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

—¡Así es! Es genial, por fin conocerán el mar —agarró las manos de Naruto y ambos empezaron a dar saltitos de alegría. Pareciera que descubrieron el misterio de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

—¡Esto amerita una celebración!

—¡Comamos ramen instantáneo!

Sasuke no los había escuchado pues seguía inverso en la lectura, pero cuando escucho "ramen instantáneo", alzo de sopetón la vista y frunció los ojos.

—Ni hablar molestia, esa porquería es basura —gruñó el Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun, no seas malo —gimoteo la pelirrosa—. ¡Es una gran noticia!

Naruto, Suigetsu y Shikamaru miraban a la pareja del año, cuando hablaba Sakura la miraban, y cuando lo hacía Sasuke, movía su rostro, interesados en la disputa.

—¿Tus dibujos chinos? —Sasuke alzó una ceja, expectante—. Es una estupidez.

—Eres un amargado.

—Y tu una molestia.

La Haruno se cruzó de brazos ofendida y le dio la espalda exclamando un "¡Hmp!" con un puchero.

—¡Vaya! Es cierto que Sakura-chan está loca —comentó Suigetsu soltando una carcajada ante lo roja que se puso Sakura.

La chica se percató de la presencia de esos dos y se escondió detrás de Sasuke. Aunque ya no tenía nada de malo mostrarse ante ellos como era, pronto se marcharía de Tokio.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Hola Sakura —Shikamaru lo saludó perezosamente—. Veníamos a verte.

Curiosa, Sakura se paró de puntitas para mirar a los otros tres con intriga.

—¿A mí? —inquirió y escuchó el bufido de Sasuke.

—Queremos pedirte que convenzas a nuestro buen amigo Sasuke de unirse al equipo de futbol y ser capitán —explicó Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡¿Capitán de equipo?! —exclamó emocionada la chica saliendo de su escondite y mirando a Sasuke con alegría.

Nuevamente el Uchiha bufó.

—¡El teme es muy bueno dattebayo! —apoyo Naruto sonriendo como un estúpido, y Sasuke lo miró como si fuese un gilipollas —lo que era—.

—Uchiha no quiere unirse, pero vendría perfecto a nuestro equipo —dijo Shikamaru, y también recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Sasuke.

Al final, después de que Sasuke refunfuñara maldiciones a sus amigos, Sakura le convenció de aceptar con una gran sonrisa y un beso.

Asique le toco ir a ver el partido que tenían esa misma semana en las canchas de otra escuela, y ellos —por supuesto— salieron victoriosos. Tanto fue la emoción que festejaron ese día yendo al karaoke. Y todo fue un divertido caos.

Ahora la pareja regresaba a casa con las manos entrelazadas y caminando por el parque en plena oscuridad, Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Sasuke impasible mientras miraba al frente.

—Pfff, nunca pensé que Naruto tuviese una voz horrible —Sakura seguía mofándose del rubio. Pues cuando le toco cantar junto a Hinata, la voz de esta quedo estropeada por la desafinada del Uzumaki.

Sasuke bufó.

—Y eso que lo hizo "decentemente" porque le toco con Hinata —alegó el chico aun con los oídos sentidos por la voz desafinada de su amigo.

—Mm…, quisiera escucharte cantar —dijo al aire recordando que Sasuke se negó cuando fue su turno.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños molestia —acotó inmediatamente el Uchiha al abrirle la puerta del edificio, el recibidor estaba extrañamente oscuro.

Sakura hizo un puchero.

—Yo solo decía — _tal vez ya no haya oportunidad_ , pensó eso ultimo con tristeza, pero inmediatamente se compuso—. ¡El elevador ya funciona! —exclamo emocionada al haber apretado el botón y que las puertas de la chatarra se abrieran.

—Es un milagro —Sasuke en verdad estaba sorprendido.

El camino al departamento fue en silencio, Sakura iba sumergida en sus pensamientos que cuando se percató ya estaba en el interior del departamento quitándose los zapatos.

—Itachi e Izumi no volverán hasta mañana —avisó Sasuke después de leer una nota pegado el refrigerador. Tuvo un tic nervioso en la ceja al leerlo.

" _Sasukito-chan:_

 _No volveremos hasta mañana el medio día, asique aprovecha el tiempo y has realidad tus fantasías._

 _Atte: tu apuesto y único hermano mayor, Uchiha-el-sex-appel-itachi"._

—Estúpido —refunfuño. Cada vez sus apodos eran raros dignos de otro estúpido. ¿Será contagioso? No deseaba ser un idiota.

Desde ese encuentro con Sakura en la cocina no volvió a suceder nada, Sasuke se pasó a dormir al suelo alegando que era por precaución. Pero la tentación le ganaba y solo se daban unos besos por la noche, pero nada de meter mano.

Despejo pensamientos y se dirigió a su habitación al percatarse de que Sakura ya no se encontraba en la sala, sino recostada en la cama con los ojos clavados en la pared, en sus divagaciones.

Tampoco sabía que pensaba o sucedía con referente a su hermano, ella le dijo que no se preocupara por ello porque todo iba bien. Asique no le ha tomado mucha importancia.

—Sasuke-kun, hoy, tu… —la chica se sentó en su lugar y se sonrojo, al parecer se sintió cohibida ante la oscura mirada del chico, pase a estar a oscuras podía verla perfectamente—… ¿Podríamos dormir juntos? —balbuceo apenada.

El Uchiha se atraganto.

—¡N-no me refiero a eso! —se justificó la chica moviendo las manos y noto el sonrojo del azabache bajo sus lentes rojos—. So-solo dormir juntos…

—Hmp. Te gusta jugar con juego, Sa-ku-ra —murmuro él despejando la vergüenza y sonriendo de lado.

—Me gusta arder —confeso inesperadamente cohibida.

—Joder Sakura —Sasuke se pasó una mano por sus cabellos—. En verdad eres una molestia —se dejó caer alado de Sakura después de quitarse los zapatos y lentes. Posteriormente, se acomodó a su lado y acaricio sus cabellos rosados. Ella le sonrió—. Mi molestia misteriosa.

—¿Uh? ¿Misteriosa? —mostro una expresión de diversión e intriga.

—Si —refunfuño y la abrazo. En verdad no pensó al decirlo. Entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió que Sakura lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sentía su calidez diferente, ese abrazo se sentía diferente. Como…

 _Nostálgico._

— _¿Por qué pensé eso?_ —se preguntó.

—Oye, Sasuke-kun, te amo.

El Uchiha se azoró visiblemente y se apartó ligeramente para verla directamente, los ojos verdes y su boca sonreían con sinceridad, incluso tenía un tierno sonrojo. Esa confesión le llego de sorpresa que no sabía que decir.

—Yo…

—No necesitas responder —dijo ella y se acercó a él para abrazarlo y así poder dormirse, disfrutando su calidez, grabando en su memoria todos los hermosos recuerdos que le brindaba Sasuke—. Sé que es muy pronto, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Recuérdalo siempre, siempre, siempre… —su voz se volvió queda y las lágrimas amenazaron a salir, pero las contuvo a tiempo.

Sasuke se sentía abrumado de la felicidad y amor, que solo atino a envolver a Sakura en sus brazos entregándole su corazón. A esa chica hermosa y menuda, de ojos verdes vivaces y un largo cabello rosado, tan única, tan ella. Solo a él le mostro como era en realidad. Esa faceta de niña berrinchuda y caprichosa que mostro en un principio fue desvaneciéndose un poco junto a esa capa de chica y sonrisa perfecta que fue rota así siendo una chica alegre y vivaz.

Soltó una sonrisa al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura, le dio un beso sobre su frente y empezó a caer en la inconciencia junto a la pelirrosa, sin saber lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

~/*/ ~

Los rayos del sol pegaron cálidamente en sus parpados cerrados que pensó en darse la vuelta para darle la espalda a la luz y así seguir disfrutando de un rico sueño. Se movió ligeramente y estiro más su brazo en busca de un pequeño cuerpo. Sim embargo no hayo nada, solo el vacío.

Se obligo a separar ligeramente los parpados frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante la incomodidad. Resignado, se sentó en la cama y refunfuño que aún tenía sueño.

Se quedo un momento con los ojos cerrados hasta que decidió levantarse de la cama en busca de un vaso de agua y averiguar donde se hallaba su molestia. Al llegar a la cocina se extrañó de no verla ahí, pensó que estaría buscando algo para comer.

— _Debe estar en el baño_ —pensó desinteresadamente y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Posteriormente, camino de regreso a su habitación refunfuñando. Era sábado asique no tenía que ir a la escuela, por lo consecuente deseaba dormir hasta tarde. Pero todo pensamiento se fue al carajo al ver de reojo el recibidor y notar que no estaba el borrón rojo que representaba el par de zapatos de Sakura.

Extrañado, corroboro que su vista no le estuviese jugando una mala pasada al acercarse para detallar el recibidor. Un poco exaltado, llego al baño y toco varias veces.

—¿Sakura? —se atrevió abrir la puerta esperando un golpe por su atrevimiento, empero solo se encontró con el abrumador silencio.

Cerró la puerta y busco en el cuarto de servicio y en la habitación de Izumi e Itachi recibiendo como sorpresa a la nada.

—No estoy para juegos Sakura —espetó con voz ronca y fuerte regresando a su habitación.

Por inercia, rebusco en el armario la mochila rosa de Sakura y se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde la había dejado, tampoco el par extra de zapatos al igual que el peluche que le regalo unos días atrás —Sakura lo arrastro a la tienda de videojuegos y le hizo ganarle un peluche de un dichoso cachorro de nombre Akamaru—.

—No pudo haberse ido sin avisar —se dijo pensando que la chica desaparecida.

Tras ponerse los lentes que descansaban sobre la cómoda, se dio cuenta de que estos sujetaban un pequeño sobre blanco donde relucía su nombre con la caligrafía de Sakura. No supo por qué, pero no le gustó nada la visión de la carta. La miro como si fuese una especie de abominación.

Se sentó en la cama con el sobre en mano y la abrió muy despacio, temiendo a las palabras escritas en ese pedazo de papel. Desdoblo la hoja y leyó atentamente y muy despacio, incluso pudo escuchar su dulce voz mientras pasaba sus ojos en las palabras.

 _Querido Sasuke-kun:_

 _Sé que en este momento estarás preguntándote un sinfín de cosas. ¿Por qué me he ido sin despedirme de ti? Tal vez ahora mismo este abordando un avión hacia otro continente._

 _Te dije muchas cosas, algunas fueron mentiras (como que todo estaba bien y que regresaría a la escuela, como también la adquisición de mi departamento). Y no te culpo si ahorita estas acusándome de ser una mentirosa, me lo merezco. Pensé en irme sin decirte nada, para que conservarás un hermoso recuerdo de mí, pero las dudas no te dejarían en paz. Asiqué escribí esta carta para despedirme de ti._

 _No quise enfrentarte porque temía irme teniendo como recuerdo tu rostro lleno de reproche, fui egoísta al querer conservar tu amable y retorcida sonrisa. Fui una cobarde que no afronto su realidad a tiempo y estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos._

 _Pero, Sasuke-kun, cuando dije que te amo no era una mentira._

 _Sé de antemano que fui tu primer amor, la primera novia, y tú eres lo mismo para mí. No puedo prometerte que volveremos a vernos algún día, pues en la situación en la que estoy me será muy difícil resolverlo. Pero lo que sí, es que te amare por siempre, siempre, siempre. Este sentimiento es completamente real. No deseo amar a alguien más que a ti, mi gruñón azabache._

 _Te sonara estúpido viniendo de una chica de dieciocho años que apenas sabe algo del mundo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que eres la única persona que me conoce realmente. Mi primer novio, y mi único amor. Deseo se siempre tuya, aunque tú seas de otra._

 _Sigue adelante, no te detengas por mi recuerdo; para que cuando volvamos a vernos algún día, aunque tenga el corazón destrozado por verte con una hermosa familia, pueda sonreírte sinceramente y felicitarte por ser completamente feliz._

 _Te amo Sasuke-kun. Siempre, siempre, siempre lo haré. Nunca lo olvides._

 _Tu molestia misteriosa._

Al terminar de leer la carta, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus lágrimas era visibles, él, Uchiha Sasuke, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de gritarle al mundo entero que era un idiota.

 _Sakura…_

¿En verdad su situación era tan mala que tuvo que irse así, sin despedirse pensando que nunca volverían a encontrarse? ¿Por qué se lo oculto? ¡Entre los dos habrían encontrado una solución!

—Y ella estaría aquí, conmigo —susurró quedamente.

« _Enfrentare mi vida Sasuke-kun_ ».

Se inclinó apoyando los codos en las rodillas y apretando el papel entre sus manos, aguanto la respiración. ¿Por qué Sakura se fue así arrebatándole su cariño? Ella se veía feliz y serena durante esos días, sus sonrisas eran naturales, y sus ojos tan vivaces. No concebía la idea de ya no verlos nunca más.

Su olor a cerezos, sus grandes ojos verdes, sus chillidos, su calor, su cabello…

« _Sasuke-kun…_ ».

Todo se fue de su lado. Sakura se fue.

—Maldita seas Haruno Sakura —sollozo dejando que las lágrimas saladas resbalaran sobre sus mejillas, los lentes no dejaban ver sus ojos cerrados y su expresión de sufrimiento—. Mi molestia… mi único amor —susurró envuelto en su dolor.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, esa chica ya había entrado demasiado en su corazón en esos dos años, incluso antes de darse cuenta de que le gustaba, y ser absurdamente novios por un mes. Cuido de ella, procuro su bienestar, la acobijo cuando estuvo enferma. Eso le enamoro. Aun había muchos misterios, pero él deseo descubrir cuál era la magnitud en que podía querer a esa chica rosada.

« _Te amare por siempre, siempre, siempre_ ».

* * *

 _Continuará..._

 _*preparándose para recibir CUALQUIER COSA*_

 _¡Lo sé! Esto es muy inesperado, pero tras el capítulo anterior si tiene sentido, al menos para mí._

 _Se que soy cruel para alejar a Sakura de Sasuke, y aún hay incógnitas al aire, pero todavía faltan dos capítulos más. Ya no los voy a torturar muchos todo se resolverá como: ¿por qué?_

 _Serán felices, todos los sabemos *risas*_

 _Ya dicho esto, no sé cuándo traeré la continuación, pues tengo que actualizar mis otros fics. Y como prometí ya avancé cuatro capítulos. Asique solo queda esperar. No prometo nada, pero hasta mayo podré traer algo._

 _Psss ¿Qué, creían que estoy de vacaciones? ¡pues no! Los estudiantes de preparatoria entienden *¿verdad TnT?* mientras, ¡sigan sufriendo! *risas*_

 _Ña._

 _¡nos leemos luego!_

 _¡Alela-chan fuera :v!_


	10. ¿Estoy mejor sin ti?

_[10]_

 _¿Estoy mejor sin ti?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Queda concluida la reunión.

Cerraron sus carpetas entre suspiros aliviados ante la extensa charla de tres horas para llegar a un acuerdo laboral; al despedirse cortésmente y recoger sus cosas, se marcharon de la sala dejando sólo al vicepresidente de la compañía.

Sumido en silencio, él se acercó sin prisas al borde del ventanal admirando la tarde que caía en picada sobre los edificios; el cielo anaranjado anunciaba un nuevo atardecer y con ello que pronto terminaría otro día más de su vida. Añoraba sentir el calor en su piel y ser bañado con los colores cálidos, pero era imposible hasta que saliera del edificio al acabar su turno —que exhaustivamente era en la noche, casi madrugada—.

Sólo escuchaba su propia respiración y el sonar de las manijas del reloj. Ahora tomaba importancia al tiempo, su día estaba programado por cada minuto, y sus actividades ya estaban predestinadas a cada segundo; desde su duración de admirar el atardecer hasta la hora de su salida.

La nostalgia lo invadió mientras movía su mirada ónix por las calles, donde adolescentes vagaban de un lado a otro con la única preocupación de la escuela y tareas, hacer amigos, tener algún amorío absurdo y una que otra desilusión.

Vaya, como deseaba regresas a esa época de su vida.

Se percató de inmediato del rumbo de sus pensamientos y los despejo sin remordimientos. No quería sumirse en la depresión de nuevo y que el resto de la tarde estuviese de un humor huraño, asique dejó de admirar la vista y salió de la sala llevándose consigo una carpeta que contenía unos archivos importantes.

Recordó entonces que tenía que dejar esa carpeta a Shikamaru para que los enviara al extranjero y así cerrar el negocio que rondaba por su cabeza desde días atrás. No comprendía como su hermano le dejaba el trabajo tedioso, aunque Itachi se encargaba de ir a las cenas de beneficencias y negocios. Sin duda a eso ultimo no le apetecía hacer. Prefería dirigir las juntas que asistir a las fiestas.

—¡Sasuke!

Se detuvo un segundo al escuchar su nombre a gritos, sin duda Naruto se ganó un coscorrón marca Uchiha por hacer un escándalo en medio de la oficina, ya no era un crío para hacer tanto alboroto.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño ladeando el rostro, y con ello, su flequillo que cubría el ojo izquierdo se movió al compás del movimiento.

Se veía un cambio en él además de su cabello azabache un poco más largo, aumento de estatura hasta el metro ochenta, sus hombros siempre fueron anchos y las piernas largas; obtuvo fracciones maduras y finas volviéndolo aún más atractivo al vestir un traje negro haciendo juego con los lentes de armazón negro y de tamaño normal que le daban un toque intelectual a su papel de empresario.

Observó a su mejor amigo acercarse a él sonriendo alegremente mientras alzaba un brazo donde sostenía una carpeta amarilla. A Sasuke le entraron unas ganas de arrebatársela y con esa misma darle topes contra su rostro sonriente, pero ya no era un niño, había aprendido a controlarse… y algunas veces lo conseguía.

Naruto había cambiado de igual manera, nadie se resistía al hombre rubio y su sonrisa carismática. Lástima que ya estaba comprometido y a pocos meses de contraer matrimonio. Sasuke le molestaba diciendo que se echó la soga al cuello y Naruto simplemente decía estar enamorado. Ante ese punto, el azabache no comentaba nada al respecto.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó secamente el Uchiha.

—Llegó el contrato de la inmobiliaria y de la agencia de _The Times Tokio_ —explicó Naruto moviendo la carpeta de un lado a otro—. Itachi no está y como eres el vicepresidente... —dejó la frase a medias y sonrió más.

Refunfuñando, Sasuke tomo las carpetas con brusquedad y se dirigió a su oficina seguido del hiperactivo rubio. Pasaron por el pasillo que estaba repleto de fotos de portadas de revistas, libros sumamente conocidos y revistas de chismes y farándulas.

Tras tomar el elevador hasta el penúltimo piso donde se encontraba su oficina, Sasuke salió de la máquina dando pasos agigantados con una expresión neutra. Miró de reojo a su secretaria, Temari, inversa en su trabajo que sólo lo saludo cortamente y siguió con lo suyo.

—Sigo admirando la resistencia que tiene Temari. Es la única secretaria que te ha soportado —comentó Naruto entrando a la oficina de Sasuke y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Naruto se refería a la carga de trabajo que tenía Sasuke y por ello debía tener a una secretaria que aguantara su ritmo (y sobre todo su carácter huraño y frívolo). Literalmente hubo un desfile de secretaria los primeros meses que Sasuke empezó a laborar en la empresa, las chicas buscaron su físico y él les cargaba —intencionalmente— el trabajo de una forma espantosa que ellas terminaban por salir corriendo despavoridas y jamás regresaban.

Y un año atrás, llegó Temari, la que ahora es esposa de Shikamaru. Al principio mostró ser una mujer de carácter fuerte e inquebrantables, le soportó a Sasuke sus cambios constantes de humor y el trabajo pesado, y paso la prueba final: no intento seducirlo. Ante eso, Sasuke le bajo considerablemente el trabajo y hasta la fecha hacen un buen equipo laboral.

—Hmp. Es la única que no está detrás de mí como abeja en busca de miel —espetó el Uchiha. Dejo caer su peso en la silla tras su escritorio impune y abrió las carpetas para leer detenidamente el contrato.

—Porqué está casada con Shikamaru —dijo Naruto sentándose en la silla frente a su jefe e inmediatamente su vista viajo a los lápices que tenía allí. Sin más, los empezó a jugar parloteando una que otra cosa.

La paciencia de Sasuke iba disminuyendo a cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amigo. ¿Enserio no tenía nada mejor que hacer que jugar con el maldito lápiz y soltar cuanta estupidez que se le viniera a la mente? Su típico tic nervioso asalto su ceja derecha y casi asesino a Naruto con la mirada a través de sus lentes.

—¿No tienes algo que hacer? —cuestionó el Uchiha sin dejar de mirarlo, pero por supuesto que el idiota no se percató de su mirada asesina.

—Mmm… creo que ya es hora del descanso —comentó alegremente el rubio—. Pero no te preocupes, como buen amigo que soy, hoy invitó la comida. ¡Pediré ramen!

—¡Trae esa porquería a mi oficina y te deformo el rostro a golpes! —gruño el azabache lanzándole sin compasión las carpetas al rostro. El pobre rubio gimió adolorido en su lugar—. Ve a dejar estos archivos a Shikamaru, él sabe qué hacer con ellos —le ordenó intensificando su mirada. Por lo menos le daría tiempo de estar un momento en paz.

Naruto refunfuño una que otra maldición a su amigo y salió se la oficina chillando era malo por preferir la soledad que a su gloriosa compañía.

—La verdad es que sí. Tu chillona voz me estresa —se burló el azabache mirándolo con mofa.

—¡Oye! ¡Eres un desconsiderado Teme! —exclamó Naruto regresando sobre sus pasos y mirándolo indignante por sus palabras.

—Ya lárgate a dejar esos archivos —ahora gruñó sin mirarlo.

Sin más opción, Naruto se largó dejándolo sumido en el trabajo.

´/´/´

Su día laboral terminaba alrededor de la media noche. Prefería sumergirse en el trabajo, leyendo informes, maquinando bocetos y asistiendo a juntas, que pensar en cosas innecesarias que atraían a la soledad y nostalgia. Por eso, cada vez que salía de la oficina era un suplicio para él.

Ya no había nadie a esas horas de la noche, pase al guardia de seguridad merodeando entre los cuarenta pisos del edificio. Tampoco le tomo importancia que su automóvil fuera el único en el estacionamiento vacío y que la noche cayera sobre él sin consideración.

El camino a su apartamento fue en completo silencio, como acostumbraba desde que empezó a trabajar con Itachi hace dos años. La soledad lo acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando Naruto insistía en ir a un bar o cuando él e Itachi se quedaban hasta tarde en la oficina y tenía que dejar a su hermano en casa con Izumi e hijo esperándolo.

En el último año de su universidad empezó a involucrarse en la empresa por voluntad propia para que nadie lo tomara desprevenido a la hora de tomar algún puesto. Muchos replicaron porqué aún era joven para llevar ese peso en sus hombros, pero les cayó la boca ante el desempeño que mostró y sus trabajos hechos de maravilla que incluso aumentaron las ventas.

Vislumbró el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía y estacionó su auto en un lugar vacío. Salió agarrando su maletín y encendió la alarma como de costumbre. Al entrar, la luz del recibidor estaba encendida, donde un anciano le saludo secamente y continuo con sus deberes como casero del edifico. En esos momentos como extrañaba a Jiraya, siempre con su efusividad acompañado de una sonrisa.

Cuatro años atrás la pareja tortolita decidió por fin dejar de vivir en unión libre y casarse. Ante la noticia Sasuke supo que era hora de independizarse pase a las insistencias de Izumi para que se quedara a vivir con ellos, pero él sabía que ellos necesitaban su propio espacio además de que ya estaba suficientemente grandecito como para vivir solo.

Asique busco un apartamento en algún lugar tranquilo, y cuando lo hayo, saco todas sus chiripas de la casa de Itachi y comenzó una nueva vida de soltero. Ya se había acoplando, no era muy difícil, es más, la única compañía que tenía al llegar era la soledad.

Llego a su piso correspondiente y saco su juego de llaves. El silencio era un factor de su vida cual seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo. Sus vecinos eran tranquilos y sólo una vez escucho el llanto de un bebé en medio de la madrugada, y nada más.

Al entrar, se topó con un par de ojitos verdes que lo miraban desde abajo: su gato.

—Kuro —dijo con voz serena, dejó su saco en el perchero y se quitó los zapatos. Cerró la puerta y se agacho para acariciar la cabeza del gato negro cuyos ojos verdes lo miraron con pereza

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro al recordar el día que acogió a Kuro en su departamento.

Ese día estaba tan deprimido porque yacía un año que su novia, Sakura, se había marchado dejándolo solo. No había recibido ninguna llamada, mensaje o carta por su parte. La presión lo carcomía por dentro por no saber que era de ella y la depresión le llegaba cada día.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó una caja en medio de la calle y terminó por tropezar con ella y cayendo de lleno al suelo. Estuvo a punto a patear la estúpida caja pero un par de ojitos verdes le miraron con inocencia y curiosidad. El color de sus ojos le recordó a ella... tenían el mismo color. Y sin estar verdaderamente consciente, se llevó a Kuro a casa para cuidarlo.

Ahora que vivía solo Kuro le hacía compañía.

El animal se removió gustoso ante la caricia y luego se marchó a la sala caminando con la astucia que sólo un felino poseía.

Sasuke se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo de cafeína. Ese glorioso café que lo mantenía despierto por largas horas de la noche junto a sus pensamientos.

No le gustaba llegar a su departamento, por ahí era donde sus pensamientos le jugaban chueco y le hacían recordar cosas de su pasado.

Como Sakura.

Pase que han pasado casi seis años desde que se marchó, su recuerdo seguía latente en su mente y corazón. Su amor por ella no había disminuido ni tantito. Era desesperante no poder librarse de esos sentimientos que sólo lo mortifican y no lo dejaban avanzar.

Sonrió con ironía al recodar las palabras escritas en esa carta que aún conservaba.

 _"Sigue adelante, no te detengas por mi recuerdo"._

—Que estúpido —escupió con su semblante decaído. Su recuerdo era lo que le impedía seguir adelante. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada... todo seguía grabado en su mente como fuego.

Mientras tomaba su café, sintió que Kuro se restregaba contra sus piernas, de seguro señal de que tenía hambre.

Después de darle alimento al gato, Sasuke se dio una larga ducha y termino su día por acostarse en su suave colchón, cuál era su compañía en noches de insomnio.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, se posiciono en su lado derecho vislumbrando el lado vació de la cama. Añoraba sentir un calor a su lado, especialmente un cuerpo menudo con unos grandes ojos verdes mirándolos expectantes, mostrándole una sincera sonrisa. Apretó la cobija debajo de sus dedos recordando la última semana que Sakura permaneció en su departamento. Las noches recostado a su lado y las miradas cómplices, sus sonrisas…

Apartó bruscamente esos pensamientos. Era consciente de que sólo pensaba en Sakura y por ello se había resistido a tener otra novia. No negaba que ya tuvo su primera experiencia en el sexo, con una tipa de la universidad, su nombre era… ¿Kalli? ¿Kamil? No se acordaba porqué esa chica no fue importante para él, sólo le sirvió para aplacar sus hormonas de adolescente. Pero ahí no termino su experiencia, no. Fue un universitario loco que pasaba de cama en cama hasta concluir su carrera y desde ahí no ha tenido sexo.

Cansado mentalmente, decidió que era mejor descansar, no ganaba nada pensando en lo que pudo a ver sido de Sakura, cuando ella de seguro no estaba pensando en él. Tras ese pensamiento negativo, cerró los ojos permitiendo que sus músculos se relajaran y terminara en la inconciencia.

´/´/´

Sasuke se encontraba revisando los presupuestos del mes en la sala de conferencias cuando Itachi irrumpió saludándolo de forma efusiva.

—¡Hermano! He regresado de mis suculentas vacaciones —avisó entrando épicamente a su oficina con una mirada de "Ya-llegó-el-puto-amo-de-la-empresa". Incluso permaneció quieto durante unos segundos esperando la reacción de su hermano, cual no llegó. Es más, ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la mirada de los papeles, como si fuese alguien insignificante.

Itachi bufó ante la ignorancia de su tonto hermano menor. En esos años Sasuke se volvió más huraño y gruñón que difícilmente le sacaba una sonrisa de lado. Pero se conformaba con molestarlo y ser correspondido.

—Ya llegué Sasukito —dijo nuevamente de forma cantarina acercándose al escritorio—. Hazme caso estúpido hermano menor.

—Cállate idiota —espetó Sasuke por fin despegando la mirada de los papeles para mirarlo de forma gélida—. Estoy trabajando, cosa que a ti se te olvido en tus "bellísimas vacaciones".

—Eres rencoroso Sasuke —sentenció el azabache mayor con una sonrisa ladina—. Sólo porque al estar fuera de la empresa toda la responsabilidad recae en el vicepresidente, ósea tú —sonrió grutesco y su hermano lo miró de forma asesina—. Y dime, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó inocentemente, pero Sasuke supo de sus intenciones ocultas.

—Veamos… —Sasuke se dejó caer en su silla aparentemente divagando—, cerré tres contratos: _The Times Tokio_ , la Agencia de Modelos Deportiva y la impresora Planeta —a cada enumeración, alzaba sus dedos dejando a Itachi con la mandíbula descarada—. En conclusión: soy mucho mejor que el imbécil de Itachi —sonrió con autosuficiencia al notar la mirada fulminante de su hermano.

—Mira, sólo no me quejó porque ahí viene Izumi… —dijo resignado al escuchar la voz de su amada esposa.

E Izumi hizo acto de presencia; se notaba un poco madura de fracciones y era envuelta en un vestido de algodón junto a unas sandalias casuales. Lo más curioso era que venía tomando de la mano a un pequeño niño de seis años, y que era la viva imagen de Itachi cuando era pequeño pero en la personalidad era completamente diferente, era efusivo y curioso como su madre. Tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros y vestía una camisa roja junto a un short de mezclilla y tenis rojos

—¡Hola tío Sasuke! — saludo el pequeño azabache con una sonrisa, sus ojos negros se viraron a su tío y corrió hasta él.

—Naoki —Sasuke le sonrió levemente mientras le alborotaba el cabello, el pequeño sonrió alegre ante el saludo del azabache.

Para Naoki, su tío Sasuke era su ejemplo por seguir, el porte imponente y seriedad que lo envolvía le dejaban intimidado y fascinado. Pero tenía mucha curiosidad porqué los ojos de él siempre se mostraban tristes y nostálgicos, esa emoción permanecía mucho tiempo en sus ojos. Alguna vez le pregunto a su mamá porque era así, y ella le contó que Sasuke tuvo una novia que se marchó de su lado y que, por eso su tío Sasuke siempre estaba triste.

El niño se sentó en la silla, alado de Sasuke y se extendió a soltar un extenso monologó de su estadía en Madrid, que la playa fue divertida y de qué hablar del parque de diversiones. También relató la experiencia en el aeropuerto de regreso a Tokio y como se perdió de la vista de Izumi mientras dejaban las maletas para que fueran etiquetadas.

—No sabes el susto que nos dio en ese momento —comentó Izumi llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Este pequeño travieso algún día nos matara del susto —se quejó Itachi negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Noaki sonrió nervioso mientras proseguía a contarle su aventura. El azabache mayor siempre se mostraba interesado en las palabras de su sobrino.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, después de todo, una linda chica me ayudo a regresar con papá y mamá —dijo Noaki.

—Eso no lo dijiste Noaki-chan —protesto Izumi con un puchero. Fue tanta la conmoción en el momento que no reparo por ese detalle: ¿Quién había sido la noble alma que ayudo a su pequeño?

—Es que esperaba a estar con tío Sasuke para contarlo —dijo Noaki desde su lugar frunciendo la nariz e inflando las mejillas.

—Ya estás aquí ¿no? —le alentó Sasuke dejando los papeles de lado y sonriendo un poco.

Noaki fue una de las razone por las cuales Itachi e Izumi decidieron casarse, pues fue concebido meses antes de su boda. Ese pequeño le devolvió un poco la alegría a su corazón solitario. Le entretenía escuchar sus anécdotas divertidas pase a ser un niño de seis años.

—Bien. Cuando me perdí de la vista de mamá y lloraba mucho —empezó a decir entusiasmado—, una linda señorita se acercó a mi preguntando porque lloraba, y yo le dije que había perdido a mis padres.

—¿Y cómo era esa linda señorita? —inquirió curiosa Izumi.

—¡Eso es lo más sorprendente! —aseguró emocionado el niño, cosa que extraños a los tres adultos—. Su cabello era como un algodón de azúcar, rosa y sus ojos verdes muy bonitos.

Ante la descripción, Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par quedando en shock por las palabras del niño. Imposible… ¿Cuánta casualidad podría haber que se haya encontrado precisamente con Sakura? o más bien: ¿Cuántas personas de cabello rosa y ojos verdes no existían en el mundo?

Itachi también quedó sumamente impresionado, incluso tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa y los ojos abiertos como platos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Izumi, quien le pregunto con voz temblorosa si sabía cómo se llamaba la linda señorita.

—Me dijo su nombre… hum… —se cruzó de brazos componiendo una mueca pensativa, y Sasuke juro que fueron los segundos más eternos de su vida—. Janulo… Yaruno… ¡Haruno Sakura! así se llamaba la linda señorita de bonita sonrisa —dijo sin percatarse de que los adultos aguantaron la respiración por unos segundos ante la noticia.

Sasuke sintió sus piernas flaquear y sus ojos entrecerrarse, la lengua se pegó al paladar que le era imposible pronunciar palabra alguna. Apretó inconscientemente las manos sobre la mesa y un torbellino de emociones arrastro su mente. _Sakura… ella estaba bien…_

—Naoki-chan, ¿estás seguro de que así se llamaba? —preguntó Itachi en murmullo. Aún seguía impactado.

—Si papi, ¿por qué? —preguntó dudoso el niño sin comprender la reacción de sus padres o tío.

El matrimonio Uchiha viró su rostro a Sasuke intentando descifrar sus emociones, pero él no dejo que sus sentimientos le domaran y tampoco deseaba pensar mucho al respecto. Asique tomo los papeles y se levantó de su asiento avisando que estaría en su oficina y deseaba no ser interrumpido.

Sin más, el vicepresidente se alejó de ellos dejándolos con una preocupación creciente en su pecho. El rostro de Sasuke era una capa completa de frialdad e indiferencia, pero sabían que por dentro se hallaba destrozado. Después de todo se trataba de Sakura y él no ha dejado de amarla con locura.

´/´/´

Ese mismo día, por la noche, cierta joven de un sedoso cabello rosado se encontraba de pie en el parque que alguna vez estuvo con su antiguo novio, y el amor de su vida.

Miraba fijamente el árbol donde acostumbraban a sentarse por las tardes mientras comían helado. Su mirada se tornó nostálgica y triste al tocar el tronco grueso, notando que había aumentado de tamaño y poseía más ramas de lo que se acordaba.

—El árbol cambio… —susurró al aire con los ojos entristecidos al recordar a cierto niño azabache, con rasgos similares a Sasuke… y con el mismo apellido—. Así como las personas cambian.

 _¿Uchiha Noaki será su hijo?_ Pensó desilusionada pensando que el viaje que hizo hasta ahí fue en vano. Sin embargo, no debía ser egoísta, ya no era aquella chica berrinchuda y despistada. Sí Sasuke formó una familia con esposa e hijo y una vida desdichada, entonces lo único que podía hacer era " _sonreírle sinceramente y felicitarle por ser plenamente feliz_ ".

Su corazón se destrozaría en el proceso, de eso estaba consiente, pero ella tuvo la culpa al irse de esa forma cobarde y dejándolo solo cuando más lo necesitaba. No le culpaba si la odiaba, se lo merecía porqué fue una mala persona. Ella misma lo pensaba en ocasiones mientras divaga en lo que pudo ser de su vida si hubiese decidido contarle todo a Sasuke. _¿Sería diferente?_

—Definitivamente sí —se dijo así misma. Pero el hubiera no existe, y Sakura lo sabía más que nadie.

Se seco las lágrimas que amenazaron sus ojos y contempló por unos segundos el árbol. Entonces emprendió caminata por el sendero oscuro llevándose consigo una hoja de ese árbol como otro bello recuerdo.

´/´/´

Una semana después, Sasuke salió furioso de la oficina, apretando sus manos y maldiciendo a todo el mundo, su mirada irradiaba irritación que asustaba a todo empleado que se le cruzaba enfrente, corrían despavoridos a esconderse y no ser objeto de descarga de la ira de su jefe.

Llegó al elevador y se adentró a el pasando una mano por sus cabellos azabaches, hastiado. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata y se quitó los lentes para frotar su rostro en un intento desesperado de despejar el estrés ocasionado por la discusión con su hermano mayor.

— _Sasuke, toma el resto de la tarde. Sal de aquí y libérate de toda la tensión —le dijo su hermano mayor, pero el menor no le tomo importancia._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy tensó? —inquirió sin siquiera mirarlo._

— _Desde que Noaki mencionó a Sakura…_

— _No es ella —gruñó de pronto Sasuke a la defensiva—. Noaki se confundió. Es imposible que fuese la misma Sakura —en los ojos de Sasuke se notó un atisbo de frustración._

— _Sea o no, desde ese día estás más gruñón y arisco de lo normal —aseguró Itachi y lo miró seriamente._

— _Es tu imaginación. Hay demasiado trabajo —replicó en su defensa ahora releyendo los documentos. No podía mantener la concentración en una sola cosa porque su mente se enfocaba en Sakura._

— _Yo me encargo de todo. Asique descansa por hoy —el semblante de Itachi endureció un poco._

— _Ya te dije que no lo necesito. Deja de estar jodiendo y vete a hacer tu trabajo —espetó el menor._

 _Ante la terquedad del menor, Itachi azotó ambas manos extendidas sobre el escritorio y su rostro se tornó sombrío. Los ojos de Sasuke le miraron incrédulo tras los lentes negros, pues esa acción nunca lo había presenciado por más cabreado y enojado que estuviese. Esas acciones sólo le correspondían a él._

— _Te ordenó que levantes tu maldito culo de la silla y salgas del edificio. No quiero verte hasta mañana —ordenó fríamente Itachi mirando intimidante a su hermano menor. En ocasiones debía hablarle duro para hacerlo entrar en razón._

 _El rostro de Sasuke crispo de rabia ante lo dicho por su hermano. ¿Tanta era su desesperación por sacarlo de la oficina? Admitía que no se había tomado un día libre desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero en ese preciso momento no le aparecía. Le haría pensar en Sakura y era lo que menos deseaba._

— _¿Quién te crees para ordenarme? —Sasuke lo desafió con la mirada._

— _Soy tu jefe, ¿lo olvidas? El presidente de esta jodida empresa —gruño Itachi y el semblante de Sasuke enfureció—. Te lo ordenó: no regreses hasta mañana. No me hagas ponerte una sanción por desobediencia._

— _¡Joder Itachi! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —se exalto levantándose de su asiento, no comprendía porqué su hermano llegaba tan lejos._

— _¡Vete ya!_

 _Y así terminó por salir de la oficina echando humos por las orejas._

Ahora manejaba sin rumbo apretando con fuerza el manubrio y era impresionante que no se haya pasado un alto, su rostro irradiaba total enfado y seguía maldiciendo en su mente a Itachi y su imprudencia de amenazarlo _. ¿Quién carajos se creía?_

Dobló dirigiéndose a una de las calles principales de la ciudad y se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, frotó su rostro sin quitarse los lentes y gruño tratando de dispersar su ira contra Itachi. Sabía de ante mano que su hermano sólo deseaba que intentara pensar con la cabeza fría sin estar inverso en el trabajo.

Intentando serenarse, inspiro y aspiro incontables veces tratando de recuperar la calma, necesitaba con desesperación no sentir la opresión en su pecho. Una vez que recuperó un poco la cordura, alzó la vista y se quedó impactado por lo que vio del otro lado de la calle.

Una joven caminaba a prisa por la banqueta, no podía verle el rostro, sin embargo, lo que atrajo su completa atención fue la cabellera rosada.

Cerró los ojos inmediatamente creyendo que alucinaba, incluso apartó la vista negándose a verla. ¿Cuántas mujeres se teñían el cabello de rosa? En todos esos años nunca presencio a otra chica con el cabello completamente rosa.

Su corazón domo sobre su mente y desplazo su mirada una vez más notando que la joven se alejaba por las calles. Los latidos golpearon furiosamente contra su pecho y sus ojos no perdieron de vista la silueta hasta que se perdió al doblar en una esquina.

Reaccionó rápidamente y negó con la cabeza incontables veces.

— _No es ella. No puede ser Sakura. Jamás estaría en Tokio después de tantos años_ —pensó para sí tratando de convencerse.

Pero su corazón le ordenó a gritos verificarlo.

Gruño cuando el semáforo paso a verde.

—Maldita sea —murmuró acelerando el auto y preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba.

Dobló en la esquina donde la vio desaparecer y estaciono el auto en una plaza vacía. Bajo rápidamente buscando alguna cabellera rosada mientras caminaba entre la gente.

Estuvo revisando de reojo varias tiendas que se extendían a lo largo de la calle, desilusionándose cada vez que no tenía éxito y su ánimo iba disminuyendo. Gruñó por debajo al ser empujado por varios hombros y empezó a forcejear para salir de la avalancha de personas.

— _¿En qué estaba pensando al bajarme del auto para buscarla en medio de la ciudad, donde viven aproximadamente cuarenta millones de personas?_ —se reclamó mentalmente dándose casi golpes en la frente por su acto impulsivo.

Empezó a caminar de regreso por una calle menos transitada y alzó la mirada tras escuchar risas de niños. Detuvo su paso mirando con incredulidad la tienda frente suyo.

Esa jodida tienda de videojuegos cual Sakura lo arrastraba cada fin de semanas a perder el tiempo.

Sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos refunfuñando irritado, ¿cómo no pensó en pasar a una tienda de videojuegos? Tal vez a Sakura aún le gustaban, no tomó en cuenta un factor tan obvio —para él—.

Se sorprendió al saber que esa tienda, pase los años, aun existía —con ligeros cambios como todo establecimiento—. La estructura ahora poseía un segundo piso y los colores llamativos atraían la atención de los chicos.

Sasuke no piso "esas tierras peligrosas" desde la partida de Sakura temiendo a que sus recuerdos domaran su razón y pensamientos llevándolo a la depresión, y sin duda, no deseaba caer tan bajo.

Dudoso, avanzó dos pasos y retrocedió el doble. Temía a lo que se podría encontrar allí adentro. ¿Y si se confundió… o no? y si era Sakura, ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo actuaría frente a ella? Un remolino de sentimientos y emociones golpearon su pecho y sintió que se ahogaba.

Le dio la espalda a las puertas del establecimiento y paso las manos por su rostro quitándose los lentes esperando apaciguar sus emociones. En eso, escuchó la campañita de la tienda y una puerta ser cerrada. Coloco sus lentes y dio la media vuelta.

En verdad, Sasuke deseaba desesperadamente que todo fuera como en las películas: la mayoría del tiempo todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Así le daría tiempo para prepararse mentalmente ante el impacto emocional. Pero claro que esto era la realidad y el mundo entero confutaban en su contra. _¿Tanto lo odiaba?_

Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver la joven de cabellera rosada caminar a paso lento y dándole la espalda. Su melosa y dulce voz llegó a sus oídos cortándole la respiración y su cuerpo obtuvo un espasmo por la impresión.

—¿Sakura? —no supo de donde salió su voz, sólo que pronunció su nombre tan incrédulamente, todavía tenía una ligera esperanza de que ella fuese una especie de ilusión.

Entonces, la joven detuvo su andar y dio la media vuelta para averiguar quién había dicho su nombre.

Ante la acción, Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos, estupefacto y la respiración se esfumo al ver la cara de la joven.

Era Sakura.

Su piel seguía siendo clara y nívea, sus grandes ojos verdes tan expresivos como nunca, lo miraron con asombro —y él supo que lo reconoció al instante—; sus rasgos faciales dejaron atrás toda adolescente alocada que algún día fue para dar paso a unas más finas y maduras, sus labios de color natural se abrieron para mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, emocionada. El cabello lo traía largo pero amarrado en un chongo sobre su cabeza con unos cuantos mechones sueltos dándole un aire casual.

Vestía una blusa gris de mangas cortas que dejaba al descubierto parte de su estómago y espalda baja, acompañado de un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y rasgado en la parte de los muslos dejando expuesta su piel y finalizando con unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Poseía accesorios como un reloj plateado de cadena fina, un collar del mismo material y un par de pendientes pequeños. Y también una mochila rosada colgaba sobre sus hombros.

 _Seguía siendo hermosa,_ ese fue el primer pensamiento de Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó Sakura al reconocerlo inmediatamente.

Emocionada, intento acercarse para abrazarlo, pero notó como él dejaba su expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto pasando a una indiferente y gélida. Eso le hizo saber que no podía acercarse sin recibir una mirada caladora. Su corazón se estrujo ante el rechazó y detuvo su andar lentamente.

Sakura se encontraba feliz de por fin ver a Sasuke y saber que estaba bien, pero a la vez su corazón se aceleró ante la mirada gélida que sostenía —y al parecer no tenía intención de cambiar—. Agachó ligeramente la cabeza y llevo una de sus manos por detrás de la espalda agarrando su otro brazo, un nudo empezó a formarse en su garganta ante la tensión en el aire que era más letal que un cuchillo. Decidió ser ella quien cortara el silencio porque Sasuke no tomaría el primer paso.

—Hola… —titubeo la Haruno sonriendo de forma nerviosa ante la obscura mirada sobre ella.

Sasuke aparentaba indiferencia, pero lo cierto era que, en el interior, era un manojo de emociones encontradas: alegría por verla nuevamente y saber que está a salvo, rencor por lo anterior vivido (se fue sin darle la cara por _Kami_ ) y un profundo dolor por verla sonriente. _¿Y él? Bien, gracias._

—¿Cómo has estado? —se atrevió a preguntar Sakura alzando un poco los ojos.

—Bien —soltó bruscamente dando a entender que no deseaba ser cuestionado, si no ser quién preguntara.

Sakura murmuró un "qué bien" y continuó con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Por qué viniste a Tokio? —Sasuke planteó la duda que tenía en su cabeza desde que la vio.

—Yo… vine a verte —confesó en medio de un susurro quedo, lo miro entre sus pestañas y trago grueso ante la mueca irónica que cruzó por el bello rostro de Sasuke.

—¿Por mí? —Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de forma sardónica provocando escalofríos en ella—. No me digas, y te largaste por mí —continuó irónicamente.

—Sí, me fui por ti —dijo Sakura alzando la cabeza para enfrentarlo, está vez no escaparía.

La mueca irónica de Sasuke paso a ser una de seriedad absoluta. ¿Escuchó bien o ella dijo que se fue por él?

—Eres una mentirosa.

—¿Qué? —ella respingo.

—Si hubieses pensado en mí, no te hubieras ido —gruño Sasuke adelantándose un par de pasos con su porte amenazante logrando intimidar un poco a Sakura, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice—. Pero no, te largaste sin darme la cara, preferiste ser una cobrarse que dejó un maldito pedazo de papel impregnado por palabras cuecas —reprochó elevando la voz.

—Transmití mis sentimientos —se excusó ella llevándose una mano al pecho creyendo que Sasuke no tomo enserió sus sentimientos—. Te dije que siempre…

—¿Me amarías? —entrecerró sus ojos de forma amenazadora—. ¿Y qué es el amor para ti? ¿abandonar a tu "supuesto amor eterno" o acobardarte a la primera señal de optimismo en la relación? ¿largarte después de jugar con mi confianza? ¿eh? ¡habla de una jodida vez! —exclamó cabreado el Uchiha al ver que a cada pregunta Sakura se encogía de hombros y agachaba un poco la mirada.

—Cada uno ve el amor de diferente manera, Sasuke-kun —replicó ella alzando la mirada entristecida.

—Oh, una visión diferente —aceptó burlonamente Sasuke y siguió atacándola con sus palabras—. ¿Y cuál es la tuya? ¿un mundo de color rosa o uno de tus putos fantasiosos animes?

—Para mí es verte completamente feliz… aunque no sea yo quien provoque dicho sentimiento —susurró lo último con agonía.

—¿Y crees que lo soy? —repuso el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Lo eres? —murmuró ella temerosa recordando a Noaki.

—Lo soy —le mintió y agradeció internamente de ser un buen mentiroso, pero… algo se removió en su ser al ver los ojos verdes de ella opacarse por la tristeza—. Estoy mejor sin ti.

—Ah, ¿sí? —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante sus crueles palabras e intento sonreír—. Supongo que ya tienes una familia… una linda esposa que… te da la felicidad que no te brinde —dijo apretando sus manos ante el silencio del Uchiha que no negó nada, y como dicen: el silencio otorga.

Su corazón se oprimió ante la tristeza y desesperación. Ya no deseaba estar frente al Uchiha y saber que era de otra, que ya había formado una hermosa familia. Recordó la carta… debía… sonreírle y felicitarlo. ¡Pero era muy difícil! Su boca se encontraba seca y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—Absolutamente. Estoy mejor sin ti —intento convencerse Sasuke y casi tuvo éxito.

—Entonces, yo… —las gotas saladas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, y ni aun así el corazón de Sasuke se ablando

—¿Tu que Sakura? —la miró duramente y en ese momento un sollozo escapó de los labios contrarios. Deseaba que ella experimentara un poco del dolor que él soporto por tantos años, _¿Qué se siente Sakura?_ —. ¿Vas a acobardarte de nuevo? —sugirió con voz gruesa y llena de rencor.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un completo patán por lo que hacía, ¿agredirla con palabras hirientes? Se lo merecía por abandonarlo sin dar explicaciones. La vida de ella siempre fue un gran enigma y sólo se calentaba la cabeza tratando de responder sus propias cuestiones. Sin embargo, al verla agachar la cabeza y sus hombros tiritar ligeramente, considero seriamente el pensamiento si ella merecía sufrir su indiferencia pase a sus motivos de su abandono.

Fue cuando Sakura alzó su mirada cristalizada, las gotas saladas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas sonrosadas, tenía los dientes apretados y de sus labios escapaban sollozos agudos.

—T-Te dese-o lo m-me-jor… Sasu-ke-kun —dijo entre su llanto tratado de limpiarse las lágrimas derramadas con el dorso de la mano. Se veía tan frágil, quebrantada y derrumbada que dio la impresión de una chica completamente rota.

Y Sasuke obtuvo su respuesta de golpe y de la peor manera que se lo imagino.

Sakura le sonrió entre lágrimas por última vez y se echó a correr por donde iba desde un principio, con la mirada gacha y moviendo sus piernas con todas las fuerzas que poseía, poniendo mayor distancia con el amor que sentía por Sasuke.

Una vez que ella empezó a correr, Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos. Ella, en verdad… ¿aún lo amaba? Seguía siendo un libro abierto para él. Sus lágrimas dolían con tan sólo verlas, identificadas por ser derramadas en medio de la tristeza y desesperación, por ser…. de amor combinado con tristeza y desilusión.

Enojado consigo mismo, marchó del lado contrario de Sakura toda echa una fiera. Nadie a su alrededor se atrevió a siquiera mirarlo por más de cinco segundos. Su depresión y enojo era palpable a kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando se encontró dentro de su auto, golpeo el manubrio logrando hacer chillar el claxon, lo volvió a hacer tratando se descargar su ira y furia en el objeto con tal de no guardar nada dentro de su pecho. Incluso grito desesperadamente y se tomó de la cabeza intentando apaciguar sus males.

¿Qué había hecho?

 _Alejado definitivamente al amor que nunca pude superar porque es el único._

´/´/´

Corría desesperadamente por la banqueta, con el corazón en la mano y al borde de la histeria. No se fijó en nada, sus pies se movían por si solos mientras se lamentaba.

Intento sentir felicidad por Sasuke, lo intento en ese momento, pero no pudo, fracaso estrepitosamente porque sintió desesperación y una profunda tristeza por ella. Era demasiado tarde para reparar el daño, Sasuke la odiaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Vio indiferencia en sus ojos y escucho el rencor de sus palabras hirientes.

Entre tropieces y sollozos, llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba, intentó tranquilizarse, pero el llanto aumentaba a cada segundo y un nuevo pensamiento negativo inundaba su mente.

—¡Sakura! —el gritó preocupado Sasori acompañado de Ino le hizo volver instantáneamente a la realidad.

Ambos se exaltaron al verla tratando de subir las escaleras echa un mar de lágrimas y gimoteos, e inmediatamente se aproximaron a la Haruno para ayudarla.

Ino la abrazó antes de que ella cayera al suelo por la torpeza de sus pies y la vio alzar su mirada empañada de lágrimas, sus ojos reflejaron consuelo al ver a su amiga y la abrazó mientras su llanto se intensificaba.

A su lado, Sasori le frotó la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarla.

—¿Qué sucedió Sakura? ¿Por qué lloras? —cuestionó realmente preocupado.

—Y-ya es t-arde pa-ra recu-perar a Sasuke-kun —gimoteo Sakura aferrándose a la blusa blanca de Ino, alzó un momento su mirada empañada de dolor y tristeza sorprendiendo a ambos por sus palabras—. ¡Me odia! ¡Él me odia por haberlo abandonado! —chilló con fuerza y bajo la mirada.

Lloró y gimoteo como una niña pequeña, con el creciente dolor en su pecho y la opresión de su corazón, sin poder aceptar que la persona que ama en el mundo le profesará odio. La agonía se extendió en su mente y susurró que deseaba dejar de existir si iba a ser odiada por él.

´/´/´

Sasuke llegó a su casa aporreando la puerta con demasiada fuerza que asusto a su gato, el pobre animal corrió temeroso al reconocer que su amo no estaba de buen humor.

Sentía unas impetuosas ganas de golpear algo, quería descargar la furia encerrada en su interior. Muchos sentimientos encontrados llegaron abruptamente a su pecho y sentía que se ahogaba. Quería gritar y echar en cara que pudo salir a delante sin que su recuerdo le afectará, que estaba mejor sin Sakura en su vida, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Sólo a él mismo.

Apoyo las manos en la mesa y apretó los puños, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas ente la opresión de su pecho, y le picaban, pero no quería derramar ninguna, no merecía sufrir.

Respirando con fuerza, avanzó por el pasillo a pasos agigantados mientras tiraba del nudo de su corbata con fuerza que incluso llegó a lastimarse, pero no le importo, su mente deseaba otra cosa.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y tomó el picaporte, su manó tembló ligeramente ante la sola idea de entrar ahí. Él evitaba ese lugar a toda costa, sin embargo… necesitaba ver lo que yacía adentro para tratar de calmar sus penas.

Retomando el valor, ingreso cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. La habitación era espaciosa de paredes completamente blancas, frente a él había una ventada junto a un escritorio repleto de pliegues de hojas finas, lápices que a simple vista parecían iguales pero que él sabía manejar a la perfección; pero, a su derecha se vislumbraba lo que realmente le interesaba ver.

En la pared, había pegado un enorme pliegue de papel con el boceto del rostro de Sakura a sus dieciocho años —aquel que comenzó cuando la conoció—. Los detalles de ese gran dibujo trasmitían alegría y paz en su corazón, aquellos grandes ojos le miraban de forma comprensible. Sakura de nuevo estaba frente suyo, brindándole su corazón y pidiendo el suyo.

Pero Sasuke ya no deseaba sufrir, entregar su parte y ser abandonado. Tenía miedo.

Un grito desesperado profirió de su garganta seca y las gotas saladas cayeron al suelo; al estar frente al escritorio, tiró todo lo que había encima con sus brazos, gimió y rompió algunas cosas con tal de satisfacer su ira. Incluso rompió la ventana con sus nudillos sin sentir el dolor de los cristales o tomarle importancia a la sangre de sus nudillos.

Se volteó al dibujo en la pared y se quitó los lentes con las manos temblorosas.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué ahora? —se cuestionó respirando de forma agitada al mirar el dibujo tocó el papel sintiendo la textura bajo sus dedos, recorrió la forma de su hermoso cabello, y sus ojos negros se ablandaron de sobremanera, tembló de pies a cabeza al empezar a sentir desesperación y soledad. ¿Por qué sufría?

Estampó ambas manos sobre el dibujo intentando destruirlo, pero no pudo hacerle ningún rasguño, dejo escapar sollozos para liberar su corazón de la desesperación.

— _Sakura…_

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Sé que algunos están felices, pude subir capitulo antes de mayo, y es que apenas acabo de terminar mis exámenes ¡y estoy en vacaciones! *gritos internos* eso significa que podré actualizar a tiempo y más seguido hasta junio *llora de felicidad***

 **Este capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo, pues se extendió demasiado. Además, intentaba poner algo acorde del carácter de Sasuke, como era por el abandono de Sakura y sus gestos impulsivos. Personalmente sentí cosita al escribir la escena donde Sasuke grita y tira todo. Y no se diga de Sakura, ella tiene sus razones cuales se verán en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Tengo planeado subirlo el viernes de la siguiente semana -ya lo tengo escrito- pero estoy editando los de mis otros fics, asique les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

…

— _¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo que sucedió? —espetó sin pelos en la boca._

 _Sasuke alzó una ceja interrogante sonriendo sarcásticamente al pensar que Sasori se pondría en plan de hermano celoso._

— _De la misma forma que Sakura estuvo tranquila todos estos años —contratacó frívolamente._

 _Ahora fue el turno de Sasori en sonreír con ironía._

— _Piensas que Sakura la tuvo fácil, ¿verdad, niño bonito? —siseo y se atrevió a tomarlo del cuello jalándolo de forma brusca para mirarlo cara a cara._

…

— _Comprare un perro de ojos negros y pelaje sedoso del mismo color y muy bonito, le pondré unos lentes falsos y lo llamare Sasuke, ¿te suena la idea? —sonrió apenas al peluche que traía entre sus manos._

— _En lo personal, no me agrada la idea de que le pongas mi nombre a un perro._

…

 **Es un poco de lo que se vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, por fin todas las dudas serás aclaradas.**

 **La noticia aquí es que se viene el capítulo 11, 12 Final (en este estoy trabajando) y 13 el epilogo. Y esto termina ahí. *Snif* y esto es definitivo.**

 **¡Quiero agradecerles a quienes han esperado pacientemente las actualizaciones! Por ustedes me apresuro a subir los capitulo *llora* en serio que los amo.**

 **¡Esperen el siguiente capítulo! Será más largo (de 22 hojas).**

 **¡Alela-chan fuera!**


	11. Adiós a los enigmas

_[11]_

 _Adiós a los enigmas_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El cielo de esa mañana anunciaba por todos lados la precipitante lluvia, los noticieros recomendaron traer consigo un paraguas y abrigarse ante la ocasión. Por ello, Ino cerro su paraguas cuando ingreso al vestíbulo del hotel, donde se encontró de inmediato a Sasori.

—Hola Sasori-kun —saludo animadamente la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Te esperaba Ino, tardaste mucho.

—Tuve unos problemillas, pero nada que la gran modista Yamanaka Ino no pueda manejar —dijo altanera con una sonrisa logrando que Sasori rodara los ojos por el gran ego que poseía—. Pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo sigue Sakura? —su semblante cambio a uno preocupado.

Sasori negó con la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia el elevador, oprimió el botón pensando la respuesta de debería dar.

—Un poco mejor… o eso quiero creer —susurró por debajo al ingresar a la máquina e Ino selecciono el piso correspondiente.

—¿Seguro?

—Para nada. No quiere comer… no quiere nada —dijo con impotencia por no saber cómo ayudar a su hermana a salir de la depresión.

Desde ese día que la encontraron llorando afuera del hotel diciendo que Sasuke la odiaba, Sakura se encerró con Ino en su habitación llorando desconsoladamente hasta que se rindió y cayó dormida. De eso ya había pasado una semana y le preocupaba que se enfermara por no comer adecuadamente.

Ino suspiró agotada creyendo que su amiga en verdad estaba deprimida. No había podido hablar bien con ella ya que Sakura se dedicaba a llorar y dormir.

Ino se preocupó al ver que su amiga no mejoraba, lo poco que comía no le ayudaba a su cuerpo, temía que tuviese una peor recaída y la situación empeorara. Internamente odio a Sasuke por ser un insensible de mierda y hacer pasar esa situación a su amiga. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle que su amor eran puras patrañas? Cuando lo viera le gritaría hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

—Intentare hablar de nuevo con ella —avisó la rubia una vez que dentro del cuarto donde se hospedaban los hermanos Haruno, y marchó dirigiéndose a la alcoba de Sakura.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta varias veces llamándola pero no recibió repuesta. Pensando lo peor, decidió entrar sin importarle nada e inmediatamente la calma al verla recostada en el enorme colchón dándole la espalda. Rodeó la cama para verla y fijo su vista en el peluche de perro —Akamaru— que Sakura abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos verdes miraban la ventana abierta.

—Sakura —llamó sentándose sobre el colchón acariciando su cabello desordenado—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —decidió preguntarle.

—Un poco mejor —respondió Sakura decaía, sus ojos y nariz estaban rojas por tanto llanto y su rostro demacrado.

—Eso está bien —Ino le sonrió con dulzura y siguió acariciándole el cabello intentando brindarle apoyo que necesitaba de una amiga. Brindándole el espacio que necesitaba y decidiera contarle todo.

Dos años después de la repentina partida de Sakura, Ino viajo a España al obtener una beca para estudiar moda en el extranjero, y la empresa donde hizo sus prácticas resulto ser de la familia de Sakura, asique su encuentro fue un mar de emociones y llanto.

Sakura le contó sus razones por haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, e Ino lo comprendió perfectamente, aunque concordaba que no fue la mejor forma para hacer las cosas. Pero su amiga aún seguía presa en esa vida, encarcelada y deseaba ser libre. Por eso cuando Ino terminó sus estudios y regreso a Tokio, prometió mantener en secreto su encuentro con Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun me odia Ino —soltó de pronto Sakura entre su mar de tristeza—. Me odia.

—¿Por qué afirmas eso? ¿acaso te lo dijo? —cuestionó Ino y Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Sus ojos… me veía con tanto rencor y dolor, me reprocho por haberlo abandonado… y ni siquiera me dejo explicarle las cosas —contó aferrándose al peluche que una vez Sasuke le regalo cuando eran adolescentes— porque me dijo que tenía una familia —susurró lo último con dolor.

Ino abrió los ojos impactada e incrédula.

—Espera un segundo Sakura —espetó Ino con el ceño fruncido—. Sasuke jamás ha tenido alguna novia duradera (solo aventuras) y puedo asegurarte de que no tiene ni esposa e hijos —reveló indignada.

—Pe-pero, ¿y Uchiha Noaki?

—Es hijo de Itachi e Izumi —corroboro Ino.

Ante la noticia, Sakura sintió un calor reconfortante en su pecho al saber que tal vez tenía una mínima oportunidad de estar con Sasuke. Una sonrisa intento asomarse en su rostro pero pronto desapareció. Si el Uchiha le mintió sobre tener una familia, eso quería decir que no deseaba tener nada con ella que incluso recurrió a la mentira. ¿Tanto la aborrecía?

—¡Eso es aún peor! —exclamó con voz ahogada Sakura porque tenía su rostro hundido en el peluche—. Eso quiere decir que Sasuke-kun no desea estar conmigo… —susurró derramando lágrimas.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no intentas buscarlo nuevamente y explicarle cómo fueron las cosas? —propuso Ino intentando ayudar a su amiga.

Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza. Esta vez ella no sería quien lo buscara, tenía dignidad y sabía cuándo detenerse, y ese momento parecía ser el indicado.

—Ha pasado una semana, no ha intentado localizarme. Es una señal de que no desea saber nada de mí —su rostro decaído expresaba sus emociones.

—Tal vez sólo tiene miedo.

—No… él me dijo muchas cosas hirientes porque me odia. Y si me mintió quiere decir que no desea saber nada de mí —sollozo Sakura intentando no derramar más lágrimas—. No quiero ser su piedra de tropiezo. Aunque él me odie, yo siempre lo amaré y estaré ahí como una amiga.

—Sakura… —susurró Ino angustiada frotándole la espalda.

La muchacha se sentó en la cama respirando hondo para calmar sus ansias de llorar nuevamente. Ya se había lamentado mucho y era hora de hacer algo. Paso su mano por la nariz, un acto impropio de "una damisela", el recordarlo le causaba risa.

—Me iré de nuevo, Ino —dijo de pronto Sakura después de unos segundos.

—¿Qué?

—La única razón por la que vine a Tokio fue para arreglar las cosas con él. Pero ahora que no desea verme, es mejor que regrese a España.

—No puedes irte —suplicó Ino con la mirada tomándola de las manos.

—No te preocupes, regresaré para ser tu dama de honor en la boda —sonrió por primera vez en esos días, e Ino agachó la mirada triste por tener que separarse nuevamente de su amiga.

—¿En serio es necesario? —murmuró.

—Lo es. No deseo ser una molestia para él —dijo Sakura soltando una pequeña risilla al recordar el apelativo que Sasuke utilizaba con ella cuando eran amigos y novios.

Rendida, Ino le preguntó cuando se marcharía.

—Hoy mismo —su respuesta sorprendió a la rubia—. Mi vuelo sale a las cinco de la tarde… lo decidí hace unos días.

—Eres mala Sakura, no nos diste tiempo de salir juntas —reprochó Ino cruzándose de brazos, indignada.

—Lo siento. Vendré una semana antes de la boda y podremos hacerlo —prometió Sakura sonriendo levemente.

—Pues ya que —refunfuño.

´/´/´

Pasó nuevamente la mano por su cabello azabache buscando la concentración que tanto necesitaba para analizar a fondo el contrato. Su mente se hallaba perdida en otros asuntos que empezó a distraerse en el trabajo. La irritación paso instantáneamente por su rostro y gruño ligeramente.

No era el único que se dio cuenta de ello, también Itachi y Naruto, que lo observaban con un deje de preocupación. Sasuke se veía distraído y sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Para Sasuke era una tortura no poder concentrarse en el trabajo y tener mente solamente para Sakura. ¿Por qué no simplemente mandaba todo a la mierda y la buscaba? Ah sí, su maldito orgullo se lo impedía. El orgullo mata.

Frustrado, dejo el papeleo sobre el escritorio y se masajeo el tabique de su nariz intentando encontrar tranquilidad. Ahora se sentía un completo bastardo sin corazón.

Tuvo toda la semana para reflexionar la situación con la cabeza fría y usando su razonamiento lógico, recordó una y otra vez las palabras hirientes que le dijo a Sakura, su expresión de dolor y sufrimiento, y sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse con el corazón destrozado.

 _¿Por qué Sakura regreso en ese momento? ¿y por qué se fue? ¿Dónde estuvo y qué hizo todo este tiempo?_ Esas cuestiones no lo dejaron dormir por la noche.

—Sasuke, ya dinos que te pasa —Naruto no aguanto el abrumador silencio—. Tengo nervios de punta tanto misterio dattebayo.

—Si hermanito. Nos tienes preocupados, te vez más idiota de lo normal —intento burlarse Itachi consiguiendo que Sasuke casi lo asesinara con la mirada.

Cualquier respuesta que fuera a dar Sasuke quedó en el olvido, pues un coro de voces se levantó detrás de la puerta junto a chillidos agudos. Se escuchó estruendos y gritos desenfrenados.

Los tres varones se miraron entre sí, extrañados de tanto ajetreo.

—¿Qué está pasando? Parece un mercado —comentó Itachi intrigado.

Entonces la puerta de la oficina abruptamente revelando a la rubia de exquisitas curvas hecha una fiera, por detrás venían dos guardias que intentaban retenerla pero ella les daba unos buenos golpes que los dejaba atónitos.

—¿Ino? —preguntaron al unísono con duda.

—¡Ah, con que aquí estabas Sasuke! —grito furiosa Ino respirando de forma agitada.

—Retírense —ordenó Sasuke y los guardias no dudaron en obedecerlo. No querían enfrentarse nuevamente a la fiera de Ino porque daba unos buenos golpes.

Cuando se marcharon, Ino se limpió exageradamente las ropas y trato de acomodarse dignamente el cabello, luego, camino al escritorio mirando de forma furiosa al Uchiha y exclamó:

—¡Eres un maldito insensible! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que el amor de Sakura son patrañas?! —le reprochó a medio grito.

Sasuke se sorprendió visiblemente de que Ino estuviera al tanto de la plática que tuvo con Sakura e inmediatamente saco conjeturas, que posiblemente Ino estuvo en contacto con Sakura todo ese tiempo. Su mirada se endureció ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Sakura-chan? —preguntó emocionado Naruto. Su alegría paso a ser a segundo plano al ver el rostro furioso de Ino y el impasible de Sasuke.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Ino —espetó Sasuke sin querer dar un espectáculo ante esos dos idiotas.

—¡Lo es porque ella es mi mejor amiga y la haces sufrir innecesariamente! —siguió gritando.

—No estoy para esto. Asique te pediré que te retires —dijo escueto sorprendiendo a todos por la frialdad que trataba el asunto.

—Asique tu eres Uchiha Sasuke —se escuchó una voz masculina desde atrás.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo al escuchar esa voz conocida, deslizó su mirada a la puerta de la oficina descubriendo a un hombre pelirrojo de unos treinta años. Sus ojos cafés eran indiferentes y su semblante cansino y duro.

Una especie de Flash Back paso por su mente al identificarlo como el hermano mayor de Sakura.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos sospechosamente y levantándose de su asiento al igual que Itachi.

—Haruno Sasori, hermano mayor de Sakura —aclaró el pelirrojo mirando únicamente a Sasuke, este abrió ligeramente los ojos por la impresión.

—No sabía que Sakura-chan tuviese un hermano mayor —se quejó Naruto con un puchero.

—Lo que sea. Y tú —Sasori miró a Sasuke de forma brusca—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo que sucedió? —espetó sin pelos en la boca.

Sasuke alzó una ceja interrogante y sonriendo sarcásticamente al pensar en que Sasori se pondría en plan de hermano celoso.

—De la misma forma que Sakura estuvo tranquila todos estos años —contratacó frívolamente.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasori en sonreír con ironía.

—Piensas que Sakura la tuvo fácil, ¿verdad niño bonito? —siseo y se atrevió a tomarlo del cuello jalándolo de forma brusca para mirarlo cara a cara.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Naruto sorprendido por el acto de agresión e intento ir tras el pelirrojo, pero la mano de Itachi lo detuvo. Volteo para reclamarle y quedó estático al ver la negación de este.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke no apartó la mirada si no que lo desafió dejando que Sasori se acercara más pase a arriesgarse de recibir un tremendo golpe.

—No sabes nada de lo que ha pasado con ella porque no le diste la oportunidad de expresarse —Sasori frunció el ceño—. Y déjame asegurarte una cosa: Sakura no se fue por voluntad propia.

—Tuvo elección —aseguró Sasuke empezando a flaquear.

—No la tuvo porque no se lo di —confesó Sasori y sus ojos se opacaron de rabia e impotencia—. Todo esto fue mi culpa y por mis malas decisiones.

—Ella pudo habérmelo dicho —dijo entre dientes Sasuke.

—No justifico las acciones de mi hermana, bien pudo hablar contigo…

—Pero no lo hizo. Prefirió huir —escupió Sasuke sin saber porque decía tantas negaciones si ya reconoció que la cago en grande por hablarle así a Sakura, y lo seguía haciendo.

—¿Tienes la más mínima idea de por qué diablos no te lo dijo? ¡¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar en ello?! —termino por gritar colérico y soltó bruscamente al azabache en un intento desesperado de calmar sus nervios.

Sasori se apartó dos pasos y murmuró algunas maldiciones en contra de sus abuelos.

—Dime niño, ¿piensas que todo este tiempo Sakura estuvo gozando de una vida plena? —preguntó, y ante el silencio no pudo evitar frustrarse.

—No lo sé —susurró Sasuke empezando a suavizar su coraza de negación.

—Su vida se volvió un caos desde los ocho años —gruñó sin mirarlo y en sus ojos se reflejaron culpabilidad—. El único momento que la vi plenamente feliz, fue cuando vivió aquí y logró adaptarse. Incluso ahora, cuando por fin pudo ser libre de las alimañas de la familia, lo único que pensó fue en verte —dirigió sus ojos a los orbes de Sasuke.

—Ella nunca se olvidó de ti —intervino Ino desesperada—. Te sigue amando y vino a empezar de nuevo. Pero saliste con tus mentiras y cuando las descubrió, rompiste toda ilusión.

—Sí lo hizo, ¿por qué no me dijo las cosas en su momento y huyó? —cuestionó Sasuke exigiendo respuestas.

—Es muy tarde para obtener respuestas niño bonito —intervino Sasori intrigando a todos—. Sakura decidió regresar a Madrid tras tu rechazo. Dentro de media hora aborda el avión.

Sasuke quedó completamente estático ante la noticia, la garganta se secó y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras apoyaba las manos en el escritorio. ¿Era demasiado tarde? ¿otra vez ella se iba sin despedirse? _No seas idiota Uchiha, tú la orillaste a esto, si tan solo hubieras escuchado sus razones ahora sería otra situación._

La creciente desesperación se debía a que Sakura se alejaba de su vida dejándole el camino libre.

El sonido de su respiración se pauso cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro provocando un ligero sobresalto, con los ojos entrecerrados, ladeo ligeramente su cabeza observando la sonrisa de Itachi.

—¿Por qué no vas tras Sakura? —preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa alentadora—. No tengas miedo a luchar por ella, te aseguró que todo será diferente.

—¿Y si no? —devolvió la cuestión con ojos temerosos.

—Ten la certeza que eso no sucederá —sentenció con una sonrisa.

Las palabras zumbaron en sus oídos como un cantar mágico dándole aliento de vida que necesitaba y el valor perdido. Tras una ligera palmada, se enderezó a su estatura sin saber qué hacer. Su mente no procesaba tan rápido debido a la impresión.

—¿Y qué diablos estas esperando teme? —alentó Naruto con una sonrisa zurrona, a su lado Ino alzó los pulgares en son de apoyo.

Y Sasori bufó cuando la mirada de Sasuke se posó sobre su persona.

—Te odio niño bonito —aclaró—. Pero si haces feliz a mi hermanita, puedo soportarte… por algún tiempo.

Sasuke soltó el aire contenido y agradeció a su hermano tras una mirada.

—¡Vamos, mueve tu hermoso trasero al aeropuerto ahora! —exclamo Itachi empujándolo demasiado fuerte recibiendo una mirada fulminante ante sus golpes.

—Tks. Te odio.

—Y yo te amo hermanito. Pero si no te vas ya no alcanzaras el avión —se burló Itachi ganándose un gruñido de inconformidad.

Sasuke no dijo nada y salió disparado fuera de la oficina a trompicones llamando ligeramente la atención de Temari. Esta, al ver a su jefe, le dedico un corto saludo y siguió con lo suyo y haciéndose oídos sordos.

Cuando los cuatro quedaron en la oficina, se miraron cómplices y conformes.

—Nos hemos vuelto cupidos profecionales —rio Itachi ante las afirmaciones de los demás.

—Debemos brindar por nuestro logro, ¿Qué tal unas copas? —preguntó seriamente Sasori para después esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Cerveza o vino? —cuestionó Naruto con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quién crees que soy? Por supuesto que cerveza —bufó el pelirrojo.

—¡Ya me caíste bien concuñado! —alegre, Itachi paso una mano por el hombro de Sasori sonriendo de lado. El pelirrojo le miró indiferente y un deje de advertencia—. Por cierto, soy Uchiha Itachi, dueño de esta grandiosa compañía… ¿Nos vamos ya? —dijo impaciente.

—¡Noche de peda! —gritaron Naruto e Ino alzando un puño y posando una mano en la cadera, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y una sonrisa socarrona en sus rostros.

´/´/´

Sasuke tenía una sola meta en mente: llegar al aeropuerto (solo unas tres calles más).

Obstáculo: el trafico (ese maldito acontecimiento que lo hostigaba y evitaba a toda costa por las noches).

Gruño desesperado ante las enormes filas de autos frente suyo, desde hace diez minutos no se movía del mismo lugar y el tiempo corría a contrarreloj. Golpeo el manubrio con fuerza y soltó una exclamación de exasperación.

Su vista captó un espacio en el carril derecho que daba conexión a un estacionamiento dónde podría dejar el auto, por lo consecuente, tendría que correr para llegar al dichoso aeropuerto. Gruñendo, tomó una decisión. Se iba a convertir en esqueleto esperando un milagro.

Rápidamente se movió precavido al carril derecho —lo que menos deseaba era tener un percance porque lo retrasaría—, avanzó tres metros y se metió al estacionamiento dejando el auto en la primera plaza vacía que encontró.

Bajo del auto quitándose rápidamente el saco negro y corbata dejándolo en los asientos, remangó su camisa manga larga color azul oscuro y puso seguro al auto activando la alarma —cosa que no serviría si estaba lejos—. Dio un profundo respiro sintiendo el viento rozar ferozmente su rostro junto a las pequeñas gotas que se precipitaban a la tierra. Lo que le faltaba, la lluvia.

Por último, le echó un vistazo al reloj de muñeca.

 _Doce minutos._

—Muy bien. No sé cómo le hagas tiempo, pero te ajustas a lo que tengo que recorrer a pie —advirtió al reloj como si fuese a resolverle el asunto.

Respiró hondo empezando a caminar a grandes zancadas tomando vuelo, y pronto se encontró corriendo por las calles de la ciudad dirigiéndose al aeropuerto; prácticamente corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían y su respiración errática empezó a presenciarse.

Agradecía a todos los dioses existentes por tener condición física para correr como un desquiciado y no lanzar a alguien en el proceso.

Esquivaba a las personas ágilmente y cuido de no tropezarse con nadie para no atrasarse, cruzó las calles correspondientes hasta doblar a una esquina y ver del otro lado el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Miró su muñeca.

 _Cinco minutos._

—Joder, muévete más rápido Uchiha —se alentó sin dejar de correr, llevo a su cuerpo al límite alentado por la idea de que, si no llegaba a tiempo, Sakura se iría de allí.

El viento azotó contra su cuerpo obligándolo a detenerse espontáneamente, pronto sintió las gotas mojar su camisa y apretó los dientes. Junto cuando iba cruzar la calle, sus pies le dieron una mala jugada y termino resbalando estrepitosamente. Por fortuna, sus reflejos fueron más rápidos que solo termino con una pierna apoyada en el suelo, maldiciendo entre dientes, retomo su marcha.

Cruzo el estacionamiento entre los autos tratando de respirar correctamente, empero, empezó a sentir la escasez de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Una vez frente a las puertas automáticas, se permitió detenerse unos segundos para apoyar amabas manos en las rodillas e inclinarse ligeramente dando bocazas de aire intentando recuperar la respiración. Se quito los lentes para limpiarse el sudor mezclado con el agua de su frente y trago grueso pesadamente. Al incorporarse, dio un par de vueltas en su lugar y retomo su marcha.

Se desplazo entre la multitud de personas en una de las salas de espera, observó de reojo el tablero de vuelos, aunque decidió preguntar directamente a ventanilla, si el avión en cuestión ya había despegado, compraría un boleto y llegaría antes que ella a Madrid.

Tuvo la mala fortuna de tropezar con un pequeño niño que comía un helado, no mancho su ropa, pero la golosina cayó al suelo y el niño abrió los ojos impactado al ver perdido su aperitivo.

—Eh… lo siento, tengo prisa —dijo Sasuke de forma nerviosa al ver que el pequeño alzó la mirada tétrica. Trago grueso—. Toma, cómprate más helados —de su cartera saco un billete grande y se lo dio al niño.

—¡Eres un tonto! —exclamó el pequeño propinándole una patada en la rodilla que le dolió hasta el alma. No satisfecho con eso, le arrebató el billete mostrándole la lengua de forma infantil y salió corriendo dramáticamente de su vista.

Sasuke se tomó la rodilla lastimada mientras daba pequeños saltitos y maldecía al niño. _Genial._ No dio espacio a los insultos y se abalanzo a la ventanilla.

—¿Ya salió el vuelo a Madrid de las cinco? —preguntó desesperado acomodándose los lentes.

—Espere un momento, por favor —dijo amigable el joven mientras verificaba en su computador.

El Uchiha movió desesperadamente su pie en un intento de tranquilizarse y dispersar el dolor en la rodilla, respiro cerrando los ojos y ladeando el rostro recuperado fuerzas por si tenía que hacer otra carrera, resignado, mirando a la nada y algo inusual capto su atención.

En la sala de espera, logró vislumbrar una singular cabellera rosada, agudizo su vista y el rostro de Sakura se hizo presente. El alma volvió a su cuerpo en ese momento.

—El vuelo tuvo un retraso de una hora —informó el joven mirando al azabache del otro lado de la ventanilla.

—Hn —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza empezando a caminar al área de espera con una sola intención.

A medida que lo hacía, su corazón se aceleró y la pesadez en su cuerpo disminuyo un poco al estar detrás de la pelirrosa, mirándola fijamente y por su puesto ella no había notado su presencia. Visualizo un par de maletas y ella sostenía un peluche que reconoció al instante provocando que sintiera un cosquilleo en su estómago.

—Akamaru-chan, todo fue un fracaso —la muchacha suspiro sonoramente—. Sólo espero que Sasuke-kun sea feliz… —Sakura hablaba ajena a la presencia de Sasuke detrás suyo—, cuando lleguemos a Madrid, comprare un perro de ojos negros y pelaje sedoso del mismo color y muy bonito, le pondré unos lentes falsos y lo llamare Sasuke, ¿te suena la idea? —sonrió apenas al peluche que traía entre sus manos.

—En lo personal, no me agrada la idea de que le pongas mi nombre a un perro.

Sakura dio un tremendo respingo en su lugar al escuchar la gruesa voz, se levantó inmediatamente y volteo a sus espaldas impactándose por ver a Sasuke de pie, tan cerca suyo. Apretó el peluche entre sus manos mientras lo escondía detrás de su espalda y agachaba un poco la mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke allí? Su corazón desbocado no logro tranquilizarse.

—Sasuke-kun… —balbuceo Sakura sin mirarlo por temor a que él se soltara a reprocharle en el último momento.

Sasuke no supo que decir, su mente quedo en blanco al verla envuelta en un sencillo vestido blanco con estampado de flores verdes, pegado a su cintura y unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color. Sin embargo, lo que contribuyó a acelerar su corazón, fue el peluche de terciopelo.

—Ese peluche… —atino a decir en un balbuceo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—¿Akamaru? Sí, todavía lo conservo, ¿es patético no? —la ojiverde sonrió forzadamente apretando los labios e intentando contener sus lágrimas.

Al ver su reacción, Sasuke rodeo los asientos y se acercó a Sakura, esta permaneció quieta en su lugar y se negó a verlo cuando él la llamo por su nombre.

—No, Sasuke-kun, por favor. Si tengo un pequeño espacio en tu corazón… no alargues mi agonía —pidió suplicante mirándolo con ojos brillosos y resplandecientes.

—Eh, molestia, no llores —susurró Sasuke al ver las lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de Sakura, alargó su mano para limpiarlas con los pulgares.

Al escuchar el apelativo, algo reconfortante se instaló en el pecho de la chica y dio un respingo cuando Sasuke paso sus pulgares en sus mejillas limpiando su dolor. Pero no dejo que siguiera haciéndolo pues ella misma las limpio con su mano que sostenía el peluche.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ya más calmada sin mirarlo.

Sasuke suspiro quedamente a sabiendas que debería dar el primer paso y disculparse, pues él tuvo parte de la culpa en llegar a ese punto por no querer escucharla antes y herirla con sus palabras.

—Vine a hablar contigo —soltó sin más.

—¿De cómo me voy sin despedirme? —ironizo la chica sin gracia en su voz.

—De darnos la oportunidad en conversar seriamente —respondió sin titubear.

Tales palabras impactaron a la joven dejándola dislocada de pensamientos coherentes. Le miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, sorprendida, y su labio inferior tembló por los nervios creyendo que escuchó mal sus palabras.

—¿E-Es una broma?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza que posteriormente agacho un poco la mirada, apenado.

—Sé… que te herí con mis palabras y te mentí en muchas cosas —murmuró por debajo y fue escuchado por Sakura provocando escalofríos en ella—. Y quiero arreglar todo, ¿y tú, que deseas? —alzó su mirada.

La joven desvió la vista hacía el peluche que reposaba en sus manos preguntándose una vez más lo que deseaba en la vida, apretó a Akamaru sin apartarle la vista recordando los viejos tiempos tan agradables.

—Deseo lo mismo que tú.

Sasuke por fin pudo suspirar tranquilo ante la bella y pequeña sonrisa que mostro la chica.

—Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar —propuso él al notar que ya estaba accediendo.

—Pero, mi vuelo… —dijo ella consternada.

— _¿Aún planea irse?_ —pensó angustiado el azabache—. Luego lo veras, por ahora vamos.

´/´/´

El silencio ha sido compañía de Sakura en los últimos años, el estar rodeada de lujos y personas falsas te hace añorar la soledad como compañía para evitar ser lastimada.

Pero en ese momento, no sabía que sentir o hacer. Sentada en medio de un Café-Restaurante tras mojarse espontáneamente de la lluvia, mirando la taza que rebosaba de chocolate caliente entre sus manos y guardando silencio. ¿Qué cambio? Cuando estaba con Sasuke siempre le gustaba platicar y soltar monólogos que podían extenderse por horas. Ahora mismo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero ¿por qué se quedaba callada?

Lo miró de reojo y descubrió la misma posición de hace unos minutos: sin apartarle los ojos de encima. Su mirada transmitía tranquilidad y un atisbo de tristeza. Sus ojos era el rasgo que conquisto a Sakura, y aún tenía impacto sobre ella.

Soltó un suspiro tomando el valor, debía dar el primer paso y contarle todo lo que sucedió en su vida hasta ahora. Sería un largo monologo, pero si él estaba dispuesto a escuchar, ¿Qué más da? Esperaba que terminará bien. Tal vez Sasuke solo la quisiera como amiga y eso ya era un gran logro para ella —pase a que deseaba regresar con él—.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que visitaste mi apartamento…? —dijo de pronto captando la mayor atención del Uchiha.

—¿… Cuándo me preguntaste si me importaba que fueras una bastarda? —completo Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza—. Recuerdo cada cosa.

La aludida sonrió levemente.

—Si… esa vez me estaba triste por mi vida —cerró los ojos y al abrirlos los enfocó en Sasuke—. Te contare toda mi vida, será un poco largo y espero puedas comprenderme.

Sasuke trago grueso, ansioso y asintiendo con la cabeza. Por fin las respuestas tantas noches de insomnio, tantas enigmas y cuestiones serían resueltas; Sakura dejaría de ser su molestia misteriosa.

—Mi padre se llamaba Haruno Kizashi y mi mamá Sazuki Mekubi. Ellos Se conocieron en Hokkaido después de que mi padre decidiera darse un tiempo con su esposa… él estaba casado con otra, la madre de mi medio hermano mayor, Sasori —aclaró ante el rostro de confusión del Uchiha y retomo su relato—; viajo desde España hasta allí en busca de serenar su mente. Mi madre no sabía su situación, él le mintió al decirle que era soltero cuando solo buscaba una aventura. Base a eso tuvieron un romance, pero cuando mi madre descubrió la verdad, termino con él sin darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada de mí —aquello lo expresó al darle un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

—¿Y que hizo tu madre? —cuestionó expectante.

—Se mudó a un pequeño pueblo temiendo a que mi padre la encontrara —respondió mirándolo—. Desde que nací solo recuerdo a mamá sentada en una mecedora o pintando sus cuadros en medio de la sala, se ganaba la vida en eso. Nunca fui a una escuela, me pasaba mis tardes con mama, ella me enseñó a leer y escribir. Vivíamos solas en esa cabaña, aunque recibíamos constantes visitas de mi abuela Chiyo, y su hermana Tsunade. Ellas me cuidaban cuando mamá salía a trabajar.

Guardó silencio un momento en la espera a que Sasuke preguntará algo pero él siguió concediéndole el habla.

—Recuerdo que los inviernos nos juntábamos en la chimenea y cantábamos villancicos para entrar en calor, algunas veces observaba los copos de nieve caer por la ventana y me preguntaba que pasaba con ellos cuando desaparecían —rio con gracia al recordarlo.

Paso entonces cuando tenía ocho años, un señor llegó a la casa alterando mucho a mi madre, intento correrlo, pero cuando me vio, el señor corrió hasta mí y me abrazo. No sabía que pensar cuando me dijo que era mi padre. Mamá me dijo que él murió, claro que, fue una manera de protegerme, ¿Quién le dice a su hija que su padre la engaño y que tenía otra familia? —se cuestionó al aire con los ojos oscuros.

Sasuke no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, percibía que, si lo hablaba, haría sentir mal a la pelirrosa. Asique la dejo soltar su monologo, sentía su tristeza y frustración. Era mejor que sacara todo antes de que estallara de la peor manera.

—Desde ahí empezaron a llegar tutores a la casa para instruirme en las materias descubriendo que hacía unos hermosos dibujos pase a mí corta edad. Me encantaba jugar con las pinturas de mamá, siempre decía que quería pintar tan hermoso con ella cuando creciera —alzó sus manos hacia la mochila que estaba encima de la silla, sobresalían lienzos perfectamente enrollados, los saco y se los paso al azabache.

Sasuke los desenrollo cuidadosamente esperando ver algo impresionante y no se equivocó, los dibujos eran únicos: un hermoso paisaje de la ciudad de Madrid con toques de atardecer y textura única; una cabaña en medio de una nevada cual nieve blanquecina trasmitía paz y tranquilidad. Se sentía una calidez en su pecho al verlo.

—Son hermosos —alagó sinceramente Sasuke sin despegar la vista del lienzo.

La aludida se cohibió ante su aceptación y a su vez sonrió tímidamente.

—Esto alegro a mama cuando lo descubrió, pero no se veía muy a gusto con los tutores y las visitas constantes de mi padre —retomo su monologo—. Poco a poco empecé a aceptarlo y a llamarlo papa, eso le alegro mucho y decidió que era hora de darme su apellido. Seguí viviendo con mi madre en esa cabaña hasta que cumplí los doce años, en ese tiempo las visitas de mi padre eran casi todos los días, y en una ocasión, trajo consigo a mi medio hermano mayor: Haruno Sasori.

El Uchiha recordó entonces las palabras del pelirrojo: _"Su vida se volvió un caos desde los ocho años. El único momento que la vi plenamente feliz, fue cuando vivió aquí. Se había adaptado. Incluso ahora, cuando por fin pudo ser libre de las alimañas de la familia, lo único que pensó fue en verte"._

—Sasori no se alegró mucho cuando me conoció, pero conseguí ganarme su cariño en poco tiempo. Todo iba demasiado bien, hasta que mi padre empezó a pelear mi custodia, pues tenía que regresar a España para dedicarse a sus empresas, y mamá no aguanto la opresión y termino aceptando ir a cambio que no me arrebatara de sus brazos.

—¿Tu padre era empresario? —la duda surgió en Sasuke.

—Si, son empresas dedicadas a la importación de accesorios, maquillaje y ropa de marca _"Infinite Beauty"_ ahora mi hermano es dueño de las empresas —se encogió de hombros, al parecer le importaba poco el negocio y Sasuke lo entendió por lo que no siguió preguntando sobre el tema.

—Entonces… ¿Qué paso cuando te mudaste a España en ese entonces? —Sasuke enrollo cuidadosamente los lienzos.

—No esperaba encontrarme a mis abuelos rencorosos con mi padre por haber engañado a su antigua esposa con mi madre. Por su puesto que rechazaron que viviéramos en la mansión —respondió dolida apretando la taza entre sus manos.—. Mi padre no tuvo opción y compró otra casa para meternos allí, como pájaros enjaulados. Estaba tan obsesionado con su imagen pública que se olvidó del bienestar de su hija.

No permitió que fuera a alguna escuela, siguió mandándome tutores, cada vez de alto nivel que me enseñaron de todo: literatura, deportes, teoría, etcétera. Mi ritmo de vida era muy duro, sacando perfectas calificaciones, aprendiendo a tocar el piano, violín, clases exhaustivas de etiqueta. ¿Y para qué? si nunca se me mostraría a público —expresó frustrada apretando los labios.

Ahora Sasuke sabía porque ella se perdía fácilmente en la calle y que no supiera cocinar u hacer otras cosas sencillas cuando era una adolescente. Con ese estilo de vida pudo aprender a ser independiente si sus abuelos no la vieran como una bastarda que no merecía llevar su apellido. Sakura parecía una princesa vestida de pordiosera, en medio de gente hipócrita que no tardaran en hacerte daño.

—Mi hermano siempre me apoyaba en todo, él logro que bajaran la intensidad de las clases y por fin pude dedicarle más tiempo a pintar mis hermosos cuadros. Mamá siempre se ponía feliz cunado se los mostraba —sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar la expresión dulce de su madre, la extrañaba terriblemente—, y mi padre —su mirada endureció pero las lágrimas descendieron a sus mejillas— pocas veces iba a visitarme, al parecer mis abuelos tenían mucha influencia sobre él que lo controlaban cual marioneta.

Ante su expresión de furia contenida combinado con tristeza, Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente pasando su mano por la mejilla de Sakura, limpiando sus lágrimas y espontáneamente su dolor; a respuesta, ella intento sonreír entre su lamento y controló el llanto que se acumuló en su garganta.

—Así paso el tiempo hasta que cumplí quince años… y deseé entrar a una preparatoria normal. Al principio mi padre (bajo la influencia de mis abuelos) se negó rotundamente en permitirlo. Pero gracias que mi hermano y a mamá me ayudaron a entrar a escondidas y curse el primer año sin muchas dificultades. Descubrí demasiadas cosas al convivir con compañeros, pero pronto se enteraron de que era la hija bastarda de Haruno Kizashi y empezaron a despreciarme.

Fue ahí cuando descubrí el anime y empecé a meterme en ese mundo bajando un poco mi rendimiento en todo, incluso llegué, en su momento, a despreciar el arte, pues en las clases de pintura, los maestros me hacían sentir menos. Fue entonces que mi padre se enteró de que iba a la escuela y amenazo en enviarme de nuevo a Hokkaido si no abandonaba la escuela.

Sakura se quedó en silencio y estática por un momento, y Sasuke noto un atisbo de desesperación en sus ojos verdes mientras apartaba su mano.

—Recuerdo ese día… nublado y lluvioso, el tiempo perfecto para un accidente —hizo un ademan con la mano hacía la ventana, que, al ser transparente, se podía apreciar la tormentosa lluvia que azotaba sobre la ciudad—. Íbamos de regreso a casa en el coche, él manejaba y discutía con mama que iba a su lado, y yo por detrás. Yo le decía que no dejaría la escuela por nada del mundo, no era su prisionera, estaba harta de tanto desprecio por parte de mis abuelos —sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin parar.

Él volteo a verme con furia… eso es lo último que recuerdo, pues el pavimento mojado hizo estragos que el auto termino chocando con otro vehículo, quitándoles… la vida… a ambos… a mis padres —rompió en llanto llevándose las manos a su rostro y sus hombros tiritaron bruscamente al inclinarse hacia adelante, llorando. Después de tantos años aún le dolía la muerte de sus padres. Era sensible, no podía contenerlo.

El joven se sentó alado de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos brindándole un abrazo protector y froto su mano en la espalda tratando de consolarla. Sakura, entre su llanto, alzo la mirada con una sonrisa triste en sus labios y con los ojos cerrados, siguiendo sorprendiendo a Sasuke por su capacidad de sonreír en un momento triste.

—No te preocupes por decir algo Sasuke-kun. Sé que te cuesta expresarte —vaya que lo conocía después de estar tantos años separados.

Él asintió con la cabeza y alejo sus brazos, al parecer su gesto logro tranquilizarla pues ella se limpió las lágrimas y respiro profundamente unas cuantas veces. Y retomo su habla.

—No sufrí muchos daños físicos, pero estaba destrozada por dentro… ¿Con quién estaría entonces? Mi hermano es cinco años mayor y consiguió mi custodia quedando al mando de las empresas de mi padre. Un mes después de su fallecimiento, mis abuelos me visitaron pidiéndome perdón por el mal trato de todos los años, ofreciéndome vivir en la mansión con ellos.

—¿Lo hisciste? —preguntó él.

—No pude… no puedo perdonarlos —confesó apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Vienen a pedir perdón cuando mis padres fallecieron? Absurdo —soltó con indignación—, yo deseaba su cariño tiempo atrás para disfrutar de una completa familia, no después.

—Tal vez al ser la única nieta querían hacer las paces —argumento Sasuke, pero pronto la vio sonreír de forma sarcástica.

—No fue así. Porque mi hermano decidió enviarme a un internado de artes, en China, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke se tensó un poco al recordarlo, eso quería decir que estaba tan cerca de saber porque se marchó, y sospechaba que ella no fue la única involucrada. La forma que se expresaba de Sasori no era con rencor, si no, cariño. En cambio, con los abuelos hablaba rencorosamente.

—Pero no deseaba estar ahí, sola, recibiendo su visita cada año, conformándome con eso.

—Así que contactaste a tu tía y abuela que viven aquí, ¿o me equivoco? —Sasuke alzo una ceja interrogante. Al parecer adivino porque ella sonrió con gracia.

—Todavía me conoces, Sasuke-kun —alegó ella por fin expresando diversión y luego cambio su expresión por una nostálgica—. Cuando llegue aquí, estaba feliz por estar rodeadas de personas que no me despreciaran, hice tantos amigos… y te conocí a ti —fijo su vista en Sasuke transmitiéndole sus sentimientos—… y me enamore por primera vez.

Él contemplo en silencio sus hermosos ojos verdes que le miraban con amor pase a todas las palabras hirientes que le dijo, perdonándolo de toda ofensa. No lo asimilaba aún, pero estaba totalmente seguro de algo: Sakura lo amaba.

—Empecé recibir regalos por parte de mis abuelos cuando descubrieron todo. Y se me hizo extraño de que no me amenazaran con decirle a mi hermano que había hecho, entonces sacaron su jugada y pidieron que regresará con ellos. Lo rechace definitivamente y empezaron a hostigarme con llamadas. ¿Recuerdas el contacto " _NO CONTESTAR_ "? —pregunto a sabiendas la respuesta y él asintió—. Son mis abuelos.

—¿Son personas importantes?

—Sin duda alguna —refunfuño la Haruno bebiendo de la bebida.

—Si tienen tanta influencia, pudieron meterte en un pleito legal, ¿eso fue lo que sucedió?

Sakura se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para después sonreír de forma irónica.

—Resuelta que, cuando estuve viviendo aquí Sasori y mi tía Tsunade estuvieron peleando mi custodia, pero mis abuelos salieron triunfadores —apretó nuevamente los puños.

—¿Por eso… te fuiste? —pregunto en murmullo Sasuke.

Sakura sintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando Sasori vino, me hizo creer que él era quien deseaba llevarme porque no tuvo la confianza y coraje en decirme que, si yo no iba, mis abuelos se encargarían de refundirme en un internado viviendo en el anonimato por el resto de mi vida —reveló un poco resentida.

— _Por eso Sasori dijo que tenía parte de la culpa_ —pensó Sasuke bajando los ojos y admirando las manos de Sakura sosteniendo la taza de chocolate.

—Mi hermano me orillo a pensar que deseaba llevarme para siempre y tuve una semana para planear algo. Intente decírtelo, pero… —negó con la cabeza, exhausta—, temía que prometiera algo que no pudiera cumplir y desilusionarte. Por eso no te enfrente y deje esa carta deseando lo mejor para ti. Sé que no fue la mejor manera pero fue la única opción que se me ocurrió en su momento. Yo… —trago grueso mientras lo miraba con arrepentimiento—, en verdad lo siento Sasuke-kun, no deseaba hacerte algún daño, solo quería que fueras feliz.

El Uchiha no dijo nada y frotó su rostro con la mano tratando de discernir toda la información que recibió de golpe, apenas y podía asimilarlo.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? —una pregunta que Sakura no dudo en responder con más ánimos al notar que el brillo de tristeza y rencor se iba disolviendo en los ojos de Sasuke.

—Hicieron que estudiara una carrera de negocios para tomar liderazgo en las empresas, retome todas mis clases de modales y etiquetas e intentaron esposarme —al decir lo último Sasuke dio un respingo y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos temiendo lo peor. Y de los labios afloro una risa—. No te preocupes, dije "intentaron". Mi hermano no lo permitió y yo hice todo lo imposible para que mi pretendiente me odiara y así termino rechazándome.

—Que dolor —espetó irónico el azabache.

—No te burles —reclamó Sakura componiendo un pequeño puchero—. Pase estos años complaciendo a mis abuelos, una vez que termine la carrera y ellos me dieran el liderazgo, fueron tan tontos que no pensaron que podría traspasar la presidencia a mi hermano —sonrió triunfante ante su jugada—. Me encargue de complacerlos tanto que pensaron que estaba bajo su mandato.

—¿No tuviste algún problema con el traspaso de derechos? —Sasuke por primera vez bebió de su café sin azúcar.

—Fue un gran pleito legal, pero como me corresponde la mayoría de las acciones, soy quien toma el control. Asique pase todo a manos de Sasori y oficialmente no tengo nada que ver con las empresas —anunció feliz, como si el asunto fuera una carga.

—Nunca te intereso tomar el liderazgo. Ya comprendo todo —Sasuke pudo respirar completamente tranquilo ante las respuestas que obtuvo, estaba un poco satisfecho.

—Ahora soy libre, ¡por fin! Después de tantos años ellos ya no tienen control sobre mí —exclamó aliviada sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Se dieron por vencidos difícilmente, pero entendieron que deben dejarme hacer mi vida —lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

Y la mente de Sasuke se planteaba la pregunta de año: ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿retomarían su noviazgo? Él lo deseaba, pero ¿y ella? _No seas idiota Uchiha, ella vino con esa intención,_ pensó.

—Mi lugar está pintando cuadros, a eso me dedico ahora, ¿y tú, pudiste encontrar tu pasión? —inquirió preocupada.

—Termine de estudiar Diseño Gráfico y trabaje un año en ese puesto en la empresa, pero el vicepresidente renunció de repente y tuve que asumir el puesto… está bastante bien. Aunque parece que soy el presidente, Itachi se las ingenia para dejarme lo más pesado —se quejó de lo último con irritación y pudo escuchar la risa de Sakura que lo tranquilizo.

—Veo que te va bien —se alegró por él y sonrió ampliamente.

Y se dio una plática amena después de eso, dejando atrás el rencor y la tristeza, los reproches y las cuestiones, antes de que sus corazones gritaran exhaustos por el sufrimiento. En vez de eso, se aprisionaban y aclamaban en ser correspondidos. Sus miradas brillaban por la aceptación del otro y se sintieron a gusto por estar libres de todo misterio y mentiras.

—Oye Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes? todavía te amo —dijo de pronto Sakura con una tierna sonrisa y las mejillas arreboladas.

Sasuke mostró un atisbo de asombro en su rostro, pero no tardo mucho pues su flequillo cubrió su ojo y su media sonrisa. Amaba a esa mujer después del tiempo y el espacio. Las heridas que le provoco poco a poco irán cerrándose, era cuestión de tiempo y amor por parte de ella, de ambos.

—Sigues siendo mi molestia misteriosa.

Para Sakura, que no entendió en su adolescencia porqué Sasuke le llamaba así, ahora lo comprendió al mirarlo a los ojos y su expresión de serenidad. El brillo de sus ojos solitarios volvía a resplandecer y la chispa de afecto solamente dedicado a ella.

—Hum… ya perdí mi vuelo —comentó resignada Sakura el ver por la ventana las gotas de lluvia empañar el cristal, dando una visión hermosa digno de plasmar en un lienzo.

Los ojos se Sasuke se oscurecieron repentinamente.

—¿Planeas irte?

—Nunca más —negó con la cabeza ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No sería fácil retomar tantos años perdidos, pero no imposible. Lucharía para que no se derrumbaran.

Conversaron de todo, no se guardaron nada, incluso Sakura sonrió emocionada al decirle que aún le gustaba el anime, pero no se metía en lleno porque tenía en mente sus prioridades como el arte; ante eso, Sasuke se burló que seguía siendo una Otaku sin remedio y ella sonrió apenada.

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre la ciudad sin remordimiento dando alerta de que se acababa el día, el agua pronto dejo de ser un torrencial aguacero y termino en diminutas gotas sobre el pavimento. Ellos no se percataron de ello hasta que Sasuke recibió una llamada de su hermano ebrio preguntándole si había alcanzado a Sakura en el aeropuerto.

—Si —aprecio Sasuke a su interlocutor mientras pagaba la cuenta, era hora de irse.

A su lado, Sakura agarró su mochila dónde guardaba el peluche y los lienzos, la colgó sobre sus hombros y camino a la par con Sasuke hasta la caja donde le entregarían la tarjeta de crédito. Daba pequeños saltitos de alegría y taranteaba una canción, pronto sus ojos captaron la exhibición de pastelillos y no pudo evitar acercarse a verlos.

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha compuso una mueca de disgusto al escuchar gritos del otro lado de la línea, identifico al idiota de Naruto y a la loca de Ino. Recordaba que en la universidad los dos últimos eran quienes organizaban las fiestas en la casa de la rubia.

— _Huy… ya me imagino lo penoso que fue para ti pedirle disculpas a mi cuñadita._

—Itachi, ve a casa en vez de beber hasta la medula.

— _Jodete._

—Te cortaré la lengua si me callas —advirtió a regañadientes.

— _¡Ya Sasukito-chan, no seas amargado!_ —protesto Itachi arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol.

—Te recuerdo que tienes una esposa e hijo… además, deberías estar en la empresa —gruño lo último hastiado.

— _No te preocupes hermanito, todo quedó resuelto —_ dijo orgulloso de lo que sea que haya hecho.

—Voy a colgar Itachi —advirtió nuevamente el menor perdiendo la paciencia y acto seguido lo hizo. Se froto ligeramente la frente sintiendo pena ajena. Gracias a kami que no estaba con ellos, porque pasaría una de sus mayores vergüenzas.

De improviso, su celular vibro dando entrada a un mensaje de un número desconocido, lo abrió sin más y tuvo una especie de tic nervioso en su ceja al leer el contenido.

" _Si le haces algo a mi hermanita, date por muerto, niño pervertido._

 _Atte: tu peor pesadilla"._

Gruño hastiado de tanta babosada de Sasori y sus ojos se desviaron a la joven pelirrosa, quien señalaba unos pastelillos mientras la empleada los sacaba y guardaba en cajitas.

Sus ojos se dilataron ligeramente al verla mover todo su cuerpo, y pensar que…

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y suspiro por debajo. _Maldito Sasori que nada más me calienta la cabeza._ Se hayo tranquilo al tener una pequeña certeza de que ella no se iría de la ciudad… ¿o sí?

—Los pastelillos cárguelo a mi cuenta —dijo Sasuke al empleado, y despejo todo pensamiento negativo, quería disfrutar el momento.

—Gracias —Sakura recibió los pastelillos mientras sacaba su cartera en busca de su tarjeta de crédito.

—Vamos —alentó Sasuke mientras caminaba a la salida.

—¡Espera! Debo pagar los pastelillos primero —reprochó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido.

—Su novio ya los pago, señorita —dijo la empleada con una sonrisa de cortesía.

Sakura se sonrojo ante lo dicho por ella, tartamudeando, agradeció nuevamente mientras se dirigía a la salida, llegó a Sasuke que estaba de pie agarrando un paraguas abierto. Le agradeció por los pastelillos con una sonrisa.

—Sigues siendo adicta a los dulces.

—Hum, por lo que veo sigues siendo amargado —replicó ella con gracia. Se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke se acercó a su lado para que el paraguas los cubriera a ambos. Dicha acción un gesto le hizo sonrojar nuevamente.

Y Sasuke disfruto de la vista.

´/´/´

La Haruno se sentía un poco nerviosa y cohibida, sus manos sudaban y tragó grueso tratando de encontrar tranquilidad.

Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla al hotel donde se hospedaba con Sasori. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que su hermano ya había cancelado la habitación y se largó a quien sabe dónde.

 _Flash back._

— _¿Dónde se habrá metido? —preguntó indignada la joven._

 _En eso, Sasuke le toco el hombro y ella volteo curiosa al ver que le extendía su celular, extrañada, lo tomo entre sus manos y observo incrédula una foto que recibió el azabache de Itachi unos minutos atrás._

 _Estaban Itachi, Naruto e Ino encima de las mesas —al parecer bailando, aunque no se sabía por la posición de sus cuerpos— y eran alentados por una multitud de borrachos. En esquina de la cámara aparecía un poco del rostro de Sasori dando a entender que fue quien tomo la fotografía._

— _Pero ¿qué diablos? —Sakura casi cayó al suelo al saber que su hermano se fue a alcoholizarse como un vago y la abandono a su suerte._

 _Fin del flash back._

Resignada, iba a pedir una nueva habitación, pero Sasuke le ofreció su apartamento donde podría estar más cómoda. Ella acepto sin rechistar ante la idea de que pasaría más tiempo con él, aunque no pensó bien las cosas al momento, ahora que ya procesaba los pensamientos se ponía nerviosa.

— _Estaremos solos…_ —pensó abochornada mientras caminaban por el pasillo del piso directo al departamento del azabache.

Sasuke dejo las maletas para abrir la puerta, una vez que esta cedió, metió las pertenencias de la joven y prendió la luz del recibidor. A su lado, Sakura ingreso un poco tímida como si algo fuese a salir de la oscuridad y la devoraría, pronto todo sentimiento quedo en el olvido al ver a Kuro sentado en el recibidor, mirándola con pereza.

—¡Tienes un gato! —exclamó entusiasmada y lo tuvo entre sus brazos, extrañamente Kuro se dejó ser, normalmente aruñaba a quien se atrevía a hacerlo (excepto Sasuke) —. Es hermoso… ¿Cómo se llama este pequeño?

—Kuro —respondió Sasuke mientras metía las cosas.

—Eres hermoso pequeño —susurró la chica dejando al gato en el sillón y se propuso a mirar el apartamento del azabache.

Era muy amplio para ser un departamento de soltero, las paredes pintadas de color crema sin cuadros o adornos; el sillón en forma de L y cuero negro se extendían a lo largo de la sala acompañado de una mesita de noche, y de frente, una televisión plana que apostaba que era más de adorno, Sasuke nunca fue afán de ver los programas. Del lado derecho de los sillones se alzaba la pequeña y cómoda cocina, con todo lo necesario para cocinar. Una barra tipo isla dividía la habitación de la sala y dos sillas se acomodaban perfectamente a la barra. Y más allá, había un pasillo don tres puertas.

Caminó al ventanal, abriéndolo, dio paso a la corriente de aire que alboroto sus cabellos y ropa. Sonrió levemente al sentir la brisa golpear sus cabellos.

—¿Te gusto? —la opinión de Sakura le importó a Sasuke en ese momento.

—Es espacioso y acogedor. Me encanto —aseguró ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Dormirás en mi habitación, yo me pasare al sillón —avisó el azabache advirtiendo de un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura, por lo que sonrió de lado—. No te preocupes, no hace nada malo.

—¡De-Déjame! —refunfuño ella pasando a su lado dirigiéndose al pasillo, afortunadamente abrió la puerta correcta y la recamara del ojinegro la recibió.

No era nada fuera de lo normal, poseía una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y cosillas sin importancia, lo que llamo su atención era que poseía un baño dentro.

—Te dejo las maletas. Ahí está el baño —Sasuke llegó a su lado y señalo la puerta—. Tomate tu tiempo.

Sakura le agradeció y lo último que vio fue su espalda desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

´/´/´

Sasuke pensaba que era otra oportunidad de continuar con su vida, nuevamente se arriesgaba a ser abandonado en medio amorío, pero esta vez sería diferente: Sakura le tenía plena confianza para decirle todo. Lo vio en sus ojos, ella estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado.

Si ella estaba con él era feliz y desdichado. No pedía nada más.

Esa noche pasarían solos en su departamento, él no tenía malas intenciones con ella, pero al verla aparecer en la cocina con una blusa de tirantes delgados que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y un short negros que le llegaba un poco debajo del muslo exponiendo sus torneadas piernas, la cordura empezaba a flaquear y sus hormonas parecían montar una fiesta privada.

 _Joder, ya no eres un adolescente con hormonas alocadas, puedes controlarte…_

O eso deseaba creer, pues empezaba a tener efectos en su cuerpo. Sakura provocaba todo, y ni siquiera se habían besado.

— _No seas depravado_ —se regañó mentalmente mientras servía los cafés y a su lado Sakura abría la caja de los pastelillos.

—Mmm… son deliciosos, te pierdes de muchas maravillas —alegó Sakura mientras lamía sus dedos saboreando la crema impregnada en su piel.

Sasuke siguió sus movimientos hasta su boca y gruño por debajo. _Deja de hacer eso Sakura…_

—Mira, este es de chocolate amargo —sacó una cajilla y se viró al Uchiha con una sonrisa cual se convirtió en una mueca de confusión al notar que la miraba intensamente, se sintió completamente desnuda ante esa mirada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —se apresuró a decir él apartando la vista de Sakura. Era mejor controlarse antes de hacer algo indecente.

Sakura no se quedó con la duda y le insistió con la mirada intentado persuadirlo con sus grandes ojos verdes, a lo que él respondió con un monosílabo y ceño fruncido al tener una reacción diferente en su cuerpo.

—Solo pensaba… —empezó en susurró, recordando el factor principal por el cual estaba inquieto desde que llegaron—, si en la mañana volvería a verte —dijo Sasuke intercambiando miradas con Sakura, transmitiéndole su temor más grande. En ese instante lo único que necesitaba era saber que la encontraría al día siguiente.

Y ahora que planteaba la idea abiertamente y lo digería, se dio cuenta de que era su inquietud desde que llegaron; el pensar en despertar la mañana y buscarla por toda la casa sin rastro alguno, con el dolor creciente en su pecho y una cicatriz que tarda en cerrar.

Con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir de pronto la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo menudo de ella frente suyo, una caricia en su mejilla y sus palabras reconfortantes calmaron su corazón desbocado y acelerado.

—Nunca más te abandonare Sasuke-kun —susurró la chica mostrando una sonrisa angelical acompañado con una caricia en la mejilla cual se extendió a su cabello y su otra mano se posó en su hombro.

—Sakura —gimió Sasuke pasando una de sus manos por la cintura apegándola a él, sin restricciones; la otra mano enredos sus cabellos rosados y suspiro una vez que la envolvió en un completo abrazo.

Deseaba estar siempre así, abrazándola con fuerza, asegurándose de que no se iría de su lado, que no escaparía esa vez. Necesitaba reafírmalo de alguna forma, dejando nuevamente una semilla de emociones intensas.

—No volveré a irme, estaré a tu lado —susurró Sakura apoyando la cabeza en el torso masculino inhalando su aroma, tan refrescante para su nariz y reconfortante para su alma. Bajo ambos brazos para envolverlos por la espalda ancha de Sasuke y así acurrucarse en su pecho. No quería separarse nunca.

A respuesta, Sasuke se aferró a ella con presión y anhelo, acaricio sus mechones de cabellos mientras miraba su rostro acurrucado en su pecho, sus pestañas largas se ladearon al sentir entre sus pies, el pelaje de Kuro restregarse contra su piel.

La Haruno rio por debajo al sentir cosquillas.

—Es mío Kuro —cuchicheo la chica mostrándole la lengua al gato que la miraba con ojos entrecerrados. O más bien, a quien miraba era a Sasuke.

—No creo que este celoso de ti —dijo resignado el hombre con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Después de una agradable merienda con los pastelillos, los dos se dispusieron a dormir. Ambos se encontraban en el pasillo mirándose mutuamente, ella con los ojos más brillantes que nunca y él con una capa de serenidad.

—Gracias por todo… la cena y pastelillos estuvieron deliciosos —dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio que se formó desde que se miraron. Paso un mecho por detrás de su oreja y se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—No hay de que —sonrió levemente provocándole un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. Aun le encantaba verlo sonreír.

—Me… iré a dormir —dijo Sakura entre balbuceos y gestos hacia la recamara. Dudo un momento si darse la vuelta e irse o despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Al girarse para marchar, volvió a verlo nerviosa, cosa que él noto provocando que alzará ambas cejas y de pronto sonriera de lado con una especie de burla en sus ojos.

—Hazlo de una vez, molestia.

Sin dudarlo, Sakura se abalanzo a él enrollando ambas piernas por su cintura y brazos por el cuello, él afirmo el agarre en su cintura y sonrió de lado ante la acción de la ojiverde. Vaya que deseaba besarla y lo haría en ese momento.

Inesperadamente estampo sus labios con los de ella sacándole un grito ahogado, sus manos traviesas agarraron los glúteos y la recargo contra la pared. El calor que sintió en su boca fue deleite cuando dejo de besar sus labios para introducir su lengua en la cavidad húmeda de ella, deleitándose con lo dulce y amargo.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, espera… —intento frenarlo Sakura, pero sus acciones contradecían sus palabras, pues se aferraba más a él y afirmaba al agarre con sus piernas. Incluso empezó a revolver sus cabellos azabaches.

Sakura sintió la lengua experta de Sasuke moverse dentro de ella, y estuvo asustada en ese momento pues era tan intenso el beso que le salió un sonoro gemido y se le fue la respiración por unos segundos ante la intensidad. Empezó a corresponder el beso tímidamente y terminó por cerrar los ojos y perderse ante las caricias que brindaba Sasuke a su cuerpo, los pequeños escalofríos se extendieron por su columna y estómago.

La emoción nublo su mente y se movió contra ella, aferrándose a su piel y no dejando espacio para las palabras; ella ensimismada por el placer, se apegó a él mientras sus bocas se volvían un movimiento deleitante y demandante.

Al no poder respirar, Sasuke se separó un segundo de ella respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos oscurecidos y una sonrisa ladina ante lo hermosa que se veía Sakura con un sonrojo en las mejillas y la respiración agitada por el beso apasionado. Ella recupero un momento la respiración e hizo un puchero.

—Pareces una niña pequeña —alego él.

—Mh —hizo un puchero—. Es que me tomaste desprevenida… eso es todo —susurró ella ladeando el rostro.

—Pero te gusto —cinchó él acercando a sus labios para besarla, pero ella inesperadamente le puso un dedo sobre los suyos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Los dos sabemos que si continuamos llegaremos a otros… limites —al decir eso se sonrojo ligeramente al sentir el apretón que le dio el en sus glúteos—. Y bueno... no dormiré mucho y mañana tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.

—Para mí eso no es una excusa creíble —objeto el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño ante la negación de ella.

—Es que… —inconscientemente apretó el agarre de piernas alrededor de él, por ende, provoco reacción en Sasuke, quien gruño por debajo y le dijo que no hiciera eso—. L-lo siento… no estoy preparada…

—¿Preparada? —murmuró él, confuso. Al verla removerse y mirar de reojo a el agarre de sus piernas, comprendió perfectamente. Suspiro resignado.—. Lo entiendo.

—Gracias —le dio un beso corto en los labios y él la bajo antes de que se descontrolara y terminara tomándola en ese mismo instante—. Descansa —le sonrió radiante antes de emprender camino hacia su recamara, con una mirada ónix por detrás que la miraba con intensidad y adoración.

* * *

 _ **Continuara… (el último)**_

 _Bueno, les he cumplido… a medias *risa .* ya está el capítulo, tuve unas complicaciones al momento de editarlo, no me gustaba como quedaba y lo volvía a borrar. ¡Pero ya quedo! Espero que haya sido de su fascinación._

 _Por fin se acabaron los enigmas de Sakura, ya se sabe todo. Sobre la vida de Sakura pensaba en hacer un capítulo de ella relatando todo pero no me gusto como quedó que lo descarte inmediatamente. Así que espero que esto los haya satisfecho, y si no, pues ni modos *risas*_

 _Por fin esos dos se arreglaron, y ya van a ser pareja *yupi!* pero lastimosamente el siguiente capítulo es el final *llora desgraciadamente* ahora si no se para cuando les traeré el capítulo Final,_

 _¡Quiero agradecerles por su infinito apoyo!_

 ** _Melina Fernández: Ya está el capítulo (¿) ya no mueras cx_**

 _Nos leemos en el final de molestia misteriosa, pequeño saltamontes que llora ;)_

 _¡Alela-chan fuera!_


	12. El final de un comienzo

_Advertencia: Capitulo final._

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo escribo historias paralelas sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _[12]_

 _El final de un comienzo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hacia un calor insoportable.

Soltó un lamento de fastidio e irritación mientras encendía al aire acondicionado de la habitación, pase a que solo vestía ropa fresca, seguía sudando y no le gustaba sentirse pegajosa. Refunfuñando, dejo el control en la encimera y camino a la cocina en busca de agua fría.

—Limonada… —susurró abriendo la puerta del refrigerador, sus ojos verdes escanearon el interior encontrándose solamente con las cervezas, pero no le apetecía emborracharse a en plena tarde—. ¡Hum! Solo quiero un poco de jugo frío, ¿es mucho pedir? —rugió molesta cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Su día libre se estaba volviendo un tormento, se suponía que se echaría en el sillón a disfrutar de un maratón de anime y luego prepararía la cena. Pero al calor hizo estragos y no podía quedarse quieta en un solo lugar.

Resignada, busco el juego de llaves y se puso unas sencillas sandalias. Llevo el dinero necesario para comprar paletas heladas de todo tipo y Coca-Cola. Justo cuando salía, Kuro maulló a sus espaldas.

—Regreso rápido, te traeré atún —le dijo Sakura sonriéndole y salió del apartamento.

Apresuro el paso al ascensor y apretó el botón impaciente, al abrirse las puertas, se encontró con cierta persona.

—¡Oh! ¡Mi linda flor de cerezo está en casa! —exclamo entusiasmado Lee, un vecino que vivía a su lado.

Sakura le sonrió cortésmente. Le agradaba Lee, era un joven energético y listo —no apuesto—. Él no terminaba de comprender que vivía con su novio, asique prácticamente no estaba soltera —y aunque lo estuviese, no sería novia de Lee—.

—Hola Lee.

—¿Estas de descanso mi bella flor?

—Si…

—Ah, me imagino lo agotador que debe ser enseñarles a los niños como pintar, ¡pero tu espíritu dulce puede con todo!

—Lo siento, iba de salida —le interrumpió la joven, el calor empezaba a sentirse y no deseaba estar cerca de Lee—, nos vemos luego —prácticamente huyo de la presencia el cejon encerrándose en el ascensor. Alcanzo a escuchar "¡adiós mi bella flor!" cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraron.

Recargándose en el metal, suspiro aliviada de tal situación. Lee podía ponerse en modo acosador cuando se lo proponía y le incomodaba. Cuando Sasuke descubriera que tiene un admirador en el edificio, querrá cambiarse inmediatamente de apartamento.

Sonrió al pensar en su novio, Sasuke, y lo celoso que es cuando descubre que tiene pretendientes.

Ciertamente comenzó una relación sentimental con Sasuke cuando regreso a Tokio hace un año y medio, como todo noviazgo hay momentos felices y discusiones, pero disfrutaba la compañía de su azabache —que últimamente se había vuelto un poco cariñoso—.

Al principio cada uno vivió en su departamento base a que no tardaron en tener su primera noche apasionada y llena de amor. Recordaba las caricias que le brindaba, como si fuese una muñeca de cristal, de la dulzura que le trato cuando descubrió que ella era virgen o de los gemidos que ahogaba al aprisionar los labios en el hombro de él, conteniendo gritar su nombre y pedirle que la llevara al éxtasis.

Mantuvieron relaciones sexuales cada semana, hasta el punto donde casi Sakura se quedaba el día completo en su apartamento, y la sorprendió cuando le propuso que vivieran juntos con Kuro —solo fue una excusa más—, y ella aceptó desdichada; asique llevaba seis meses viviendo con Sasuke en unión libre.

Camino por las calles de la ciudad sin temor a perderse, sinceramente tras el paso del tiempo, aprendes muchas cosas útiles para tu vida, tus miedos quedan en el olvido y la confianza aumenta. Pues eso le sucedió ella, se había vuelto una mujer independiente… de cierto modo.

Mientras iba a la tienda de 24 horas, paso por un pequeño parque donde los niños jugaban sin importarles el calor. Se detuvo un momento mientras admiraba los juegos infantiles y su vista verde quedó fija en una pequeña niña que no pasaba de los dos años. Corría entre la caja de arena y jugaba con sus juguetes.

Vio como su madre iba a buscarla, cargándola en brazos, la coloco en el carrito mientras le hacía toda clase de mimos y reían. Finalmente, la madre desapareció por el parque empujando el carrito donde llevaba a su hija.

 _Un bebé._

Últimamente pensaba mucho en bebés, y se debía a que, a sus veinticuatro años deseaba empezar a formar una familia, tener a su pequeño hijo o hija entre sus brazos y cantarle canciones de cuna. Poder experimentar un embarazo y cuidar siempre de esa criaturita. Pero no había tenido el valor suficiente de hablarlo con Sasuke.

La cuestión no era que le tuviese confianza, si no que sentía miedo por su reacción. Si él creía que estaban avanzando rápido o que las cosas se tornaban serias. Ahora vivían en unión libre, sí, pero su corazón y alma deseaban casarse, usar un hermoso vestido blanco y caminar por el altar hasta su amado azabache.

Recordó las palabras de Ino cuando le comento sus pensamientos, le aconsejo tomárselo con calma y hablarlo con él cuando se sintiera preparada, si hacía las cosas forzadamente todo saldría mal.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pensaba Sasuke al respecto, pero no se iba a mortificar con ello.

El apetito murió en su mente, ya no se le antojaba algo dulce, su estado de ánimo cambio radicalmente ante sus pensamientos. La tristeza inundo su mente. Y cuando se sentía triste o abatida, el único lugar donde podía encontrar consolación era en su estudio de arte. Por lo que tomó un taxi para que la llevara a dicho lugar sin importarle que su día de descanso aún seguía.

´/´/´

La noche cayó rápidamente para Sasuke, que cuando se fijó en la hora, resulto ser las ocho de la noche, momento exacto para su salida.

Empezó a ordenar los documentos sobre el escritorio acomodándolos en pilas, hubiera seguido si no fuese porque Itachi interrumpió su oficina cantando su nombre.

—Lárgate Itachi —espetó molesto el menor. Seguía enojado con su hermano, pareciera que le encantaba joderle a cada rato con cualquier cosa aumentando su estrés, y para rematar, el idiota de Naruto se sumaba a la causa. Los dos eran unos idiotas.

—¿Sigues resentido por lo de la tarde? —pregunto inocentemente Itachi ladeando sus pestañas.

Sasuke lo miro con cara de: _"¿Hablas en serio imbécil?"._

—Veo que sí.

—Solo te advirtió que, si algo sale mal, serás el responsable —gruño Sasuke apagando la computadora del escritorio y tomando su saco y maletín.

—Naruto hará bien su trabajo —aseguró Itachi con convicción.

—¿Naruto haciendo algo bien? Es la persona más despistada que conozco —la voz de Temari emergió de la puerta, ingreso a la oficina tras un saludo y se dirigió a Sasuke entregándole el contrato que llevaría a casa para examinarlo a fondo—. No me sorprendería si las finanzas bajan en unos días.

Sasuke agradeció a Temari por los documentos y miro a Itachi como diciéndole: _"¿Vez? Hasta Temari sabe que Naruto es un idiota"._

—Ténganle un poco de fe a Naruto —aconsejo Itachi con los ojos achicados.

—¿Acaso se te olvido la vez que se encerró en el baño de hombres por una noche? —Temari alzó ambas cejas al ver a Itachi pensarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿O cuando trituro un contrato en vez de los archivos muertos? —siguió diciendo Sasuke con burla.

Entonces, Itachi fue rodeado por un aura oscura murmurando que sería el fin de la empresa si algo así ocurría. Soltó un gritó de horror al escuchar decir a Temari que tal vez Naruto llevaría la empresa en la bancarrota.

—¡Sasuke, tienes que impedirlo!

—¡Jodete Itachi! ¡Hazte responsable de tus actos! —Sasuke le enseño una seña obscena y salió de la oficina junto a Temari pisándole los talones, ella miró burlona a Itachi que siguió sumergido en su desesperación.

—Itachi quedara traumatizado de por vida —dijo como si nada Temari y Sasuke asintió estando de acuerdo.

Bajaron por el ascensor en silencio, se despidieron tras un simple saludo y cada uno partió a su automóvil.

Sasuke sacó las llaves del auto de su bolcillo e ingreso el anterior soltando un suspiro agotador. Los días en la oficina se volvían cada vez más pesados porque era la temporada alta, y él se daba el lujo de regresar a casa temprano, por lo consecuente, el trabajo aumentaba.

Sonrió levemente al recordar la razón por la cual sale temprano de la oficina. Ahora que Sakura vivía con él, tenía un porqué regresar a casa. No esperaba la soledad, si no una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva.

Desde que Sakura acepto su propuesta de vivir con él, sentía una paz en su pecho y corazón, cada mañana que despertaba a su lado, la admiraba en silencio pensando que estaba en un lindo y hermoso sueño, y se alegraba cuando se enteraba que era la realidad.

Sin duda alguna, Sakura le hacía bien a su mente y corazón solitario, su sonrisa radiante iluminaba su ser y le apoyaba en los momentos difíciles, le aguantaba su humor huraño y lo perdonaba ante sus errores. Pero eso no quería decir que ella fuese perfecta, todos tenemos defectos, y Sakura amaba sus defectos, así como virtudes.

Ahí si podía asegurar que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Al llegar a su departamento espero encontrarse con Sakura. Estaba al tanto que era su día de descanso tanto en la galería como en la escuela, pero se topó con la luz apagada y un aire fresco. Inconscientemente recordó el silencio que lo acompañaba antes de que ella llegara de nuevo a su vida.

Esta vez no se desesperó y dejo el maletín en la mesa recordando la primera vez que entro a casa y encontró todo apagado temiendo lo peor.

 _Flash back._

 _Ese día tuvo un día agitado y estresante. Yendo de aquí para allá con las juntas, recibiendo acosos por parte de las socias e hijas, firmando contratos y aguantando el insoportable de su amigo. Todo estallo en un colérico gruñido y por fin pudo estar en paz._

 _Asique al llegar a casa, lo único que deseaba era tomar un largo y relajado baño y dormir. No espero encontrarse con las luces apagadas del apartamento y sin la presencia de Sakura. Desde que llego a vivir allí, Sakura procuraba regresar antes de que él y prepararle una rica cena, pero se topó con el silencio._

—Tranquilo Sasuke _—pensó mientras se quitaba los zapatos, de seguro seguía en la galería._

 _Con ese pensamiento, se dirigió a su habitación topándose con Kuro que dormía plácidamente en uno de los sillones sin importarle nada._ Menudo gato que solo come, caga y duerme.

 _Cuando ingreso a la habitación, se quitó el saco y corbata dejándolos en el cesto de ropa sucia, y abrió las puertas de su closet impactándose por lo que vio._

 _Había un espacio vacío alado de su ropa, donde se suponía que debería estar la de Sakura —ella insistió en compartir armario—. Era un gran espacio por lo que supuso que ni los zapatos estaban. Al igual que una de las maletas…_

 _Cerro todo de sopetón mientras la mente se le nublaba de nuevo, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en que Sakura nuevamente lo había abandonado sin explicaciones. Por inercia, busco por encima de la cama alguna carta o papel, en el mueble de alado, pero no encontró nada._

— _¡Joder! —exclamó desesperado mientras caminaba a pasos agigantados por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Acomodo sus lentes y agarró el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a buscar a Sakura._

 _Sorprendido, la puerta se abrió por afuera revelando la menuda figura de Sakura sonriente con una maleta en la mano._

— _¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó extrañada la joven al verlo con su semblante desesperado. E inesperadamente Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su cuello, abrazándola—. ¿Pasó algo?_

— _Pensé que… te habías ido —murmuró aterrado afirmando el gesto y fue correspondido por una tierna y consoladora caricia en su cabello._

— _¿Por qué pensaste eso? —preguntó ella comprensible._

— _Tu ropa no está al igual que la maleta…_

— _Doné mi ropa para la caridad, como no cabía en las bosas decidí llevar la maleta —explicó Sakura, y Sasuke se sorprendió internamente por la sencilla y absurda razón, su mente estaba nublado por el temor que no se paró a pensar en otras posibilidades—. Nunca pensé en abandonarte._

 _Sakura se separó ligeramente de su cuerpo y tomo el rostro de su amado mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

— _Entiende Sasuke-kun, que jamás me iré de tu lado. Te pido que confíes en mí… entrégame tu corazón —pidió entristecida la Haruno por ser la causa del sufrimiento de Sasuke._

— _Te quiero, Sakura._

 _Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par ante la confesión del azabache y posteriormente se nublaron por las lágrimas, la alegría que sintió en su pecho al escuchar esas dos simples palabras brotar de la boca de él eran reconfortantes._

— _Yo también te quiero mi gruñón azabache._

 _Fin del flash back._

Después de salir de sus cavilaciones, se dispuso a pensar en donde podría estar su novia. Considero la posibilidad de que estuviese con Ino o Hinata, o haya salido por ahí. Pero ella nunca lo hacía sin avisarle antes.

Sacó su celular del interior de su saco y miró los mensajes donde efectivamente tenía uno de Sakura que fue enviado en la tarde.

" _Pase a la galería, estaré en casa antes de que llegues"._

Pues eso no ocurrió, ella de seguro seguía allí.

´/´/´

Sakura suspiro al terminar de dar el último retoque a su obra de arte. Se alejó unos pasos del lienzo y contemplo con ojo crítico su trabajo. Sonrió satisfecha ante los resultados y dejo el pincel sobre la mesita donde estaban acomodado todas sus herramientas de trabajo.

Limpio sus manos sobre la blusa que traía y se fijó una vez más en su aspecto, desdeñosa, blusa manga larga machada de pintura de diversos colores al igual que la bermuda, apostaba que su rostro estaba en las mismas condiciones que su ropa.

No le importo porque su esfuerzo fue recompensado en el cuadro que tenía frente a ella. Iría perfectamente a la subasta de la próxima semana.

—Sakura —le llamó su amiga desde la puerta.

—¿Qué paso Tenten? —Sakura se dio la media vuelta para encarar a la mujer de cabellos chocolates.

—Ya termino mi turno, asique me retiro —aviso con una ligera sonrisa—. Deberías hacer lo mismo, ya es tarde y se suponía que hoy es tu día libre.

—Lo haré. Solo recojo todo esto —sonrió nerviosa mirando el tiradero a su alrededor, la miró con ojos suplicantes y Tenten sonrió maliciosa.

—¡Me voy, nos vemos mañana! —se despidió agitando la mano y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

—¡Eres mala Tenten! —exclamó Sakura formando un puchero y refunfuñando que no deseaba limpiar su desastre sola.

Suspirando con pesadez, empezó a recoger todo a su alrededor. _Entre más rápido empieces más rápido terminas._ Por lo menos se sentía menos triste que en la tarde, el pintar sin duda le ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

El mirar por la ventana del segundo piso y contemplar la ciudad, se sintió satisfecha por lo que ha logrado en la galería de arte.

Cuando Ino se casó con Sai, un artista reconocido en Tokio, Sai le ofreció la oportunidad de asociarse en su galería situado en el centro de la cuidad, pues su otro socio le dejo botado el trabajo. Sakura vio la oportunidad como un milagro y así empezó a retomar su trabajo de artista.

Anteriormente en España formo parte de una galería y sus obras fueron realmente conocidas, pero dejo todo para venirse a Tokio y no se arrepentía de ello.

Sus cuadros fueron inmediatamente recibidos logrando una buena aceptación ante el público, Sai quedo maravillado con su propio toque personal y poco a poco la pequeña galería empezó a ser reconocida por el trabajo de ambos, y ahora llegaban propuestas de centros caritativos y subastas.

El esfuerzo que realizo para llegar hasta ahí fue realmente exhausto, pero gracias al apoyo de su novio, hermano y amigos, pudo salir adelante sin desesperarse.

Sonrió divertida al recordar que al principio Sasuke se negó a que trabajara con Sai —pues según no tenía buenos recuerdos de él—, y resulto en una fuerte discusión que duraron una semana enojados, hasta que él llegó a su departamento pidiendo perdón y le hizo prometer que tendría cuidado con ese "idiota sonriente". Ella le aseguro que sí pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, Sai solo tenía ojos para su esposa Ino.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas y dejó caer los pinceles que sostenía, se llevó una mano al pecho y fulminó con la mirada a su novio.

—Casi me matas del susto —refunfuño Sakura tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado.

Sasuke no cambió de expresión neutra. No le gustaba que ella se quedara a tales horas de la noche en la galería, era peligroso —según él— que Sakura vagara tan tarde por la ciudad.

—¿En qué quedamos Sakura?

—Lo sé. Perdón —le dio la razón la muchacha a sabiendas su trato—. Es que… me vino esta idea a la mente y no pude contenerme —señalo el lienzo y suspiro derrotada.

El semblante de Sasuke se ablando al soltar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, resignado de que su novia nuca aprendería. Ya le había insistido de establecer un estudio en el apartamento, pero ella se negaba diciendo que ese lugar era un especio de él. Pase a que ella nunca ha entrado a esa habitación, sabía que era especial.

—Deja y te ayudo —decidió ayudarla para acabar más rápido e ir a casa a descansar, tuvo un día agotador.

—¿Cómo fue tu día?

Bingo, pensó Sasuke al escuchar la pregunta de Sakura, jamás se cansaría de escuchar la misma pregunta todos los días al verla después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

—Cansado. Itachi nombro al idiota de Naruto como jefe de finanzas… ya te imaginaras como estaré —relató un tanto irritado. Naruto podía ser experto en el tema, pero era demasiado distraído e idiota.

—Ya sabrás como manejarlo —alentó Sakura dejando el ultimo pincel acomodado en la mesita. Luego se giró a su novio y paso sus brazos por el cuello dándole un beso corto—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa y preparo la cena mientras te bañas? —sugirió con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado abrazando a su novia. Le gustaba verla de esa forma: despeinada por el trabajo con rastros de pintura en el rostro y vestida casual. Aunque cuando iban a fiestas de caridad —por parte de Sakura— o de negocios —por Sasuke—, causaba un gran impacto al arreglarse con un vestido espectacular haciéndola ver sexy y unos tacones que la hacían ver más alta.

—¿Y si pedimos comida a domicilio para que te bañes conmigo? —sugirió de forma seductora y mirándola intensamente a través de sus lentes, de esa forma que lograba a Sakura ceder a su propuesta.

La Haruno le devolvió la sonrisa de forma insinuante.

—Solo por esta vez.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y mírate, terminar sobre mí, gimiendo…

—¡Sasuke-kun! —reprocho con la mirada y él se encogió de hombros de forma inocente.

—Andando entonces —dijo él sin borrar si sonrisa mientras guiaba a Sakura a la salida después de apagar la luz del estudio.

´/´/´

Al día siguiente, Sakura despedía a su hermano Sasori en el aeropuerto.

—Entonces… nos vemos pronto Sasori-nii —dijo Sakura sonriendo, procedió a darle un abrazo a su hermano e intentar controlar su llanto.

—Estaré de regreso pronto —recordó dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y separándose de ella, sonrió de forma ladina al colocarse los lentes oscuros—. Despídeme del niño bonito.

Sakura sonrió con gracia despejando rastro de tristeza en los ojos, seguía extrañándose de la extraña relación de su hermano y novio, no podían estar en el mismo lugar sin discutir. Parecían niños peleando por cualquier tontería.

—De seguro te da los mejores deseos —se burló Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados y Sasori ensancho un poco su sonrisa.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —aseguró—. Solo espero que no se coman la torta antes del receso porque ahora si lo mato.

—¡Sasori-nii! —exclamó avergonzada la joven.

—Me voy —se despidió Sasori y emprendió marcha a etiquetar su maleta. Huía como buen hombre que era para evitar un golpe.

Resignada, observo la silueta del pelirrojo perderse entre el embarque mientras le dedicaba una mirada, lo despidió agitando su mano y por fin desapareció de su vista.

Iba a extrañar a su hermano. Él siempre procuro su bienestar pase a que los métodos no fueron fueron del todo aceptables, ya lo había perdonado por el problema que hubo hace años, entendió que solo quiso evitarle sufrimiento; no tenía la culpa de nada.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, salió del aeropuerto directo a su automóvil blanco, prendió al aire acondicionado dando un sonoro suspiro. Otra vez el calor era insoportable. Lo único que deseaba era descansar y lo haría. Dado que le avisaron por la mañana que los niños a quien les daba clases tendrían un evento especial.

Se permitió recostarse sobre el siento y cerrar los ojos recordando que la noche anterior la paso mal.

Después de la sesión de sexo con su novio, durmieron entrada la madrugada por tanto jugar en la bañera, pero ella se levantó unas horas después con dolor en el estómago y vomitó toda la cena. Fue una situación embarazosa pues Sasuke estuvo con ella sosteniéndole el cabello evitando que se manchara de su propia asquerosidad.

No pudo dormir por lo que restaba de la noche pensando seriamente en qué le cayó mal, no comió mucho y tampoco se pasaba de sus horas. La idea loca de que eran los síntomas de un embarazo se le vino a la mente porque ya tenía seis días de retraso en su periodo.

Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, porque si todo resultaba negativo, el golpe sería bajo.

Se incorporo en el asiento y giro la llave dispuesta a irse a casa, pero la llamada entrante de Ino la detuvo. Sin más contesto con pereza.

—Hola Ino.

— _Sakura, ¿podríamos vernos? Creo… que tengo un problema_ —la voz de Ino sonó entrecortada.

Sakura junto las cejas, preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

—¿Sucedió algo?

— _Creo… que estoy embarazada._

´/´/´

Ino estaba nerviosa cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, movía muchos las manos y sus ojos azules tenían una mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo.

—Ino —Sakura la abrazó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Nerviosa —confesó la rubia al separarse de su amiga. Ambas caminaron a su habitación para charlar a gusto.

—¿Cómo empezaste a sospechar del embarazo?

—Tengo dos semanas de retraso en mi periodo y… he tenido muchos antojos y mareos —explicó sentándose en la cama, entrelazo sus manos.

Sakura le sonrió transmitiéndole confianza.

—Descuida, todo estará bien —dijo la Haruno rebuscando en su bolsa—. Traje las dos pruebas de embarazo que me pediste —se los tendió en silencio y la rubia los tomó, temblorosa.

—Iré a hacerme la prueba —camino al baño y se detuvo en medio del umbral, después regreso sobre sus pasos y abrazó fuertemente a Sakura—. Gracias por estar aquí Sakura —agradeció en sollozo.

—Para eso estamos las mejores amigas, ¿Qué no? —dijo Sakura esbozando una radiante sonrisa alentándola a que hiciera las pruebas de embarazo.

Cuando quedó sola, soltó un suspiro agotador, pero sin dejar de sentir felicidad por su amiga. Admitía que la envidia llego a su pecho instantáneamente antes de que fuera remplazada por alegría. Si Ino estaba embarazada, que mejor regalo de la vida tendría.

Ella también deseaba estar embarazada, pero pensándolo mejor, no es el momento adecuado para estarlo, además, no había hablado del tema con Sasuke. Sonriendo con resignación, miró la prueba de embarazo que compro para ella y sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente. No lo haría.

Después de unos minutos, Ino salió del baño trayendo consigo las dos pruebas dejándolas sobre el colchón, se sentó a lado de su amiga casi comiéndose las unas por el nerviosismo.

—Van a ser los cinco minutos más largos de toda mi vida —aseguró Ino echa un manojo de nervios.

—Excepto esa vez que confundiste a un gringo con Sai y lo besaste sin aviso —recordó Sakura tratando de mantener un ambiente menos tenso.

Ino se sonrojo violentamente.

—¡Arg! ¡No me lo recuerdes! —se llevó las manos a su rostro negando frenéticamente con la cabeza—. Fue la situación más bochornosa de mi vida. ¿Te imaginas que habrá pensado el gringo?

—Que estas locas —Sakura se rio ante la mirada de reproche de su amiga.

—Te juró que pensé que era Sai, ¡tenían el mismo porté!

—Pero no el mismo paquete —se largó a reír cuando Ino exclamo su nombre para que dejara de avergonzarla. Sakura disfrutaba de estos momentos puesto que eran muy pocas la veces que Ino se metía en problemas y uno podría recordárselas.

Ino refunfuño alertándose que ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.

—Velos tú —Ino giró la cabeza a un lado negándose a ver los resultados por sí misma.

—Tú eres la que debería hacerlo —replicó su amiga, empero obedeció y tomo las dos pruebas de embarazo.

Leyó las instrucciones de la caja y miro las dos rayitas rojas en ambas pruebas, parpadeo varias veces comprobando que su vista no le fallara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice? —cuestión Ino al borde de la histeria.

—¡Estás embarazada! —grito emocionada Sakura saltando sobre su lugar mostrando una radiante sonrisa. Vio como Ino abría los ojos asombrada y hacía una exclamación muda.

—Estoy embarazada… —murmuró la rubia con los ojos llorosos y sonrió alegre entre lágrimas—. ¡Estoy embarazada Sakura! —grito feliz mientras se echaba sobre su amiga y ambas daban saltos de alegría sobre sus lugares festejando que un pequeño bebé crecía dentro de Ino.

—No puedo creerlo… un bebe, formare una familia —Ino no cabía de la impresión.

—Debemos festejar que tendré un sobrino o sobrina —sentenció Sakura separándose de su amiga.

Ino iba a decir algo, pero la puerta de la habitación fue abierta lentamente dejando ver la figura de Sai ignorante a la noticia que se avecinaba. Le sonrió a Sakura cuando la vio y se acercó a ambas con una mirada curiosa.

—Las veo muy felices.

—Tengo una noticia que darte Sai —dijo entusiasmada Ino tomándolo de las manos.

—Lo dejo solos —Sakura agarro su bolso de mano, era el mal tercio ahí. Ellos debían disfrutar su momento—. Llámame para cualquier cosa Ino, nos veremos después —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de Sai con un movimiento de manos.

Una vez que estuvo manejando rumbo a su departamento, se permitió pensar lo que había sucedido en la casa de Ino, la felicidad que reflejo sus hermosos ojos azules al saber que tendría un hijo y la desdicha cuando vio a Sai para darle la gran noticia.

Miró de reojo la bolsa de mano en el asiento del copiloto, la prueba de embarazo relucía en todo su esplendor incitándola a comprobar si estaba o no embarazada. Admitía que tenía miedo ante los resultados, si salía positivo o negativo, tendría mucho que pensar.

Al llegar al departamento, cargo a Kuro en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación con el pensamiento latente en su mente. Esto debía afrontarlo sola para tomar las responsabilidades de sus actos. Suspirando, dejó al gato sobre la cama y saco la prueba de embarazo dándose cuenta de que, por equivocación, también se trajo una de las pruebas positivas de Ino. Tuvo una batalla interna cuando sintió un pequeño retorcijón en el vientre y retomo valor.

—Hoy es el día Kuro —sentenció decidida apretando las manos, y Kuro maulló desde la cama—, siento que será positivo. Yo lo sé.

Entro al baño con las esperanzas renovadas y saco la prueba de embarazo preparándose mentalmente. Cerrando los ojos, procedió a hacer la prueba, pero una ligera cuestión detuvo toda acción dejándola estática y en shock.

Sus esperanzas se derrumbaron y el valor que acumulo se fueron por la borda. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y dejo caer la prueba al suelo.

Ni siquiera se había realizado la prueba, porqué su periodo de menstruación ya le había llegado.

´/´/´

Cuando Sasuke llegó a casa se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar.

Sakura sentada en uno de los sillones comiendo un gran bote de helado sabor chocolate y miraba en la televisión unos de sus animes. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que ella lloraba, y al prestarle más atención, supuso que debería estar viendo uno de esos que hacían llorar a mares.

Cerró la puerta anunciando su llegada que no causo ningún impacto en su novia, pues al parecer no lo escucho por estar sumergida en su llanto y diciendo que no había muerto uno de sus personajes favoritos.

Se quitó los zapatos y aflojo la corbata mientras pensaba seriamente en hablarle a Sakura pues su llanto aumentaba a cada segundo.

—Hey, Sakura —le llamó cuando llegó a su lado logrando que ella se sobresaltara en su lugar y lo mirara con cautela.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun… no te escuche llegar —se excusó limpiando sus lágrimas con las manos y tratando de sonreír.

—Por supuesto que no. Estabas llorando por la muerte de algún personaje —adivinó al ver el puchero de Sakura.

—El Mayor Gilbert murió y dejo a la pobre Violet sola —dijo apuntando la televisión donde se veía a una hermosa rubia con manos robóticas en medio de escombros llorando bajo la lluvia.

Sasuke entorno los ojos y Sakura hizo un puchero mientras se levantaba sobre sus rodillas en el sillón.

—Sigues siendo sensible —dijo resignado y sintió el corto beso que Sakura le dedicaba cada vez que llegaba a casa.

—Creo que tienes razón —la joven suspiro por debajo al recordar la verdadera razón por el cual lloraba.

Después de la gran desilusión de unas horas atrás, decidió que lo mejor era sacar su llanto de alguna forma, pero no quería que Sasuke la pillara, así que busco algún anime tristón, tomo su bote de helado y se puso a llorar incluso antes de que ocurriera algo catastrófico en el programa.

—Ve a bañarte mientras caliento la cena —sonrió radiante ante la mirada oscura que le dedico Sasuke.

—¿Y si me acompañas? —murmuró Sasuke pasando una mano por la cintura y acercando su rostro a ella.

Pero Sakura no tenía ánimos de tener sexo en la bañera, es más, no tenía ánimos de nada. Solamente quería dormir empero disfrutaba de la compañía de Sasuke.

—Hoy… no tengo ganas, lo siento —susurró apenada por la situación.

—Entonces no lo haremos, solo acompañarme —Sasuke respetaba a su novia, y cuando ella no deseaba tener relaciones no la forzaba. Al igual cuando era viceversa.

Sakura iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, por lo que salto del sillón para atender la llamada.

—¿Hola?... ¡Sasori-nii! —exclamo emocionada, gracias a kami que su hermano llamó. Recordó a Sasuke y se giró a él formulando con su boca un "lo siento".

Resignado, Sasuke se aproximó a la habitación refunfuñando maldiciones a Sasori por hablar a tales horas de la noche, aunque Sasori no llamaba muy a menudo por el trabajo en España.

Se sintió un poco satisfecho cuando se enteró que Sasori regreso a España. Una vez que se enteró de su relación, obtuvo un sinfín de amenazas como: "Hazla llorar y eres niño muerto" o "si la jodes, me encargaré de hacerte sufrir, niño bonito". Y aquí es cuando se pregunta: ¿Por qué carajos le decía "niño bonito", ¡ya era todo un hombre! —si le molestaba el apelativo de su querido "cuñadito" o como prefería decirle "tomate podrido" —.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, se quitó el saco y camisa manga larga quedando con el torso al aire. Paso una mano por sus cabellos apartando ligeramente su flequillo y sonrió de lado cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho y sentir la cajita de terciopelo que escondía desde hace una semana.

La saco y echó una mirada a la puerta, luego abrió la cajita dejando ver cierto anillo elaborado para comprometer a dos personas.

El anillo era de plata, con el engarce en dos líneas donde se ocultaba una pequeña y reluciente gema esmeralda brillaba contra la luz de la luna, un color que le recordó a los ojos grandes de Sakura, y que de seguro le quedaba a la medida en su dedo anular.

Sinceramente hablando, desde el momento que le pidió a Sakura vivir en su departamento, empezó a cuestionarse que seguía después de ese gran paso. Estaba consciente de que vivían en unión libre y él deseaba llevar a otro nivel su relación, pero no había tenido el coraje suficiente para decírselo a Sakura. No temía a su respuesta, estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría…

¿O saldría corriendo de su lado?

No había encontrado el momento indicado para hablarlo con Sakura, o por lo menos pedirle matrimonio. En todo caso, el momento debía ser próximo, no deseaba pasar más el tiempo sin estar seguro de que Sakura pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado, formando una familia, envejeciendo juntos.

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos al sentarse en la cama, ante la acción, la bolsa de mano de su novia cayó al suelo desparramando todo lo que había dentro.

—Ah… —Sasuke se agacho para recoger las cosas que tiro.

Mientras metía las pinturas y cartera de Sakura, algo capto inmediatamente su atención: un dispositivo blanco que marcaba dos rayitas azules.

Claro que conocía esas dichosas pruebas de embarazo. Pues él fue quien le compro esos dispositivos a Izumi hace años, de hecho, se enteró antes que Itachi sobre el embarazo de Izumi, porque ella temía a la reacción de su hermano mayor.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos temblorosos la prueba que apuntaba a positivo. Su mente permaneció en blanco al procesar la información que recibió de sopetón y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Una prueba en la bolsa de Sakura… ¿acaso ella estaba embarazada?

No supo identificar el calor que sintió en su pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad, y bajo la mirada mientras caminaba directo al pasillo con el dispositivo en la mano.

 _Si Sakura estaba embaraza…_

Detuvo sus movimientos en el umbral de la puerta y siguió con la vista cada uno de sus movimientos, como si quisiera grabar cada detalles y acción; de cómo sonreía mientras cocinaba, la forma que tomaba el cuchillo al picar las verduras o su ceño fruncido cuando se le complicaba cortar la carne en pedazos pequeños; le fascinaba todo de ella, sus defectos y virtudes, su voz tan chillona y sus pequeña rabietas que hacía de vez en cuando por la atención, incluso cuando veía ocasionalmente sus animes.

Ella se había vuelto una mujer delicada, suave, dulce y llena de paz, claro que aun poseía esa chispa energética que la caracterizaban, pero era más serena y centrada mentalmente.

—Pensé tomabas la ducha —la voz de Sakura lo saco de su ensoñación. La enfoco rápidamente y junto las cejas en un gesto de vacilación.

—Lo hacía, pero… —apretó la prueba de embarazo y fue cuando Sakura lo notó.

—¿Revisaste mi bolsa? —preguntó indignada.

—Se cayó al suelo y recogí tus cosas —se excusó el Uchiha y se adentró a la cocina imponiendo su porte de metro ochenta, y Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos empezaron a flaquear—. Esta prueba de embarazo salió positiva, Sakura, ¿estas embarazada? —pregunto sin rodeos con su voz de terciopelo, no tenía intención de intimidar a su novia.

Los ojos de la joven instantáneamente se llenaron de lágrimas y agacho la mirada mientras se abrazaba así misma.

—Esa prueba es de Ino, lo metí accidentalmente en mi bolsa —su voz salió quebrada y sus mejillas se humedecieron por las lágrimas—. Además… ya me vino la regla —añadió desaminada. Sus hombros menudos decayeron al decir sus últimas palabras.

Sasuke soltó el aire contenido y dejo el dispositivo en la mesa, posteriormente se giró a su novia abrazándola por enfrente. Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y le acarició la cabellera cuando sintió sus brazos rodearle la espalda.

—Quería pensar… que estaba embarazada. Deseo tener un bebé, formar una familia contigo —terminó por confesar la joven hundiendo su rostro en el torso de su novio. No aguanto la opresión de su pecho y el ocultarle su sentir a Sasuke, ¿ahora las consecuencias las pagaría caro? —. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías cuando te mencionara que deseaba llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel.

Al no saber cómo afrontar la situación, Sasuke apretó el cuerpo de su novia contra el suyo reprimiéndose en decirle que él deseaba casarse con ella. Pero notó su estado de ánimo por lo suelo que se cuestionó si era correcto mencionarle sobre el matrimonio.

Entendía que ella estuviese desilusionada por crear falsas ilusiones de un embarazo, tenía entendido que el formar una familia era el sueño de toda mujer, y Sakura no era la excepción. Fue un idiota al no darse cuenta antes de los pensamientos de su novia.

—¿Por eso llorabas? —preguntó finalmente Sasuke.

Y Sakura solamente asintió con la cabeza entre gimoteos.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun… por ocultarte mis pensamientos, di-jimos que y-ya no habría secretos… —terminó por llorar desconsoladamente. Y Sasuke hizo sonidos calmantes para no alterarla.

— _Yo soy quien lo siente_ —pensó Sasuke envuelto en sufrimiento al escucharla llorar.

Después de que ella se lamentará hasta no poder, se rindió en sus brazos cayendo en el mundo de Morfeo, por lo que la cargo hasta la recamara donde la dejo recostaba en la cama en compañía de Kuro, quien se acuno en la mejilla húmeda de la joven.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron espontáneamente al fijar su vista en el vientre de Sakura, e imaginarse que una vida —su hijo (a)— creciendo en el interior de la mujer que ama con locura. ¿Por qué la ilusión aún perdura en su pecho?

—Kuro, no sé qué hacer —dijo de pronto Sasuke pasando las manos sobre su rostro en un gesto de frustración—. Por mi impudencia de quedarme callado ella ha estado sufriendo en silencio.

El gato maulló mirando a su amo y agito su cola a su costado donde extrañamente señalaba la cajita de terciopelo que Sasuke dejo sobre el colchón.

Sasuke tomo entre sus manos la cajita de terciopelo y miro fijamente a Sakura, luego regreso su vista al objeto con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos negros.

Ya no esperaría más. Si no hacía algo, Sakura podría salir lastimada. Era hora de actuar.

´/´/´

Cuando Sakura despertó al día siguiente se llevó una gran desilusión al descubrir que estaba completamente sola. Al parecer Sasuke se había ido demasiado temprano al trabajo, pero tuvo el pequeño detalle de dejarle el desayuno listo para calentar.

No le quedó de otra más que extrañar a su azabache y cuestionarse si eran las consecuencias de sus acciones de la noche anterior. ¿Acaso él empezaría a evitarla? Si era así, no soportaría su indiferencia. Ya lo había probado unas cuantas veces y no era nada grato. Inclusive desesperante.

No se permitió pensar mucho al respecto porque ya iba tarde a la escuela, era un día especial puesto habría un pequeño festival donde sus pequeños alumnos explotarían su imaginación dibujando a quien más admiran en el mundo.

Se vistió de forma casual con un simple vestido verde y unas sandalias de piso con un adorno de flor entre el dedo, finalizando con un par de pendientes pequeños y su bolso de mano negro. Desde que empezó a trabajar en la escuela cambio su querida mochila por el bolso.

La alegría volvió a su mente disipando por un rato la agonía y tristeza de las antiguas circunstancias, y agradeció internamente su capacidad de ocultar por un lapso sus pensamientos. No deseaba ser cuestionada en la escuela sobre su estado de ánimo, era lo menos indicado para ese día.

Así llego a la escuela con una sonrisa y saludo a sus niños, la clase consistía en trece pequeños de entre siete a diez años. Todos eran muy adorables y risueños, amaban dibujar y le sonreían con alegría cuando la veían.

—Vamos a prepararnos porque hoy es un gran día —alentó Sakura a sus pequeños alumnos y estos gritaron eufóricos mientras corrían de un lado a otro en busca de los materiales que utilizarían.

Para Sakura enseñarle a los pequeños a dibujar, era la cosa más bella que consideraba y que prácticamente le devolvía el ánimo al máximo.

Pronto sus problemas quedaron de lado y se enfocó en sus alumnos.

´/´/´

Casi al atardecer, se veía a Sasuke estacionar su automóvil en la entrada de un supermercado. Se notaba un poco agitado y ansioso por su próxima travesía. Bajo del auto casi corriendo e ingreso a la estancia tomando un carrito.

Sinceramente se sentía extraño caminar entre los pasillos del supermercado vistiendo su elegante traje de oficina y atrayendo la atención de varias femeninas —hasta le pareció ver a una que otra señora o anciana echándole el ojo—. Por esa razón dejo de ir a los supermercados ocasionando que Sakura se encargará de comprar la despensa y por lo consecuente, de cocinar y ella presumía que ya había mejorado considerablemente sus habilidades culinarias.

Pero esta vez sería diferente.

Planeaba cocinar una deliciosa cena, sacar a relucir uno de sus platillos perfeccionados con una botella de vino entre velas aromática rodeados de un ambiente agradable y cálido. Y así le pediría matrimonio de una vez por todas. Dejaría de lado sus dudas y se comprometería con ella.

Sí, podía ponerse en un plan muy romántico si se lo proponía, pero todo sea por Sakura.

Fue pasando por las secciones rápidamente porque su tiempo era limitado. De hecho, ahora mismo debería estar en la oficina leyendo unos contratos, pero gracias a kami que Shikamaru se ofreció en analizarlos junto a Naruto (Sasuke les pidió a ambos algunos consejos sobre el ambiente de la cena) y solo así pudo salir del trabajo.

También contaba con la ayuda adicional de Ino. Tuvo que llamarla por la mañana pidiéndole —o más bien ordenándole— que distrajera a Sakura hasta las nueve de la noche —tiempo exacto para tener todo listo—. Claro que ella no accedió sin antes contarle su plan, y tras ello acepto gustosa y feliz por qué su amiga se iba a casar.

¿Qué otra cosa bochornosa tenía que pasar para hacerla feliz?

Literalmente paso como bala por los pasillos tomando todo lo necesario para la receta. A su alrededor varias mujeres lo miraban con impresión pues él iba a lo que iba, no miraba muchos los productos porqué sabía que compraría. Además, sus años de experiencia cocinando le hicieron identificar que marcas eran buenas y cuáles no.

A este paso estaba seguro de que sería un excelente amo de casa.

Llegó a las cajas para pagar su despensa descubriendo que había una inmensa cola.

—¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? —se cuestionó en gruñido y procedió a formarse y esperar "pacientemente" su turno.

Minuto tras minuto miraba su reloj de mano y sentía que el tiempo pasaba volando, lo peor es que la fila apenas había avanzado tres personas y empezaba a desesperarse. Y él no era muy paciente que digamos.

Gruño impaciente.

Pronto se escuchó un coro de voces por enfrente y ladeo ligeramente el rostro a un costado descubriendo que el muchacho encargado de cobrar las compras estaba bien acomedido, sentado en una silla comiendo tranquilamente unos fideos instantáneos.

Un tic nervioso asalto su ceja al descubrir el por qué diablos no avanzaba la fila. Como no si ese holgazán no se dignaba a hacer su trabajo. También noto que una muchacha reprochaba al chico para que empezara a pasar los productos porque atrasaba la fila.

Sasuke se quitó los lentes y paso una mano por sus cabellos perdiendo la paciencia. Si no se movía en ese mismo instante, se le haría tarde para hacer la cena. Y todo debía salir perfecto esa noche, tal pareciera que tenía muchas trabas en el proceso.

—Señora, cuide esto —le dijo a una anciana que tenía por detrás, la pobre parecía al borde del colapso por estar tanto tiempo de pie.

A grandes zancadas se acercó a la caja escuchado a la muchacha gritarle al chico que moviera su trasero y empezara a cobrar.

—Si tiene tanta prisa hágalo usted, bruja —espetó el chico mirando de forma burlona a la chica que hizo un mohín por el insulto.

—¡Oye…! —la chica iba a protestar, pero en eso Sasuke hizo acto de presencia.

El azabache estampo una mano sobre la barra deslizadora logrando que el chico se sobresaltara cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos y su mirada intimidante le hizo tragar grueso al mirarlo con miedo.

—Chico, mueve tu maldito trasero que hay quienes tenemos prisa —dijo con voz calmada que lo hacía ver más amenazante, inclino ligeramente su cuerpo a él para lograr un mayor efecto—. ¿Lo haces ya o necesitas una invitación por escrito?

El chico asintió varias veces con la cabeza y se levantó de un salto de la silla, empezó a pasar los productos a una velocidad impresionante puesto que Sasuke se quedó ahí, de pie con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con advertencia. ¿Quién no mueve sus manos rápidas con esa amenaza?

Satisfecho, el Uchiha iba a regresar a su lugar, pero un agarre en su chaqueta lo detuvo, era la chica que estaba ahí al principio.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—Hmp —Sasuke la miró indiferente.

—Como agradecimientos, no sé… ¿quisieras ir por un trago en la noche? —preguntó de forma insinuante acercándose a él.

Sasuke no despejo su mirada indiferente cuando hablo.

—Tengo planes con mi futura esposa —dijo fuerte y claro congelando la sonrisa de la chica. Sin más, se alejó de ella yendo directo a su carrito que era custodiado fielmente por la anciana que también le agradeció por su intervención, pero no seductoramente.

´/´/´

Horas después, Sakura bajo de su automóvil con un suspiro agotador. Ese día fue uno de los más agitados que pudo tener.

El festival fue todo un éxito para sus queridos niños, fueron sonrisas acompañados de una incipiente alegría rebosando a su alrededor.

Por eso le gustaba el arte, el pintar un cuadro podrías expresar tu felicidad con diversos colores y combinaciones, transmitir tus emociones por medio de un dibujo, pero también era un arma de doble filo, pues también podrías trasmitir sentimientos agobiantes ante la textura opacada.

No bastando con ello, al acabar el festival al atardecer, se propuso ir a casa para descansar, estaba agotada física y emocionalmente, pero inesperadamente llego Ino con Hinata organizando una salida espontanea entre las tres para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas.

En serio amaba pasar tiempo con sus amigas, pero el día no era el más indicado. Quería hablar con Sasuke, exponer sus pensamientos, no deseaba perderlo nuevamente.

No obstante, no le quedo de otras más que aceptar la salida porque Ino se puso de pesada e insistió demasiado, y extrañamente Hinata estuvo de acuerdo con todo.

Y del centro comercial venía. Pasaron por un sinfín de tiendas de ropas consiguiendo batas pre-maternales para Ino, emocionándose ante los conjuntos de ropitas que podría ponerle a su hijo y por último cerraron la salida tomando un café y platicando sobre sus progresos en sus relaciones amorosas.

Sakura no les comento nada de su arranque de sinceridad con Sasuke pues no quería contestar preguntas, y pensó que sería inapropiado mencionarlo frente a Ino —contando que estaba embarazada—.

—Hogar dulce hogar —suspiro al verse frente la puerta del apartamento, busco las llaves en su bolsa y cuando las tuvo en las manos se le resbalaron y cayeron al suelo acompañado con un tintineo.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, se agacho para recogerlas mientras soltaba una que otra protesta y finalmente abrió la puerta topándose con un olor sumamente agradable.

—¿Estás en casa Sasuke-kun? —preguntó elevando la voz mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurarse por el pasillo e inmediatamente fue recibida por su novio, extrañamente su porte era sereno y le brindo una ligera sonrisa al verla.

—Llegaste temprano —la joven se sorprendió pues raras ocasiones él llegaba antes que ella.

Sasuke la admiró en silencio descubriendo que se notaba ligeramente cansada y le hizo cuestionarse si fue una buena idea hacer la cena esa noche.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Cierra los ojos —dijo Sasuke de repente sin contestar su pregunta.

Sakura alzó sus delgadas cejas en signo de confusión.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo hazlo.

Resignada, la joven los cerró confiando ciegamente en Sasuke y este tomo de su mano guiándola directamente a la cocina. A medida que avanzaba, a sus fosas nasales le llegó el olor característico de comida y se deleitó con el aroma, cuando él le pidió que abriera los ojos, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa combinado con alegría.

Frente a ella, la mesa estaba decorada magistralmente para dos personas con una vela encendida, la cena servida en bandeja y un vino esperado a ser probado, alrededor había diversas velas aromáticas que desprendían un olor reconfortante para su corazón y alumbraban la cocina.

Se quedo sin palabras mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban de la emoción. Siempre fue sensible y ahora no era la excepción, de hecho, se sentía más emocional de lo normal. Casi chillo cuando Sasuke se posiciono detrás de la silla y le indico que se sentará.

Ella lo hizo delicadamente y le sonrió al mismo tiempo que Sasuke la miraba intensamente. Él no era el hombre más romántico del mundo, por eso cada detalle, por más simple que fuera, es apreciado para Sakura. Hacía todo lo posible para ser correspondido y no lo iba a defraudar.

—¿Se podría saber que celebramos? —preguntó Sakura mientras comían la deliciosa lasaña que preparo Sasuke. Jamás se cansaría de su sazón.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué no puedo consentir a mi novia?

—Si puedes —Sakura le mostro la lengua de forma infantil—. Pero rara vez lo haces, no eres del tipo romántico.

—¿Prefieres otra cosa?

—No, disfruto cuando eres romántico —confeso con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Se sintió sumamente satisfecho al escuchar las palabras de su novia, reafirmando que se esmeró perfectamente para que ella disfrutara la cena. Tomó de su copa de vino y entrecerró los ojos pensando que tal vez era el momento perfecto para pedirle matrimonio.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —la dulce voz de la Haruno atrajo su atención, y la miró expectante—. Quiero disculparme por ocultarte mis pensamientos. Debí hablarte sobre mi anhelo de formar una familia…

—No debes preocuparte —Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. También te he ocultados cosas.

—No le des importancia a mis deseos, tal vez vamos avanzando muy rápido —sonrió apenas y pudo notar un atisbo de renuencia en Sasuke—… Solo vamos con calma, ¿sí?

El corazón de Sasuke se estruja a un grado doloroso. Sakura pensaba que era muy pronto para avanzar en la relación. ¿Es una señal para quitarle la idea del matrimonio? Se pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos, notando que apenas brillaban ante sus palabras y la agonía se extendía sobre ellos.

No… ella lo decía por qué pensaba que él no deseaba avanzar a la siguiente fase. ¿Nuevamente creía que es lo mejor?

—Tks, ahora piensas en los demás. Deberías ser un poco egoísta —murmuró Sasuke soltando un suspiro y una idea surco en su mente. El momento para pedírselo en un lugar indicado.

—¿Eh?

—Ven —se incorporó de su asiento y jalo a Sakura por el pasillo. Ella lo siguió entre curiosa y un poco abatida por sus antiguas palabras.

No comprendía la actitud cambiante de su novio, le estaba dando más tiempo y espacio para que pensara las cosas, cuando ella deseaba avanzar ya, pero no deseaba presionarlo. En una relación es dar y recibir. Ya había dado su parte, ahora le tocaba recibir.

Se sorprendió cuando Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta de su estudió y sacó una llave de su pantalón. La habitación es un santuario intimo par Sasuke que jamás se había atrevido a entrar —ni por curiosidad—. Ahora descubriría que ocultaba con recelo.

—Sé que te has preguntado qué hay detrás de la puerta —dijo Sasuke entrelazando su mano con la de ella y dándole un apretón reconfortante—. De esto habló cuando te digo que he ocultado cosas.

—¿No me digas que es un cuarto de juegos masoquistas de Christian Grey? —preguntó Sakura con sorpresa, pero por dentro se reía burlonamente. No estaba de más hacer una broma.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado provocando un escalofrió en Sakura.

—Es algo mucho mejor —aseguro.

Termino por abrir la puerta e ingresar al interior en compañía de Sakura. Esta se mostró curiosa al ver solamente un escritorio pulcro cerca de una ventana, pero lo que termino de sorprenderla fue cuando viró el rostro a su derecha y vio un gran dibujo pegado en la pared… y era ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras se acercaba a la pared con la mano extendida, las yemas de sus dedos pasaron delicadamente por el entorno de sus labios y pudo notar sus grandes ojos expresivos. Lo que era en la adolescencia.

—Soy yo… —sus ojos nuevamente brillaron de felicidad al darse cuenta de que el amor de Sasuke era tan grande e infinito. El dibujo estaba bien detallado que expresaba sus emociones.

—Empecé el boceto un poco después que llegaste a la escuela —reveló Sasuke recordando aquella vez en la biblioteca y de sus estúpidos pensamientos. Si alguien le hubiese dicho en ese entonces que terminaría siendo novio de Sakura, seguramente se habría reído en su cara por lo absurdo que sonaba.

Que irónico, ahora deseaba ser algo más para Sakura.

—La biblioteca —recordó ella con una sonrisa—. Te veías lindo sonrojado cuando te pille mirándome.

Sasuke se ajustó los lentes ocultando su vergüenza en saber que ella se percató de sus acciones.

—Oh… —Sakura abrió un poco más los ojos cuando movió su rostro y se topó con otro dibujo, igualmente era de ella, pero en su edad actual: una joven adulta.

Contorneo el rostro del dibujo sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, Sasuke la admiraba y veía de una forma maravillosa. Se sentía desdichada por tener a su lado a un hombre único y sin igual. Fue una decisión correcta luchar por él pase a los errores que cometieron ambos. No son perfectos, pero intentan ser mejores cada día.

—Es hermoso, esa diadema es mi favorita —dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta para encararlo de frente—. Estoy rebosando de felicidad por saber que siempre estuve en tu corazón sin importar el tiempo y la distancia. Tú también estuviste en el mío —cerró los ojos y sonrió tocando nuevamente el dibujo.

Sasuke estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Acertó en revelarle sus más cultos dotes a la mujer que amaba profundamente. Y deseaba compartir varios momentos con ella. Asique saco la cajita que guardaba y la sostuvo en su mano derecha apretándola fuertemente.

—Sakura… —su voz vacilante llamó desesperadamente a sus ojos verdes—. Sé que no soy muy bueno con las palabras a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos, por eso soy un poco contraído. Alguna vez debiste pensar si yo quería avanzar en esta relación o solamente deseaba estar en este escalón.

Y Sakura le interrumpió.

—Por eso te dije qué… —sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver que Sasuke alzaba la cajita de su mano derecha.

Sakura ee llevó las manos a su boca tratando de contener su llanto. Sabía perfectamente que significaba. La impresión no cabía en su pecho.

—Deseo avanzar junto a ti, quiero compartir el resto de mis días con tu dulce compañía porqué… te amo, Haruno Sakura —termino por decir con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas acompañado con una seriedad innata. El pronunciar por primera vez esas poderosas palabras, era consiente que no son suficientes para describir lo que sentía por esa mujer pelirrosa.

Abrió la cajita mostrando el anillo de compromiso que centello al contacto de la luz, y fue reflejado en los ojos de Sakura, quien apretó los labios conteniendo los sollozos de felicidad mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Era un sueño hecho realidad. El ver al amor de tu vida proponiéndote matrimonio con sus propias palabras. Él no necesitaba decirlo porque lo comprendía perfectamente.

—Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho —la costumbre de Sakura en repetir las palabras fue gratificante para Sasuke cuando tomo su mano derecha y sostuvo el anillo con la otra. Con cuidado y mirándola de soslayo, le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular sellando un destino que compartirían en ahora en adelante.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Soy tan feliz! —gritó emocionada Sakura lanzándose a sus brazos llorando como una niña pequeña. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y él la rodeo su cintura con los brazos—. En serio te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, mi gruñón azabache.

—Y tú siempre serás mi molestia misteriosa —dijo en un tierno susurró limpiando el llanto de la pelirrosa con los pulgares, y ella esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

—Más te vale —refunfuño.

Él soltó una risa ronca y junto sus frentes. Sus miradas se entrelazaron por unos segundos transmitiéndose sus más profundos sentimientos y fundieron su pacto en una tierno y dulce beso. Paciente y cariñoso como la situación.

Tal vez al principio pensaron que no estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero el destino hace jugadas probando a las personas que están destinadas a amarse con locura. Desafiándolos en un duelo que les cuesta sus sentimientos, pero eran recompensados con algo mucho mejor.

´/´/´

 _Un año después…_

El día era normal, o por lo menos se suponía que lo fuera. Sin contar que era la boda más esperada del año, que por una que otra razón fue postergada por varios meses y todos se maravillaron por la excusa que usaron.

Pero finalmente la pareja pasaría a ser marido y mujer ese día, estarían haciendo un pacto ante la divinidad y formalmente serian la pareja Uchiha. Estaba demás decir que todos estaban emocionados y los novios nerviosos.

La iglesia estaba rebosando de invitados. Pase a que intentaron hacer la boda lo más íntima posible con amigos cercanos, fue imposible. Uchiha Sasuke era el vicepresidente de la editorial Uchiha, y Haruno Sakura la ilegitima hija de Haruno Kizashi, quien en vida fue presidente de _"Infinite Beauty"._

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo, la sorpresa fue un factor en esta pareja, pues fue un año lleno de emociones inimaginables. Ciertamente tuvieron nervios al principio, pero con la ayuda mutua lograron atravesar cualquier diversidad.

—No te muevas Sarada-chan —pidió la dulce pelirrosa a su querida hija de siete meses, intentaba acomodarle el hermoso vestido blanco que Ino le regalo, pero le complicaba el trabajo pues ya estaba envuelta en su vestida de novia, pulcramente maquillada y peinada.

—Buh —la bebé protesto y chupo su puño.

Uchiha Sarada era la viva imagen de su padre, Sasuke: poseía una corta cabellera azabache adornado con una valeriana rosada, y sus ojitos negros eran igual de profundos e intensos, únicamente sus facciones y frente se parecían a su querida madre, Sakura. Además, que poseía su inigualable belleza.

—Por kami, es igual de testaruda que la madre —renegó divertida Ino, quien tenía un vestido verde haciendo énfasis que era una de las damas de honor de Sakura al igual que Hinata e Izumi.

Hasta el pequeño Noaki de ocho años miraba embelesado a su querida prima, le tocaba su cabecita y sonreía bobalicona. Adoraba la niña. Había veces que jugaba con ella y podía cargarla y Sarada se dejaba hacer.

—Te ayudo, si no todo el trabajo que hicimos será en vano —Izumi se acercó a Sakura y tomo su lugar, Sarada era un poco inquieta.

La pelirrosa se enderezó suspirando con pesadez. Cuando Sarada le incomodaba la ropa, se movía como un gusano, esperaba que esta vez estuviera quieta en la ceremonia. Y sonrió alegremente recordando que era su pequeña hijita.

Resultaba que, cuando Sasuke le propuso matrimonio si estaba embarazada. De hecho, los síntomas persistieron unos días después que ambos decidieron ir al médico para despejar cualquier enfermedad grave. Se llevaron una agradable sorpresa cuando el doctor les dio la noticia que tenía tres meses de embarazo.

¿Entonces por qué tenía el periodo? El doctor le informo que algunas mujeres sangraban en el embarazo, y por ello debía seguir un tratamiento para asegurarse que todo iba en orden.

Recordaba la alegría que inundo al azabache cuando recibió la noticia, la forma que sus ojos se agrandaron y como se inundaron de lágrimas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloraba en su presencia, pero era por felicidad.

Fueron los seis meses más maravillosos de su vida. Sasuke se volvió más atento y cariñoso, le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, regresaba a casa más temprano y cumplía sus antojos sin importar que fueran. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvo en casa puesto que el doctor le recomendó reposo, por lo que tuvo que ausentarse con sus niños y en la galería.

Y a los nueve meses, el treinta y uno de marzo nació una linda niña, un fruto de su amor. El parto fue natural y estuvo ocho horas con contracciones y dolores. Para Sasuke fue el tiempo más largo de su vida, pero valió la pena cuando tuvo en brazos a su adorada y pequeña hija.

" _Gracias, Sakura, por brindarme está inmensa felicidad y desdicha_ ", esas fueron las palabras de Sasuke mientras miraba maravillado los ojos de su primogénita, y luego su mirada cristalizada se posó en ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Pase a su embarazo pospusieron la boda a unos seis meses después del nacimiento de Sarada, pues Sakura se aferró a la idea de tomarse una foto vestido de novios con su adorada hija.

—Vamos ya que el novio espera —dijo Izumi alegre mientras le sonreía a la novia.

Sakura suspiro agarrando el ramo de flores y sus ojos se enfocaron en su hermano Sasori, quien entró por la puerta mirándola con los ojos blandos.

—¿Estás llorando Sasori? —preguntó burlona Ino.

El Haruno la fulmino con la mirada escuchar las risas de las femeninas.

—Solo me entro una basura en el ojo —se excusó y acercó a su hermana, miró a su querida sobrina y sonrió levemente—. Ahora serás completamente feliz, Sakura. Tendrás tu propia familia —le sonrió con dulzura.

La pelirrosa le devolvió la mirada achicopalada y abrazo a su hermano.

Y ahí estaba, a punto de casarse y empezar otra etapa en su vida.

´/´/´

Dentro de la iglesia los invitados ya estaban esperando a la novia, y como no, el novio también estaba ahí echo un manojo de nervios.

Sasuke no lo demostraba, pero su padrino, Naruto, sonreía con mofa al ver su tic nervioso en su ceja. Estaba de más reclacar que su traje negro le sentaba bien al igual que sus lentes. Le había insistido a Sakura en utilizar lentes de contacto, pero ella le sonrió dulcemente y dijo que adoraba como se veía con ellos.

Asique él complació a su prometida. Amaba hacerlo. Aunque a veces tuviera que quitárselos porque su traviesa y curiosa hija intentaba agarrarlos para chuparlos.

Sonrió levemente al ver a Sarada en brazos de Tenten, quien la cuidaba cuando Sakura iba a la galería a pintar sus hermosos cuadros. Su hija era su máxima adoración —sin dejar de lado a su futura esposa—, amaba la forma inocente que lo miraba, sin temor y miedos. Con una expresión tierna y alegre.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que terminaría siendo padre de una hermosa niña? Y mejor aun, ¿con Sakura?

Vueltas de la vida, pensó pasando su vista por los invitados detectando a varios de sus compañeros de universidad y familia. Su tío Madara quedo maravillado con Sarada que no paraba de consentirla, de hecho, ahora la tenía en brazos. Y a su lado, Jiraya le hacía gestos con la cara con el fin de hacer reír a la bebé.

—¡Ahí viene la novia!

Sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en las puertas cuales se abrieron dejando a la vista a una hermosa pelirrosa junto a su hermano, Sasori. Ella era envuelta en un vestido que le quedaba espectacular. Su escote de corazón impregnado de piedrecillas plateadas, con las mangas transparentes y su velo. Pero… su mayor accesorio era su belleza natural y su gran sonrisa que asomaba por su rostro.

A partir de ese momento dejaría de ser Haruno Sakura… para convertirse en toda la extensión de palabra su amada esposa: Uchiha Sakura. Con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida criando a su adorada y hermosa hija.

Porque ella le dio motivos para seguir adelante y le brindo un pequeño fruto de su amor sincero.

´/´/´

 _Cuando era niña veía los copos de nieve caer al suelo y me preguntaba que pasaba con ellos. Después miraba a mi querida madre sentada en una mecedora tejiendo bufandas y me sonreía con un amor infinito. Como si no le faltara nada cuando en realidad esperaba que todo mejorara._

 _Buscaba un amor incondicional que la amara hasta los límites y lamentablemente no fue correspondida._

 _Por eso yo deseaba estar con alguien perfecto, tener una pareja sin un defecto para que me hiciera feliz y así formar una familia sin problemas. Tener una vida llena de lujos y pacífica, con un amor artificial. No me importaba mientras no me fallaran._

 _Pero todo pensamiento cambió abruptamente al conocerlo a él. No era un chico perfecto, de hecho, tenía muchas imperfecciones y pocas cualidades que sobresalían, era gruñón y renuente a las personas porque creía que hacían daño. Yo también lo creía, por eso me fui acercando a él y le mostré lo que en verdad era._

 _Se sintió bien, y poco a poco me enamore de todo su ser. Pidiendo y fantaseando. Exigiendo incondicionalmente sin estar preparada para dar._

 _Nuestra historia de amor no fue normal, sino, todo lo contrario: una chica otaku y un chico dibujante (frustrado). La popular y el nerd. La sociable y el solitario. Dos personas muy diferente pero tan parecidos por dentro._

 _Ahora no pido nada más que estar junto a mi pequeña y apreciada familia. Con un esposo maravilloso que ha aguantado cada uno de mis errores y aprende de los suyos sin importarle cuan pesados sean, siendo mejor cada día porque desea que nuestra relación y familia perdure hasta que tenga vida._

 _Con una hermosa hija que crecerá cada día más, viéndonos a nosotros como un buen ejemplo a seguir, por eso debemos ser mejores cada día. Para que Sarada tome nuestro ejemplo y ser a futuro una mujer de bien y dedicada, con errores como todo humano, pero estaremos muy orgullosos de ella._

 _¿Y yo? Ser una mujer dedicada a su familia sin dejar mis gustos y pasiones de lado, ser la madre que Sarada necesita, una amiga y compañera. Sé que en ocasiones no tomaré las decisiones correctas, pero aprenderé en cada caía. Deseo ser todo para ellos. Para Sasuke ser una amiga, amante y compañera, él me ha entregado su corazón expuesto y yo el mío. Cuidando sus sentimientos y reafirmarlos todos los días. Ser para él un soporte y motivarlo a crecer._

 _No dejare de ser lo que él siempre asegura… su molestia misteriosa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Sinceramente no sé qué poner._

 _Antes que nada, el escribir este capítulo me costó un poco, pues no quería darle fin, pero todo tiene un final, y este es de Molestia misteriosa *llora a cascadas*. Sinceramente me siento satisfecha y orgullosa de este fic, que, por cierto, es el primero que termino (y AU)._

 _*gritos internos*_

 _Quiero agradecer infinitamente a quienes estuvieron aquí desde el primer capítulo y los que se fueron unieron en el transcurso. A quienes lloraron y rieron conmigo, a quienes se frustraron en soportar mis actualizaciones tardadas, dos años escribiendo este hermoso fic, y aun no me creo que ya acabo._

 _Como mencione en algunos capítulos, está historia pretendía hacerlo corta (no iba a pasar de los tres capítulos) pero gracias a su apoyo esto pudo continuar hasta aquí. Ahora mismo estoy llorando al escribir las notas finales, de felicidad y tristeza._

 _¡Ah! Pero ya me repondré, otra vez muchas gracias a todos ustedes que leen esto, ¡en serio los amo!_

 _Siempre quise finalizar un fanfic con una boda y se me hizo *risas*, he de confesar que es un fic corto (doce capítulos) pero disfrute al máximo escribir cada capitulo._

 _Eh, pondré esta historia concluida, pero planeo traer un epilogo para responder algunas dudas que quedaron al aire (los abuelos de Sakura). Y les soy sincera, no sé cuánto tardaré._

 _Sin más, me despido por última vez en este fic…_

 _¡Adiós, pequeño saltamontes que llora porque el fic ha terminado!_

 _Nos leemos en el epilogo y en otras de mis historias._

 _¡Gracias por quedarte hasta el final! *te regalo una galletita de consolación*_


End file.
